Das Geschenk des Lebens
by banduan
Summary: Diese Story beginnt mit den Sommerferien nach Harrys 5. Schuljahr. Voldemort plant einen Anschlag auf Harry, dessen einzige Chance es ist, seinen besten Freunden für lange Zeit den Rücken zu kehren...
1. Mysteriöse Eulenpost

**Disclaimer**** (für alle Kapitel):**Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Außerdem will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei, weil das Warten auf das sechste Buch mir inzwischen schon etwas zu lange dauert, und weil das liebe Sternchen mich mit ihrer zauberhaften Geschichte inzwischen angesteckt hat selbst einmal etwas zu versuchen.

**Autornote:** Diese Geschichte beginnt, wo das fünfte Buch "Harry Potter und der Phönixorden" von J.K. Rowling endet. Es ist eine von vielen Möglichkeiten, wie es weitergehen könnte. Ob es euch gefällt, müsst ihr allerdings selbst herausfinden. Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf eure Reviews und über eure Kritik. Viel Spaß dabei!

**Das Geschenk des Lebens**

Kapitel 1: Mysteriöse Eulenpost

Ein weiterer sehr heißer Tag in der zweiten Augustwoche brach gerade an im Ligusterweg, als eine große braune Eule in ein Fenster flog, was ganz und gar ungewöhnlich war, wenn man davon absah, dass in diesem Fenster Harry Potter wohnte. Harry Potter war ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge, dürr und groß, mit unglaublich unordentlichem, rabenschwarzem Haar, einer Brille mit runden Gläsern und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, aber was am ungewöhnlichsten war, er war ein Zauberer.

Überall verstreut in seinem Zimmer lagen Bücher in denen Dinge wie Zaubersprüche, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungszauber, Künste des Wahrsagens und Magische Tierwesen standen. Außerdem lag neben seinem Bett ein großer Koffer, aus dem schwarze Umhänge, ein Kessel, ein Besen und etliche Pergamentblätter herauslugten. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand ein offener Käfig, in dem eine große Schneeeule gerade eine tote Maus verspeiste.

Harry Potter brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass er nicht träumte und das Picken an seinem Ohr Realität und kein Traum war, denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch tief und fest geschlafen. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, setzte sich seine Brille auf und schaute für einen langen weiteren Moment verwirrt die große braune Eule an bis er sah, warum sie ihn um fünf Uhr morgens geweckt hatte.

Lustlos band er ihr den Brief von ihrem ausgestreckten Bein und murmelte ihr zu, dass in Hedwigs Käfig noch ein paar Eulenkekse und frisches Wasser zu finden wären, als sich diese auch schon wieder erhob und durch das Fenster zurückflog. Hedwig, seine Schneeeule, schuhuuute ärgerlich, weil er der fremden Eule ihre Lieblingskekse angeboten hatte und drehte sich in ihrem Käfig um.

„Sei nicht beleidigt, Hedwig, wer weis schon, was für einen weiten Weg sie hatte. Und du weißt doch auch, dass nur du allein meine persönliche Post beförderst, nicht? Komm her, meine Schöne!"

Die Eule wandte sich wieder Harry zu, flog zu ihm auf das Bett und ließ sich genüsslich von ihm streicheln. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust morgens um fünf Uhr irgendeinen Brief zu lesen, nach einem Blick auf den Absender öffnete er ihn dann aber doch. Heraus fiel ein großes, hellbraunes Pergament, das er nun entfaltete.

_Hallo Harry,_

_na, hast du heute Nacht gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe sehr, denn ich habe heute viel mit dir vor. Gegen Neun Uhr werde ich dich abholen und gegen Zehn Uhr heute Abend wieder zurückbringen. Sage das bitte deiner Tante und deinem Onkel, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen, ja? Sage deinem Onkel bitte auch, dass ich in Euer Wohnzimmer apparieren und dich mit einem Portschlüssel mitnehmen werde und mit der selben Vorgehensweise auch heute Abend verfahren werde, damit er sich keine Gedanken bezüglich seiner Nachbarn zu machen braucht, in Ordnung? Es ist sehr wichtig. Und auch, wenn du außerhalb der Schule noch nicht zaubern darfst ist es dennoch sehr wichtig, dass du deinen Zauberstab und diese Nachricht hier mitnimmst. Und schreibe bitte KEINE Mitteilung an Ron oder Hermine oder sonst wem, dass du heute einen Ausflug mit mir machst, das alles ist einfach zu wichtig, bitte versprich es mir! Am besten, du schreibst, bis ich dich abhole überhaupt niemandem. Und gönne dir vorher ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, du wirst es brauchen können._

_Bis nachher!_

_Remus Lupin_

Verwirrt sah Harry von dieser seltsamen Nachricht auf. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Ein Ausflug? Wohin? Und vor allem: warum sollte er seinen beiden allerbesten Freunden nichts davon erzählen? Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Schrank und zog sich an. Seinen Zauberstab und die Nachricht von Remus Lupin steckte er folgsam in seine Hosentasche.

Ohne seinen Zauberstab ging er ohnehin niemals aus dem Haus, obwohl er noch minderjährig war und nicht zaubern durfte. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und beendete seine Zauberkunsthausaufgabe, die Professor Flitwick ihnen vor den Sommerferien noch aufgetragen hatte, bis er hörte, dass die Dursleys nun wach waren.

Seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade acht Uhr geworden war. Er räumte seine Hausaufgabe weg und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seinem Onkel beibringen sollte, dass heute morgen ein erwachsener Zauberer in sein Wohnzimmer apparieren und ihn mitnehmen würde. Er würde sicher vor Zorn an die Decke gehen. Im Hause der Dursleys durfte niemals über Zauberer gesprochen werden.

Als er in der Küche ankam, saßen die Dursleys bereits fertig angezogen am Frühstückstisch. Wie nicht anders erwartet ignorierten sie ihn auch an diesem Morgen. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz, bestrich das vor ihm liegende Toastbrot mit Marmelade und beobachtete eine ganze Weile Vernon Dursley hinter seiner Zeitung. Eigentlich sah er ja nur die Zeitung. „_Jetzt oder nie"_, dachte er.

Er räusperte sich und sagte „ Ähm… Onkel Vernon?" Ein Zittern der Zeitung und ein leises Grunzen dahinter verriet ihm, dass sein Onkel ihn gehört hatte.

„Nun,… mein Professor hat mir heute Morgen geschrieben, dass er mich um neun Uhr abholen möchte und mich erst um zehn Uhr heute Abend wieder hierher zurückbringen wird… ist das in Ordnung?"

Sein Onkel ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an. Seine Tante Petunia, die gerade am Herd stand und Eier briet, schien in ihrer Bewegung eingefroren zu sein und sein Vetter Dudley ließ sogar seinen Toast sinken um das anrollende Donnerwetter seines Vaters auf keinen Fall zu verpassen.

Er liebte es zu sehr, wenn Vernon Dursley Harry anschrie, Onkel Vernon jedoch erinnerte sich scheinbar gerade an das letzte Szenario am Bahnhof Kings Kross, als am Ende des Schuljahres mehrere erwachsene Zauberer ihm Dementi angedroht hatten, falls er Harry noch einmal schlecht behandeln sollte.

Er konnte sich jedoch nicht beherrschen Harry über den Tisch hinweg anzublaffen.

„Welcher, dieser Typen vom Bahnhof ist das, der sich Professor schimpft? Pah! Professor… dass ich nicht lache!"

Harry merkte bei diesem Gespräch zum ersten Mal, dass seine Zaubererfreunde seinen Onkel tatsächlich ein wenig eingeschüchtert hatten und war nun nicht mehr ganz so unsicher, als er erwiderte:

„Nun, ich spreche von Professor Remus Lupin. Der kleine schmächtige mit den braunen zerrissenen Hosen und dem Strickpullover. Aber er ist stärker, als er aussieht, denn als er noch ein kleines Kind war, wurde er von einem Werwolf gebissen."

Auf das, was daraufhin folgte war er vorbereitet. Seine Tante gab einen leisen Schrei von sich und ließ die Bratschaufel fallen, sein Vetter Dudley fiel rückwärts vom Stuhl und sein Onkel fauchte mit einem noch röteren Gesicht, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, zurück:

„Halt den Mund, Bengel!"

Doch er fing sich relativ schnell wieder, offenbar bedachte er doch die Konsequenzen für eine eventuelle Gewalttätigkeit gegen Harry und fügte etwas ruhiger hinzu: „Ein Werwolf? Er ist aber nicht gefährlich oder so?"

Harry grinste jetzt fast. „Nein, nur an Vollmond, Onkel Vernon."

Das saß. Geschockt setzten sich alle Dursleys wieder an den Tisch und seine Tante und sein Vetter taten so, als würden sie von alledem nichts mitbekommen und starrten auf ihre Teller. Onkel Vernon fragte Harry nun:

„Hoffentlich zieht er sich anständig an und klingelt normal an der Vordertür. Nicht, dass die Nachbarn noch über uns reden, wenn hier Leute mit zerrissenen Hosen reinspazieren. Sie werden noch denken, wir hätten was mit denen zu tun. Was fährt er für ein Auto?"

Das war es. Onkel Vernon beurteilte immer alle Leute nach ihren Autos.

„Ähm,… nein Onkel Vernon. Er schrieb, dass er in unser Wohnzimmer apparieren wird und mich mit einem Portschlüssel mitnimmt. Und heute Abend werde ich auf die gleiche Weise wieder nach Hause kommen. Die Nachbarn werden nichts mitbekommen."

Sein Onkel sah überrascht auf. „Port…was? Und was noch? Erkläre mir das!"

Nun war Harry überrascht. Aber nicht zu sehr. Erst vergangenen Sommer hatte er ihm erklären müssen, was genau Dementoren waren und anrichten konnten, als sein Vetter Dudley und er von zwei Dementoren im Magnolienring angegriffen wurden. Daher begann er seine Erklärung auch recht gelassen.

„Also… apparieren ist von einem Ort zu einem ganz anderen zu kommen, indem man sich auf sein Ziel einfach konzentriert. Es ist am anschaulichsten vergleichbar mit dem beamen in Raumschiff Enterprise, die Sciene-Fiction-Serie, die Dudley sich immer ansieht."

Dudley schaute bei diesen Worten entgeistert auf, als hätte er Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„und ein Portschlüssel ist etwas ähnliches. Nun, minderjährige Zau… ähm… du weist schon was… dürfen nicht apparieren, und deshalb kann man Gegenstände verwandeln, die dann zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit alles zu einem vorher ausgewählten Ort mitnehmen, was… oder besser gesagt wer… sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt daran festhält. Das bedeutet, dass mein Professor um neun Uhr mit einem Plopp einfach so hier aus dem Nichts heraus auftaucht und ein paar Minuten später werden wir beide einfach so mit einem Plopp wieder verschwunden sein. Und heute Abend…"

„Du brauchst nicht weiterreden, Junge!", brummte Onkel Vernon hinter seinem Schnurrbart hervor, „Hauptsache es wird nicht wieder etwas in diesem Haus die Luft gesprengt, die Nachbarn bekommen nichts mit und niemand verpasst meinem Jungen einen Schwanz oder eine überdimensionale Zunge. Ende der Diskussion. Es ist gleich neun Uhr. Wir gehen jetzt alle ins Wohnzimmer und warten auf deinen Herrn Professor. Ich bin doch mal gespannt, ob der genauso pünktlich ist, wie deine rothaarigen Freunde und ob das, was du mir hier aufzutischen versucht hast, auch nur eine Spur der Wahrheit entspricht."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und wies alle an ihm ins Wohnzimmer nebenan zu folgen. Unsicher folgten ihm Tante Petunia und Dudley, der sich schützend die Hände auf sein Hinterteil legte und sie warteten schweigend. Vernon Dursley sah gerade auf seine Uhr und murrte:

„So, es ist jetzt genau neun Uhr, mal gespannt…" als es auch schon Plopp machte und alle drei Dursleys mächtig zusammenzuckten, als Remus Lupin wie aus dem Nichts heraus auf einmal in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand.

„Guten Morgen Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, und du bist Dudley, richtig?" Er reichte ihnen seine Hand, die jedoch keiner der Dursleys schließlich nahm.

Harry stand hinter ihm, und als er ihn ansprach drehte er sich schnell um. „Harry! Da bist du ja! Schön, dass du meinen Brief bekommen hast, bist du startklar? Alles dabei?"

„Ja, aber wohin gehen wir, Professor?"

„Nenn mich ruhig Remus, Harry. Das ist schon in Ordnung, wir sind hier schließlich nicht in der Schule, ok?"

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu den Dursleys um und sagte ihnen: „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen um Harry zu machen. Er wird heute Abend wieder wohlbehütet und pünktlich von mir zurückgebracht werden. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass wir ihnen nicht früher wegen dieses Ausfluges Bescheid gaben und Sie um Ihr Einverständnis bitten konnten, aber das alles hier wurde sehr kurzfristig geplant und ist sehr wichtig. Sie sind doch einverstanden, oder?"

Vernon Dursley grunzte nur, und Harry erklärte dem verwirrt schauenden Remus Lupin, dass das ein Ja gewesen sei. Lupin holte eine alte Zeitung aus seinem Umhang und reichte sie Harry. Danach sah er auf seine Uhr und meinte, in einer Minute gehe es schon los. Er verabschiedete sich höflich von den Dursleys und auch Harry murmelte: „Dann bis heute Abend Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia."

Dudley nickte er nur kurz zu. Dieser hatte riesige Augen, lehnte an der Wand und schien wie festgefroren. Lupin nickte kurz zu Harry und sagte: „Dann bis gleich, Harry." Und war mit einem Plopp wieder verschwunden.

Onkel Vernon fragte Harry: „und was ist jetzt mit dir, Junge?"

Harry sah auf seine Uhr und meinte: „noch fünfzehn Sekunden, Onkel Vernon." und hielt sich an seiner Zeitung fest.

„Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt auf die Show mit deiner Zeitung."

Harry sah gerade noch ein höhnisches Grinsen auf Vernon Dursleys Gesicht, als er auch schon das bekannte Gefühl spürte, als würde hinter seinem Bauchnabel ein Haken an ihm reißen und die Zeitung schien an seine Finger wie festgeklebt zu sein, als die Umrisse der Dursleys undeutlicher wurden und er in einem scheinbaren Wirbelsturm zu einem ihm noch unbekannten Ort transportiert wurde.

Fortsetzung folgt!


	2. Rufus Black

Kapitel 2: Rufus Black

Als Harry mit den Füssen auf dem Boden aufschlug taumelte er ein wenig. Er befand sich in einem düsteren Raum, der etwa die Größe seines Zimmers in Surrey hatte. Die dicken Vorhänge, die vor die Fenster gezogen waren ließen fast kein Licht durch.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass er in diesem Zimmer nicht allein war. „Wo sind wir Remus? Wohnst du hier?" Die andere Gestalt bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich gar nicht Remus Lupin bin, Harry?"

Harry sah die undeutlichen Umrisse eines Sessels und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen oder sonst irgend etwas feindseliges zu erwidern.

„Wenn nicht? Was sollte dann schon sein? Werden Sie mich umbringen? Nur zu!" erwiderte er mit müder Stimme.

Das Seltsame daran war, dass er genau das meinte, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Die Prophezeiung, die ihm die Bürde auferlegte, entweder Mörder oder Opfer zu sein belastete ihn nicht weniger stark als die Tatsache, dass er sich für den Tod seines Patenonkels Sirius selbst die Schuld gab. Für ihn spielte es absolut keine Rolle mehr, ob er nun einmal mehr angegriffen wurde oder nicht. Seit dem Tod von Sirius wünschte er sich in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes, als selbst tot zu sein.

Als Voldemort im Zaubereiministerium in ihn eingedrungen war, hatte er laut aufgeschrien und sich gefühlt, als würde er innerlich sterben. Er wollte in diesem Moment sogar, dass es endete, damit er Sirius wieder sehen konnte. Seitdem fühlte er sich bereits tot. Und ausgegrenzt, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er jemals seinen besten Freunden von der Prophezeiung erzählen sollte. Egal wie gut Ron und Hermine es auch immer mit ihm meinen konnten, er würde immer Angst um sie haben. Angst, dass er sie verlieren könnte, wenn sie einmal mehr an seiner Seite kämpfen würden.

Im Hogwarts-Express vor zwei Wochen hatte er seine wahren Gefühle genauso gekonnt überspielt wie auch bei den Dursleys Zuhause. Niemand hatte diese wahren Gefühle erkannt, obwohl er ein grausiger Lügner war. Er hätte es eigentlich auch Remus gegenüber vorgespielt, aber seine erste Frage an diesem düsteren Ort war genau das, was er in diesem Moment brauchte um zu resignieren und die Fassade zusammenbrechen zu lassen.

Auf diese Spielchen hatte er absolut keine Lust. Voldemort hatte seinen Körper wieder, war stärker als jemals zuvor und Harry Potter, ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge, noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig, ein blutiger Zauberlehrling, der ihm zwar schon mehrfach durch viel Glück und Hilfe entkommen war… was konnte ER schon gegen Voldemort ausrichten? Gar nicht zu vergessen die Todesser, deren Zahl vermutlich täglich anstieg. Er war bereits tot.

Die andere Person in diesem düsteren Raum sagte für einen sehr langen Moment gar nichts. Dann seufzte sie und bewegte die Arme. Die Vorhänge schlugen auf, die Fenster öffneten sich und in den noch immer dunklen Nischen und Ecken des Raumes flackerten Kerzen auf. Remus Lupin stand vor ihm und sah ihn mit einem unglaublich traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

Harry sah sich nun lustlos in dem Raum um und stellte überrascht fest, dass in den dunklen Nischen und Ecken, die er vorher nur als vollkommene Schwärze sehen konnte, ebenfalls Sessel standen. Sie waren alle auf ihn gerichtet. Und es saßen Personen darin. „Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagall, Professor Snape, …und Sie kenne ich nicht. Was wird das hier? Ein Quiz? Wozu haben Sie mich hergebracht?" Seine Stimme klang noch immer sehr müde und lustlos.

Ein weiterer Moment des Schweigens. Dann erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme, dabei waren seine blauen Augen hinter seinen Halbmondgläsern fest auf Harry gerichtet, wie die der anderen vier Personen auch.

„Wir sind hier um zu reden, Harry. Um genauer zu sein, um mit dir zu reden. Die Dunkelheit hier drin und die Frage, die Professer Lupin dir stellte, das war ein Test. Wir versuchten herauszufinden, wie du dich wirklich fühlst. Nicht dass, was du uns in den letzten Wochen vorzuspielen versuchtest, sondern die Wahrheit. Und ich fürchte, wir hatten Recht. Deshalb gibt es nun einen neuen Plan. Zwar muss ich zugeben, dass mir dieser neue Plan nicht im entferntesten gefällt, jedoch ist es ist ein guter Plan. Und er wird auch dir nicht sonderlich gefallen. Selbst, wenn er genau das bedeutet, was du momentan vermutlich gerne hättest, Harry."

Harry rührte sich nicht. Müde blieb sein Blick auf seinem Schulleiter haften. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich genau so alt, wie der alte Zauberer aussah. Dumbledore fuhr fort:

„Nun, zuerst die Fakten. Du schwebst momentan in einer größeren Gefahr als es die vergangenen fünfzehn Jahre der Fall war. Alle Personen, die sich hier und jetzt in diesem Raum befinden, wissen von der Prophezeiung, jedoch nur du und ich kennen den genauen Wortlaut. Wie dir bereits bekannt ist, ist Severus Snape unser wichtigster Spion im engsten Kreis um Voldemort. Durch seine Arbeit ist es uns gelungen herauszufinden, dass von heute an in genau einer Woche ein Attentat auf dich geplant ist, weshalb unser Treffen heute auch so kurzfristig organisiert wurde, denn erst gestern am späten Abend kam Severus Snape von diesem Treffen zurück. Voldemort hat dieses Attentat deshalb nicht sofort ausgeführt, weil du ihm bereits zu oft entkommen bist und er diesmal alles gut durchorganisiert wissen will. Zum Glück für uns. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass deine Tante, dein Onkel und dein Cousin von deinem kleinen Ausflug heute keine Erinnerungen zurückbehalten werden, an dem Tag, an dem das Attentat stattfinden wird nicht Zuhause sein werden und Voldemort mit seinen Todessern seinen Triumph über deinen Tod gebührend feiern kann."

„Gut, Voldemort und die Todesser werden also in einer Woche kommen und mich töten. Keine Panik, ich habe keine Angst. Wollten Sie mir das alles erzählen, damit ich Angst bekomme? Lassen Sie sie ruhig kommen, ich liefere ihnen einen netten kleinen Kampf, unterliege ihrer Überzahl und habe anschließend meinen Frieden. Und… hey! Dann sehe ich endlich Mum, Dad und Sirius wieder! Kein Grund also, mich nicht darauf zu freuen, oder? Halt! Das Beste kommt ja noch! Wenn die Eulen vom Ministerium mit meiner Suspendierung eintreffen, wird niemand mehr da sein, den sie suspendieren können. Eine Leiche kann man schlecht vor Gericht zerren! Vielleicht kann ich als Geist noch eine Weile bleiben und mich über ihre Gesichter vollends totlachen! Das wird sicher ein Spaß!"

Remus Lupin, der bis zu diesem Moment noch vor Harry gestanden hatte, schien jetzt auch den letzten Rest Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verloren zu haben. Auch er ließ sich jetzt auf den letzten freien Sessel in diesem Raum fallen, hätte er das nicht getan, wäre er vermutlich umgeflogen, fand Harry. Remus sah zu Dumbledore und flüsterte fast:

„Ich erkenne diesen Jungen nicht wieder, Albus. Ich weis zwar, wie wir alle in diesem Raum, dass Voldemort Harry aufgrund einer Prophezeiung töten wollte und scheiterte, aber was auch immer diese Prophezeiung noch sagt, Sie hätten ihm davon definitiv nichts erzählen dürfen. Er war sonst immer ein Kämpfer, doch jetzt sitzt dort nur noch…"

Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

Dumbledore sah abwechselnd jede Person, im Raum an, als er wieder sprach:

„Ich habe vor, Ihnen den genauen Wortlaut der vollständigen Prophezeiung zu nennen. Allerdings nur, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, dass ich vorher einen unbrechbaren Zauber auf Sie lege, der verhindert, dass diese Worte jemals durch Hand, Mund oder Gedanken Ihren Kopf wieder verlassen können, damit sind Legilimentik und Denkarien mit eingeschlossen. Er bewirkt, dass Sie, wenn Sie willentlich versuchen diese Worte jemals wiederzugeben, Sie nach den ersten drei Worten sterben. Ich habe in der Tat zu jedem Einzelnen hier vollstes Vertrauen, jedoch kann ich nicht zulassen, dass jemals eine Person, die unseren Plan nicht kennt, durch den genauen Wortlaut dieser Prophezeiung in Panik gerät. Und das würde, Sie werden es verstehen, wenn Sie sie gehört haben, definitiv der Fall sein. Wer damit nicht einverstanden ist, möchte diesen Raum für die nächste halbe Stunde bitte verlassen."

Niemand erhob sich. Nacheinander sprach Dumbledore nun auf Professor McGonnagall, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin und die Harry bislang noch unbekannte Frau diesen Zauber. Anschließend stand er auf, verließ kurz den Raum und kam mit seinem Denkarium wieder herein, welches er vorsichtig auf einen kleinen Tisch vor seinem eigenen Sessel abstellte.

„Dieser Zauber gilt natürlich nicht für mich selbst, denn wie Sie wissen, würde ich niemals Gefahr laufen, Voldemort diese Gedanken jemals zu überlassen."

Er berührte seinen Kopf mit seinem Zauberstab, als sich auch schon ein silberner Faden daraus erhob und an seinem Zauberstab hängen blieb. Nachdem er diesen Gedanken in sein Denkarium gegeben hatte, berührte er dieses mit seinem Zauberstab und eine Wolke aus Nebel kam daraus hervor. Noch einmal sah und hörte Harry die um sechzehn Jahre jüngere Sybill Trelawney mit ihrer dunklen, krächzenden Stimme die Prophezeiung sprechen.

Für einige Minuten war es vollkommen still im Raum. Dann sagte Professor Lupin tonlos: „Ich verstehe!"

Und Professor Snape sagte: „Ich nun ebenfalls. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Albus!"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf, sah Harry an und brachte lediglich ein tonloses: „Mein Gott!" hervor, während Dumbledore den Gedanken der Prophezeiung sorgfältig in seinen Kopf zurück führte.

„Nun zu unserem Plan, Harry. Wir fünf sind Zauberer und Hexen mit vollkommen unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten. Wir haben uns hier zusammengeschlossen, um zu verhindern, dass du bei diesem Attentat getötet wirst und dafür zu sorgen, dass du bei diesem Attentat getötet wirst. Wir werden einen Doppelgänger erschaffen, der an deiner Stelle stirbt. Du wirst hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Dies ist ein Teil des Schlosses, den kein Schüler und auch kein anderer Lehrer kennt oder zufällig finden könnte.

Du wirst eine neue Identität erhalten. Du wirst das gesamte sechste Schuljahr hier von uns privat unterrichtet werden. Wenn dein siebtes Schuljahr beginnt, wirst du dich als fremder Schüler neu in diese Schule eingliedern. Um dir in diesem Jahr einen gewissen Freiraum zu gönnen, wird Professor Mc Gonnagal dich tagsüber, während die anderen Schüler Unterricht haben in einen Hund verwandeln, und als Hund wirst du Professor Lupin gehören. Du bist ihm zugelaufen. Dieses Jahr wird er wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und in der Zeit, in der du dich unten im Schloss befindest ein wachsames Auge auf dich werfen. Zu Beginn deines siebten Jahres hier wird er erzählen, dass du wohl wieder deine Freiheit gesucht hättest.

Melinda Black hier wird mit dir hier wohnen und du wirst dir angewöhnen, sie Mum zu nennen. Eine Tatsache, die dir bislang unbekannt war, ist die, dass Sirius kurz vor dem tragischen Tod deiner Eltern geheiratet hat. Allerdings ist Melinda nach Sirius Gefangennahme nach Australien ausgewandert und hielt sich versteckt. Sie hat bis vor zwei Wochen weder gewusst, dass Sirius tatsächlich unschuldig ist, woran sie nie gezweifelt hat, noch dass er ausbrach und auch nicht, dass er jetzt leider tot ist. Sie hat nicht wieder geheiratet und hat keine weiteren Kinder. Von nun an wirst du ihr Sohn sein, der Sohn von Sirius und Melinda Black. Sie selbst und auch wir anderen werden dich von nun an Rufus nennen, Harry. Rufus Sirius Black."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Harry zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Melinda war ebenfalls während ihrer Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts im Hause Gryffindor. Sie war ebenfalls im selben Jahrgang wie Sirius und deine Eltern.

Falls irgendjemand einmal die Frage aufwerfen sollte, warum du bereits ein Jahr alt gewesen bist, als sie heirateten und warum Sirius nie von einem Sohn gesprochen hat, wird von Euch folgende Geschichte erzählt werden:

Melinda und Sirius waren ein Paar während ihrer Zeit hier in Hogwarts. Auch lange danach noch, jedoch trennten sie sich eines Tages im Streit und einige Wochen später lernte sie einen neuen Mann kennen. Ihn heiratete sie kurz darauf, als sie merkte, dass sie schwanger war. Als das Kind jedoch ein halbes Jahr alt war, gestand sie ihrem Mann, dass er nicht der leibliche Vater war, der sich nach dieser Nachricht sofort von ihr trennte. Sirius hörte von dieser Trennung, und weil er sie noch immer liebte, suchte er sie sofort auf um sie zu trösten. Als er das Kind sah, wusste er sofort die Wahrheit. Dass es sein Sohn war.

Ein weiteres halbes Jahr darauf heirateten die beiden heimlich und er nahm dich in allen offiziellen Papieren als seinen leiblichen Sohn an. Lediglich James, Lily, du, Remus und Peter waren bei der Trauung anwesend und niemand machte großes Aufheben um diese Geschichte, da es im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich nie vorkommt, dass jemand sich ein zweites Mal bindet. Das Groteske an der Geschichte ist außerdem, dass sie wahr ist. Obwohl niemand von uns bis heute wusste, und wie wir erfahren haben auch Peter nicht, dass ihr Kind in Australien einem tragischen Unfall zum Opfer fiel und im zarten Alter von drei Jahren starb. Melinda hatte Sirius daraufhin einen Brief geschrieben, weshalb er vermutlich nie in deiner Gegenwart darüber gesprochen hat.

Nun, deine Narbe werden wir, sobald dein Doppelgänger fertig ist, auf ihn übertragen. Sie ist die Verbindung, die Voldemort fühlen kann. Er würde es wissen, wenn es nur eine äußerliche Narbe wäre, und wir müssen sie dir abnehmen, damit er nicht fühlen kann, dass es noch einen Harry Potter gibt. Du wirst keine telepatische Verbindung zu Voldemort mehr haben, und ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich während des letzten Jahres zu der Auffassung gelangt bin, dass diese Narbe überhaupt nicht so gut ist, wie ich noch vor fünfzehn Jahren glaubte. Ich werde sie deinem Doppelgänger nach seinem Tod wieder abnehmen und sie sicher in einem sehr alten, kraftvollen magischen Gefäß aufbewahren. Wenn du stark genug bist, werde ich sie dir wiedergeben."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Wenn ich sie dir wieder an deine Stirn setze, wird auch Voldemort fühlen, dass sein Plan erfolglos war, jedoch wirst du dann in der Lage sein, dich wirklich verteidigen zu können. Noch etwas: deine Freunde sind natürlich nicht dumm. Sie kennen dich sehr gut. Deshalb ist es notwendig, dass wir einige äußerliche Verwandlungen an dir vornehmen. Du wirst heute viele dutzend Zaubertränke zu dir nehmen müssen, die dir nicht im Geringsten schmecken werden. Die nächste Woche ebenfalls täglich. Danach werden alle Verwandlungen, die zu deiner äußerlichen Veränderung beigetragen haben, permanent sein. Wenn wir das Geheimnis um deine wahre Identität eines Tages preisgeben, kannst du wählen, ob wir dich erneut in Harry Potter verwandeln sollen oder ob du dieses Aussehen beibehalten möchtest.

Jeder, der dich ansehen wird, in deinem siebten Jahr, wird dich für niemand anderen halten, als Rufus Black, Sirius Sohn. Du wirst vom sprechenden Hut wieder nach Gryffindor eingeteilt werden und bei deinen alten Freunden sein. Ich werde dir ebenfalls gestatten deiner Beerdigung beizuwohnen, als Remus neuer Hund. Ich hoffe, dass du aus deinem Tief wieder herauskommst, wenn du mit eigenen Augen siehst, wie sehr deine besten Freunde um dich trauern, weil sie denken werden dich für immer verloren zu haben, Harry."

Dein Doppelgänger wird einen anderen Zauberstab mitnehmen, der haargenau so aussieht wie deiner, jedoch eine andere Phönixfeder enthält. Er wird ihn im Kampf aus Versehen zerbrechen, weshalb er auch keine Chance haben wird zu entkommen. Deine gesamten Habseligkeiten werden nach deinem Tod an Remus übergehen, das Testament habe ich bereits vorbereitet, du brauchst es später nur noch unterschreiben. Wenn er sie abgeholt hat, bringt er sie natürlich hierher.

Wieder machte er eine Pause.

„Wenn du dein siebtes Schuljahr damit beginnst, gemeinsam mit deiner Mutter in den Hogwarts-Express zu steigen, wirst du folgende Geschichte erzählen: du weist, dass dein Vater unschuldig war, hattest jedoch keine Gelegenheit ihn je kennen zu lernen. Ich werde deine Mutter etwa eine Woche nach dem Enden des kommenden Schuljahres finden, und sie wird aus Australien zurückkommen um Sirius ein Grabmal und eine Trauerfeier zu widmen. Im Laufe dieses Schuljahres wird Argus Filch mir irgendwann sagen, dass er die Horde Schüler in dieser Schule kein weiteres Jahr aushalten wird und deine Mutter wird eine neue Arbeit in diesem Land suchen. Selbstverständlich werde ich sie nicht abweisen. Sie wird im Lehrerflügel wohnen, wie du im Gryffindorturm.

Dass ich dich während deines sechsten Schuljahres nicht als offiziellen Schüler hier in Hogwarts sehen will hat folgende Gründe:

Erstens: Auch Voldemort ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und könnte möglicherweise Verdacht schöpfen, wenn du und Melinda bereits jetzt auftauchen würdet. Wenn allerdings ein ganzes Jahr dazwischen liegt, wirst du ein ganz normaler Schüler unter vielen sein, Voldemort wird Harry Potter bereits ein ganzes Jahr für tot halten und genügend Gelegenheit gehabt haben, zu überprüfen, dass es keine Verbindung mehr zwischen ihm und deiner Narbe gibt. Außerdem wird er von Seitens seiner Todesser zu hören bekommen, dass die Trauer deiner Freunde zweifelsfrei echt ist.

Zweitens: Du musst dich an deine neue Mutter sowie an deinen neuen Namen gründlich gewöhnen. Lerne nicht mehr auf Harry Potter zu hören, sondern auf Rufus Black.

Und drittens: Dass ich dir gestatten werde, dich als Hund durch das Schloss zu bewegen hat den Grund, dass ich denke, dass es dir helfen wird, die Trauer deiner Freunde zu sehen. Du bist ein Kämpfer, der leider bereits seine Kindheit hinter sich lassen musste, weil er schon mehr verkraften musste als viele Erwachsene. Du hast aufgegeben und ich will, dass du deinen Kampfgeist und deinen Lebenswillen wieder findest. Ein Rufus Black, der von alledem hier nichts weis, kann nicht glaubwürdig sein, wenn er ein emotionales Wrack ist. Wir werden hier in diesen Räumen viele Gespräche führen, die dir hoffentlich helfen werden.

Gut, soweit ist das unser Plan. Den wir allerdings nur ausführen können, wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Denn wir können ohne deine willentliche Zustimmung keinen Doppelgänger erschaffen, Harry, da es notwendig ist, deine Gedanken zu verdoppeln um sie auf ihn übertragen zu können."

Harry hatte diesem Plan mit einer äußerlich beunruhigenden Gelassenheit zugehört. Innerlich wühlte es ihn jedoch sehr auf. Sirius Frau würde seine Mutter werden. Und er war Schuld an Sirius Tod. Und diese Frau hatte scheinbar überhaupt keine Einwände dagegen, ihn als ihren Sohn vorzustellen, obwohl ihr eigenes leibliches Kind seit langem tot war. Er sah sie an.

„Was denken Sie?"

Melinda stand auf, kam zu ihm herübergelaufen und kniete sich vor seinen Sessel, sie nahm seine Hände in ihre. Sie war eine sehr schöne Frau. Sie war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als Sirius, schlank, hatte schulterlange goldblonde große Locken, die ihre Frisur eher strubbelig aussehen ließen. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen passten sehr gut zu ihrem schönen Gesicht und ließen ihre Augen sehr groß aussehen.

„Was ich meine ist, dass es mich sehr stolz machen würde, dich zum Sohn zu haben. Ja, es tut weh, dich mit dem Namen meines verunglückten Sohnes anzusprechen, aber ich weis, dass Sirius dich genauso geliebt hat wie seinen eigenen Sohn und ich ebenfalls. Auch ich habe James und Lilly geliebt. Und es ist das einzig mögliche, das wir tun können, um Voldemort zu täuschen, damit du in einigen Jahren eine echte Chance gegen ihn hast und diese Zeit in Frieden verbringen kannst. Ohne diese aufwendigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen jedes Mal. Du trägst eine schwere Bürde, die niemand von uns tragen möchte und es nur sehr wenige überhaupt könnten. Ich bin für diesen Plan, Harry. Bitte stimme zu!"

Harry konnte die aufsteigenden Tränen kaum zurückhalten als er flüsterte:

„Ich habe zwar keinen Schimmer worauf ich mich da nur einlasse, aber versuchen wir es. Ich bin einverstanden."

Es war bereits einige Minuten vor zehn, als Harry vor einem Jungen stand, der redete wie er, aussah wie er und sich bewegte wie er. Er selbst war nun nicht mehr das Ebenbild seines Vaters mit den Augen seiner Mutter. Er war jetzt das junge Ebenbild Sirius, das er von den Hochzeitsbildern seiner Eltern kannte. Sein Magen brannte heiß wie Feuer von den vielen Zaubertränken, die er an diesem Tag hatte trinken müssen. Es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl sich selbst im Spiegel nicht wieder zu erkennen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er dabei zu, wie Remus apparierte und Harry Potter mit dem Portschlüssel in der Hand verschwand.

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Review-Antwort****:**

**Kissymouse:** Meine erste Reviewerin! Ich knuddel Dich! Es freut mich echt, dass es dir gefällt! Und: ja, ich stelle die nächsten Kapitel auch bald rein, vier sind schon fertig und es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch das fünfte startklar ist.


	3. Abschied

Kapitel 3: Abschied

Sieben Tage, nachdem Harry durch den Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde, saß er gerade mit seiner neuen Mutter am Frühstückstisch und verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht. Er hatte die gesamte letzte Woche nichts zu Essen bekommen, während seine Mutter sich hungrig bediente. Aus Rücksicht aß sie jedoch immer schon bevor er in das kleine Esszimmer kam und blieb dann um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und sich mit ihm und Snape zu unterhalten. Sie war genau das, was er sich immer aus tiefstem Herzen gewünscht hatte.

Sie war zwar nicht Lily Potter, aber sie hatte Lily gekannt und sie gab Harry wirklich das Gefühl geliebt und beachtet zu werden. Wenn Sie ihm Dinge auftrug oder verbat, grinste er in sich hinein und fühlte die Salbe auf seinen seelischen Wunden ihren Dienst tun. Er hatte die ersten Tage zwar nicht viel geredet, doch verstanden sich die beiden auf Anhieb. Sie brachte ihn am fünften Tag sogar fast schon zu einem ersten echten Lachen. Sie war eine wundervolle, gefühlvolle Frau, die es verstand mit den Sorgen und Gefühlen anderer umzugehen und Harry wusste nun, warum Sirius sie damals schon geliebt hatte.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch standen dutzende kleiner und größerer Gläser, aus denen es teilweise herausdampfte oder in denen es sprudelte. Durch das Glas konnte man deutlich die verschiedenen Farben erkennen, bei deren Anblick Harry immer übler wurde. Sein Magen brannte jetzt so stark, dass er sich sicher war, seine inneren Organe würden verglühen oder zumindest einen bleibenden Schaden von dieser Prozedur zurückbehalten und er musste ständig den Reiz unterdrücken all die Zaubertränke, die er viermal täglich austrinken sollte wieder zu erbrechen.

Er sah auf, als Severus Snape den Raum betrat. Vor sich balancierte er mit seinem Zauberstab ein Tablett mit weiteren fünf Zaubertrankgläsern.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Black, ah, und guten Morgen Rufus. Schon beim Frühstück wie ich sehe, sehr gut, hier ist Ihr Nachtisch, wohl bekommts!"

Bei diesen Worten sah Harry deutlich, wie sich die Mundwinkel seines Professors zu einem undeutlichen Grinsen hoben.

„Sie wollen mich vergiften, Professor, und bald haben Sie das auch geschafft.", ächzte er und lies stöhnend seinen Kopf in seine auf dem Tisch überkreuzten Arme fallen.

Nun wirkte Snape sogar noch fröhlicher.

„Warum denn so schlecht gelaunt heute, Black? Heute ist schließlich Ihr großer Tag! Heute Abend werden Sie nicht nur das letzte Mal all meine köstlichen, extra für Sie zubereiteten Zaubertränke genießen dürfen sondern auch noch den Tod Ihres alten Selbst in der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten zu lesen bekommen. Ich denke, eigens dafür wird die Redaktion des Tagespropheten wohl sogar die Auflage mindestens verdreifachen, wenn nicht noch mehr. Wenn Der-Junge-der-lebt plötzlich nicht mehr lebt, werden Sie tot vielleicht sogar noch berühmter sein, als lebendig. Das wird ein mächtiger Schock! Die Hexen und Zauberer unserer magischen Gemeinschaft werden verängstigter sein als jemals zuvor und das alles nur Ihretwegen."

Seine Mutter stand auf, und legte im Vorbeigehen ihre Hand kurz auf Harrys Schulter.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, mein Junge. Nur noch heute. Ab morgen kann dein Magen sich wieder an normales Essen gewöhnen, dann hast du die erste Hürde geschafft."

Sie blickte hoch zu Snape.

„Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte, ich habe leider noch viel vorzubereiten."

Dann ging sie hinaus. Sie hatte ebenfalls das Gleiche gute Gespür wie Sirius, wenn es an der Zeit war, jemanden für ein persönliches Gespräch allein zu lassen. Harry lernte sie täglich mehr schätzen.

Als sie gegangen war hob Harry wieder den Kopf, zwar mit leicht grünem Gesicht, jedoch mit prüfenden Falten auf der Stirn.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, bei Ihnen bin ich mir niemals wirklich sicher auf welcher Seite Sie tatsächlich stehen."

Snape zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch, setzte sich und nahm sich ein Sandwich von der Platte. Er hatte ihnen während der gesamten vergangenen Woche beim Essen Gesellschaft geleistet, weil sie außer Filch die einzigen drei Personen waren, die in dieser Woche in Hogwarts verweilten. Und Filch war weder Eingeweihter des Planes noch kannte er diese Räumlichkeiten. Er wusste lediglich, dass Snape anwesend war, sich den ganzen Tag im Kerker aufhielt, unter keinen Umständen gestört werden wollte und zu keinem Essen in der Großen Halle erschien. Da Filch es jedoch ohnehin vorzog tagein tagaus allein in seinem Hausmeisterbüro zu speisen, schöpfte dieser auch keinen Verdacht.

Severus Snape hatte gerade von seinem Sandwich abgebissen, sich eine Tasse herangezogen und war nun dabei sich Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Meine Beweggründe, warum ich für Dumbledore und gegen den dunklen Lord arbeite gehen Sie nichts an, Black. Das ist eine alleinige Angelegenheit zwischen Dumbledore und mir. Ihnen sollte reichen zu wissen, dass ich hier rund um die Uhr alles in meiner Macht stehende tue um Ihnen das Leben zu retten. Bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass ich meine Zeit hier nicht umsonst vergeude. Was ist, schmeckt Ihnen Ihr Frühstück heute Morgen nicht? Mein Sandwich ist köstlich!"

„Oh, mein Frühstück ist wunderbar, vielen Dank", antwortete Harry sarkastisch, jedoch mit großer Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme.

Nach ein paar schweigsamen Minuten versuchte er etwas anderes, was ihn die vergangenen Tage beschäftigt hatte.

„Werden Sie mich nun noch mehr hassen, Professor? Zuerst hat mein Vater hat Ihnen einst das Leben gerettet, weil er sie aus dem Geheimgang gezerrt hat und nun hat mein neuer Vater sie einst erst dort hineingebracht, indem er Ihnen zeigte, wie er zu öffnen war. Das bedeutet ja tolle Aussichten für meine zukünftigen Zaubertrankstunden bei Ihnen. Gryffindor wird am Ende meines siebten Jahres wohl kaum mehr einen einzigen Hauspunkt übrig haben. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich der Sohn meiner Väter bin, ich bin weder arrogant, noch würde ich je das Gleiche tun. Sie wissen doch, ich bin bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen, in einem Schrank unter der Treppe. Ich wurde ausgelacht, weil der Hund meiner Tante mich einen Baum hochgejagt hat. Ich weis sehr gut, wie Sie sich in dieser Lage gefühlt haben mussten.

Ich bin nicht Malfoy. Und ich war immer nur neugierig, panisch und überstürzt, weil ich dachte, dass wirkliche Gefahr besteht und ich dachte, dass niemand mich ernst nehmen oder mir mal etwas erklären könnte. Es tut mir leid! Ich hatte doch von der Zaubererwelt überhaupt keine Ahnung. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich letztes Jahr in Ihrem Denkarium herumgeschnüffelt habe. Ja, ich wäre vor Neugierde sonst geplatzt. Und wenn Sie es wissen wollen: ich habe mich in dem Moment wirklich für die beiden geschämt. Ich brach sogar in Umbridges Büro ein, damit ich über ihren Kamin Sirius zur Rede stellen konnte. Sie hätten mal sein geschocktes Gesicht sehen sollen, als er mich fragte woher zum Teufel ich das wusste. Mein Glück, dass ich dabei nicht erwischt worden bin. Aber für das, was meine Väter mit Ihnen angestellt haben, kann ich nichts. Und trotzdem hassen Sie mich abgrundtief seit ich das erste Mal einen Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt habe!"

Snape biss noch einmal nachdenklich von seinem Sandwich ab und schlürfte anschließend einen ausgiebigen Schluck Kaffee bevor er antwortete.

„Ich hasse Sie nicht. Ob jetzt Potter oder Black. Ich weis wer Sie sind, was Sie für die Zaubererwelt bedeuten und wie Sie aufgewachsen sind. Was ich hasse ist, dass Sie Ihrem Vater so verdammt ähnlich sehen, egal welchen der Beiden Sie sich jetzt aussuchen. Ihre Väter waren zu meiner Schulzeit etwa so verfeindet wie Malfoy und Sie heute, nur, dass ich mich ausschließlich um meine eigenen Noten gekümmert habe, während Ihre Väter mich ständig angegriffen haben, wo auch immer ich ihnen versehentlich über den Weg lief. Sie hatten keinen größeren Spaß. Malfoy und Sie sind dagegen echte Waisenknaben.

Während des Unterrichts wie auch in den Schulgängen musste ich lediglich eine gute Show liefern, damit Malfoys Vater keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte, denn auch ich wusste von Anfang an, dass der dunkle Lord eines Tages wieder kommen würde. Und ich war und bin neben Malfoy einer der Todesser im engsten Kreis um den dunklen Lord. Außerdem, wie sieht es Ihrer Meinung nach aus, wenn der Hauslehrer der Slytherins auf einmal einen Gryffindor bevorzugt behandelt? Wenn ich Ihnen übers Maul gefahren bin oder Ihnen Hauspunkte abgezogen habe, wenn gerade niemand dabei war, dann nur, weil Sie mich wirklich aufgeregt haben. Sie haben mich glücklicherweise genauso wenig durchschaut wie Malfoy oder sonst jemand. Es war so leicht Sie zu reizen. Sie sind naiv, durchschaubar, ein schlechter Lügner, ein echter Löwe eben.

Und Sie haben mich erst Recht an Ihren Vater erinnert, als Sie begonnen haben in Ihrem ersten Schuljahr Ihre Freunde um sich zu scharen, mit ihnen durchs Schloss zu ziehen und sich auf eigene Faust in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wenn ich Sie hassen würde, hätte Quirell sie bei Ihrem ersten Quidditchspiel von Ihrem Besen geworfen. Glauben Sie mir ruhig auch, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass wenn Sie diese Karte und den Tarnumhang Ihres Vaters nicht hätten, und ich weis, dass es eine Karte ist, Black, ich Sie in diesem Schloss öfter zurück in Ihren Turm geschleift hätte als Ihnen lieb gewesen wäre und ich es zu verhindern gewusst hätte, dass Sie sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten begaben."

Er nahm sich ein weiteres Sandwich und biss hinein, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Kommen wir zu weiteren Punkten für die Zukunft, Black. Ich werde Ihnen weiterhin Okklumentik beibringen, denn früher oder später werden Sie auf den dunklen Lord treffen. In einigen Jahren erst, das verschafft uns natürlich genügend Zeit, dennoch sollten Sie dieses Jahr nicht verschwenden.

Ich erwarte von Ihnen außerdem, ein erstklassiger Schüler in meinem Fach zu werden sowie in den anderen Fächern, die Sie in Ihrem siebten Jahr belegen werden. Harry Potter war vielleicht kein besonders motivierter Schüler, aber der Sohn von Melinda und Sirius Black, erstklassige Schüler in Ihrer Zeit hier, aufgewachsen weit weg von den Geschehnissen dieses Landes, sollte keinerlei sichtbaren Bezug zu Harry Potter mehr haben. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie mehr aus sich herausholen als Ihre Freundin Granger. Astronomie und Wahrsagen können Sie vergessen. Sie werden dieses Jahr einen Crashkurs in Arithmantik und Runen bekommen.

Ich denke, das Potenzial haben Sie dafür und es wird Ihnen gut bekommen, hier in Abwesenheit Ihrer Freunde die Ruhe dafür zu finden die bereits von Ihnen belegten Fächer auf den neuesten Stand zu kriegen und die neuen Fächer aufzuholen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Sie ein Zeugnis der australischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vorweisen können, das besagt, dass Sie in den Fächern Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Arithmantik, Runen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde sowie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Ohnesgleichen haben. Das macht dann 14 ZAG´s, da man für die beiden letzten Fächer jeweils nur einen ZAG erreichen kann.

Zudem werden Sie Okklumentik und Legilimentik mit mir studieren und wenn wir nebenher noch etwas Zeit finden werden wir uns duellieren, damit Sie Übung darin bekommen. Es sieht also so aus, dass ich meine gesamte Freizeit mit einem Teenager verbringen werde, der glaubt ich würde ihn hassen. Dabei ist er der Einzige, der uns vor dem größten Übel befreien kann, was man sich nur vorstellen kann. Und glauben Sie mir, ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie gegen ihn antreten UND gewinnen zu können, selbst wenn es mich mein eigenes, verfluchtes Leben kostet."

Harry wusste einen langen Moment nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es waren die ehrlichsten und freundlichsten Worte, die er von seinem Zaubertränke Professor je gehört hatte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er stark genug war eines Tages gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und gewinnen zu können, koste es auch sein eigenes Leben. Er konnte nicht anders, er hasste Snape nicht mehr. Er wünschte sich, dieses Gespräch hätte schon vor sehr langer Zeit stattgefunden. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er je wieder Kampfgeist entwickeln könnte, hatte er doch schon aufgegeben und sich den Tod gewünscht, doch jetzt nach diesen Worten und nach einer ganzen Woche mit einer Frau, die er für die nächsten Jahre Mum nennen durfte, verschwand sein altes Leben langsam in einen Schleier aus Nebel.

Mühsam leerte er die ersten Gläser, wobei sich sein Gesicht vor Grauen und Ekel verzog. Doch er wusste, dies war der letzte Tag. Morgen schon durfte er wie Snape nach den köstlichen Sandwiches greifen und normalen Kaffee trinken. Das alles gab ihm neuen Mut. Nach einigen weiteren Gläsern hatte er seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen geordnet.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Neuanfang? Ich verspreche, keine neugierige Nervensäge mehr zu sein und Sie um Rat zu bitten bevor ich mich blind links in Gefahren begebe. Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben alles zu lernen und mein Temperament zukünftig zu zügeln. Und Sie versprechen mir, meine Fragen immer ehrlich zu beantworten und mich zu respektieren. Sie lassen die Vergangenheit ruhen, und vergessen, was meine Dads ihnen angetan haben, denn dafür kann ich nichts.

Sie erben Harry Potters Tarnumhang, damit ich ihn in der Schule nicht mehr benutzen kann. Sie können ihn für den Orden ohnehin besser brauchen als ich. Und wenn ich erst einmal wieder im Gryffindorturm wohne, wäre es sowiso viel zu auffällig, wenn ich all die Dinge besitzen würde, die Harry Potter schon besaß.

Während des Unterrichts und in den Gängen der Schule ziehen Sie weiterhin Ihre Show ab, wenn wir allerdings privat aufeinander treffen versuchen wir Freunde zu sein. Wie auch Remus und ich Freunde geworden sind. Sie versuchen mir zu vertrauen und mich zu respektieren wie ich Ihnen versuchen werde zu vertrauen und Sie zu respektieren. Hand drauf?"

Er reichte Snape seine Hand. Dieser zögerte einen Moment. Dann legte er jedoch sein Sandwich auf den Teller, drehte sich zu ihm und schlug ein.

„Hand drauf. Severus. Aber vor allen anderen Schülern Professor Snape, nach wie vor."

„Rufus. Aber vor allen anderen Schülern wahrscheinlich besser einfach nur Black."

Wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sich die Mundwinkel von Snape bemühten ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Auch Harry grinste jetzt mühsam über sein grünes Gesicht.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Vier Tage später.

Ein zotteliger Schwarzer Hund lief traurig neben einem sehr blassen Remus Lupin am Ende eines sehr langen Trauerzuges her und erinnerte sich an die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten am Tage des Anschlages auf Harry Potter.

......................................................................**Tragödie**** in Little Whyning, Surrey**.................................................................................

.................................................**Fünfundzwanzig Todesser und Du-weist-schon-wer persönlich**........................................................

......................................**waren laut Zeugen nötig ihn, den-Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte zu überwältigen**...........................................

_Heute Nachmittag gegen 16 Uhr ging im Aurorenbüro des Zaubereiministeriums der Notruf der Squib Arabella Figg ein, die verzweifelt über ihren Kamin um Hilfe rief, weil dutzende schwarz vermummter Gestalten im Ligusterweg Nummer vier von ihr gesichtet wurden. Vom Büro für Missbrauch von Magie Minderjähriger ging etwa zum gleichen Zeitpunkt ein Notruf im Aurorenbüro ein, der besagte, dass im Ligusterweg Nummer vier in Little Whyning, Surrey hunderte von Flüchen gleichzeitig festgestellt wurden._

_Als die Auroren jedoch an dem besagten Ort eintrafen bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens. Das Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer vier, Little Whyning, Surrey wurde von keinem geringeren als dem Jungen Harry Potter persönlich bewohnt. Seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein Cousin (alles drei Muggel!) waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade außer Haus und hatten Harry Potter mit Gartenarbeit allein zuhause gelassen._

_Als die Squib von ihren Einkäufen zurückkam und an dem Haus vorbeilief, bemerkte sie unschwer, dass dutzende (wie wir inzwischen wissen waren es etwa 25 Todesser und Du-weist-schon-wer höchstpersönlich) schwarz vermummter Gestalten mit Kapuzen im Garten um den Jungen einen Kreis gebildet hatten und ihn angriffen. Der Junge Harry Potter muss sich verzweifelt gewehrt haben, aus den zerbrochenen Stücken seines Zauberstabes konnte später festgestellt werden, dass er etliche verschiedener Flüche abgegeben hatte, bevor in seinen eigenen Körper etwa zwanzig Schockflüche gleichzeitig trafen._

_Anschließend (wurde etwa eine Stunde später vom St. Mungohospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen bestätigt) wurde auf den ohnehin bereits leblosen Körper von Harry Potter noch der Unverzeihliche Todesfluch gesprochen._

_Als die Auroren an dem Schauplatz des Schreckens ankamen, schwebte das dunkle Mal über dem Haus und die Todesser und Du-weist-schon-wer waren bereits disapperiert. Unter dem dunklen Mal konnten leider nur noch die sterblichen Überreste des Jungen-der-vor-fünfzehn-Jahren-schon-einmal-den-Todesfluch-überlebt-hatte, Harry Potter geborgen werden._

_Da das alles in einem Muggelwohngebiet passierte, waren die Auroren den gesamten restlichen Nachmittag und Abend damit beschäftigt das dunkle Mal zu beseitigen und die Muggel mit Gedächtniszaubern zu belegen. Wie es aussieht, hatte der gegenwärtige Schulleiter von Hogwarts vor fünfzehn Jahren einen Zauber auf das Haus, in dem Harry Potter gelebt hatte gelegt, der ihn schützte solange seine Tante, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Schwester seiner Mutter, Lily Potter, zu Hause war. Allerdings hatten nach bisherigen Erkenntnissen alle drei Dursleys gemeinsam das Haus verlassen, weil sie unter einem weiteren Unverzeihlichen Fluch, dem Imperius Fluch, standen._

_Bilder des Schauplatzes des Schreckens, Seite 2  
Das exklusiv Interview mit der Zeugin Arabella Figg, Seite 3  
Die Geschichte des Jungen Harry Potter, Seite 4-7  
Die Stellungnahme des Ministeriums, Seite 8  
Ein Bericht über die außergewöhnlichen Leistungen des Jungen von Albus Dumbledore, Seite 9-10  
Der Bericht der Auroren, Seite 11  
_

_Seine besten Freunde und Mitschüler konnten bislang noch kein Interview abgeben. Das verstehen wir selbstverständlich._

_Harry Potter wird am 23. August in Godric´s Hollow neben seinen Eltern beigesetzt werden._

Nach diesem Artikel schien die Zaubererwelt für einige Tage völlig aus den Fugen geraten zu sein. Selbst die Muggel konnten die Schwärme von hunderten von Eulen sehen, die in dunklen Wolken eilig über die Städte flogen, wie schon einmal vor fünfzehn Jahren. Nur, dass dies kein fröhlicher Anlass war, der zum Feiern ermutigte. Selbst Harry war über diesen Artikel geschockt gewesen, zumal die Reporter des Tagespropheten derart skrupellos waren und das Bild vom Schauplatz des Todes seines Doppelgängers den toten Doppelgänger Harry Potter unter dem dunklen Mal zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden liegend zeigte.

Hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen waren mit hängenden Köpfen zu seiner Beerdigung gekommen um ihm das letzte Geleit zu geben. Niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort, während der Sarg durch das kleine Dorf in Wales von seinen Hauskameraden aus Gryffindor getragen wurde bis hin zu der Grabstätte im Garten des zerstörten Hauses Godric´s Hollow. Schweigend sah die Menge zu, wie der Sarg hinab gelassen wurde, das Grabloch sich von Zauberhand schloss und ein weißer Stein erschien, auf dem zu lesen stand:

...................................................................**James Godric Potter, 22.**** 7. 1958 - 31. 10. 1981**........................................................

...............................................................**Lily Potter, geb. Evans, 13. 10. 1958 – 31. 10. 1981**......................................................

....................................................................**Harry James Potter, 31. 7. 1980 – 19. 8. 1996**..........................................................

...............................................................................**Eine Familie, die tapfer gekämpft hat**,................................................................

.................................................................................**hat nun wieder zusammengefunden**...................................................................

............................................................................................**Eure Freunde werden Euch**..........................................................................

...................................................................................................**niemals vergessen**.................................................................................

Die Menge stand noch etwa eine halbe Stunde schweigend an dem Grab, viele von ihnen schüttelten fassungslos den Kopf, bis Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab schwang und das Grab in einem Nebel verschwand. Danach verließen die meisten Zauberer und Hexen wieder den Garten und sehr viele unter ihnen legten kurz einen Arm auf die trauernden Freunde Harrys, die noch immer fassungslos und mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf den Fleck auf der Wiese starrten, wo der Nebel sich langsam aufzulösen begann. Doch sie rührten sich nicht von der Stelle.

Hermine kniete nieder und schluchzte abgrundtief. Molly und Ginny Weasley gingen zu ihr und knieten sich ebenfalls links und rechts von ihr ins Gras und schluchzten. Ron, sah Harry, wurde links und rechts von Seamus und Dean am Arm gehalten um zu verhindern, dass er ebenfalls zusammenbrach. Die restlichen Weasleys standen dahinter, schweigsam, alle hatten geweint. Selbst die Zwillinge sahen ungläubig und ernster aus, als Harry sie je gesehen hatte.

Sogar die Dursleys waren erschienen, allerdings standen sie etwas abseits, Harry konnte ihre Gesichter auf diese Entfernung nicht erkennen. Als die Mehrheit der Trauergemeinschaft ging, verließen auch sie leise das Anwesen.

Sämtliche Lehrer Hogwarts waren noch da und auch einigen von ihnen liefen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Remus kniete sich neben Harry, in seiner Gestalt als Hund und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. Daraufhin lief er zu Hermine und leckte ihr über die Wange. Jetzt weinte sie noch mehr, nahm ihn, den vermeintlichen Streuner allerdings in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Als er in diesem Moment ihre aufrichtige Verzweiflung spürte, beschloss er, dass heute Harry Potter für alle Zeiten beerdigt wurde.

Er würde es seinen Freunden niemals antun können - selbst in einigen Jahren nicht - ihnen zu eröffnen, dass das alles nur eine Finte gegen Voldemort war und dass er noch lebte. Sie würden ihm dies, zu Recht, wie er fand, niemals verzeihen können. Harry Potter war tot. Getötet von Lord Voldemort, dem dunkelsten Schwarzmagier, seit Grindelwald. Er hatte tapfer gekämpft und unterlag einer Überzahl. Er war jetzt nicht mehr Harry Potter. Er war jetzt Rufus Sirius Black, geboren am 23. Juli 1980. Und er würde diesen Namen für den Rest seines Lebens tragen. Und am Ende würde es nur Lord Voldemort wissen. Und Lord Voldemort würde sein Wissen selbst mit in sein einsames, kaltes Grab nehmen.

Er sah nun selbst auf die Stelle, an der noch kurz zuvor das Grab mit seinem Körper und der seiner Eltern im Nebel verschwunden war und nahm endgültig Abschied von sich selbst. Er begann nun ein neues Leben. Seine große Hoffnung war, dass seine alten Freunde ihn in seinem siebten Schuljahr wieder mit der gleichen Herzlichkeit in ihre Herzen schließen würden, auch wenn er dann ein vollkommen anderer Mensch mit einer anderen Identität und ihnen gänzlich unbekannt war.

Fortsetzung folgt!


	4. Die Karte der Rumtreiber lügt niemals

Kapitel 4: Die Karte der Rumtreiber lügt niemals

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!"

Rufus fühlte, wie ihm die Decke über seinen Füßen aufgedeckt und er an den Sohlen gekitzelt wurde.

„Los, Rufus, es gibt Frühstück. Severus ist auch schon da und will gleich danach mit deinem ersten Unterricht beginnen."

Schlaftrunken murmelte er zurück, dass er gleich kommen würde und zog seine Füße an seinen Bauch, weg von ihr. Als er hörte, wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon nach acht war und so zog er sich an und ging zuerst noch kurz ins Bad, bevor er sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte und sich eine Tasse Kaffee heranzog.

„Morgen." Murmelte er müde, er hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen.

Der gestrige Tag hing ihm noch sehr nach, und so hatte er die ganze Nacht schlecht geträumt. Er machte sich Sorgen, ob seine ehemals besten Freunde, wenn Sie ihn eines Tages neu kennen lernen würden je wieder seine besten Freunde werden wollten. Immerhin hatte er mehrere Geheimnisse, die er ihnen niemals würde erzählen können und bisher war er immer ein sehr schlechter Lügner gewesen. Hermine hatte es immer gewusst, wenn er ihr irgendetwas verheimlicht hatte.

Und er trauerte um den grauenvollen Tod von Harry Potter, er war ihm immer ein guter Freund gewesen. Er betrachtete ihn jetzt nur noch als einen guten Freund, den er gekannt hatte, bevor er ihn verloren hatte, das war seine Art am besten mit der Situation klarzukommen. Was zum Teil sogar stimmte, er hatte Harry Potter in der Tat gut gekannt, und es war sein Doppelgänger, den er als guten Freund sah, denn er hatte nun an seiner Stelle den Weg des Todes angetreten.

Und mit seiner Beerdigung hatte auch er dieses Leben nun für immer hinter sich gelassen. Er würde niemals wieder bei den Dursleys wohnen müssen, niemals wieder würden die Leute auf seine Narbe starren, seine Freunde würden ihn als Rufus Black kennen lernen und er hatte jetzt eine Mum. Eine richtige Mum. Sie war eine tolle Frau. Herzlich, gütig, witzig und streng. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an akzeptiert, der Tod ihres einzigen Kindes lag schon sehr lange zurück und mit ihm als Sohn ging auch für sie ein alter Traum in Erfüllung, zumal er Sirius jetzt verblüffend ähnlich sah.

Severus Snape und seine Mum redeten munter über die neuesten Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten, doch er war viel zu hungrig und noch viel zu müde um sich daran zu beteiligen.

Er aß ausgiebig Eier mit Speck, seinem Magen ging es wieder deutlich besser. Außerdem musste er noch an seiner Statur arbeiten. James mag immer ein recht dünner Mann gewesen sein, doch Sirius hatte auf den Hochzeitsbildern seiner Eltern eher eine stattliche Figur. Nicht dick, aber gut gebaut und ein wenig muskulös. Er sah fantastisch aus, er musste ein richtiger Frauenschwarm gewesen sein. Er hatte ein Jahr Zeit sich dementsprechend zu trimmen, doch eine deutliche körperliche Veränderung dauerte eine Weile.

Der Plan von McGonagall war reichlich gutes Essen und viel Bewegung an der frischen Luft in seiner Hundeform, in die sie ihn regelmäßig verwandeln würde. Der Sport würde das Fett verbrennen und ihm einige Muskeln einbringen. Nach einem Jahr sollte er dann seine endgültige Verwandlung vollzogen haben.

Als er satt war und er die Wirkung des Kaffees langsam spürte, streckte er sich, sah auf und verkündete, dass er jetzt wohl genug gestärkt sei für den Unterricht. Severus gab ihm zwei Stundenpläne.

„Hier, der erste ist für diese Woche und der zweite für das kommende Schuljahr. Nicht gleich erschrecken, ich weis, sie sind sehr voll. Aber schließlich musst du nicht nur den Stoff des kommenden Jahres perfekt können, sondern auch noch den der vergangenen Jahre aufholen."

Nicht gerade glücklich betrachtete er die voll gestopften Wochenplanungen, die ihm fast keine Freizeit ermöglichten. Nicht, dass er überhaupt welche bräuchte, er steckte schließlich in dieser Wohnung fest, aber sein gesamter Tagesablauf für das kommende Jahr war von dem heutigen Tag an bereits vorgeplant.

„Hmmm!" kommentierte er missmutig. „Ist Arithmantik überhaupt interessant? Und Runen? Warum brauch ich das?"

„Auf jeden Fall interessanter als Astronomie oder Wahrsagen", begann Melinda, „und du kannst später viel damit anfangen. Wozu brauchst du später schon Wahrsagen? Wozu ist Astronomie gut? Alte Runen zu übersetzen ist, als entsteht dadurch die alte Zeit neu. In meiner Schulzeit haben wir uns besonders knifflige Runen sogar als Geheimschrift zunutze gemacht, weil die wenigsten Schüler sich dafür interessierten. Und in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek findest du einige besonders alte Bücher, die du ohne Arithmantik oder alte Runen überhaupt nicht lesen könntest. Du wirst schon sehen, es macht wirklich Spaß!"

Und das machte es tatsächlich. Er hatte zwar anfangs Schwierigkeiten sich in diese neuen Gebiete einzufinden, jedoch merkte er sehr schnell, dass diese Fächer ihm wesentlich mehr zusagten, als Astronomie und Wahrsagen in denen er die vergangenen Jahre ohnehin nicht viel mehr gelernt hatte, als langweilige Sternenkonstellationen und dass sein baldiger Tod besonders grausam wäre.

Er musste sich zugestehen, dass er diese Fächer einst nur gewählt hatte, weil er in denselben Unterrichtsstunden wie Ron sein wollte und von Arithmantik oder alten Runen keine Ahnung hatte.

Abwechselnd mit Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore lernte und übte er Verwandlung und Arithmantik. Mit Severus Snape Zaubertränke und Okklumentik. Gemeinsam mit Severus Snape und Melinda alte Runen und Kräuterkunde. Mit Remus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und mit Remus und Melinda Zauberkunst und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Diese Schulstunden fanden fast alle in einem recht großen Klassenzimmer statt, welches durch eine kleine Tür im hinteren Bereich des Esszimmers zu betreten und äußerst gemütlich eingerichtet war wie auch der Rest der kleinen Wohnung. Es gab zwei Schlafzimmer hier, ein Sprechzimmer mit sechs Sesseln darin, ein kleines Esszimmer, dieser zum Klassenzimmer umgerüstete Raum, der ursprünglich wohl eher als Wohnzimmer benutzt wurde, und ein Bad. In diesem Klassenzimmer, in dem sich jetzt eine Feuerstelle für einen Kessel befand, zwei Schreibtische und einige Kissen, ein voll gestopftes Bücherregal und ein Kamin, würde er bis auf Kräuterkunde alle Unterrichtsstunden in den nächsten zwölf Monaten bekommen.

In dieser Woche würde er Kräuterkunde in den Gewächshäusern noch bei Tageslicht haben, während des kommenden Schuljahres jedoch bei Nacht, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Ganz besonders achten mussten sie hierbei aber nicht auf Madam Sprout, die einen wundervoll tiefen Schlaf hatte, als vielmehr auf die Hauselfen. Weder Melinda noch er durften während des gesamten Jahres auf keinen Fall von irgendjemandem gesehen werden. Kräuterkunde konnte er nicht als Hund haben, denn beim Umtopfen von Pflanzen würden seine Pfoten nichts taugen und die Tische, auf denen die Pflanzen standen waren viel zu hoch für jemanden, der einer erwachsenen Person nur bis zum Knie ging. Da er dieses Fach bei Snape und seiner Mum haben würde, witzelte Severus darüber, dass so der Tarnumhang wohl zum ersten Mal vernünftig benutzt werden würde, wenn Melinda und er sich darunter versteckten.

Die Theorie von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe würde er hier pauken und ansonsten gelegentlich als Hund unauffällig Hagrids Unterricht am Rande beobachten und so tun, als führe er sich gerade selbst Gassi.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Es hatte sein Gutes, dass er derart stark beansprucht wurde, so hatte er kaum Zeit nachzudenken und sich selbst dafür zu bedauern, dass sein Doppelgänger und nicht er selbst jetzt tot war. Wenn er nachts in seinem Bett lag fragte sich allerdings noch oft bevor er einschlief, ob dieser Doppelgänger wohl eine Seele gehabt hatte und nun bei seinen Eltern und Sirius sein konnte. Insgeheim beneidete er ihn sehr darum. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, fand er, wenn Voldemort einfach angegriffen hätte, ohne sich für die Planung eine ganze Woche Zeit zu nehmen. Würden die Dursleys dann noch leben?

Jeder einzelne Tote in diesem Krieg ging ihm schrecklich an die Nieren, weil er sich dann immer sehr schuldig fühlte. Er war dabei, als Voldemort seinen Körper zurückbekam und er allein war derjenige, der das alles beenden konnte. Musste. Voldemort würde solange weitermorden, bis er sich ihm eines Tages in den Weg stellte. Und er wollte sich ihm stellen. Er wollte sogar gewinnen. Manchmal. Und manchmal wünschte er sich wiederum nicht, und wäre er am liebsten bereits tot.

Er hasste sich selbst für diese Gefühlszwickmühle, in der er sich befand. Er hasste Dumbledore, weil er ihn nicht hatte sterben lassen und weil er ihn vielleicht nur am Leben ließ, damit er die Welt vom Bösen befreien konnte. Er hasste es, zu lernen, obwohl er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm diese unerträgliche Einsamkeit, die er ohne seine Freunde empfand, nur auferlegte, damit er wieder kämpfen lernen und gewinnen konnte. Dumbledore wollte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Oder er wollte nur Voldemort beseitigen? Er war gleichzeitig zornig, niedergeschlagen, glücklich, einsam und viel beschäftigt. Er fühlte sich schrecklich alt. Aber er konnte auch fühlen, dass diese Wunden langsam heilten.

Nun war Weihnachten vor der Tür. Die Landstriche rund um das Schloss hatten lagen jetzt unter einer puderig weißen Decke und der See war schon seit einigen Tagen vollkommen zugefroren. Er hätte es vorher nicht für möglich gehalten, aber das Jahr schien für ihn in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit fortzuschreiten, dass der erste Schultag bereits in weite Ferne gerückt war.

_Er war ein wenig aufgeregt gewesen. Heute würden die Schüler wieder kommen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Remus und McGonagall holten ihn ab. Melinda würde hier in der Wohnung bleiben. Sie wollte noch ein wenig lesen und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß bei der Feier._

_Er hatte sie gefragt, ob es nicht vielleicht zu einsam für sie wäre, das ganze Jahr in dieser Wohnung bleiben zu müssen bis auf die Ausnahmen wenn sie mit ihm und Severus in die Gewächshäuser schleichen würde. Bei Nacht, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er hatte sie schon jetzt sehr gern. Aber sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie auch die vergangenen Jahre fast nie das Haus verlassen hätte, weil sie sich versteckt hatte vor der Zaubererwelt. Weil sie um ihren Sohn getrauert hatte. Sie hatte ihn angelächelt, war ihm mit ihren zarten Fingern durch sein Haar gefahren und hatte gesagt, dass all die Freude, die sie jetzt mit ihm hätte das wieder wettmachen würde. Sie wäre eine fantastische Mutter für Sirius Kind gewesen. Und jetzt war sie eine fantastische Mutter für ihn. Sie sagte ihm, solange er wolle würde das auch immer so bleiben._

_Sie waren nach unten in die große Halle gegangen. Auf dem Weg hatte Professor McGonnagall ihm flüsternd erzählt, dass Dumbledore ihm ausrichten ließe, für den Plan wäre wichtig, Hunde würden gerne Katzen jagen und Mrs. Norris würde sich heute sicher noch in der Großen Halle blicken lassen. Rufus hatte daraufhin kurz gebellt und mit dem Schwanz gewedelt, während McGonagall und Lupin sich über ihm angrinsten. Dann hatte Lupin ihm geflüstert, dass er ihm zwar überall hin nachlaufen sollte, jedoch sei es sicher witzig, wenn er ihm nicht gehorchen würde. Er solle sich irgendjemanden heraussuchen, dem er gehorchen würde. Rufus gefiel diese Idee und er kannte vielleicht sogar schon einen geeigneten Kandidaten._

_Die Aussicht über die Halle war vom Lehrertisch aus einfach überwältigend. Von hier aus sahen die Erstklässler noch kleiner aus als von den Haustischen. Sie waren richtig winzig. Nachdem der Hut sie auf ihre Häuser verteilt hatte, hieß Dumbledore Professor Lupin als alten und neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer in der Schule herzlich willkommen zurück, klatschte dann in die Hände und das Essen erschien. Rufus beobachtete, dass die Stimmung am Tisch der Gryffindors sehr bedrückt war und wurde darüber sehr traurig. Viele weinten und aßen nur wenig. Auch die Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws waren viel ruhiger als sonst und einige sahen unauffällig zu den Gryffindors herüber und weinten ebenfalls. Er erkannte sie als die Mitglieder von Harrys DA aus dem vergangenen Jahr wieder._

_Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore und bat alle Schüler sich zu einer kurzen Gedenkminute an Harry Potter zu erheben und erklärte ihnen nochmals die Umstände seines Todes. Die Schüler zuckten zusammen, als Voldemorts Name fiel. Sie standen alle auf und sagten Harrys Namen in einem lauten Murmeln. Ein paar hielten sich an den Händen und viele ließen die Köpfe hängen. Hermine und Ginny schlugen die Hände vor ihre Gesichter und schluchzten. Ron nahm sie in den Arm und sie lehnten sich an seine Schultern. Auch er weinte._

_Dumbledore__ gab ihnen noch etwas Zeit, bevor er mit seiner Mahnung bezüglich des Verbotenen Waldes fortfuhr, als die Tür aufging und Filch mit Mrs. Norris hereinkam. Zu der Liste mit den verbotenen Gegenständen, die wie jedes Jahr an Filchs Bürotür aushing kam er jedoch nicht, da Rufus wie auf Kommando schwanzwedelnd und laut bellend hinter dem Lehrertisch hervor geschossen kam und in Richtung Mrs. Norris hetzte._

_Remus stand gespielt entrüstet auf, die Hände auf dem Tisch vor ihm, und rief ihm etwas hinterher, was jedoch in dem Gemurmel der Schüler völlig unterging. Mrs. Norris ohnehin schon übergroße Augen, wenn dies überhaupt noch irgendwie möglich war, vergrößerten sich noch mehr, bevor sie all ihre Haare sowie ihren Schwanz aufstellte und sich in Bewegung setzte. Daraufhin begann eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd durch die Große Halle, während Filch abgrundtief fluchte._

_Er hetzte sie durch die Tischreihen hindurch, sprang ihr auf die Tische hinterher. Einige Schüler kreischten, andere bestaunten ihn überrascht, und wiederum andere feuerten ihn amüsiert an. Einige Kelche fielen herunter und einige goldene Teller zerbrachen. Eine überaus befriedigende viertel Stunde lang setzte Rufus dieses Schauspiel fort, wobei er schnell bemerkte, dass Dumbledore dahinter wohl mehr als nur eine Absicht verbarg._

_Nicht nur, dass Filch einen noch größeren Frust auf diese Schule schieben sollte als bislang schon, denn Dumbledore würde ihn niemals feuern, sein Plan war in erster Linie, dass er freiwillig ging. Es war auch, als ob diese Ablenkung die betrübte Stimmung an diesem Abend ein klein wenig aufheben sollte. Die noch immer tränenverschmierten Gesichter seiner ehemals besten Freunde sahen erstaunt auf und dem Schauspiel eine Weile lang zu, während sich alle Lehrer inzwischen in der Halle verteilt hatten und versuchten ihn zurückzurufen. Jedoch niemand benutzte einen Zauberstab, weil Dumbledore sie zurückgehalten hatte, indem er sagte, dass niemand ihm schaden sollte und sie damit vielleicht auch versehentlich einen Schüler treffen könnten. Er war sehr schnell._

_Jetzt wartete er nur noch auf das Zeichen. Würde die Person, die er sich herausgesucht hatte denn überhaupt etwas sagen? Filch fluchte mit wutverzerrtem und vor Sorge um seine geliebte Mrs. Norris verzerrtem und fast heulendem Gesicht, unüberhörbar die schrecklichsten Schimpfwörter in seine Richtung. Der Lärmpegel stieg mit jeder Minute deutlich an. Die Lehrer waren völlig überfordert mit dieser Situation. Rufus hetzte Mrs. Norris absichtlich besonders oft über den Gryffindortisch, auf sein Signal wartend._

_Da kam es. Fast hätte er es überhört, trotz seiner viel besseren Hundeohren. Es war mehr ein ungläubiges Flüstern._

_„Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt!"_

_Er legte eine Vollbremsung ein, bei der noch etliche Teller und Kelche zur Seite flogen und kam dann zahm wie ein Lamm in die Richtung zurück, aus der die Worte endlich gekommen waren. Dann sprang er in ihren Schoß und leckte ihr über das überraschte, lächelnde Gesicht. Sie schmeckte ganz salzig von den Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte. Gerührt nahm sie ihn fest in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich._

_Die Stille, die nun folgte, tat fast weh. Als Mrs. Norris bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht mehr folgte, stolzierte sie beleidigt aus der Halle. Filch warf noch einen wütenden Blick auf ihn und auch auf Dumbledore, und folgte ihr schell. Bevor die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, hörte man ihn noch undeutlich murmeln, dass das Folgen hätte. Aber darüber machte Rufus sich keine Sorgen. Er genoss es, eine exzellente Show vorgeführt zu haben und nun streichelten ihn auch Ron und Ginny_

_„Hermine, ich glaube, da hast Du einen recht nützlichen Freund gefunden, den hab ich doch schon einmal gesehen", flüsterte Ron ihr zu._

_Remus war nun hinter sie getreten und sagte: „Nun, Miss Granger, wie es aussieht, müssen Sie wohl meinen neuen Freund bitten mich nun zu begleiten. Sie scheinen eindeutig etwas mehr Erfolg damit zu haben als ich. Würden Sie mir bitte verraten, was Sie zu ihm gesagt haben?"_

_Daraufhin hatte Hermine ihn sehr verwirrt angesehen, jedoch schnell ein Lächeln hervorgezaubert, als sie auch ihn lächeln sah._

Er grinste in sich hinein. Das war der Anfang vom Ende für Filch. Die Schüler hatte er noch nie besonders leiden können und nun war seine geliebte Mrs. Norris einem gemeingefährlichen Hund ausgeliefert. Er hatte sich bei Dumbledore beschwert und verlangt, man möge diesen Hund sofort von der Schule entfernen, aber Dumbledore konnte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Er hatte ihm erklärt, dass es ihm sehr Leid täte, aber er könne nicht so einfach einem Lehrer sein Haustier verbieten. Und er griff sonst ja auch keine Tiere oder Menschen an, im Gegenteil. Er war äußerst gut erzogen, und war Miss Granger in der Nähe ließ er sogar Mrs. Norris in Frieden.

Erst gestern hatte Filch sich doch noch dazu durchgerungen Dumbledore zu erklären, er würde dieses Schloss Ende des Schuljahres verlassen. Ein weiterer Punkt auf dem Plan hatte also funktioniert wie geschmiert.

Nun schien das Schloss wie ausgestorben. Obwohl die Lehrer und Hauselfen sich auch dieses Jahr große Mühe gegeben hatten, die Große Halle, alle Gänge, Hagrids Hütte und die Gemeinschaftsräume so weihnachtlich wie möglich zu gestalten, waren dieses Jahr fast keine Schüler hier geblieben. Auch Ron und Hermine waren nach Hause gefahren.

Rufus hatte ohnehin nicht viel von ihnen mitbekommen. Wenn er sie während der Unterrichtszeiten sah, schienen sie traurig und schweigsam. Sie streichelten ihn zwar manchmal, wenn sie ihn zufällig in den Gängen herumspringen sahen, im Unterricht aber hielt er sich zusammengerollt neben Remus Schreibtisch auf oder draußen, um durch den Wald zu rennen oder Hagrids Unterricht zu belauschen. In ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begleitete er sie nicht, hatte ihnen aber bereits bei einigen unliebsamen Begegnungen mit Malfoy geholfen, indem er sich zwischen sie gestellt und Malfoy angeknurrt hatte. Und nach dem Unterricht hatte er einfach zu viel zu tun.

Rufus und Melinda hatten gemeinsam ihren kleinen privaten Weihnachtsbaum in dem Klassenzimmer in ihrer Wohnung geschmückt, das Feuer im Kamin prasselte warm und die gemütlichen Sessel aus dem Sitzungszimmer machten den Raum noch etwas gemütlicher. Nach dem Weihnachtsessen in der großen Halle waren auch Remus und Severus nach oben gekommen und bis weit nach Mitternacht waren sie zusammen gesessen, hatten geredet und Zaubererschach gespielt bis Melinda sich mit einem Kuss auf Rufus Stirn verabschiedet hatte und schlafen gegangen war.

„Wollen wir, Remus?", fragte Rufus listig.

Remus nickte und Severus sah die beiden fragend an. „Wollen wir was?"

Rufus grinste.

„Zeit, ein kleines Geheimnis zu lüften, aber so klein ist es ja nun nicht mehr. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du in meinem dritten Jahr herausgefunden hast, dass wir uns in der heulenden Hütte befinden?"

Jetzt schien es ihm zu dämmern.

„Allerdings, in Remus Büro sah ich auf dem Schreibtisch die Karte liegen, die ich dir zuvor schon abgenommen hatte. Ich hatte sie gleich wieder erkannt, nur diesmal war sie geöffnet."

Remus lächelte. „Auch ich hatte diese Karte bereits gekannt, hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich sie öffnen konnte, ohne dass sie mich beleidigt hat?"

„Hmmh!" Er schien sich noch lebhaft an die bösen Beleidigungen zu erinnern, die auf der Karte erschienen waren, als er in der Nacht damals versucht hatte, sie zu öffnen. Remus lehnte sich zurück und begann zu erzählen.

„In unserem fünften Jahr damals wurden James, Sirius und Peter illegale Animagi. Sie wurden es, weil sie herausgefunden hatten, dass ich ein Werwolf war. In ihrer Animagusform konnten sie sich nachts heimlich unter James Tarnumhang aus dem Schloss schleichen um mir in der heulenden Hütte Gesellschaft zu leisten ohne von mir getötet zu werden. Sie waren die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte, denn sie hatten das nur für mich getan."

„Potter und Pettigrew waren auch Animagi?" Severus Mienenspiel war unergründlich wie immer. „Nun, das erklärt zumindest einiges."

Mit einem Nicken von Severus fuhr Remus fort.

„Nach ein paar Monaten wurde es ihnen in der heulenden Hütte allerdings zu langweilig, und weil Sirius und James Animagusformen groß genug waren einen Werwolf in Schach halten zu können, verließen wir die Hütte und begannen die Schlossgründe zu erforschen. Wir fertigten eine Karte an, in die wir alles zeichneten, was wir herausfinden konnten und schrieben unsere damaligen Spitznamen hinein.

Sirius war Tatze, Peter war Wurmschwanz, James war Krone und ich war Moony, Severus. Wir gaben uns Spitznamen, die verrieten in was wir uns verwandelten. Nach einigen Wochen verhexten wir die Karte. Auf ihr liegen dutzende von Zaubersprüchen und Hexereien. Jeder Winkel, den wir in diesem Schloss nun betraten, wenn wir die Karte mit uns führten, erschien automatisch darauf. Wenn wir einen Geheimgang fanden und öffnen konnten, war auf der Karte auch zu lesen wie wir es geschafft hatten.

Jede Person, die sich im Radius der Karte befindet, wird auf ihr sichtbar. Selbst dann, wenn sie sich unter einem Tarnumhang befindet oder Vielsafttrank geschluckt hat und aussieht wie jemand anderer. Diese Karte lügt niemals und zeigt alles und jeden in diesem Moment. Sie war unser Meisterwerk. Sie ist brillant! Rufus?"

Rufus holte nun die Karte aus seiner Tasche, breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Remus lächelte. „Wie bist du eigentlich an diese Karte gekommen? Sie wurde uns in unserem siebten Jahr von unserem damaligen Hausmeister abgenommen. Und wie hast du herausgefunden, wie sie zu öffnen war?"

Rufus lächelte. „Die Zwillinge gaben sie mir, weil ich in meinem dritten Jahr nicht nach Hogsmade durfte."

Er zeigte auf die Karte. „Durch diesen Geheimgang bin ich dann aber doch noch raus gekommen. Für die beiden war es wohl keine sehr große Schwierigkeit sie zu stehlen und zu aktivieren, sie sind ja selbst Tunichtgute."

„Wohl wahr! Was für Animagusgestalten hatten Potter und Pettigrew?" wollte Severus nun wissen.

Und Remus erklärte es ihm.

Severus sah nachdenklich auf die Karte und sagte dann langsam: „Das erklärt zumindest, wie Pettigrew damals verschwinden konnte. Der dunkle Lord hütet sein Geheimnis noch, vermutlich weil er einen sehr guten… Was hat das zu bedeuten? So gut können Eure Zauber damals dann wohl doch nicht gewesen sein!" Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Punkt, und sah nun mit ernster Miene auf.

Auch Remus sah nun auf den Fleck, auf den Severus zeigte und augenblicklich wich jegliche Farbe aus seinem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht. „Diese Karte lügt niemals, das dürfte hier nicht stehen."

Dann sah auch er Rufus an, sein Mienenspiel ernster, als er es je zuvor gesehen hatte und flüsterte:

„Was hast Du getan?"

Als Rufus fand, was er meinte, stutzte er. Neben zwei Punkten, die Severus Snape und Remus Lupin hießen, befand sich ein weiterer Punkt, jedoch stand da nicht Harry Potter sondern Rufus Black. Remus fasste ihm an die Schulter und rüttelte ihn, als ob er ihn aufzuwecken versuchte und rief nun etwas lauter:

„Harry, was hast Du getan?"

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Review-Antworten****:**

**Kissymouse:** So, die ersten vier sind jetzt vollzählig, Süße. Und das fünfte kommt auch ganz bald, es ist schon fast fertig! _„Knuddel!"_

**asani-celine:** Danke schön! Freu mich ganz arg! Mach ich!

**flemming:** Oh, danke schön! Zum Glück kann mich jetzt niemand sehen, ich bin grade ganz rot geworden! Rotz und Wasser heulen? Naja, es war schon ein wenig traurig, ach das tut mir wirklich Leid jetzt! Hmmmh! Ich überlege gerade wirklich ernsthaft, was ich dir auf deine Frage hin sagen könnte ohne zuviel zu verraten, aber es will mir einfach nichts dazu einfallen. Aber nicht traurig werden, ja? Vielleicht kann ich ja ein paar Hinweise in der Geschichte selbst verstecken, nur für Dich sozusagen…


	5. Die Welt verändert ihr Gesicht

Kapitel 5: Die Welt verändert ihr Gesicht

„Was soll er schon getan haben, die Karte ist vermutlich fehlerhaft, jetzt lass ihn doch wieder los."

„Aber nein, Severus, du verstehst nicht!"

Remus ließ den überraschten Rufus wieder los, sein Gesicht kreidebleich, als würde er gleich vom Stuhl fallen. Er zitterte.

„Wir haben dutzende unbrechbarer Zauber darüber gesprochen. Jeder von uns. Und Sirius hat mir erst letztes Jahr erzählt, dass Harry während des Trimagischen Turniers nachts durch das Schloss gelaufen war, weil er Barty Crouch Jr. in deinem Büro gesehen hatte. Als er jedoch in der falschen Stufe stecken geblieben war, war ihm Moody entgegen gekommen. Erinnerst du dich nicht? An die Begegnung mit Filch, Moody und dem goldenen Ei eines Champions? Du warst auch dabei! Erinnerst du dich nicht", seine Stimme wurde eindringlicher, „an den falschen Moody?"

Er griff nach der Karte und hielt sie Snape direkt ins Gesicht.

„Diese Karte hat noch niemals gelogen. Niemals. Sie zeigte immer die wahre Person, egal, ob unter einem Tarnumhang oder unter irgendeiner Art von Verwandlung. Was hat er getan? Um Himmels Willen! Severus! Warum ist er nicht mehr Harry? Was ist passiert? Wenn er nun nicht mehr Harry ist, dann… es wird ihn töten!"

Weiter konnte Remus nicht sprechen. Er war nun völlig aufgelöst. Er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend, in seinem Sessel zusammengesunken, mit den Händen durch sein ergrautes Haar fahrend, verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchend. Severus schenkte ihm einen mitleidleidsvollen Blick, ehe er noch einmal nach der Karte griff und sie studierte, als suchte auch er nach einer Antwort darin.

Rufus hatte die Beiden während des Gespräches ständig abwechseln angesehen. Er verstand ihre Aufregung nicht.

Seine Frage kam zögernd: „Warum regt Ihr Euch eigentlich auf? Was ist schon… so schlimm daran? Ich… ich bin doch… doch Rufus. Jetzt."

„Aber nein! Rufus ist tot, Harry! Seit vielen Jahren schon! Du… du bist immer noch… Harry! Und das hier ist nicht echt, es ist ein Plan! Das darfst du niemals vergessen, bitte! Vergiss es nicht! Versprich es mir!" fuhr Remus ihn verzweifelt an.

Dann bemerkte er, wie sehr er aus seiner Haut gefahren war, und murmelte schnell eine kurze Entschuldigung, während er wieder verzweifelt nachdenkend durch sein Haar fuhr und kopfschüttelnd seine Knie betrachtete.

Snape verstand augenblicklich, dass sie so wohl nicht weiterkommen würden.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch. Lass mich etwas anderes versuchen." Und sah mit seinen schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen Rufus an.

„Erzähle mir von Harry Potter."

Diese Frage verstand er nun ganz und gar nicht. Was sollte das nun wieder?

„Was soll ich Euch erzählen?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich versuche hier herauszufinden, was genau geschehen ist."

Er verstand. Und mit einer sehr traurigen Stimme begann er langsam zu erzählen:

„Sicher. Ich… ich war Harry Potter. Früher. Dann… wurde er mein Doppelgänger und starb für mich. Er hatte… sowiso nicht mehr leben wollen. Es war einfach zuviel… passiert, versteht Ihr? Er… wurde beerdigt und ich war bei ihm. Eines Tages… sollte ich wieder er werden. Aber dann sah ich meine Freunde um ihn trauern und… beschloss, dass ich es ihnen niemals antun könnte, ihnen… ihn wieder zu bringen. Sie würden es nicht verkraften und… vermutlich würden Sie es mir niemals verzeihen.

Und dann beschloss ich, ihn… ihn gehen zu lassen in der Hoffnung, dass er seinen Frieden finden würde und meine Eltern und Sirius wieder treffen. Ich beneide ihn. Und ich weis, dass ich… eines Tages… eines Tages an seine Stelle treten muss um die Prophezeiung in seinem Namen zu erfüllen. Aber ich werde nie wieder er sein. Ich werde immer Rufus bleiben, wenn… ich seine Narbe zurückbekomme und… gegen ihn kämpfe."

Seine Stimme wurde lauter, „als Harry Potter wollte ich sterben, verdammt! Ich habe die einmalige Chance erhalten ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ich hasse mich dafür, was mit Sirius geschehen ist. Ich könnte ihm als Harry Potter nicht entgegentreten. Ich würde verlieren, weil mir der Tod einfach viel lieber wäre. Ich will dieses Leben nicht mehr. Nie wieder!"

Er merkte, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er ihnen irgendwann einmal erzählen musste, dass seine alten Freunde niemals die Wahrheit erfahren durften. Aber dass es so schnell passieren würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Aber jetzt war es heraus und er stand dazu. Doch, was war der Sinn dieser Frage gewesen? Dachten sie etwa, er könnte die Narbe nicht zurückerhalten, wenn er nicht mehr Harry Potter war? Wäre die Prophezeiung damit für immer zerstört? Hatte Voldemort sein Ziel dann damit erreicht? Indem er den echten Harry Potter getötet hatte? Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf.

„Gut,… Rufus. Hmmmh! Lass uns etwas anderes versuchen."

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und rief laut: „Serpensortia!" Eine Schlange sprang aus Severus Zauberstab und fiel laut zischend auf den Boden.

„Sprich mit ihr. Ich will wissen, ob du noch die Fähigkeiten besitzt, die der dunkle Lord bei seinem ersten Untergang auf dich übertragen hat. Vorausgesetzt es stimmt, was Dumbledore mir erzählt hat, und du diese Fähigkeit nicht bereits seit deiner Geburt besitzt."

Irritiert konzentrierte Rufus sich auf die Schlange. Gut, das war leicht. Ein Test. Er würde etwas zu ihr sagen und sie alle würden erfahren, ob er noch Parsel sprechen konnte, doch irgendetwas stimmte ihn sehr nachdenklich. Was war es nur? Was bohrte in ihm und versuchte hier gerade an die Oberfläche zu gelangen? Irgendetwas passte ihm hier nicht. Er holte tief Luft. Dann versuchte er sie anzusprechen:

„Kannst Du mich verstehen? Ich bin Rufus."

Die Schlange hob neugierig ihren Kopf und sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Du verssssstehssssssst mich? Menschhhhhh? Ssssssssseltssssssam."

Mit einem weiteren Zischen verschwand sie wieder. Wie aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah er auf, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Snape inzwischen einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, der sie wieder verschwinden ließ, sah jedoch noch, wie er seinen Zauberstab gerade wieder senkte.

„Also gut, was hast Du ihr gesagt, und was hat sie Dir geantwortet?"

Severus hatte den gleichen irritierten Blick in seinen Augen, den er schon mal gesehen hatte, als er in seinem früheren Leben während des Duellierclubs zu einer Schlange gesprochen hatte.

Zerstreut murmelte er: „Ist doch völlig unwichtig."

Er spürte, wie Zorn ihm langsam seine Eingeweide hochstieg und das machte ihm auch irgendwie Angst. Er versuchte es sich jedoch nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Severus ließ jedoch nicht locker.

„Was ich von dir wissen will ist, ob du sie verstehen konntest? Sagte sie etwas, das für dich einen Sinn ergab?" Jetzt sah er wieder richtig besorgt aus.

_„Oh, ja! Panik kriegen sie! Sie haben Angst, dass du ihnen das Übel nicht vom Leib schaffen kannst! Sieh nur, wie sie zittern! Um etwas anderes sorgen sie sich doch überhaupt nicht! In Wahrheit bist du ihnen völlig egal! Du bist schließlich erst Schuld daran, dass das Übel überhaupt wieder da ist! Und sie hassen dich dafür! Sie werden dich immer hassen! Sie werden dich solange benutzen, bis du deinen Zweck erfüllt hast, und dann bist du nutzlos! Falls du es überhaupt schaffen solltest deinen Zweck zu erfüllen, denn wenn nicht, bist du sowiso tot!", _hörte er auf einmal wieder die Stimmen in seinem Kopf schreien, die er seit Monaten nun schon nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, während ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen schossen, während er versuchte diesen Stimmen Einhalt zu gebieten.

_„Aber sie haben mir auch ein neues Leben geschenkt. Und es ist ein Geschenk. Sie tun das nur, um mich wirklich vorzubereiten. Natürlich haben sie Angst. Du hättest doch auch Angst. Und auch sie erfüllen ihren Zweck! Sie opfern mir jede Minute ihrer Zeit, um mein Überleben zu sichern! Um das Überleben Aller zu sichern! Denk an Sirius! Nein, ich will jetzt nicht an Sirius denken! Doch, ich muss. Er war ebenfalls ein Opfer, und es wird noch viele Opfer geben! Oh, ja und ich bin Schuld daran!!"_

Er war mit seinen Nerven nun völlig am Ende. Würde das denn niemals aufhören? Würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens nun immer so zerrissen fühlen? Er wollte lernen sein altes Leben zu vergessen und das neue, das Geschenk, zu lieben. Stattdessen kam jetzt alles wieder wie eine mächtige Flutwelle auf ihn zurück gestürzt. Sein Leben war wieder eine völlige Katastrophe!

Doch hier saß Remus, vollkommen aufgelöst und unruhig in seinem Sessel und Severus, der sich in den letzten Monaten die größte Mühe gegeben hatte, aufrichtig zu ihm zu sein und seine Kindheit hinter sich zu lassen. Dem es nun möglich war, ihn anzusehen, statt seinen Vater. Und das war ihm gewiss nicht immer leicht gefallen. Sie alle hatten ihn behandelt wie einen Erwachsenen. Er war kein Kind mehr. „_Reiß dich gefälligst wieder zusammen!"_, sagte er sich, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, was leider nur nicht viel half, weil noch immer Neue folgten.

„Aber ja, natürlich. Sie wunderte sich nur darüber einen Menschen verstehen zu können."

„Ich verstehe. Nun, gut. Ich denke, die Karte hat uns für heute Abend wohl genug Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, wahrscheinlich funktioniert sie sogar noch, wie sie es immer getan hat. Für den Moment komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass Rufus mit seinem alten Leben einfach abgeschlossen hat und es für immer vergessen wollte. Ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt, dass er sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hat, und wie es jetzt in seinem Inneren gerade aussieht, scheint er große Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, zu begreifen, dass es ihn immer wieder einholen wird."

Nun wandte er sich ihm wieder zu.

„Aber du musst eines verstehen, Rufus, Harry, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, dein Leben wird dich immer einholen. Tief in deinem Inneren bist du noch immer Harry Potter und wirst es immer sein. Wenn du verdrängst, was geschehen ist und nicht verarbeitest, und wir versuchen dir hier schließlich dabei zu helfen, wird es dich irgendwann mit einer noch viel stärkeren Welle wieder einholen, dann wenn du es eines Tages am wenigsten erwartest. Der dunkle Lord wird dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, wenn er kann. Und er nimmt keine Rücksicht darauf, ob du nun Harry Potter sein willst oder nicht. Auch deine Freunde werden es eines Tages erfahren. Auf die ein oder andere Weise. Sie werden die Narbe wieder sehen. Sie werden zu recht irritiert sein. Was willst du ihnen dann sagen? Entschuldigt bitte, ich weis, dass euer Freund tot ist, aber ich stehe auf diese Narbe? Wohl kaum. Du wirst ihnen eines Tages die Wahrheit erzählen müssen. Glaubst du denn nicht, sie würden es verstehen?"

„Nein." Flüsterte er jetzt. „Wie könnten sie auch?"

„Sie werden es.", sagte Remus jetzt leise. „Sie kennen Dich seit vielen Jahren und wissen, wer du bist. Sie lieben dich. In Rufus werden sie dich wieder erkennen. Und eines Tages werden sie auch sehen können, warum. Jetzt und in den nächsten zwei bis drei Jahren natürlich nicht, doch eines Tages wirst du ihnen erklären können, warum es nicht anders ging. Warum Voldemort dich mehr als alles andere haben wollte, und dich immer verfolgt hat, und warum dir letztlich keine andere Möglichkeit blieb, als dich zu verstecken. Eines Tages werden sie von uns von der Prophezeiung erfahren und dann werden sie verstehen, dass du Ruhe brauchtest um dich vorbereiten zu können. Dass es dich zerstört hätte, immer erkannt und verfolgt zu werden. Aber wenn du jetzt vergisst, wer du bist, dann wirst du auch niemals wirklich bereit sein zu kämpfen und es wird nie enden. Vielleicht würde er auch sie töten. Und letztlich würde es dich töten. Egal wie, du kannst zumindest Ron und Hermine gegenüber nicht für immer die Wahrheit verschweigen sofern sie dir bis dahin noch immer etwas bedeuten."

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Nach diesem Gespräch, das so gar nicht nach seiner Vorstellung verlaufen war, lernte und trainierte er verbissener als je zuvor. Er wurde sehr ernst und zog sich fast völlig zurück. Remus und Severus erzählten den anderen nichts von der Sache mit der Karte der Rumtreiber. Allerdings besprachen sie ausführlich mit Dumbledore, Melinda und McGonagall Rufus Wunsch niemals wieder zu seinem alten Leben zurückkehren zu wollen und erzählten ihnen, wie sehr Rufus das Gespräch am Weihnachtsabend mitgenommen hatte.

Sie versprachen ihm, seinen Wunsch zu respektieren und seine wahre Identität auch später geheim zu halten, Dumbledore versicherte ihm, er würde darüber nachdenken, was sie für eine eventuelle Erklärung abgeben konnten, sollte die Narbe eines Tages Fragen aufwerfen. Melinda versprach ihm sogar, was ihn sehr rührte, dass er für die Zaubererwelt für immer Rufus Black, ihr Sohn sein dürfte. Auch würde sie immer für ihn da sein, als Mutter, selbst, wenn sie ihm Lily nicht ersetzen konnte.

Jedoch würde er eines Tages mit Ron und Hermine sprechen müssen und ihnen sagen was wirklich vorgefallen war, sofern ihm bis dahin noch immer etwas an ihnen lag. Er hasste diese Vorstellung. Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass ihr allerbester Freund sie betrogen hatte. Mit dem Tod eines Menschen zu spielen war für Harry das größte Verbrechen, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Und hier war er. Lebendig. Er hatte sie beobachtet, wenn sie an ihren Tischen saßen und stumme Tränen weinten. Tränen für ihn, der wohlauf um sie herumgelaufen war, ohne, dass sie ihn wirklich sahen. Mit diesem Wissen würde er ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.

Tagsüber mied er fortan oft den Teil des Schlosses, in dem sich Schüler aufhielten. Seine fünf Lehrer versuchten ihn einige Male in den folgenden Monaten dazu zu bewegen mehr aus der Wohnung herauszukommen um nicht so viel allein zu sein, scheiterten dabei aber ebenso wie an ihren zahlreichen Versuchen ihn etwas aufzuheitern. Er wurde sehr ernst, schweigsam und zog sich oft mit einem Buch in der Hand zurück.

Das Frühjahr kam und ging. Die Tage wurden wärmer und wärmer. Für die meisten anderen Schüler in Hogwarts war Harry Potter bis zum Beginn der Sommerferien bereits in Vergessenheit geraten. Beinahe jeden Monat erschien im Tagespropheten eine neue Schreckensmeldung über Morde an Zaubererfamilien, genauso wie Überfälle auf Muggel.

Das Zaubereigefängnis Askaban wurde nun von Auroren des Ministeriums bewacht, denn die Dementoren hatten versucht die Insel zu verlassen. Ihrer Gefährlichkeit wegen hatte man sie nun auf eine unbewohnte kleine Insel in Irland verbannt, jedoch war unklar, wie lange man sie dort würde festhalten können, denn immer wieder gelang es einigen von ihnen zu entkommen. Etliche Schüler aus allen Häusern trauerten nun ihrerseits ebenfalls um getötete Familienmitglieder und Freunde und Rufus war nun klar, wie bedrückend die Welt ausgesehen haben musste, bevor Voldemort vor nun fast sechzehn Jahren versucht hatte ihn zu töten und daran scheiterte.

Er verstand jetzt sehr gut, warum er ständig begafft worden war, als er noch mit seiner Narbe und seinem alten Namen lebte. Die Welt zeigte sich von ihrer düstersten Seite. Er war keinesfalls introvertiert, oder depressiv. Er war noch immer der gleiche, neugierige und wagemutige Junge, der er immer gewesen war und hätte sich noch immer lieber gestern als heute in ein neues Abenteuer gestürzt, gleich wie gefährlich es auch hätte sein können. Aber das tat er nicht, weil er keinen Sinn darin sah, etwas anderes zu tun als zu lernen. Er schaffte es sogar, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Sirius Tod nicht ganz allein seine Schuld war, sondern zum größten Teil Voldemorts. Und letztendlich würde Rufus das hoffentlich nur stärker machen, denn er würde sich eines Tages persönlich dafür rächen.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Mit einem befreienden Gefühl von Anonymität bummelte er mit Melinda einige Tage vor Schulbeginn, das erste Mal wieder als Mensch in der Öffentlichkeit, durch die Winkelgasse. Er bekam einen neuen Koffer, neue Umhänge, Zaubertrankzutaten, Pergamentrollen und Tinte, Federn und Schulbücher sowie einige persönliche Dinge, da er seine alten Sachen in der versteckten Wohnung zurück lassen musste.

Seinen, Harrys, Besen ließ er nicht zurück. Auf keinen Fall. Glücklicherweise hatte seine heftige Debatte mit Melinda, darüber, dass es zu auffällig wäre irgendetwas von dem, was er früher besessen hatte mit in die Schule zu nehmen, letztlich einen guten Ausgang genommen:

_Remus hatte ihn angelächelt als er erst drei Wochen zuvor Melinda und Rufus in ihrer kleinen, gemütlichen Wohnung vorfand, als sie gerade heftigst darüber diskutierten, ob er nun seinen Besen mitnehmen durfte oder nicht. Melinda vertrat den Standpunkt, dass es zu auffällig wäre, auch nur die kleinste Gemeinsamkeit mit Harry zu haben und ein Feuerblitz wäre so verdammt teuer._

_„Nun, dann schenke ich dieses äußerst fabelhafte Exemplar eben meinem einzigen Patenkind", hatte Remus gesagt, „ich habe ihn offiziell geerbt und darf nun damit tun und lassen was ich will. Wer wäre dafür schon besser geeignet, als der Sohn meines besten Freundes? Melinda, wenn du Rufus das erste Mal spielen siehst, wirst du verstehen, warum wir ihm diese Bitte einfach nicht ausschlagen können. Er hat das Fliegen im Blut, er muss einfach fliegen. Und ich hasse es."_

_Rufus wäre beinahe mit samt seinem Stuhl rückwärts auf den Boden geflogen. „Du bist was?"_

_Melinda lächelte nun schweigend und nickte, während Remus es sichtlich genoss, Rufus diese Neuigkeit mitzuteilen._

_„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Sirius konnte wohl kaum Pate bei seinem eigenen Kind werden, zumal er sich damals mit Melinda zerstritten hatte. Ich hatte den Kontakt zu ihr nie abgebrochen und wurde schließlich Rufus Pate. Warum, glaubst Du, konnte Dumbledore Melinda überhaupt finden in Australien? Nur Sirius, James, Lily, Peter und ich wussten von dieser Heirat. Und Eulen können nur dann jemanden finden, wenn sie wissen, wem genau sie einen Brief zustellen sollen. Und die Papiere standen der Öffentlichkeit nicht zur Verfügung. Sie wurden vertraulich aufbewahrt. Deine Eltern starben leider, Peter hätte es keinen Vorteil gebracht Kontakt zu Melinda aufzunehmen und Sirius fürchtete, sie könne in Gefahr geraten, wenn er sie aufsuchte, schließlich war er noch immer auf der Flucht. Sagen wir einfach, ich bin ab jetzt Onkel Remus für Dich und wir haben uns einige Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Niemand wird Fragen stellen." _

Nach dieser Neuigkeit hatte sich seine Laune deutlich gehoben. Fliegen und Quidditch waren das Einzige, wobei er sich schon immer wirklich glücklich gefühlt hatte. Wenn er auf seinem Besen saß und spielte waren das bisher immer die einzigen Momente gewesen, bei denen er wirklich einfach alles andere vergessen konnte. Nun war sein lebenslanges Quidditchverbot aus der Welt, da niemand wusste wer er in Wirklichkeit war und Rufus Black natürlich niemals eines bekommen hatte.

Der Frust der letzten Monate schien wie weggeblasen. Er würde wieder Quidditch spielen, McGonagall würde sicher einen Weg finden ihn wieder in die Mannschaft aufzunehmen. Er würde wieder mit Ron spielen, er würde wieder den Hauspokal gewinnen. Er würde Malfoy wieder schlagen. Für diesen Moment hatte er die neue düstere Welt, die unter Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft entstanden war, wirklich verdrängt. Und es wurde sogar noch besser.

Da Hedwig jetzt offiziell Remus gehörte, sollte er nun eine neue Eule bekommen. In der magischen Menagerie war es stickig. Die Käfige standen noch genauso aufeinander gestapelt in dem völlig überfüllten Raum wie in seinem dritten Jahr, als er mit Ron und Hermine hier war. Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang sah er von Käfig zu Käfig, konnte sich letztlich jedoch nicht wirklich entscheiden. Die Hexe hinter der Theke war gerade damit fertig geworden einen anderen Kunden zu bedienen und kam nun zu ihnen herübergelaufen.

„Kann ich Euch vielleicht helfen? Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Oh, hallo. Nun, wir suchen eine Eule für meinen Sohn", antwortete Melinda, „aber er hat sich noch nicht entschieden, die Auswahl ist wirklich groß."

„Wenn das so ist, hab ich vielleicht etwas Besonderes für dich", sagte sie zu Rufus, drehte sich um und ging mit raschen Schritten in den hinteren, etwas abgedunkelten Bereich des Raumes. Über ihre Schulter rief sie: „Komm mal mit."

Als er bei ihr angekommen war, hatte sie schon begonnen mit ihrem Zauberstab einen großen Käfig von der Decke schweben zu lassen. Neugierig sah er hinein.

„Aquila chrysaetos. Er ist noch ganz jung, aber seine Eltern sind sehr tüchtig und überaus intelligent. Diese Art ist so gut wie überall heimisch. Hier in Europa, aber auch in Nord-Afrika, Asien und Nordamerika. In freier Wildbahn werden gewöhnliche Tiere bis zu 20 Jahre alt. Dieser hier wird natürlich wesentlich älter. Sie können sehr lange Strecken fliegen und sind sehr schwer abzufangen, weil es Raubvögel sind. Dieser hier ist ein besonders Hüpscher, nicht wahr? Er ist ein Steinadler. Gefällt er dir?"

Rufus war einen langen Moment sprachlos. Mit großen Augen starrte er dieses wundervolle, dunkelbraun gefiederte Tier an, welches auch ihn mit seinen kleinen schwarzen Augen misstrauisch musterte. Er war es.

„Und ob er mir gefällt. Mum, wie findest du ihn?"

Auch Melinda bestaunte den Adler nun neugierig und war entzückt. „Oh, er ist großartig und wunderschön. Er ist einfach perfekt."

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Schon am frühen Morgen hatte er seine sieben Sachen gepackt, seine Hogwarts-Uniform und seinen Umhang angezogen, einen Zauber über seine Kleidung gelegt, damit sie aussah wie Muggelkleidung und war unruhig in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und abgegangen, bis es schließlich an der Tür geklopft hatte und er mit Melinda zum Frühstück hinunter in den Speisesaal des kleinen Motels gegangen war.

Anschließend waren sie zur U-Bahn Station gelaufen. Auch über ihre Koffer hatten sie einen Zauber gelegt, der sie leichter machte, denn sie waren voller Bücher und der Weg von ihrer schäbigen, kleinen Absteige war sehr weit. Den Adlerkäfig hatte Remus, der sie kurz vor ihrer Abreise aus dem Motel aufgesucht hatte, und war mit ihm bereits zum Bahnhof, wo er auf sie warten würde, appariert. Den Adler in der U-Bahn mitzunehmen wäre viel zu auffällig und zudem auch viel zu stressig für das junge Tier gewesen. Die Londoner U-Bahn war übervoll und stickig.

Nun war es soweit. Nicht gerade pünktlich waren sie gerade noch rechtzeitig um elf Uhr am Bahnhof angelangt und zum Gleis 9 ¾ hinübergewechselt. Dampf nach allen Richtungen ausblasend, stand der Hogwarts-Express schon bereit. Hastig stiegen sie ein. Bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Abteil machen konnten, hielt Remus ihn jedoch noch kurz zurück.

„Rufus, vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, du würdest dir ein anderes Abteil suchen als wir. Na? Du verstehst schon, misch dich ein wenig unter die anderen Schüler, ja?" Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken und ging mit Melinda, die auch noch einmal über ihre Schulter grinste, lächelnd davon.

„Na toll!" Dachte er sich und schleppte seinen Koffer durch den Gang und sah in jedes Abteil. Er hatte jedoch eine ganze Weile lang Pech, bis er endlich eines fand. Ohne recht darauf zu achten, wer bereits darin saß, öffnete er die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ist hier noch ein Platz frei? Der restliche Zug ist leider schon voll."

„Oh! Auch Entschuldigung! Aber hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Das hier ist das Vertrauensschülerabteil, du Dummko… hey Moment mal, dich kenne ich überhaupt nicht. Wer bist du denn?"

Für einen sehr langen Moment sah er gebannt in die Augen, die er hier am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte. Es traf ihn wie eine kalte Welle, die seine Eingeweide schmerzlich zusammen zog. _„Was soll das denn, du hast sie doch während des ganzen letzten Schuljahres auch gesehen!"_ meldete wieder die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie anstarrte.

„Rufus. Und… Verzeihung!" Brachte er mühsam hervor, dann zog er rasch wieder seinen Kopf aus dem Abteil und sah zu, dass er schnellstens Abstand davon gewann. Einige Minuten später, er war nur an bereits voll besetzten Abteilen vorbeigegangen, stellte er seinen Koffer im Gang ab, setzte sich darauf und sah lange gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Er musste sich sammeln, denn er dürfte sich nicht anmerken lassen irgendjemanden außer Remus und seiner Mum hier bereits zu kennen. Es tat so gut, wieder hier zu sein. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, als er sich an seine erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts erinnerte. Als er unerwartet angesprochen wurde, riss es ihn so stark aus seinen Gedanken, dass er erschrocken auffuhr und sich umdrehte.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich gewiss nicht erschrecken. Ich war nur neugierig. Ein neuer Schüler? Du siehst gar nicht aus wie ein Erstklässler."

Bei diesen Worten grinste der Junge vor ihm und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er hatte strahlend graue Augen und nach hinten gekämmtes hellblondes Haar. Sie waren gleich groß. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, denn vorerst würde er vollkommen unbefangen mit ihm sprechen müssen, egal wie sehr er diesen Jungen auch hasste.

„Woher kommst du? Ist Rufus dein Vor- oder Zunahme? In welche Klassenstufe kommst Du?"

„Ach ja, du warst auch in diesem Vertrauensschülerabteil vorhin, richtig? Ich bin Rufus. Rufus Black. Ich bin in der Nähe von Derby aufgewachsen, das ist an der Westseite von Australien. Meine Mum und ich sind erst vor einer Woche hier in London angekommen, meine Mum beginnt hier eine neue Arbeit. Ich komme jetzt in mein siebtes Jahr, und du?"

„Ich auch. In mein siebtes Jahr meine ich. Gab es in deiner alten Schule auch Häuser, in die ihr eingeteilt wurdet? In Hogwarts gibt es vier, ich bin in Slytherin. Ist auch das Beste von allen. Wenn du auch in mein Haus kommst, kann ich dir die ganze Schule zeigen und dir alles erklären. Ach ja, ich bin Draco. Draco Malfoy. Was glaubst Du, in welches Haus Du kommst?"

Und dann reichte Malfoy ihm seine Hand.

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Ich hoffe, Ihr fühlt Euch jetzt nicht überrumpelt, weil das 6. Schuljahr so kurz ausgefallen ist, aber das hatte ich im Forum ja schon angekündigt. Das siebte Jahr wird dafür um so länger, fest versprochen!

**Review-Antworten****:**

**Jo-Lizard:** Oh, ja! Das war echt gute konstruktive Kritik! Genau so hab ich mir das wirklich gewünscht! Vielen lieben Dank! „_Freu!"_ Und: ich weis, der Gesinnungswandel von Snape erscheint dir sehr übereilt, aber ich hab tatsächlich meine Gründe dafür. Im Forum ( http:www.maennerseiten.de/harrypotter/hpfreunde.htm ) hab ich die auch schon ausführlicher erläutert, vielleicht hast du mal Lust es dir anzusehen… und... hey! Es ist immerhin meine allererste Geschichte, die ich je zu schreiben versuchte. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, mich in den nächsten Kapiteln noch etwas zu steigern. Hemmungen hab ich nicht, dafür sind eure Reviews einfach zu lieb!

**vero:** Sorry für den Cliff, Süße, aber hier hast du ja schon die Fortsetzung. Ging doch recht flott, nicht? Ich finde es wundervoll, dass du so darüber lachen konntest, das freut mich sehr!

**Konni:** Konni! (einen Luftsprung macht!) Mein lieber, süßer, guter Konni! Super! Ich freu mich riesig und heiße dich herzlich willkommen!

**Scharlany:** Vielen Dank, Scharlany!

**saku-dat-cherry:** Naja, ich musste mir halt etwas einfallen lassen, hoffe, es wirkt nicht zuuu unrealistisch. Das mit der Animagusform hatte ich mir auch schon überlegt, jedoch musste Rufus im 6. Jahr einfach zu viel aufholen. Vielleicht kriege ich das ja im 7. Jahr irgendwie noch unter, mal sehen. Aber hauptsache, das Lesen macht dir Spaß und es gefällt dir etwas! Danke!

**Goldener Junge:** Danke schön! Und wie du siehst: hier ist sogar schon das fünfte! _ gg _ Deine Geschichte werde ich auch noch lesen, danke für den Hinweis. Ich liebe FF´s!

**Kissymouse**: Ging es dir zuuu schnell? Tut mir leid, aber so gut wie Sternchen krieg ich es einfach nicht hin. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja noch steigern in den nächsten Kapiteln. Es ist meine allererste FF. Ich habe vorher noch nie irgendetwas geschrieben, außer in der Schule mal. Sorry!

**Janine Black:** Danke für die email, Süße! Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass sie dir gefällt! Und hier ist sie auch schon, die Fortsetzung!


	6. Der Neue

Kapitel 6: Der Neue

Er fühlte sich schmerzlich zurückversetzt in Harrys erstes Jahr. Diese Hand hatte Harry damals auf seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts, schon einmal ausgeschlagen; sollte Rufus es nun auch tun? So unbefangen wie Malfoy hier sprach, wirkte er fast sogar umgänglich. Jedoch nur fast, da sich eine Spur von Arroganz aus seiner Stimme wohl niemals ganz würde vertreiben lassen. _„Oh, nein! Diesmal wirst du dir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen", _dachte er sich. Er zwang sich so unbefangen wie möglich zu wirken und nahm sie schließlich in die Seine. Sie fühlte sich kalt an; Rufus drückte fest zu und sah ihm freundlich ins Gesicht.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Draco. Nein, keine Ahnung in welches Haus ich komme. Meine Eltern waren früher auch in Hogwarts, aber Mum sagte, dass nicht immer die Kinder in die gleichen Häuser gesteckt werden, wie ihre Eltern. Und dass es Familien gibt, in denen sogar jedes Kind in ein anderes Haus kommt."

„In meiner Familie nicht, Vater sagt, wir sind bereits seit Jahrhunderten ausnahmslos alle in Slytherin gewesen."

„Was bei deiner Sippe auch überhaupt kein Wunder ist!"

Jetzt fuhren beide Jungen herum. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass inzwischen Ron und Hermine bei ihnen angelangt waren.

„Verzieh dich, Wiesel! Und nimm dein dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut mit, bevor ich mich vergesse und euch verhexe!" spuckte Malfoy Ron entgegen. Die beiden sahen sich finster an und zückten fast gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Ron, nicht. Du bist Vertrauensschüler, lass ihn reden und beachte ihn nicht." Hermine zog Ron am Ärmel und wollte ihn zurückziehen.

Doch Ron hatte bereits ebenso wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab erhoben und beide setzen gerade an, dem jeweils anderen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen.

Rufus zögerte keine Sekunde. In dem Moment, als er Ron bemerkt hatte, hatte er diese Situation bereits vorausgesehen. Noch bevor einer der beiden einen Fluch hatte aussprechen können, hatte er bereits lässig seine Hand ausgestreckt und leise „Accio!" gemurmelt. Alle drei Zauberstäbe flogen in seine Hand. Verwundert registrierte er erst jetzt, dass sein eigener Zauberstab noch immer in seinem Ärmel steckte. _„Habe ich das gerade ohne Zauberstab getan?_" Die drei wandten sich ihm erschrocken zu, schienen jedoch Rufus Verwunderung und seinen fehlenden Zauberstab in seiner Hand nicht zu bemerken. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war teilweise überrascht und teilweise undefinierbar. Ron und Malfoy funkelten ihn zornig an.

„Warum mischt du dich hier ein, das hier geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" blaffte Ron ihn an.

Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er kurz vorm explodieren war. Rufus hatte ihn gerade dabei gestoppt, seine Aggressionen an Malfoy abzubauen, obwohl es Rufus eigentlich nicht anders ging. Auch er hätte Malfoy schon allein für das Wort „Schlammblut", das an Hermine gerichtet war, am liebsten eine gehörige Lektion verpasst. Aber hier war Vorsicht die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Er durfte sich schließlich nicht zu erkennen geben und Malfoy hatte ihm gerade die Hand gegeben.

„Reiner Selbstschutz, keine Bange. Ich habe keine Lust hier versehentlich einen Fluch abzukriegen. Ihr solltet Euch einen geeigneteren Ort für ein faires Duell aussuchen. Zudem seid ihr als Vertrauensschüler Vorbilder und jeder kann Euch hier zusehen."

Daraufhin folgte eine kurze Stille, in der keiner der drei etwas zu sagen wusste. Ron und Malfoy funkelten ihn und sich selbst gegenseitig zornig an, während Hermine noch immer mit einem undefinierbaren Blick in seine Augen sah. Schmerzlich zog sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen. _„Eine tolle Situation! Du bist einfach großartig! Ron ist schneller wütend auf dich, als du zusehen kannst; Malfoy hast du gerade vor Ron die Hand gereicht und Hermine sieht dich an, nun… wie sieht sie mich eigentlich an? Mädchen! Soll die mal einer verstehen!"_ meldete sich eine sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er sammelte sich kurz und versuchte einfach mal etwas Neues, wobei er sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher war, dass es nur schief gehen konnte.

„Was ist? Könnt ihr euch jetzt endlich beieinander entschuldigen und euch die Hände reichen oder wollt ihr eure Zauberstäbe erst in der Schule von einem Lehrer wieder zurückbekommen?", versuchte er so lässig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Wofür sollte ich mich bei dem denn entschuldigen?" schnarrte Malfoy in einem gefährlich leisen Tonfall.

„Und wofür sollte ich mich bei dem entschuldigen? Du solltest dich hier nicht einmischen, du verstehst überhaupt nicht, worum es hier geht!" blaffte Ron wütend, als er seine Stimme wieder fand.

Rufus nickte nun Ron zu und sagte: „Du solltest dich bei Draco hier entschuldigen, weil du seine Familie beleidigt und den Zwischenfall hier erst provoziert hast", dann wandte er sich Malfoy zu, seufzte, und fuhr fort: „und du, Draco, solltest dich bei ihm für deine Beleidigung entschuldigen und…", dann nickte er Hermine zu „bei ihr ebenfalls. Ich dachte eigentlich, unter zivilisierten Menschen gehört dieses… Schimpfwort nicht zum allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch."

Er hatte schon befürchtet, damit keinen Erfolg zu haben, doch seine Drohung die Zauberstäbe mit einer vermutlich dazu notwendigen Erklärung einem Lehrer in der Schule zu übergeben, schien tatsächlich Früchte zu tragen. Ron und Malfoy funkelten sich zornig an, murmelten dann aber doch eine kurze Entschuldigung. Dann nickte Malfoy Hermine kurz zu und murmelte auch in ihre Richtung eine kurze Entschuldigung, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen auch ihr die Hand zu reichen. Hermine nickte kurz zurück - es schien ihr zu reichen. Er war sich sicher, sie würde es ohnehin nicht glauben, genauso wenig wie Malfoy.

Obwohl sie sich nicht die Hände gereicht hatten, was Rufus ohnehin nie erwartet hätte, hatten sie doch immerhin hatten sie getan, was er verlangt hatte, und er händigte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder aus. Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung schien Malfoy ihm gegenüber jetzt nur noch leicht verärgert, denn er nickte ihm kurz zu und sagte: „Wir sehen uns dann später!" bevor er Ron und Hermine mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen ansah, der mörderische Bände sprach, sich umdrehte und davon stapfte.

Auch Ron wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, wurde aber langsamer als er bemerkte, dass Hermine stehen blieb, noch immer Rufus von oben bis unten musterte und ihr Blick schließlich wieder an seinen Augen hängen blieb.

„Danke… für das gerade eben", begann sie langsam, schien sich kurz zu sammeln, lächelte dann jedoch kurz etwas verunsichert und reichte ihm schließlich ihre Hand, „ich bin Hermine Granger. Und du bist Rufus… Black, richtig? Nicht zufälliger Weise irgendwie verwandt oder verschwägert mit… Sirius Black?"

Die unerwartete Schockwelle traf ihn wie eine Wucht. Er bemühte sich nach Kräften, die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ron drehte sich so schnell um, dass er dabei fast fiel, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, sein Kiefer nach unten geklappt und starrte Hermine und ihn an, als könne er nicht fassen, was Hermine soeben gesagt hatte und auch, als würde er vermutlich nicht glauben, was Rufus daraufhin antworten könnte. Dann erst schien ihm die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sirius und Rufus aufzufallen und sein Kiefer klappte noch ein Stück tiefer.

Rufus nahm schließlich ihre Hand, setzte ein trauriges Grinsen auf und antwortete langsam, sorgsam seine Worte auswählend.

„Ähm,… nun ja. Er war mein Dad, richtig. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen." Er wandte sich nun Ron zu und reichte auch ihm seine Hand. „Und du… musst dann Ron Weasley sein, richtig?"

Ron konnte die Überraschung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen, als er nun wieder auf ihn zukam, zögernd auch seine Hand nahm und ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Sirius war dein Dad? Wie kann das sein? Er hat nie von einem Sohn gesprochen!"

Rufus war noch immer vollauf damit beschäftigt seine Fassung zu wahren. Er klang wieder sehr ernst, als er die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Nein, hat er nicht, ich weiß. Aber er hat mir viele Briefe geschrieben und mir darin viel von Harry Potter und auch von euch erzählt. Nur leider konnte er mich nie besuchen. Zu gefährlich, er war schließlich noch nicht rehabilitiert. Ich beneide euch wirklich; ich hätte ihn auch gern persönlich kennen gelernt. Und auch Harry", er machte eine Pause und seufzte. „Was mit Harry geschehen ist, tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich weis, er war euer bester Freund. Es war sogar in unserem Tagespropheten, ich konnte es nicht fassen als ich es las."

Wieder setzte eine Stille ein. Doch diesmal war sie nicht energiegeladen vor Zorn, sie war bedrückend. Rufus konnte deutlich beobachten, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, als er sie an Harry erinnerte. Hermine fing sich als Erste wieder.

„Danke", sagte sie simpel, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und seufzte. „Es macht wohl wenig Sinn, dich hier einfach auf deinem Koffer sitzen zu lassen. Unser Abteil ist am Ende des Zuges und da nur Neville, Ginny und Luna darin sind, ist noch ein Platz frei, also kommst du mal besser mit uns, in Ordnung?"

„Ähm,… ja danke!" erwiderte Rufus und wollte sich gerade nach seinem Koffer umdrehen.

„Lass, ich helfe dir", sagte Ron und versuchte ihn hoch zu heben, was natürlich nicht gelang. „Wow, ist der schwer…was hast du da alles drin?"

Rufus konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig verlegen zu grinsen, als er Ron dabei zusah, wie er vergeblich versuchte seinen schweren Koffer zu heben. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Hauptsächlich Bücher. Mum sagt mir ständig ich solle mir zur Abwechslung mal ein paar Freunde suchen, anstatt ständig zu lesen. Lass, ich mach schon."

Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Koffer und sagte leise: „Locomotor!" Der Koffer hob nun vom Boden ab und schwebte vor ihnen her als sie schweigend den Gang entlang zum Ende des Zuges liefen. Die fragenden Blicke, die Ron und Hermine sich dabei zuwarfen, bemerkte er allerdings nicht, er war zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft.

Sein Verhalten, einige Minuten zuvor, war dem eines Slytherins eigentlich ähnlicher, als dem eines Gryffindors gewesen. Er dachte zurück an die Worte Phineas Nigellus vor nun etwas mehr als anderthalb Jahren, um die Weihnachtszeit, als dieser Harry gelangweilt erklärt hatte, dass er zu Slytherin besser gepasst hätte, weil er versucht hatte, aus dem Grimmauld Place zu türmen. Nun hatte er bereits zum zweiten Mal angedeutet, mehr auf sich selbst bedacht zu sein, als Mut zu beweisen. Selbst, wenn es nicht wahr war und er liebend gerne einen Fluch in Kauf genommen hätte um Malfoy eins auszuwischen. In welches Haus würde der Hut ihn jetzt stecken? Wollte er denn wieder nach Gryffindor? Oh, er vermisste seine Freunde wirklich! Dennoch wurmte ihn, dass er, wenn er nach Slytherin käme, vielleicht unbemerkt durch Malfoy an Voldemort herankäme. Oder falls das nicht gelingen sollte, doch zumindest an Informationen. Andererseits erinnerte er sich auch wieder an die triste Dunkelheit im Gemeinschaftsraum des Slytherinkerkers. Er war sich sicher, darin nach spätestens zwei Wochen zu ersticken. Doch würde er überhaupt wieder eine Wahl haben? Wenn er sich selbst nicht sicher war? Beim ersten Mal war der Hut gerade dabei gewesen ihn nach Slytherin zu schicken, als er krampfhaft davon fern bleiben wollte. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass Dumbledore ein Jahr zuvor gesagt hatte, der Hut würde ihn nach Gryffindor schicken.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie am letzten Abteil angekommen waren. Hermine öffnete die Glastür und ging hinein, gefolgt von Ron. „Hey! Mach mal Platz, Krummbein, wir haben noch jemanden mitgebracht", hörte er Hermine gerade in dem Moment sagen, als auch er die Tür durchquerte. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schwebte sein Koffer auf die Gepäckablage, die sich unter dem enormen Gewicht so stark durchbog, dass er noch schnell einen weiteren leisen Zauber sprach, der den Koffer leichter werden ließ.

Am rechten Fensterplatz saß Luna, wie immer hinter ihrem verkehrt herum haltenden Klitterer verborgen. Sie schien keinerlei Anstalten zu machen, aufzublicken, während ihn der rechts neben der Tür sitzende Neville erstaunt ansah. Ginny, die Luna gegenübersaß tat das Gleiche wie Neville, jedoch musterte sie ihn wie schon zuvor Hermine, von oben bis unten. Am Ende blieb auch ihr Blick an seinen Augen haften. Sie sagten jedoch beide nichts.

Ron ließ sich sogleich neben seiner Schwester in den Sitz fallen und Hermine setzte sich neben Ron, so dass nur noch der Platz zwischen Neville und Luna frei war. Rufus zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber zuerst in Ginnys Richtung und dann in Nevilles.

„Hi, ich hatte schon befürchtet keinen Platz mehr in diesem Zug zu finden", grinste er verlegen und setzte sich, „bis ich aufgelesen wurde." Er sah nun dankbar in die Richtung von Ron und Hermine. „Ich bin Rufus Black, und ihr seid?"

Nun klappte auch Ginny der Kiefer herunter, bis sie ihn nach einem leichten Stoß von Rons Ellbogen wieder schloss, sich fing und ein schnelles, atemloses „Ginny Weasley", hervorbrachte.

Neville, der im vergangenen Jahr ein gutes Stück gewachsen war und deutlich an Gewicht verloren hatte, sah nun recht gut aus und wirkte keineswegs mehr verschüchtert oder tollpatschig. „Neville Longbottom", sagte er mit fester Stimme, sah jedoch gleich Hermine an und formulierte mit seinen Lippen eine stumme Frage in ihre Richtung. Anscheinend war er sich nicht ganz sicher, hier einen Schüler vor sich zu haben. Solange sie nun schon nach Hogwarts gingen, war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass ein Schüler nicht seit seiner ersten Klasse diese Schule besuchte.

„Rufus suchte ein Abteil, doch nachdem wir ihm erklärt hatten, dass er nicht in das Vertrauensschülerabteil kommen konnte, fanden wir ihn eine dreiviertel Stunde später auf dem Gang wieder", begann jetzt Hermine mit ihrer Erklärung, „Malfoy sprach gerade mit ihm als wir dazukamen, und Ron und Malfoy gerieten mal wieder aneinander", dabei warf sie einen vernichtenden Blick auf Ron. „Oh, ich hätte Malfoy am liebsten selbst einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, aber doch nicht hier im Zug. Naja, glücklicherweise ging Rufus dazwischen und Malfoy ist abgezogen."

Das war zwar eine unglaublich wage Erklärung dessen, was sich tatsächlich zugetragen hatte, doch Rufus legte es keineswegs darauf an, dies zu vertiefen. Ron schien derselben Ansicht; er sah erst kurz zu ihr, dann zu Rufus und nickte dann Neville zu.

Neville sah ihn jetzt fast ehrfürchtig an. „Woher kommst du? Und wie kommt es, dass du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommst?"

„Kommen tue ich ursprünglich schon von hier, aber meine Mum und ich sind schon vor etlichen Jahren nach Australien ausgewandert. Ja, nun, und vor einer Woche sind wir wieder zurückgekommen. Wir haben erfahren, dass mein Dad leider verunglückte." Er hatte langsam gesprochen, aber beim letzten Satz kamen ihm beinahe wieder die Tränen, so dass er mit sich kämpfen musste.

Neville sah ihn mit einem Blick voller Mitleid an, ehe er zögernd und leise sprach, wobei er Rufus den Arm kurz auf die Schulter legte. „Tut mir leid, Mann", dann atmete er tief ein, „Wa... warum war dein Dad nicht mit in Australien? Du sagtest, nur du und deine Mum…?"

Nun sah Rufus Neville in die Augen. Neville hatte klare und aufrichtige Augen, seit seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er sich wirklich nur zum Positiven verändert. „Mein Dad war es, der meine Mum vor sechzehn Jahren gebeten hatte, uns zu verstecken. Nachdem er nach Askaban gebracht wurde… ohne Gerichtsverhandlung und obwohl er unschuldig war." Kam es bitter über seine Lippen.

„Black? Sirius Black?"

„Ja", begann er zögernd nach einer kurzen Pause, „aber hängt es bitte nicht gleich an die große Glocke, er wurde noch immer nicht rehabilitiert. Soweit ich weis, konnte Pettigrew noch immer nicht gefasst werden."

„Mein Gott!" entfuhr es Neville nun tonlos. Er war ebenfalls dabei gewesen, als Sirius vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums durch den mysteriösen Torbogen gefallen war. Er hatte die Reaktion Harrys gesehen, als das passiert war und hatte ihn gefragt, ob dieser Mann ein Freund von ihm gewesen sei. Er hatte den Schock und die Verzweiflung in Harrys Augen gesehen, als dieser ihm das bejaht hatte und nun war auch Harry bereits seit einem Jahr tot. Er brachte es nicht fertig, dieses Thema weiter zu vertiefen geschweige denn dies Rufus zu sagen.

Während der restlichen Zugreise sprachen sie nicht mehr sehr viel. Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch herrschte unter allen Anwesenden eine bedrückende Stille, bis Luna ihren Klitterer in ihren Koffer zurückstopfte und Rufus mit ihren übergroßen Augen ansah, als würde sie ihn jetzt erst bemerken. Doch schien sie das zuvor Gesprochene durchaus mitbekommen zu haben, denn sie durchbrach die Stille, so dass alle erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

„Ich bin im übrigen Luna Lovegood. Weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst oder wirst du wie die Erstklässler den sprechenden Hut aufbekommen?"

Rufus erklärte ihr, dass er bereits von Dumbledore wusste, dass er den sprechenden Hut aufbekommen würde. Sie sprachen noch ein wenig über die verschiedenen Häuser, verfielen nach einer Weile aber wieder in Schweigen. Als es draußen schon lange dunkel geworden war, sah Hermine auf ihre Uhr und meinte, sie müssten sich nun langsam umziehen, da sie bald ankommen würden, und so machten sich alle fünf, außer Rufus an ihren Koffern zu schaffen. Ron sah, dass Rufus sitzen blieb und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Willst du dich nicht auch langsam in deine Hogwartssachen schmeißen?"

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln hob Rufus seinen Zauberstab, hielt diesen an seine, wie Muggelkleidung aussehenden Sachen, murmelte kurz etwas und seine Hogwartsuniform verwandelte sich zurück.

„Wow!", stieß Ron nun mit einem Pfiff aus, „du bist ja echt gut in Verwandlung. Was hast du eigentlich so für Zensuren? Gibt es in Australien auch ZAG´s?"

Rufus dachte an seine von Severus gefälschten ZAG Zensuren, die zwar wirklich sehr gut waren, doch so ganz gefälscht waren sie ja nun nicht mehr, nachdem er sich in seinem letzen Jahr ausschließlich auf die Lernerei konzentriert hatte. Jedoch wichtig machen wollte er sich vor Ron auch keinesfalls.

„Ähm,… ja sicher. Ganz ok, würde ich sagen."

„Wie viele ZAG´s hast du denn? Also ich hab 9 ZAG´s in unserem fünften Jahr geschafft, im sechsten gibt es in Hogwarts keine. Und Hermine hat ganze 13 ZAG´s bekommen, das ist einer mehr, als Bill, mein ältester Bruder erreicht hat und der hielt bis dato immerhin den Schulrekord", verkündete er mit stolz geschwellter Brust, legte seinen Arm um Hermine und schob sie ein Stückchen vorwärts. Diese sah ihn aber nur kurz ärgerlich an, da sie nicht zu den Menschen gehörte, die gerne angaben. „Jetzt hält unsere Hermine den neuen Schulrekord und den wird ihr sobald wohl auch niemand streitig machen können, nicht Hermine?"

Jetzt lächelte sie ihn an und gab auch ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Sie hatte es gern, wenn so ein Lob von Ron kam. Auf diese Weise hatte er es in den vergangenen Jahren zumindest immer geschafft, seine Hausaufgaben bei ihr abschreiben zu können.

„Ist doch nicht wichtig, wie viele ZAG´s man schafft, oder? Viel wichtiger ist, was in einem steckt und wie viel man im Ernstfall aus sich herausholen kann", sagte er grinsend zu Ron, dann fasste er kurz Hermine an den Arm, „starke Leistung. Mein Dad hat mir schon geschrieben, dass du die klügste Hexe bist, die ihm je unter die Augen gekommen ist, aber dass du auch noch den Schulrekord hälst wusste ich nicht. Alle Achtung!"

Sehr froh darüber, dass just in diesem Moment der Zug in Hogsmade hielt und er nicht seine stolzen 14 ZAG´s vor den anderen ausbreiten musste, wandte er sich von Hermines nun sehr verlegen dreinschauendem Gesicht ab und verließ den Zug. Die von den Thestrales gezogenen Kutschen standen schon bereit, doch er wusste, dieses letzte Schuljahr würde er nur bei seiner Rückfahrt in sie einsteigen dürfen. Auf dieser Fahrt zum Schloss würde er ein zweites Mal in Hagrids Booten mitfahren, wie es die Tradition für neue Schüler vorschrieb.

Er ging auf eines der Tiere zu und streichelte es gedankenverloren. Es sah aus, wie das lebende Skelett eines Pferdes mit Flügeln, das ihn lediglich mit dem Weis seiner Augen ansah Mit einem traurigen Lächeln strich er erst über seine Mähne und tätschelte ihm dann über den skelettartigen Hals. Wieder erinnerte er sich schmerzlich an die Unglücksnacht im Ministerium letzten Jahres, als Harry und seine Freunde mit diesen überaus schrecklichen wie auch intelligenten Tieren nach London geflogen waren, nur um letztlich Sirius sterben zu sehen, als er das altbekannte „Erstklässler hier herüber! Alle Erstklässler zu mir, " von Hagrid hörte. Auch diesmal bemerkte er die überraschten Blicke von Ron, Hermine und diesmal auch Neville, Ginny, Luna und einigen anderen Schülern nicht, die direkt hinter ihm ausgestiegen waren und ihn bei den Thestrales beobachtet hatten.

Als Hagrid ihn erblickte, nickte dieser ihm kurz „ah, du bist der Neue. Gut, bleib einfach bei mir."

Er hatte auch nichts anderes vor. Die älteren Schüler verschwanden alle in den, für die meisten von ihnen, pferdelosen Kutschen, während die für Rufus winzigen, obwohl sie alle schon elf Jahre alt waren, Erstklässler sich artig und ein wenig ängstlich und aufgeregt wirkend um Hagrid versammelten. Dann gingen sie, immer zwei nebeneinander herlaufend, hinter Rufus her, der wiederum hinter Hagrid herlief, den steilen Weg hinunter zum See. Sie stiegen in die Boote, die sich wie von selbst über dass Wasser auf das wundervolle Schloss zu bewegten.

Für Harry war dieser Moment einer der Schönsten seines Lebens gewesen, erinnerte sich Rufus.

In der Eingangshalle des Schlosses angekommen, trafen sie auf Professor Minerva McGonagall und wieder hörte er sie die vertrauten und seit Jahren nicht mehr vernommenen Worte sprechen, bevor sie in der Großen Halle verschwand um erst einige Minuten später wieder zurückzukommen.

Rufus voran und hinter ihm die Erstklässler, immer zwei nebeneinander, folgten sie ihr schließlich in die Große Halle und durchquerten sie, bis sie vor dem großen Lehrertisch angekommen waren, vor dem der dreibeinige Hocker mit dem alten sprechenden Hut darauf schon stand.

Gespannt lauschten sie ihm, als sich der breite Riss über der Krempe öffnete und er ihnen laut sein neues Lied vorsang. Dieses Lied erinnerte ihn wieder stark an die Worte, die er schon zu Beginn von Harrys fünftem Schuljahr gesungen hatte. Es war dieselbe Warnung, nur in andere Worte verpackt. Als er endete, brach ein tosender Applaus durch die gesamte Halle, der erst einige Minuten später durch einen Wink von Seitens Professor McGonagall verebbte.

Sie entrollte ein Pergament und erklärte ihnen abermals, nun die Namen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufzurufen, woraufhin die genannten Schüler nach vorne zu kommen hätten, um sich von ihr den Hut aufsetzen zu lassen. Rufus, der seit seiner Ankunft in der Eingangshalle immer nervöser wurde, musste sich nun zwanghaft zusammenreißen um nicht zu zittern oder vor Aufregung auf der Stelle zu trippeln.

„Black, Rufus", ertönte nun ihre strenge Stimme - er würde also der Erste sein. _„Gut, dann habe ich es wenigstens umso schneller hinter mir."_, dachte er sich und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach vorne. Kaum dass er sich auf dem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, setzte ihm McGonagall auch schon den Hut auf und bevor es um ihn herum dunkel wurde, sah er noch mit einem letzten Blick sehnsüchtig auf den Tisch, von dem nun seine ehemals besten Freunde gebannt zu ihm herübersahen. Feststellend, dass der alte Hut diesmal nicht auf seinen Schultern ruhte, sondern unangenehm eng an seinem Kinn endete, wartete er gespannt.

„Hmm" meldete sich nun wieder die vertraute piepsige Stimme in seinem Ohr…

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Wow! Niemals hätte ich mit derart vielen Reviews gerechnet! Ich danke euch vielmals! Ich hoffe wirklich inständig, und mache mich dabei ganz klein, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel wieder so gut gefällt. Naja, das 6. Jahr war etwas kurz und ich muss mich an dieser Stelle auch bei euch entschuldigen, denn die Sache mit der Narbe war wirklich etwas an den Haaren herbeigezogen, aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Sie wegzaubern? Aber sie ist doch wichtig, denn ich denke, dass sie schließlich der wahre Grund ist, warum nur Einer laut der Prophezeiung am Ende leben kann. Ja, und wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte, hatte auch die Sache mit Snape seinen Grund. Im Forum hab ich den mal gepostet (Max88 hat den exakten Link in den Reviews im übrigen auch erwähnt, da meiner nur auf die Hauptseite führte – an dieser Stelle: noch mal Danke, Max!), aber für diejenigen, die keine Lust verspüren in Herbys wundervolles Forum mal reinzuschauen schreibe ich ihn (den/meinen-e Grund/Vorstellung, warum Snape Rufus Entschuldigung so schnell annimmt) nun auch hier rein:

_Snape__ hasst Harry nicht wirklich, sondern zieht nur eine Show ab, damit seine wahren Absichten gegen den dunklen Lord nicht an die Oberfläche geraten. Aber besonders gut leiden kann er ihn auch nicht, weil er ihn zu sehr an seinen Vater erinnert. Seinen Vater und Sirius hasst er in der Tat. Nun ja, an ihnen kann er sich schließlich auch nicht mehr rächen. Aber durch die Okklumentik-Stunden erfährt er soviel über Harrys wahre Natur, dass er beginnt, sich über seine Einstellung Gedanken zu machen._

_Als Harry sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihm den Tarnumhang anbietet, kann er einfach nicht anders. Er wird im kommenden Schuljahr seine gesamte Freizeit mit Harry verbringen, ihm Okklumentik, Zaubertränke und Runen beibringen. Wenn er weiterhin abblockt, wird Harry nicht motiviert genug lernen und das muss er. Er versteht jetzt (es ist jetzt eine Woche her), dass dieser Junge die einzige Möglichkeit ist, den dunklen Lord zu töten. Er hasst den dunklen Lord ebenfalls._

_Er hat die Verzweiflung und Resignation des Jungen gesehen und seine einzige Möglichkeit an ihn heranzukommen ist Frieden. Er ist vielleicht ein äußerst schwieriger Mensch, aber dennoch intelligent. Der Junge hat ein ganzes Jahr voller Einsamkeit vor sich, keine Freunde aus Gryffindor, und wenn er sie in den Gängen oder im Unterricht sieht, dann nur trübselig oder schweigsam. Er hat sein ganzes Leben aufgegeben und muss nun ein völlig Neues beginnen._

_Dann, das Wissen um die Prophezeiung, Sirius Tod, und zu allem Überfluss ist er die einzige Chance einen unsterblichen Schwarzmagier zu töten. Er musste einfach über seinen Schatten springen!_

Deshalb schrieb ich es während eines einzigen Gespräches, ich hoffe nun, ihr könnt das jetzt etwas besser nachvollziehen und nehmt es mir nicht weiter übel. Aber wenn doch, sagt es ruhig, es ist in Ordnung, auch ich kann mich irren.

**Review-Antworten****: **

**Max88:** Wow! Über deine Review war ich wirklich begeistert, Max. Danke dafür! Ok, Kurzfassung (du hast sehr viele Punkte angesprochen _ gg )_: Nun, das mit der Karte musste ich mir „einfallen" lassen, weil sie noch eine Rolle spielen wird. Ja, wenn ich mal etwas mehr Zeit habe, werde ich die Zusammenfassung sicher überarbeiten. Jedoch, habe ich noch keine Ahnung wie, um nicht zuviel zu verraten, weist du was ich meine? Mein Profil, nun… auch da werde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen, versprochen! Im 7. Schuljahr wird auf jeden Fall mehr vom Unterricht erzählt, da die Geschichte nur zu Beginn sehr kurz gehalten wurde. Das liegt daran, dass der Hauptteil im 7. Jahr stattfindet und das 6. mehr als Einleitung gedacht war. Das geschenkte Leben beginnt schließlich erst im 7. Jahr wirklich. Das Steinadler auch Briefe austragen können, behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal so! _ g _ Aber in ein paar anderen FF´s, die ich gelesen habe, kamen auch Bussarde und Falken vor und ich wollte nicht dasselbe nehmen und trotzdem was Besonderes. Aber ich hab mich vorher im Internet ganz gewissenhaft über Steinadler erkundigt! (Hier gehört unbedingt ein Smily hin, verdammt!) Danke, dass du dir extra die Mühe gemacht hast, die genaue Addy herauszusuchen, ich war auf dem Link und hatte ihn einfach kopiert. Aber dann war es doch nur der Link fürs Forum (allgemein!) und da war es schon 3 Uhr morgens, sorry dafür! Deine „Rezis" waren überhaupt nicht zu sprunghaft und ich hatte mich echt riesig darüber gefreut, weil mir das zeigte, dass du dir wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht hast. Sehr konstruktiv! Davon will ich unbedingt mehr! Viele Grüße und einen dicken Knuddel für dich!

**Sternchen:** Mein liebes, süßes, gutes, fleissiges, hmmm… ja und was halt noch so alles… Sternchen! _ ggg _ Dein Lob ist für mich das Größte von allen! Ohne dich würde meine FF hier nicht nur nicht stehen, sondern ich hätte sie vermutlich auch niemals geschrieben. Und jetzt krieg ich auch noch eine Review von dir! _ hüpft vor Freude _ Danke! Danke! Danke! Ich hoffe nur, mein 6. Kapitel gefällt dir heute auch wieder! Und: nein, es war zwar deine erste Review für mich hier im FF-Net, aber im Forum und per PM und per email hast du mir doch schon so einige Reviews bezüglich dieser meinigen FF geschrieben, also liegt es nicht an der Hitze! _ das sternchen mal beruhigend auf den Rücken klopft und dann knuddelt _ Dein 30. Kapitel fand ich übrigens ganz große Klasse, das werd ich nachher aber auch noch bei dir posten! Bis dahin viele liebe Grüße!

**vero:** hihi, wird noch nicht verraten! Knuddel!

**flemming:** Hey flemming! Oh, wohin er genau kommt kann ich dir doch jetzt noch nicht verraten! _ gg _ Dafür musst du dich leider noch ein klein wenig gedulden, macht aber nix, oder? Naja, ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig ist sein neuer Name schon, aber er ist auch irgendwie süß, nicht? _ kicher! _ Nun, wenn ich in meinen Abschnitten kursiv schreibe kann das zwei Gründe haben. Erstens: Rufus/Harry erinnert sich gerade an ein Ereignis aus der Vergangenheit. Oder Zweitens: es ist in „Anführungszeichen geschrieben, dann denkt er etwas und sagt es nicht. Meistens dann, wenn die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sich mal wieder meldet. Vielen Dank für deine sehr positive Review, ich hoffe sehr dieses Kapitel gefällt dir ebenso gut wie die Vorangegangenen! Viele Grüße! _ winkt! _

**Janine Balsiger:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Na, ganz so schnell schreib ich auch wieder nicht weiter, die ersten vier Kapitel hatte ich schon fertig, bevor ich sie ins FF-net lud. Erst meine lieben Leutchen aus dem Forum haben mich überredet es hier rein zu stellen, deswegen ging es ziemlich flott. Aber natürlich bemühe ich mich auch weiterhin regelmäßig neue Kapitel zu laden. Gefällt dir dieses auch wieder? Ich hoffe sehr! Auch knuddel!

**Tatze:** Danke schön, Tatze! Na, hier ist es auch schon. Und? Wie findest du es?

**Konni:** Ähm… ein unbedingtes JA! Das erhält nämlich die Spannung! _ lol _ So, du bist dir also ziemlich sicher, dass Rufus nach Slytherin kommt? Nun, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat die Spannung für dich noch ein wenig erhalten. Und „heute noch" ging leider nicht, da ich es erst noch schreiben musste, aber ich hoffe, das war dir auch noch schnell genug. _ ganz lieb guckt! _

**YanisTamiem:** Cool? Danke vielmals! Ist das bald genug? _ gg _

**Fidi:** Aber sicher doch, ich will euch ja nicht zuuu lange warten lassen! _ gg _

**Jo Lizard**: Oh, über dein _ teuflisch grins _ musste ich lachen! Danke für dein Lob. Ja, ich dachte auch, das 6. Jahr dürfte nicht zu lange ausfallen, was hätte schon groß passieren sollen? Aber jetzt wird es richtig spannend. Jetzt geht es gaaaanz langsam weiter. Hmmmh! Nicht nach Slytherin? Ich glaub, jetzt ist es vielleicht besser, das Tempo so sehr zu drosseln, dass ich dich noch ein wenig zappeln lassen kann! _ kicher! _ Aber bitte nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, ja? Ich hab mich schließlich wirklich beeilt mit dem 6. Kapitel, gell?

**Kissymouse:** Ich freue mich einfach riesig darüber, dich noch ein klein wenig bezüglich deiner lieben Review zappeln lassen zu können! _ gg _ Und vielen Dank für dein Kompliment! Es gibt allerdings auch einen Haufen FF´s die weitaus besser sind als meine! Bestes Beispiel: „Die Macht des Geistes" vom lieben Sternchen. An dieser Stelle noch mal schnell dem Sternchen winkt! Im Übrigen: der einzige Grund, warum ich hier überhaupt eine eigene Geschichte schreibe ist, weil mich das liebe Sternchen mit ihrer Geschichte erst dazu inspiriert hat und mir auch sehr dabei geholfen hat diese hier zu posten. Ich hatte nämlich vorher überhaupt keine Ahnung vom FF-net.

**Kakyuu-chan:** Danke für deine liebe Review! Aber was genau meinst du mit: _„aber du musst aufpassen, dass du die Harry Potter Bücher nicht kopierst, sonst geht dein eigener Stil verloren."_? Wie genau ist das zu verstehen? Meinst du ich übernehme zu sehr ihren Schreibstil? Wie könnte ich? So gut wie J.K.R. werde ICH doch NIEMALS schreiben können…?!!

**sunny:** Ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, dass ich außer Aufsätzen in der Schule früher noch niemals selber was geschrieben habe! _ sich drei Finger leckt und hochhält _ Vielen Dank, für deine sehr liebe Review! Dennoch werde ich euch _ und grinse dabei hämisch und ohne schlechtes Gewissen _ bis zum nächsten Kapitel noch zappeln lassen, bezüglich der Wahl des sprechenden Hutes. Nicht böse sein, aber irgendwie muss ich ja die Spannung aufrechterhalten. Eigentlich bin ich eine ganz Liebe!


	7. Ungewöhnliche Startschwierigkeiten

Kapitel 7: Ungewöhnliche Startschwierigkeiten

Rufus fackelte nicht lange. Harry hatte bereits zweimal unter ihm gesessen und deshalb wusste er nur zu gut, dass der Hut ihn verstehen würde, wenn er nur etwas dachte. Auf dieses „Hmmm" hatte er schon so lange gewartet, seit Dumbledore ihm vor einem Jahr verkündet hatte, der Hut würde ihn wieder nach Gryffindor schicken. Gut, zwischenzeitlich war ihm das schon einige Male wieder entfallen gewesen. Dennoch spukte ihm diese eine Frage schon seit langem im Kopf herum. Er war unglaublich nervös, doch er musste es wissen, sollte er vor Voldemort bestehen wollen, um seine Rache erfüllen zu können.

_„Bevor du Gryffindor jetzt gleich laut hinausschreist, kann ich dich zuvor noch um etwas bitten?"_ dachte er nun angestrengt, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, der Hut würde seine Bitte nicht abweisen.

_„Na, du bist dir aber sehr sicher, dass ich dich nach Gryffindor schicke, was?"_, kam es nun amüsiert an Rufus Ohren zurück.

_„Nun ja, Professor Dumbledore war sich da sehr sicher, hat er nichts zu dir gesagt?"_ Im Stillen fragte er sich nun, warum Dumbledore sich eigentlich so sicher gewesen war, dass er wieder nach Gryffindor sortiert werden würde.

_„Nein, hat er nicht. Noch niemals hat ein Schulleiter meine Entscheidungen angezweifelt. Doch nun zu deiner Bitte, was ist es?"_

_„Nun"_, begann Rufus zögernd, während eine leichte Panik in ihm aufstieg, _„Kannst… kannst du wirklich alles sehen, was in meinem Kopf ist?"_

_„Ich kann in deinen Kopf sehen und in dein Herz und alles, was da ist."_

Nach diesen Worten machte sich in Rufus ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer breit.

_„Wirklich alles? Dann bitte ich dich, mir genau zu sagen, was für Fähigkeiten ich habe. Dass ich Parsel kann, weiß ich inzwischen. Auch, dass ich ein guter Flieger bin, aber was genau ist da noch, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?"_

_„Hmm. Ich sehe schon, du hast ein kluges Köpfchen, aber in tausend Jahren hat mich dies noch kein Schüler gefragt."_ Der Hut klang nun immer amüsierter, innerlich freute Rufus sich nun; es war ein Anfang. Aber gleichzeitig machte es ihn nur noch neugieriger.

_„Verzeihung. Bedeutet das, du wirst es mir nicht sagen?"_

_„Ich werde deine Bitte nicht abweisen. Nun gut. Hmm. Du besitzt die Gabe des Trumpfes."_ Die Gabe des Trumpfes? Davon hatte er noch nie gehört.

_„Was genau ist die Gabe des Trumpfes?"_

_„Wenn du weißt, dass du etwas kannst, dann kannst du es auch. Es hat mit Willensstärke, Selbstbewusstsein und Vorstellungskraft zu tun."_

_„Sprich bitte nicht in Rätseln",_ dachte er nun ziemlich verwirrt.

_„Eine sehr seltene Gabe, ich sah sie bis auf eine Ausnahme vor sechs Jahren schon seit einigen hundert Jahren nicht mehr, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Nun, sie bedeutet große Macht. Du brauchst nicht die speziellen Veranlagungen, die für viele verschiedene Zauber notwendig sind, um sie lernen zu können, denn wenn du dir selbst vertraust, gibt es für dich keine Einschränkungen in der Zauberei. Vertraue darauf, es zu können, dann wirst du es verstehen. Das Köpfchen dafür hast du, doch, verwende diese Gabe weise! Aber das wirst du sicherlich tun, denn ich sehe, du besitzt zudem ein gutes Herz."_

_„Und woher habe ich sie, wenn nicht von meinen Eltern?"_ Er fand, dies war eine durchaus berechtigte Frage.

_„Bei der Entstehung eines Kindes vermischen sich die Veranlagungen von Mutter und Vater, dadurch können neue Gaben entstehen"_, kam jetzt ein amüsiertes Gluckern in seiner piepsigen Stimme.

Jetzt verstand Rufus, was der alte Hut meinte. Nur, dass höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur Harrys Eltern ihre Gaben an ihn weitergegeben hatten. Nein, dadurch, dass Voldemort unbeabsichtigt seine Kräfte auf Harry übertragen hatte, wurde die Kombination dieser Veranlagungen vermutlich erst vervollständigt. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm nun den Rücken hinunter. Er könnte alles erreichen, wenn er wollte und hart genug an sich arbeiten und lernen würde. Er könnte, wenn er genug Zeit hätte, ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer werden. Diese Gabe des Trumpfes war es, was ihn Voldemort schließlich ebenbürtig werden ließ, das war es, was ihm letztlich vielleicht zum Sieg verhelfen könnte.

_„Nun zu deinem Haus. In welches soll ich dich nur stecken? Slytherin könnte dir auf dem Weg zu wahrer Größe helfen, doch du warst dir gerade sehr sicher, ich würde dich nach Gryffindor schicken, warum?"_

_„Was meinst du eigentlich mit wahrer Größe?"_

_„Oh, groß werden kann man sicherlich in jedem dieser Häuser, doch nur in Slytherin ist man bestrebt, Macht und Größe auch hervorzuheben."_

Rufus dachte einen Augenblick lang über diese Worte nach. Mit dem Wissen, über die seltene Gabe des Trumpfes zu verfügen, würde er Malfoy sicher nicht brauchen, und er sehnte sich wirklich schrecklich nach dem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sicher würde es schwierig für ihn werden, seinen alten Freunden tagtäglich zu begegnen, dennoch bereitete es ihm Magenschmerzen auch nur an das dämmrige grüne Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu denken, an das er sich aus Harrys zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts noch zu gut erinnern konnte. Er wäre nach spätestens zwei Monaten depressiv und Selbstmordgefährdet, würde er sich dafür entscheiden, sein siebtes Jahr in den Kerkern zu verbringen. Auch war er kein Mensch, der es brauchte, seine Macht oder Größe hervorzuheben; bislang waren es immer andere gewesen, die Harry schon allein wegen seiner Narbe hervorgehoben hatten, nein, das wollte er keinesfalls.

_„Ich möchte nicht nach Slytherin, nicht wirklich."_

_„Nun gut"_, begann dieser seinen letzten Satz, _„wenn du dir dessen so sicher bist, dann sei es GRYFFINDOR!"_

Das letzte Wort hatte der alte Hut laut in die Halle hinaus gerufen. Er hatte bei dem Gespräch jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, und als er den Hut von seinem Kopf nahm, stand er auf und ging mit gemischten Gefühlen gedankenverloren auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Den Applaus bemerkte er kaum, und auch die nun folgende Einteilung der Erstklässler bekam er nicht mit.

Stattdessen erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie er damals gegen Ende seines dritten Jahres seinen ersten wirklichen Patronus hervorgebracht hatte; in der Nacht am See, als Harry Sirius, Hermine und sich selbst das Leben rettete. Zuvor hatte er monatelang mit Remus geübt, doch nie mehr als ein wenig silbrigen Rauch hervorgebracht. Und dann hatte er auf einmal durch Hermines Zeitumkehrer einfach gewusst, dass nicht, wie Harry erst dachte, sein Vater den silbrigen Hirsch erzeugt hatte, sondern Harry selbst. Er nahm sich fest vor, Nachforschungen über diese Gabe des Trumpfes in der Bibliothek anzustellen und kam sich dabei fast schon vor wie Hermine. Dann erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl, in der Halle wurde es ruhig und Rufus Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder dem Lehrertisch zu.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore und breitete seine Arme zu einem Willkommensgruß aus.

„Zu Beginn möchte ich euch Jemanden vorstellen", nun zeigte er auf Melinda, die zuerst Dumbledore kurz anlächelte und sich dann kurz mit einem freundlichen Nicken für die Schüler erhob. „Mrs. Melinda Black ist eine fantastische Professorin auf mehreren Fachgebieten und erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit wieder in unser schönes Land zurückgekehrt, um einige persönliche Dinge zu regeln. Dennoch wird sie an unserer Schule in diesem Jahr leider noch kein Lehramt annehmen, sondern den im Sommer freigewordenen Posten von Argus Filch ersetzen."

Das letzte Wort von Dumbledore ging bereits in tosendem Applaus unter. Die Tatsache, dass Filch nicht mehr an der Schule war, um mit seiner unheimlichen, lampenäugigen Katze durch das Schloss zu geistern, war scheinbar bereits Grund genug zu feiern. Dennoch war vielen Schülern deutlich anzusehen, dass sie unabhängig von Filchs Weggang mit dieser neuen Stellenbesetzung mehr als nur zufrieden waren. Einige von ihnen glotzten Melinda derart an, das man hätte meinen können, sie hätten noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben eine Frau zu Gesicht bekommen.

Dumbledore gab den Schülern einige Minuten Zeit, ausgiebig den neuen Umstand gebührend zu feiern, bevor er sie mit einer weiteren Handbewegung wieder abrupt zum Schweigen brachte.

„Wartet, wartet! Ich muss noch hinzufügen, dass Mrs. Black eine ausgezeichnete junge Hexe ist, die es selbstverständlich sehr gut versteht, mit ihren Kräften, auch unseren besonders einfallsreichen Schülern, selbst Einhalt gebieten zu können. Aus diesem Grund, ist die Liste mit den verbotenen Gegenständen, die Mr. Filch für alle Schüler lesbar an seiner Bürotür hängen hatte - zuletzt umfasste sie, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, etwa 502 Gegenstände - hiermit auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Mrs. Black, ab sofort ungültig."

Diesmal dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis die Schüler begriffen hatten, was genau Dumbledore damit gemeint hatte. Zuerst gab es ungläubige Blicke, als schon die ersten anfingen zu klatschen und zu jubeln, dann erhoben sich auch die anderen Schüler und es dauerte abermals einige lange Minuten, bis die ersten hungrigen Mägen Dumbledores letzte Worten lauschen wollten, der seinerseits lächelnd dastand, seine sich berührenden Fingerspitzen beobachtend und wartete, das der Lärm langsam wieder verebbte.

„Gut", begann Dumbledore abermals, als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, „freut euch aber nicht zu früh. Des Weiteren möchte ich an dieser Stelle, und nicht nur für die Erstklässler, abermals wiederholen, dass der Verbotene Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf, ohne Ausnahme", und ließ seinen Blick dabei besonders auf den Gryffindortisch schweifen und fuhr fort, „dem sein Leben nach wie vor lieb und teuer ist. Nun denn, lasst das Fest beginnen." Er klatschte in die Hände und augenblicklich waren die goldenen Teller und Kelche vor ihnen wie immer gefüllt mit den herrlichsten Speisen.

Rufus war sehr froh darüber, in der Großen Halle einmal wieder etwas bessere Stimmung zu sehen, als es die letzten Male der Fall gewesen war. In diesem Moment war er wirklich sehr stolz auf seine Mum, die sich in diesem Augenblick gerade mit Professor Sprout angeregt unterhielt, während sie gerade ihr Steak zerteilte. Remus prostete ihm lächelnd zu, als er seinen Blick bemerkte und er lächelte kurz zurück. Severus sah missmutig aus wie immer, und Rufus fragte sich innerlich grinsend, wie das neue Jahr wohl mit ihm werden würde. Was würde Severus sich nicht alles einfallen lassen müssen, um ihm einmal die Woche glaubhaft Nachsitzen aufbrummen zu können, damit ihre Okklumentik- und Legilimentikstunden auch weiterhin nicht zu leiden hatten.

Rufus selbst saß am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Tisches von Ron, Hermine und den anderen Gryffindors der siebten Jahrgangsstufe bei den restlichen Erstklässlern, doch er war ohnehin nicht erpicht darauf, sich all zu übereilt dazwischenzudrängeln. Als der Nachtisch so gut wie vorüber war, kamen die Geister aus allen vier Wänden der Großen Halle geschwebt und verteilten sich an den Tischen zu Gesprächen mit den Schülern. Der kopflose Nick tauchte direkt neben Rufus auf, da der Platz neben ihm frei geblieben war und fing munter an zu plaudern. Er hörte jedoch nur mit halbem Ohr zu und gab einige höfliche, aber kurze Kommentare zu dessen Erzählungen ab, denn jetzt fühlte er sich müde und wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und nun verlangte sein Magen einen letzten Spaziergang durch das Schloss, um danach während des Schlafes in seinem warmen Bett in aller Ruhe verdauen zu können.

Als sich schließlich alle müde und erschöpft erhoben, folgte Rufus zuerst den anderen Erstklässlern, die von den neuen Vertrauensschülern der fünften Jahrgangsstufe angeführt wurden, wurde dann aber in der Eingangshalle aufgehalten, als Melinda ihm mit wehender Robe schnell nachgelaufen kam und ihn stürmisch in ihre Arme schloss.

„Rufus, mein Junge! Es ist einfach fantastisch! Oh, ich freue mich so, noch ein Gryffindor in der Familie. Dein Vater wäre sicher sehr stolz auf dich gewesen! Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich! Sag mal, warum hat das eigentlich so lange gedauert, ich bin fast verrückt geworden? Du warst ganze fünf Minuten unter dem sprechenden Hut, was hat er denn alles gesagt?"

Nun küsste sie ihn rechts und links auf die Wangen und drückte ihn so fest, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam und sich verzweifelt versuchte zu befreien.

„Nicht, Mum, bitte", keuchte er auf, als seine Lungen sich wieder normal mit Sauerstoff füllen konnten, „ich kriege keine Luft mehr!"

Jetzt grinste sie über ihr hübsches Gesicht, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, schob ihn auf Armlänge von sich, seufzte herzhaft und musterte ihn.

„Komm doch morgen nach dem Unterricht auf eine Tasse Tee in mein Büro, mein Schatz, dann können wir in Ruhe über alles reden, einverstanden?", sie küsste ihn noch einmal vor allen Schülern, die das Geschehen natürlich überaus interessiert beobachteten, auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich dann, indem sie ihm mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar wuschelte.

Jedem normalen Schüler wäre dieses übermutterartige Verhalten vermutlich höchst peinlich gewesen, und deshalb versuchte Rufus nun, obwohl er dieses kleine Schauspiel mehr als alles andere genossen hatte, eine dementsprechende Miene aufzulegen. Die Erstklässler waren bereits verschwunden; nur noch Schüler aus den oberen Jahrgängen waren in der Eingangshalle versammelt und wandten sich jetzt grinsend ab, um in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gelangen.

Die Siebtklässler der Gryffindors kamen jedoch ebenfalls grinsend auf ihn zu gelaufen, und Seamus legte seinen Arm kurz auf seine Schulter.

„Klasse, Alter, bei der wäre ich auch gerne Sohn. Ich bin Seamus Finnigan."

Die Stimmung war deutlich entspannter als noch einige Stunden zuvor im Hogwarts-Express, als sich nun die restlichen Gryffindors aus seinem Jahrgang vorstellten. Es gab viel Gekicher, wegen der Szene mit seiner Mum, und so stiegen sie gut gelaunt hinauf zum Turm der Gryffindors.

Es sollte jedoch noch viel besser kommen. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angelangt, sah diese erst mitten im Wort auf, als sie gelangweilt begann nach dem Passwort zu fragen.

„Passw… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", schrie sie und fuhr von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass sich die versammelten Schüler die Hände vor die Ohren halten mussten, als sie Rufus erblickte und ihm in die Augen sah, „Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Oh, nein! Hiiiiiiiiilfe!", und rannte fluchtartig aus ihrem Bild.

Gespielt ratlos und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er sich Hilfe suchend nach den anderen um, die entsetzt auf das verlassene Gemälde starrten, bis auf Ron, Hermine und Neville, sich nun kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten, vor Lachen.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden jemanden holen müssen", brachte Dean Thomas langsam stotternd hervor, drehte sich um und verschwand zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

Rufus wusste ebenso gut wie die Ron, Hermine und Neville, was der Grund für diese Flucht war, ließ sich aber natürlich nichts anmerken. Er fürchtete jedoch völlig zu Recht, dass er es nun kaum noch würde geheim halten können, dass Sirius Black, ein verurteilter und aus Askaban entkommener Massenmörder, von dem noch immer nur die allerwenigsten wussten, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit, sein Vater war. Sie alle würden es nun nach und nach erfahren.

„Was sollte das denn?" fragte er mit aufgesetztem Unschuldsblick, als sich auch schon Hermine vordrängte und ihn entschuldigend ansah.

„Nun, dein Dad hat in unserem dritten Jahr einmal versucht, gewaltsam in den Schlafsaal der Jungs zu gelangen und war damals mit einem Messer bewaffnet. Ihr Gemälde war völlig zerschnitten und wir hatten monatelang diesen schrecklichen Sir Cardogan an unserem Eingang. Es war etwa ein halbes Jahr, nachdem seine Flucht aus Askaban geglückt war. Wenn du willst, erzähle ich dir später die ganze…", doch weiter kam sie nicht. Rufus fiel ihr ins Wort, bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte.

Hermine hatte richtig erkannt, dass die Situation einer lockeren Erklärung von Seitens einer Mitschülerin bedurfte, da es von einem Lehrer vielleicht eher das Gegenteil bewirkt hätte.

„Ach das!", tat er mit einer Handbewegung ab, „nun, das erklärt es natürlich. Mein Dad fand es allerdings recht komisch, auch wenn er diese Mistratte damals nicht erwischen konnte. Er hatte sich über ihr Geschrei fast tot gelacht."

Ron musste bei diesen Worten von Rufus so sehr kichern, dass er sich mit seinem Arm an dessen Schulter abstützen musste. Womit Ron wohl nicht gerechnet hatte, war die darauf folgende Reaktion von Seitens Parvati, die entsetzt einen Schritt zurücktrat und geschockt aufkeuchte.

„Du… Ron! Stimmt das, dass Sirius Black sein Dad ist? Wie kannst du dich dann noch an ihn stützen und… lachen? Er stand damals vor deinem Bett und wollte dich töten! Und… und jetzt sagt er, dass er bedauert hätte, es nicht geschafft zu haben…? Sirius Black war ein treuer Diener von Du-weist-schon-wem, glaubt ihr nicht, der Hut hat einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht?"

Rufus fuhr so schnell zu ihr herum, dass alle zusammenzuckten und einen Schritt zurückwichen. Ein unglaublicher Zorn stieg in ihm hoch, als er Parvati mit gesenkter Stimme bitterböse anzischte, während hinter ihm zwei Fensterscheiben in ihren Rahmen explodierten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", und trat nun einen Schritt auf sie zu, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass sie einen weiteren Schritt ängstlich zurückwich, „Mein Dad war NIEMALS ein Diener Voldemorts!" Bei diesen Worten keuchten Seamus, Parvati und Lavender kurz auf, „Eher wäre er gestorben, als ihm zu dienen! Und wenn diese verfluchte Mistratte damals nicht entwischt wäre, dann hätte man seine Unschuld sogar beweisen können!"

Nun hielt ihn Ron am Arm zurück und sagte beschwichtigend: „Komm schon, sie kennen die Wahrheit nicht. Sie wissen nicht, dass er meine Ratte wollte und nicht mich. Wir alle hielten es damals für angebracht uns darüber auszuschweigen, Rufus."

Jetzt wandte sich Rufus wieder Ron zu und sah ihm in die Augen. Ron sah betreten drein, und als er sich weiter umsah, bemerkte er, dass auch Hermine und Neville recht beschämte Gesichter machten, während sich die Augen von Seamus, Parvati, und Lavender noch immer vor Schreck weiteten und ihre Gesichter nun sehr blass aussahen. Daraufhin wusste niemand mehr etwas zu sagen, bis sie schließlich Professor McGonnagal mit Dean Thomas schnell den Gang entlang kommen sahen.

„Wir haben sie gefunden und ich habe ihr alles Nötige erklärt", sagte sie kurz angebunden, „sie wird gleich wieder hier sein und euch einlassen. Ich werde solange hier warten." Sie sah sich um und zog überrascht ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie deutete auf die Fenster, durch die nun kühle Nachtluft hereinwehte.

„Das war lediglich ein Unfall, Professor. Es lagen ein paar aufgestaute Emotionen in der Luft, nach dem sie aus ihrem Gemälde flüchtete", warf Hermine nun schnell ein, um eine weitere Eskalation oder Erklärungen zu verhindern und schwang schnell ihren Zauberstab: _Reparo__._ Nun setzten sich die kaputten Fensterscheiben wieder zusammen und sahen aus, als wären sie nie zu Bruch gegangen.

„Sind sie sich sicher, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist?" Die fette Dame war wieder angekommen und lugte vorsichtig um die Seite ihres Rahmens, während die Anwesenden sich ihr nun schnell zuwandten.

„Selbstverständlich, sie können beruhigt wieder ihren Platz einnehmen. Sie haben nichts zu befürchten vor Rufus", antwortete McGonagall schnell und wartete noch, bis alle Gryffindors durch das Portraitloch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren.

Innen angelangt, stellten sie fest, dass sie die letzten Gryffindors waren, die noch nicht in ihren Betten lagen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war vollkommen verlassen und so machten sich die Siebtklässler daran, sich auf den Sesseln um den Kamin fallen zu lassen um miteinander zu sprechen. Es dämmerte bereits, als Ron, Hermine und zwischendurch auch Rufus, mit ihrer Geschichte fertig waren, in der sie den anderen erzählten, wie sie Sirius in der Heulenden Hütte gegenüberstanden, wie sie herausfanden, dass Pettigrew Krätze war, wie Peter schließlich alles gestanden hatte und vor ihren Füßen herumgekrochen war, wie sehr sich Sirius wirklich immer um Harry gesorgt hatte und letztlich von der Nacht im Ministerium, in der Sirius starb. Bei den letzteren Ausführungen half auch Neville mit, der bis zum Schluss im Ministerium an Harrys Seite gewesen war und endete erst mit den Worten die beschrieben, wie Harry schließlich Bellatrix Lestrange hinterher gerannt war.

Rufus schnürte es fast sein Herz zu, als er all diese Erinnerungen von Harry noch einmal durchleben musste, und auch Ron und Hermine hatten zeitweilig mit Tränen zu kämpfen, von denen sich einige immer wieder ihre Wangen hinunter stahlen.

Da, wie sich herausstellte, inzwischen alle Gryffindors aus dem siebten Jahrgang, in der seit Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres von Dumbledore ausdrücklich erwünschten DA waren, nahmen die anderen die Geschichte von Ron, Hermine und Neville als wahr hin und versprachen Rufus von nun an unvoreingenommener ihm gegenüber zu sein. Mit verquollenen Augen schleppten sie sich nun mühsam hinauf in ihre Betten, wohl wissend, dass sie am nächsten Morgen höchstwahrscheinlich alle verschlafen würden, denn es war bereits sechs Uhr in der Frühe.

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure zahlreichen und ausführlichen Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und im Anschluss natürlich wieder alle versucht genauso lieb zu beantworten, wie ihr sie mir geschrieben habt. Zu meinem 7. Kapitel: Puh! Das war mal eine Aktion! Ich hab allein an dem Gespräch mit dem alten Hut zwei ganze Abende herumbebastelt. Ich hoffe, die Mühe war es wert und es hat euch mal wieder gefallen! Leider ist mir beim besten Willen diesmal kein gescheiter Cliffhanger eingefallen, aber keine Bange, das kommt wieder! Das nächste Kapitelchen wird zudem wohl auch etwas länger ausfallen, da meine Beta-Leserin (an dieser Stelle möchte ich der lieben Vivi auch mal ganz herzlich dafür danken, dass sie meine Kapitel immer erst so lieb durchleuchtet, bevor ich sie hoch lade: Danke, Vivi!), die liebe Vivi, ab Mittwoch für eine Woche in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub fährt, und es deshalb ein paar Tage länger als bisher dauert, bis das 8. Kapitel erscheint. Das ist aber auch für mich gar nicht so schlecht, weil ich mir dann natürlich auch ausführlicher überlegen kann, wie ich es am besten weiter schreibe. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Geduld und ein paar wunderschöne Tage und der lieben Vivi natürlich einen angenehmen und erholsamen Urlaub!

**Review-Antworten****:**

**Sternchen:** Darauf hin fehlten mir leider die Worte vor Freude, meine Liebe!

**janine black:** Vielen Dank, meine Liebe! Ich hoffe, das war dir diesmal wieder schnell genug, nur leider müsst ihr auf das 8. diesmal ein wenig länger warten. Einen ganz lieben Knuddel zurück an dich! ;-)

**Max88:** In Ordnung, mein liebster aller Kritiker, ich werde dir einen winzig kleinen Tipp geben: in der ersten Hälfte deiner Review ist ein Satz, den ich dir tatsächlich bestätigen kann! ;-) Mehr dazu allerdings nicht jetzt gleich. Was die Zusammenfassung angeht: da die liebe Vivi (wie schon gesagt) eine Woche lang nicht da sein wird, werde ich mir die Zeit, wenn möglich, nehmen und eine neue formulieren. Vielen Dank für deinen Vorschlag, vielleicht werde ich auch darauf zurückgreifen. Gut, dann die Karte, hmm,… ja, nun: Ja, ich brauche sie noch. Doch, wie soll ich dir jetzt etwas verraten, ohne gleich zuviel auszuplaudern? Ist echt schwierig! Seufz! Vielleicht fällt mir auch dazu noch etwas Gutes ein, auch hier bitte ich einfach mal um noch ein bisschen mehr Geduld, mein lieber Max. Du hast mir sehr geholfen und ich bete inständig darum, dich mindestens bis zum Ende meiner FF als Kritiker behalten zu dürfen! Mit ganz vielen lieben Grüßen und einem dicken Knuddel!

**Minnilein:** Vielen Dank, ich werde mich nach Kräften bemühen! _ gg _

**Kissymouse:** Macht gar nix, ich freu mich trotzdem riesig! „Hmm" hörte die Kissymouse nun die piepsige Stimme, „wird leider nix verraten!" ;-)

**sunny:** Danke schön! Freu! Naja, das nächste dauert dann aber leider wieder ein bissele länger! _ gg _

**michi-sky:** Lieber michi-sky, vielen lieben Dank für deine sehr herzliche Review! Ich denke, wenn das Sternchen es auch liest, werden wir es beide als sehr großes Kompliment auffassen, ich tue das jetzt schon! Zu deinen Fragen: nun, ich sagte, dass Hermine ihn seltsam angesehen hatte, genauso wie etwas später aber auch Ginny. Beide kannten Sirius. Na, Verwirrung geglückt? Ich habe nicht vor, jetzt schon etwas in diese spezielle Richtung zu verraten, bitte nimm mir das nicht übel, ja? Aber ich werde mir deine Worte „Das Ziel gibt es nur um den Weg zu Beschreiten" auf jeden Fall aufschreiben und mir über den PC hängen, denn ich finde, das hast du sehr treffend und sehr schön gesagt! Vielen lieben Dank dir! Knuddel!

**vero:** Lach! Liebe vero, leider hab ich noch kein Paaring direkt geplant. Bis jetzt! Allerdings habe ich einen klitzekleinen Faden gespannt, der mich durch die Geschichte leiten wird, und dem ich einfach so immer wieder was hinzufügen werde. Mal sehen, also! ;-)

So, für heute war es das auch schon wieder. Sorry, wenn die einzelnen Reviews euch heute etwas zu kurz erscheinen sollten, aber ich hab grade nicht viel Zeit. Nächstes Mal gibt es vielleicht schon wieder mehr! Viele Grüße bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Eure banduan


	8. Erster Unterricht

Kapitel 8: Erster Unterricht

„Grundgütiger! Was ist denn hier los?"

Als Rufus nur wenige Stunden später durch lautes Rufen und einem unsanften Schütteln an seinen Schultern geweckt wurde, glaubte er, sich in einem Alptraum zu befinden.

„Rufus! Wach auf! Rufus! Aufwachen! Was ist denn nur los mit Euch?" Benebelt registrierte er, dass die ziemlich besorgt klingende Stimme zu Melinda gehörte.

„Mum?", murmelte er verschlafen, als er zu seinem Ärger feststellte, dass er keineswegs träumte. „Was ist denn? Warum weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht?" brabbelte er unwillig in seine Decke, und versuchte sich umzudrehen um weiterschlafen zu können.

Doch er kam nicht dazu wieder sanft in das Land der Träume zurückzuschweben, als er erneut gerüttelt, an der Schulter gepackt und wieder auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Zu allem Überfluss zog sie ihm jetzt auch noch die Decke weg.

„Hast du etwa in deinen Kleidern geschlafen? Mitsamt deinem Umhang… und Schuhen?", kam nun Melindas überraschte Stimme.

Rufus rieb sich die Augen und versuchte sie zu öffnen, doch viel mehr als ein Blinzeln brachte er nicht zustande, denn die fröhlich durch das Fenster lächelnde Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich bekam er davon Kopfschmerzen. Er setzte sich missmutig auf, schlug sich seine Hände vor die Augen, die Ellbogen dabei auf seine Knie aufgestützt und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nur langsam wurden seine Gedanken klarer.

„Wie spät ist es?"

Melinda saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf seinem Bettrand, seufzte und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Durch seine Finger hindurch konnte Rufus erkennen, dass sie mit seinen Zimmergenossen weitaus weniger zimperlich umging als mit ihm, denn aus ihrem Zauberstab schoss Wasser, welches sie auf die Gesichter der Noch-Schlafenden spritzte. Vermutlich war es eiskalt, denn seine Kameraden fuhren schreiend in ihren Betten hoch. Sie wuschelte Rufus durch sein zerzaustes Haar, lächelte schelmisch, und stand auf.

„In allerspätestens fünf Minuten seid ihr fix und fertig unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, sonst geht es euch noch weitaus schlechter, klar? Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt die Mädchen wecken. Im Übrigen ist es bereits", sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr, „zwei Minuten nach neun." Sie stand auf und ging hinaus. Kurz nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und ihre Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, drehte sich Rufus erneut zu den anderen um. Sie sahen ihn erschrocken an und er stellte fest, dass auch von ihnen es keiner mehr geschafft hatte, sich am frühen Morgen seine Schlafsachen anzuziehen, geschweige denn die Vorhänge zuzuziehen.

Seamus fing sich als Erster wieder. „Verflucht! Das gibt Ärger!"

Sein Fluchen und die Erkenntnis, das das tatsächlich Ärger bedeutete, an ihrem ersten Schultag zu spät in den Unterricht zu kommen, fielen sie eher aus ihren Betten, als dass sie aufstanden, packten eilig einige Schulsachen in ihre Taschen, und beeilten sich, so wie sie waren, nach unten zu kommen.

Melinda war ebenfalls gerade die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal heruntergekommen und rückte nun mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes einige Sessel in einen Kreis um einen Tisch zusammen, schwor eine Platte Sandwichs, eine große Kanne Kaffee und einige Tassen herauf, und bedeutete ihnen mit einem Wink, sich zu setzen. Dankbar und mit äußerst schlechtem Gewissen setzten sie sich und nahmen sich von dem dampfenden Kaffee. Sie sprachen nicht, bis auch die Mädchen herunterkamen, die überrascht darüber waren, die Jungs beim Frühstück vorzufinden.

„Ich gebe euch zehn Minuten, bevor ich euch in euren Unterricht jage", sagte Melinda und teilte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne aus, bevor auch sie sich in einen der Sessel setzte, ihre Beine übereinander schlug und ihre Arme kreuzte. Irgendwie gelang es ihr nie wirklich, einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck hinzubekommen, versuchte es aber dennoch. Sie zog hörbar die Luft ein und seufzte.

„Gut, und nun erklärt mir bitte folgendes: Was, bei Merlins Barte, habt Ihr heute Nacht getrieben? Und wieso war kein einziger von Euch in der Lage wenigstens noch seine Schuhe auszuziehen? Professor McGonagall bat mich nach dem Frühstück darum, nach euch zu sehen, denn sie musste in ihren Unterricht, und… Rufus?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, als er ihr in die Augen sah und mit einem gequälten Grinsen eine Hand hob.

„Allerdings, Mum", er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte seine Mutter zu belügen. Und das war auch überhaupt nicht nötig, da es hier nicht allein um ihn ging. Melinda, als Sirius Witwe, war in diese Angelegenheit genauso unausweichlich miteingebunden wie er selbst.

„Ich höre", sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und wartete.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich, seine Kaffeetasse in beiden Händen haltend, auch in seinem Sessel zurück und begann stockend und mit trauriger Stimme zu erzählen.

„Es war alles meine Schuld. Die fette Dame verwechselte mich gestern Abend mit Dad und flüchtete daraufhin laut kreischend. Und du weißt doch, dass Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger die ausdrückliche Anweisung hatten, über die ganze Sache mit Dads Flucht und diesem Hippogreif Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Sie erzählten es lediglich Neville, weil er in der Befragungskammer im Ministerium dabei war. Als Parvati jedenfalls mitbekam, wer mein Dad war, bekam sie doch tatsächlich Angst vor mir und behauptete, Dad sei ein Diener Voldemorts gewesen. Sollte ich das auf sich beruhen lassen? Von Professor McGonagall ließ sich die fette Dame schließlich davon überzeugen, uns einzulassen, und da wir allein waren, bestand ich darauf, dass auch die Anderen nun alles wissen sollten. Nun, es war eine verflucht lange Geschichte… weißt du ja selbst. Wir wir haben die ganze Nacht darüber geredet und sind erst um sechs Uhr heute Morgen schlafen gegangen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Melinda nur und sah nun beinahe ebenso traurig aus, wie er. Sie wartete einige Minuten, ehe sie mit einem leichten Lächeln wieder aufstand. „Ich weiß, das war nur ein kurzes Frühstück, dennoch muss ich euch jetzt in euren Unterricht scheuchen. Marsch! Marsch!"

Nachdem sie durch das Portraitloch in den Korridor geschlüpft waren, nahm Melinda Rufus noch einmal kurz in den Arm und wuschelte ihm wieder durch sein immer noch zerzaustes Haar. „Bis später, mein Schatz", sagte sie und wandte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Während sie in die Eingangshalle hetzten, drängte sich Seamus neben Rufus. „Wow, du hast echt eine tolle Mum, Rufus."

„Aber es war nicht alles deine Schuld", warf Parvati schnell ein. „Ich bin wirklich sehr froh darüber, dieses Gespräch geführt zu haben. Auch, wenn ich es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben kann, so hat es doch vieles erklärt und…"

„Wir hätten vielleicht schon viel früher darüber sprechen sollen", gab nun auch Ron zu, doch Rufus drehte sich schnell zu ihm um und blieb stehen, so dass Ron beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

„Nein, Ron. Ihr durftet nicht darüber sprechen und habt nur Anweisungen befolgt. Ich verstehe, dass dieses Gespräch gestern sehr schwer für euch war, denn das war es auch für mich. Ich verstehe, dass Parvati kurzfristig Angst vor mir hatte, denn ich bin mir durchaus bewusst darüber, dass es noch vielen weiteren Leuten hier in Hogwarts ähnlich gehen wird. Mein Dad gilt noch immer als Massenmörder und niemand weiß, dass er verunglückt ist. Dennoch bitte ich euch", und sah dabei in die Runde, da sie nun alle kurz stehen geblieben waren und Rufus ansahen, „niemandem etwas von unserem Gespräch zu erzählen. Es reicht, dass wir es wissen. Und die Schuld könnt ihr auch beruhigt mir in die Schuhe schieben, das kostet uns vielleicht die wenigsten Hauspunkte. Wollt ihr alle Punkte abgezogen bekommen? Es reicht doch, wenn einer dafür bestraft wird."

„Klingt ja schön und gut, aber ich fürchte, das wird uns niemand glauben", sagte Hermine und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Rufus grinste sie an. „Kommt auf den Versuch an, meinst du nicht?"

„In Ordnung", sagte nun Neville und trat näher zu ihm heran, „wir sagen es tut uns leid, aber Rufus hat uns aufgehalten. Wir sehen uns dann später in Zauberkünste wieder. Und wenn nicht da, können wir spätestens beim Mittagessen reden. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, was habt ihr jetzt?"

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und stöhnte: „Zaubertränke bei Snape!" Seamus und Rufus nickten und meinten im Chor: „Ich auch."

Ron lachte. „Na, dann viel Spaß. Es scheint, dass du es dir mit Snape schon an deinem ersten Tag verscherzt. Und zwar ordentlich!"

„Damit hat er nicht ganz Unrecht, weißt du? Verdammt", fluchte Hermine nun, „warum hab ich mir bloß meinen verfluchten Wecker nicht gestellt! Snape kann höllisch sauer werden, los renn! Worauf warten wir noch?"

Hermine und Seamus sahen geschockt aus, packten Rufus nun links und rechts an den Armen und rannten los.

Vor dem Kerker angekommen holten sie noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie zaghaft klopften, nur um augenblicklich fürchterlich zusammenzuzucken, als die Tür mit einem Donnerschlag aufflog. Mit beschämt gesenkten Häuptern gingen sie zögernd hinein und setzten sich eine leise Entschuldigung murmelnd auf die hintersten Plätze. Professor Snape rauschte sofort zu ihnen herüber, während er abermals seinen Zauberstab schwang und die Tür mit einem weiteren Donnerschlag wieder ins Schloss flog. Dicht vor ihrem Tisch blieb er stehen.

Seine finstere Miene erinnerte Rufus zurück an die Zeit, bevor sie sich ausgesprochen und Freundschaft miteinander geschlossen hatten. Der blanke Hass stand ihm in seine tiefschwarzen Augen geschrieben, und ließ Rufus unweigerlich einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Die Blicke aller restlichen Schüler waren nun gebannt auf sie gerichtet.

„Würden Sie mir erklären, wie es drei Gryffindors nur gelingen kann, über eine halbe Stunde zu spät in meinem UTZ-Kurs zu erscheinen; zudem noch an ihrem ersten Schultag?" Betroffen registrierte Rufus, dass es auch die gleiche hasserfüllte Stimme war, an die er sich aus seinem früheren Leben nur noch zu gut erinnern konnte. Ohne es zu wollen, fühlte er sich schmerzlich um Jahre zurückversetzt.

Er hob sofort die Hand und versuchte, Severus tiefer in die Augen zu sehen, um eventuell ein Gefühl ausmachen zu können, aber es war zwecklos; bei ihm hatte er dies bislang noch nicht geschafft. „Es war meine Schuld, Sir. Es tut mir leid, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Er meinte es aufrichtig und genau so, wie er es sagte, doch Snape beugte sich nun mit seinem Gesicht so weit zu Rufus herunter, dass er seinen Atem deutlich spüren konnte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch, Black", fauchte er ihm triumphierend entgegen, „wie der Vater, so auch der Sohn, nicht wahr?" Er richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, drehte sich um und lief mit wehendem Umhang zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sich mit einem vernichtenden Blick wieder den Gryffindors zuwandte.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für unentschuldigtes Zuspätkommen und aufsässigem Verhalten einem Lehrer gegenüber. Für jeden von euch. Und für die nächsten vier Wochen Strafarbeit für Black, jeden Dienstag nach dem Abendessen", schnarrte er leise, doch seine Worte hallten an den Kerkerwänden deutlich wider.

Nun beugte Rufus sich leicht nach vorne, seine Hände in einer verständnislosen Geste vor sich auf dem Tisch liegend. „Sir", meldete er sich entrüstet, während er spürte, wie langsam der alte Zorn auf diese ungerechte Behandlung wieder in ihm aufstieg, „was soll das? Ich allein trage die Schuld für unser Zuspätkommen und habe mich gerade bei Ihnen dafür entsch…"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihre Hand oben gesehen zu haben, geschweige denn Sie zum Sprechen aufgefordert zu haben, Black!", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Aufstehen!"

Rufus fuhr so schnell von seinem Stuhl auf, dass dieser mit einem Knall nach hinten kippte und er Hermine neben sich erschrocken aufkeuchen hörte. Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang abermals zurück an seinen Tisch und nun standen sie sich direkt gegenüber, leicht nach vorne gebeugt, beide ihre Hände auf dem Tisch abstützend und sich dabei wütend anstarrend. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt, man konnte die Aufregung der anderen Schüler deutlich spüren.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie schlau Sie nun wirklich sind, ich glaube nämlich kein Wort von dem, was mir als Ihr sogenanntes Zeugnis vorgelegt wurde."

„Fein!", giftete Rufus nun zurück in das Gesicht seines Lehrers. Er hatte zwar keine Angst vor diesem Mann, aber er fragte sich nun ernsthaft, ob man derart viel Hass wirklich spielen konnte. Was war nur passiert, mit jenem Severus Snape, der ihm in den vergangenen Monaten immer mehr ein Freund geworden war? Doch es blieb ihm keine weitere Sekunde Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

„Was kommt dabei heraus, wenn man, gemahlene Fledermauszähne, Mondsteinpulver und Gänseleber miteinander vermischt?"

„Der Wolfsbanntrank. Allerdings wäre einfaches Vermischen völlig sinnlos und es gehören noch..."

„Was ist die wichtigste Zutat zur Herstellung des Veritaserums?"

„Drei Gramm Netzgewebe einer schwarzen Witwe."

„Für welche Tränke wird das Gift eines Basilisken benötigt?"

„Der einzige Trank für den man es überhaupt verwenden kann, ist der Athrymiatrank."

Seine Antworten waren wie aus der Pistole geschossen gekommen und mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass seinem Professor nun keine Fragen mehr einzufallen schienen und sämtliche Mitschüler ihn überrascht anstarrten. Selbst den überheblichen Slytherins schien das gehässige Grinsen vergangen zu sein. Doch einen Augenblick später hatte Severus bereits wieder seine Worte gefunden.

„Ausnahmsweise werde ich Sie für Ihre Frechheit heute noch nicht aus meinem Kurs werfen. Doch lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich dies jederzeit nachholen kann. Zudem fällt der Athrymiatrank unter schwarze Magie, und auch über die Herstellung von Veritaserum dürften Sie überhaupt nichts wissen. Ihre Strafarbeit wird hiermit auf weitere acht Wochen ausgeweitet, außerdem ziehe ich Gryffindor weitere 10 Punkte ab."

„Das können Sie nicht machen!", schrie Rufus ihn nun an. _„Bei aller Freundschaft"_, dachte er sich, _„geschauspielert ist das nicht mehr."_ Was ist nur in Severus gefahren, dass er heute so verdammt viel Hass in seinen Augen hat und ihn, Rufus, derart fertig machen will. Er war nun für einen Moment so zornig auf Snape, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie er seine Hände wütend zu Fäusten ballte, sie abermals auf den Tisch schlug und in diesem Augenblick einige Gläser aus Snapes Vorratsregalen an der Wand explodierten und sich deren schleimiger Inhalt über den Boden ergoss. „Wofür denn?"

„Für Ihre unverschämte Arroganz. Und zügeln Sie gefälligst Ihr Temperament, Black, denn sonst ziehe ich Ihnen noch weitaus mehr Punkte ab! Setzen!"

Sie standen nun so weit nach vorne gebeugt, dass sich ihre Köpfe beinahe berührten. Rufus sah Snape noch immer direkt in die Augen und sein Atem ging so schnell als wäre er gerade gerannt, als etwas passierte, was Rufus für einige Sekunden völlig überforderte und er sogleich sehr froh darüber war, dass er sich gerade auf dem Tisch abstützte. Er war sich im Nachhinein ziemlich sicher, ansonsten umgefallen zu sein, so sehr überraschte ihn das was nun kam. Er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sprechen, die eindeutig nicht seine eigene war. Im Gegenteil, diese Stimme hörte sich an wie die von Severus, nur, dass dieser in diesem Augenblick keinesfalls seine Lippen bewegte. _„Hmmh! Er ist ein besserer Schauspieler, als ich dachte!"_

_„Ist so etwas möglich?"_, dachte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, während der aufgestaute Zorn mit einem Mal wieder völlig verschwunden war uns sich stattdessen grenzenlose Erleichterung in ihm ausbreitete. Ohne darüber nachzudenken was er eigentlich tat, strengte er sich an, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, und konzentrierte sich verzweifelt darauf, direkt in Severus Augen hineinzudenken. _„Oh, ja. Das war eine Glanzleistung, nicht wahr?"_

Falls es überhaupt jemals möglich war, Snapes ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht noch Farbe verlieren zu sehen, dann war das hier der Fall. _„Darüber sprechen wir später!"_ hörte Rufus ihn noch einmal in seinen Gedanken sprechen, bevor er sich langsam setzte, ohne jedoch den Blick von Severus abzuwenden. Dieser drehte sich nach einem weiteren Moment mit einer triumphierenden Miene um und ließ seinen Blick über die restliche Klasse schweifen.

„Was ist", blaffte er die anderen Schüler an, „sind eure Tränke denn schon fertig? Ich werde sie später alle benoten!"

Sie zuckten merklich zusammen und machten sich eilig wieder an die Arbeit. Sogar die Slytherins waren zu geschockt über Rufus aufsässiges Verhalten und versuchten nicht einmal ansatzweise einen Witz darüber zu reisen. Snape ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl fallen, schwang seinen Zauberstab und die zerbrochenen Gläser erhoben sich wieder wie neu an ihre gewohnten Plätze im Regal, während deren schleimiger Inhalt verschwand. Der Rest der Stunde verlief schweigsam und ruhig, wie es Rufus auch aus seinem früheren Leben gewohnt war. Doch am Ende brachten die Gryffindors ihre Tränke natürlich nicht fertig. Durch ihre Verspätung und die darauf folgende Auseinandersetzung hatten sie einfach zu viel Zeit verloren. Sie gaben lediglich ihre halb fertigen Tränke, die sie feinsäuberlich in kleine Phiolen gefüllt und anschließend beschriftet hatten, bei Snape ab und sahen zu, dass sie den Kerker schnellstmöglich verließen.

„Siebzig Hauspunkte", stöhnte Seamus und klopfte Rufus auf den Rücken, während sie die Treppen aus dem Kerker wieder hinauf in die Eingangshalle stiegen, „aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Sei froh, dass er dir für deinen Ausbruch nicht hundert Punkte extra abgezogen hat."

Rufus grinste gequält. „Noch wissen wir nicht, wie die anderen davongekommen sind."

„Oh, Neville und Ron haben bei Professor Toft gute Chancen ungeschoren davonzukommen", sagte Hermine schnell und fand sogleich ihr Lächeln wieder, „ich helfe den beiden immer bei ihren Aufsätzen für Muggelkunde."

„Muggelkunde?" Rufus war überrascht, warum sollte Ron Muggelkunde belegen?

„Ja, nun. Eigentlich wollten Harry und Ron Zaubertränke belegen. Für ihr Aurorentraining… später." Nun war das Lächeln um Hermines Mund wieder verschwunden und sie sah sehr betrübt aus. „Allerdings hat Ron die Anforderungen nicht erfüllt und Harry…"

„Schon gut", fiel ihr Rufus sofort ins Wort und legte einen Arm um sie. Er zog ihn jedoch sofort wieder zurück, als er ihren gequälten und überraschten Blick daraufhin sah. „Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, schon gut." Sie sprach nun schnell mit einem leicht hysterischen Tonfall, den er so gar nicht von ihr kannte. „Du kannst nichts dafür", und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, als wolle sie sich im Moment nicht daran erinnern und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", versuchte Seamus schnell vom Thema abzulenken, was die beiden sofort dankbar aufgriffen.

„Zauberkunst", kam nun von Rufus und Hermine im Chor.

„Oh, bestens, einer der wenigen Kurse, der noch wirklich Spaß macht."

Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und war im Gegensatz zu Zaubertränke die reinste Erholung. Sie waren die Ersten gewesen, die das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten, und Rufus hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie fast alle Kurse mit den anderen drei Häusern gemeinsam hatten. Die Schüler, die während der Zaubertränkestunde dabei gewesen waren, flüsterten nun aufgeregt denen, die den Streit nicht mitbekommen hatten, zu, was sich in der Stunde zuvor im Kerker zugetragen hatte.

Der kleine Professor bemerkte von alledem natürlich nichts und hüpfte entzückt von seinem Bücherstapel, als er sah, dass Hermine und Rufus es schafften, nach nur einem Versuch einen Kelch herauf zu beschwören, applaudierte und wies die anderen an, genau dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihre Kelche wieder verschwinden ließen. Daraufhin mussten sie eine Tanne, gefüllt mit Tee heraufbeschwören und am Ende schaffte dies nur Rufus, während die Kanne von Hermine leer blieb. Während Professor Flitwick völlig aus dem Häuschen war und ihnen insgesamt 25 Hauspunkte für diese Glanzleistung gab, bedachte Hermine Rufus mit weiteren, äußerst seltsamen Blicken.

Nach Zauberkunst war Mittagspause. Die Gryffindors beeilten sich, schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden, um zum Mittagsessen in die Große Halle zu kommen. Schon während des Unterrichts hatte man deutlich ihre Mägen knurren hören. Rufus ging etwas langsamer hinter ihnen, als Draco Malfoy ihn einholte und gerade an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, ohne sich umzusehen.

„Hey Draco", sagte Rufus und tat so, als klänge es total beiläufig.

Draco drehte sich mit überraschter Miene zu ihm herum und wurde seinerseits nun ebenfalls langsamer. „Was ist?"

„Wie, was ist? Darf ich dich jetzt nicht mehr grüßen?" Rufus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, und musterte ihn nun ebenfalls bemüht überrascht.

„Ähm, ich denke, das wäre keine sehr gute Idee. Du bist in Gryffindor!" Aus Dracos Mund klang das nun fast wie eine Anschuldigung, aber Rufus wollte auf jeden Fall und kostete es all seine Beherrschung, in diesem Leben Draco Malfoy nicht als Feind gegenüber stehen. Er war sich sicher, eines Tages würde sich das auszahlen und er musste ihn ja nicht gleich zum Freund haben.

„Na und? Dennoch bin ich ein Mensch, oder nicht? Mehrere Schüler waren stehen geblieben und sahen ihnen überrascht nach. Einen Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor miteinander sprechen zu sehen, endete meistens in einem Duell oder wurde von einem Lehrer gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem solchen gerettet.

Draco blieb stehen. „Hör mal, ich hätte nicht gedacht, als ich dich das erste Mal im Zug gesehen habe, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit bestehen könnte, dass der Hut dich nach Gryffindor schickt. Das ist alles. Vergiss es einfach, in Ordnung?"

Rufus wandte sich zu Draco um und baute sich direkt vor ihm auf. Mit einem Finger zeigte er direkt auf dessen Brust; er wusste, er würde nun etwas überzeugender werden müssen.

„Oh, nein. So leicht kannst du mich jetzt nicht mehr abschütteln, klar? Du hast mir die Hand gegeben und ich hab sie genommen. Und deshalb nehme ich mir auch das verdammte Recht raus, mit dir sprechen zu können ohne beleidigend zu werden. Wir sind hier vier Häuser, doch nur eine verdammte Schule. Wir gehen zusammen in einige Kurse und werden uns zwangsläufig über den Weg laufen. Und wenn du nicht gerade auf der dunklen Seite des Krieges in diesem Land stehst, werden wir verdammt noch mal auch an einem Tisch miteinander in der Bibliothek sitzen und unsere Hausaufgaben erledigen können, ohne darauf zu achten, in welches verfluchte Haus wir gehören."

Draco sah sich nun unruhig zu den anderen Schülern um; es war nun vollkommen still geworden in diesem Korridor, obwohl er voller Schüler war. Alle sahen ihnen nun gebannt zu, den Atem anhaltend und darauf wartend, was jetzt passieren würde. „Können wir das ein andermal diskutieren?"

„Nein. Ich will eine Antwort. Und zwar hier und jetzt", ohne Draco die Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen, würden sie hier nicht weiterkommen, das wusste er. Rufus hoffte natürlich, dass Draco zumindest jetzt einlenkte, obwohl er wusste, dass der Slytherin auf Voldemorts Seite stand, auch wenn er das niemals derart öffentlich zugeben würde. Es würde sicher viel Gerede darüber geben, dennoch könnte das das zukünftige Zusammenleben in dieser Schule deutlich erleichtern.

Draco ließ sich Zeit, er überlegte beinahe eine halbe Minute lang, so dass Rufus inzwischen glaubte, die Räder in dessen Kopf bereits rotieren hören zu können. Dann schließlich seufzte der silberblonde Junge vor ihm und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Na gut, Black. Du sollst deine Chance bekommen, aber bilde dir nicht allzu viel darauf ein, klar? Ich stehe hier lediglich zu meinem Wort, kann das aber jederzeit wieder ändern", er machte eine kurze Pause und schüttelte ungläubig grinsend den Kopf, „ich glaub es ja gar nicht, ich rede mit einem Gryffindor. Gehen wir nun zum Mittagessen?"

„Aber sicher doch, ich sterbe fast vor Hunger", sagte Rufus, und nebeneinander liefen sie den Korridor entlang und die Treppe hinunter Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Starke Leistung übrigens", ließ Draco nun aus dem Mundwinkel heraus verlauten.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Rufus überrascht nach.

„Wie du mit Snape gesprochen hast, das hat sich in dieser Schule noch kein Schüler getraut, und deine Beschwörung in Zauberkunst war auch nicht schlecht. Scheinst einen klugen Kopf zu haben, du könntest glatt eine Konkurrenz für die Granger werden."

Die Tische in der Großen Halle waren bereits zum größten Teil besetzt und viele Augenpaare wandten sich ihnen nun interessiert zu.

Es wurde augenblicklich still.

„Aber nicht, dass du jetzt denkst… nun, ich kann auch nicht alles. Und dein Zaubertrank war immer noch um Klassen besser als meiner."

„Ja", begann Draco jetzt zögernd und blieb am Tisch der Slytherins, der näher bei der Tür war, stehen, „du hattest auch nicht annähernd genügend Zeit, oder? Na, wir werden sehen. Guten Appetit."

Rufus grinste. „Bis später dann", wandte sich von ihm ab und ging nun seinerseits an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Augenblicklich setzte ein großes Gemurmel in der Großen Halle ein, und Rufus fühlte sich wie in alte Zeiten seines früheren Lebens zurückversetzt.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund, den Blick überrascht und angeekelt auf Rufus gerichtet, „du redest mit DEM?"

„Ja, und?"

„Ja, und? Rufus! Er ist ein Slytherin! Denen kann man nicht zwei Meter über den Weg trauen, und sein Vater ist ein Todesser!"

„Weiß ich" Rufus wusste, das Gespräch würde nichts bringen und war deshalb nur kurz angebunden.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Seamus nun von ihm wissen.

„Nicht hier. Ich habe meine Gründe, das sollte euch vorläufig genügen. Zu was anderem: wie ist es bei euch gelaufen?"

„Ganz gut", meinte nun Neville, „keine Hauspunkte. Professor Toft hat uns die Geschichte abgekauft."

Rufus entging nicht, wie misstrauisch er nun von den Gryffindors betrachtet wurde. „Prima", lächelte er Neville nun gut gelaunt an, „Runde eins ging somit an uns."

„Und was ist dann Runde zwei? Willst du dich mit den Slytherins verbrüdern? Das sind Diener von Du-weist-schon-wem. Willst du auch ein Todesser werden?" fragte Ron nun gereizt. „Ich kenne dich zwar erst seit einem Tag, aber nach gestern hatte ich eigentlich gedacht, ich wüsste, auf welcher Seite du stehst."

Rufus sah Ron nun finster an. Unwillkürlich stieg der Zorn wieder in ihm hoch, als er giftig zurückzischte: „Ich sagte bereits, NICHT HIER! Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Gespräch in unserem Turm fortsetzen, als mitten in der Großen Halle, wo jeder uns hören kann? Wie dämlich kann man eigentlich sein?"

„Hört auf euch zu streiten, Jungs! Wir sind alle nicht ausgeschlafen und gereizt. Und wir haben noch genügend Gelegenheiten uns ungestört zu unterhalten", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend zu Ron, während sie ihn beruhigend am Arm packte und Rufus einen weiteren undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf. Rufus versuchte auch ihr in die Augen zu sehen und ein Gefühl darin auszumachen, konnte jedoch nur Neugier und Unglauben darin sehen.

Während des restlichen Essens sprachen die Gryffindors nur noch belangloses Zeug, aus dem Rufus sich größtenteils heraushielt. Er beeilte sich beim Essen und als sein Teller leer war, stand er auf und ging schnurstracks, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, hinaus. Sein Ziel war die Bibliothek. Hier hatte er in den vergangenen Sommerferien viel Zeit verbracht, doch noch immer nicht gefunden, wonach er so verzweifelt suchte. Erschwerend kam jetzt noch hinzu, dass er nach einem weiteren Buch suchte, um mehr über die Gabe des Trumpfes herauszubekommen. Würde er in dieser Bibliothek denn jemals fündig werden?

Beinahe eine halbe Stunde lang stöberte er durch die endlosen Regale, mit ihren meterhoch gestapelten, verstaubten Büchern. Hier und da zog er ein Buch heraus, blätterte es interessiert durch und stellte es schließlich resigniert wieder hinein. Er seufze und setzte sich lustlos an einen der hintersten Tische. So würde er nicht weiterkommen. Er zog seine Tasche heran und begann gerade seine erste Hausaufgabe, einen Aufsatz über Schlaftränke für Professor Snape, auf ein Pergament zu schreiben, als Hermine sich zu ihm setzte.

„Du machst Hausaufgaben? Jetzt schon?", fragte sie ihn mit ungläubiger Miene.

„Warum nicht? Besser gleich, dann hab ich es hinter mir und mehr Zeit für wichtigere Dinge. Was machst du hier?", erwiderte er beinahe eine Spur zu schroff, was ihm sofort wieder leid tat.

„Dasselbe. Nur, dass ich normalerweise die einzige um diese Zeit hier bin, die das tut."

Rufus sah auf. Sie sah ihn wieder mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick an, den Rufus noch immer nicht wirklich zu deuten wusste. „Schön. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Hogwarts klügste Hexe kommt zum Abschreiben", grinste er sie an, was ihr wiederum einen leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck entlockte.

„Gerade mal einen Tag hier, und die ganze Schule spricht über dich. Es hat sich herumgesprochen, dass du Thestrals sehen kannst, dass alle Gryffindors der siebten Stufe deinetwegen heute Morgen verschlafen haben. Die Tatsache, dass du Snape in deiner ersten Stunde bei ihm angeschrieen hast, hat beinahe schneller die Runde gemacht, als die Fragen, die du ihm alle scheinbar richtig beantworten konntest. Ich bin vielleicht die klügste Hexe in Hogwarts, mag sein, dennoch hätte ich nicht eine dieser Fragen auch nur annähernd korrekt beantworten können, woher weißt du das? In Zauberkunst beschwörst du ohne Probleme eine Kanne Tee herauf und der ist auch noch heiß. Und zu guter Letzt giftest du Draco Malfoy vor allen Leuten im Korridor an, er solle in deiner Gegenwart gefälligst friedlich sein und das tut er auch noch. Du bist wirklich ein seltsamer Vogel, Rufus Black."

„Mag sein. Und was soll ich dir jetzt darauf antworten? Was willst du wissen?"

„Zum Beispiel wüsste ich gerne, wie viele ZAG´s du hast."

„Ach das ist es. Hogwarts klügste Hexe hat Angst, sie könnte Konkurrenz bekommen? Ich denke, ich kann dich beruhigen, ich bin sicher nicht Hogwarts klügste Hexe."

„Ha ha!", erwiderte sie trocken. „Los, sag schon."

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Vielen lieben Dank, für Eure lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder sehr darüber gefreut. Ich hoffe sehr, dieses Kapitelchen war diesmal nicht zu kurz und hat Euch auch wieder genauso gut gefallen, wie die Geschichte bislang. Ich knuddel Euch ganz arg!

**Review-Antworten**

**sternchen:** Danke, meine Liebe! Ich hoffe, mit dem weiteren Verlauf bist du auch noch so glücklich, und ich übertreibe es nicht zu sehr. gg

**Kissymouse:** Müssen sie ja, liebe Kissymouse. Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Nun ja, aber jetzt darf ich ja noch nicht gleich alles verraten!

**flemming:** Egal, gg dafür hast du ja dann jedes Mal um so mehr zu lesen! kicher! Ich freu mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat, und hoffe, diesmal geht es dir nicht anders! Zu allem Weiteren: Jetzt leider noch nicht, mein Lieber… Geduld, ja?

**Fidi:** gg Aber gleich am Anfang kann ich dir noch kein Paaring anbieten, Rufus ist doch erst einen Tag an der Schule! gg

**Max88:** Ja, ja… der Hut. Nun, das war auch mit einer der Gründe, weshalb ich solange dafür gebraucht habe. Was genau sieht der Hut nun? Ja, und da saß ich und grübelte… und das kam dann bei raus. gg Nenne ich jetzt halt mal „Künstlerische Freiheit!" Das mit den Zeitangaben habe ich mir auch eine Weile überlegt und dann sogar die Stelle mit dem Hut laut vorgelesen in „Sprechzeit", kleine Überlegungspausen eingelegt und dabei auf die Uhr gesehen… ich hoffe, bei diesem Kapitel findest du nichts auszusetzen, auf alle Fälle: fühl dich ganz arg von mir geknuddelt, mein Lieber! Danke für dein liebes Review!


	9. Freund oder Gefahr?

Kapitel 9: Freund oder Gefahr?

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und sah wieder auf seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz hinunter. „Nein, das werde ich nicht."

„Ach, und darf man auch fragen, warum nicht?"

„Darf man." Er steckte seine Feder zurück in das Tintenfass und lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück, während er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Also?"

Zögernd, und darauf bedacht, jedes Wort dabei genau abzuwägen, wusste er bereits im Voraus, dass sie diese Antwort nicht annähernd zufrieden stellen würde; jedoch war er nicht bereit, mit seinem falschen Zeugnis auch noch anzugeben.

„Also gut, lassen wir dabei doch einmal ganz außer Acht, dass dich mein Zeugnis nicht das Mindeste angeht, Hermine Granger. Ein sehr kluger, alter Zauberer sagte mir einmal, dass es vollkommen unwichtig ist, was wir sind, wer wir sind oder von wem wir abstammen. Was letztlich allein zählt, sind die Entscheidungen, die wir im Laufe unseres Lebens treffen. Egal, was uns vorgeschrieben oder von Kindesbeinen an gelehrt wird, wir alle sind in unserem Denken frei genug, über unsere eigenen Entscheidungen im Voraus nachzudenken, und von den daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und auch, wenn ich mit diesem Mann nicht immer einer Meinung bin, so hatte er damit doch Recht, nicht wahr? Die Anzahl unserer ZAGs ist am Ende vollkommen unwichtig."

Hermine saß nun ebenfalls zurückgelehnt in ihrem Stuhl und sah ihm nachdenklich in die Augen. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bevor Rufus die Barriere ihres seltsamen Blickes ein kleines Stück weit durchdringen konnte und ihre Gefühle auf ihn einströmten. Da waren Neugier, Vertrautheit und Verbundenheit; doch auch Zorn, Misstrauen, Trauer, Verwirrung und Ablehnung. _„Verdammt, warum müssen Mädchen immer so Gefühlschaotisch sein!"_, fluchte er innerlich auf, doch bevor es ihm gelang, noch weiter vorzudringen, sprach sie auch schon weiter.

„Woher stammt dein Wissen? Snape sagte, dieser Athrymiatrank sei schwarze Magie. Befasst du dich mit schwarzer Magie?"

„Professor Snape tut dies. Und, Wissen zu sammeln bedeutet nicht, es anschließend auch anzuwenden."

„Und warum willst du dann alles darüber wissen, wenn du nicht vorhast, es jemals anzuwenden?"

„Falls dich das beruhigt, ich habe nicht vor ein Todesser zu werden, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich denke, der erste Schritt zur Verteidigung ist die Vorbereitung, sprich: du solltest deinen Gegner und dessen Waffen kennen."

Daraufhin wusste sie einen Augenblick lang nichts zu erwidern und Rufus gelang es, seine eigenen Gefühle weit genug abzuschalten, um für einige Sekunden ganz in ihren Geist einzudringen. Doch was er sah, schockte ihn. Er spürte deutlich, wie ihre weibliche Intuition ihr förmlich entgegen schrie, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er erinnerte sie rein äußerlich an Sirius, doch da war noch mehr. Etwas schmerzhaft Vertrautes, doch sie wusste nicht, was. Abrupt entriss er sich ihr wieder und zog scharf die Luft ein. _„Verdammt! Schluss jetzt!"_, fluchte er innerlich auf.

„Darf man…?"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie äußerlich ruhig, während es in seinem Inneren nur so brodelte, „das Verhör ist beendet. Wollen wir die verbleibende Zeit nicht etwas nützlicher verbringen und unsere Aufsätze schreiben?"

„Verzeihung, ich wollte dir nicht auf die Nerven fallen."

Mit einem gezwungenen Schmunzeln und einem äußerst flauen Gefühl im Magen, nahm er wieder seine Feder aus dem Tintenfass und sah noch einmal kurz zu ihr auf. „Du fällst mir keinesfalls auf die Nerven, Hermine, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber das Schuljahr hat heute erst begonnen, also bleibt dir logischerweise noch mehr als genug Zeit, mir auch weiterhin zu misstrauen, nicht wahr?"

Von seinen eigenen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen, wandte er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu und tat, als ob er darüber nachdachte, was er als nächstes dazu schreiben sollte. _„Sie ahnt etwas, sie weiß nur noch nicht was es ist. Verdammt! Wie lange wird sie brauchen, um sich darüber klar zu werden?"_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er überlegte, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, wieder nach Gryffidor geschickt werden zu wollen. _„Wäre Abstand nicht die klügere Wahl gewesen? Was, wenn sie es herausbekommt? Sie wird mich für alle Zeiten hassen, und ich könnte es ihr noch nicht einmal übel nehmen"_, dachte er, und beschloss im Stillen, ihr und den anderen Gryffindors gegenüber, in Zukunft etwas abweisender zu sein. Aber genau diese Vorstellung bereitete ihm wiederum am meisten Schmerz, da er sich hier endlich seit langer Zeit wieder zu Hause fühlte. Zu Hause bei seinen Freunden.

Peinlich berührt, über seine geradezu unverschämt direkte Offenheit, murmelte Hermine mit einem beschämten Lächeln eine leise Entschuldigung. Sie nahm nun auch ihrerseits ihre Hausaufgaben heraus und so saßen sie gemeinsam an diesem Dienstagmorgen die restliche Stunde schweigend beisammen, beendeten ihre Aufsätze über die verschiedenen Arten von Schlaftränken und lasen danach noch ein wenig in verschiedenen Büchern. Anschließend gingen sie zusammen zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Lupin.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war das einzige Fach, welches jedes Haus für sich hatte, denn seit der offiziellen Bestätigung über die Rückkehr Voldemorts von Seiten des Ministeriums, war die Teilnahme an diesen Unterrichtsstunden Pflicht, und als Rufus und Hermine vor der Tür ankamen, waren bereits alle restlichen Gryffindor-Langschläfer dieses Tages dort versammelt.

Während Hermine schnurstracks auf die Gruppe zuging und sich sogleich an deren Gespräch beteiligte, blieb Rufus hinter ihr zurück und lehnte sich etwas abseits an eine Wand, wobei er seine Augen für einen Moment schloss. Er war mit den Gedanken meilenweit weg und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er auf seiner Schulter eine Hand spürte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", lächelte Remus ihn freundlich an. Rufus seufze und nickte ihm zu. Remus kam nun etwas näher und sprach sehr leise weiter, damit die anderen ihr Gespräch nicht hören konnten.

„Gut, bevor wir nämlich hineingehen, wollte ich dich noch kurz daran erinnern, dass ich dieses Schuljahr mit dem Patronus beginnen werde. Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch?"

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass er mich verraten könnte. Er wird mir schon nicht gelingen", flüsterte Rufus und starrte dabei abwesend durch eines der gegenüberliegenden Fenster hinaus.

„Jedenfalls nicht im Unterricht", bestätigte Remus und zog scharf die Luft ein, „aber danach will ich ihn dennoch sehen. Und jetzt komm."

Remus übte nun mit seiner Hand auf Rufus Schulter einen leichten Druck aus und schob ihn ein kleines Stück in Richtung Klassenzimmer, bevor er sie wieder zurückzog und die Tür öffnete.

„So, meine Herrschaften, zuerst mal willkommen zurück zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Eurem Letzten, um genau zu sein", begann er, nachdem alle sich gesetzt und ihre Bücher aus den Taschen herausgeholt hatten. „Bevor wir beginnen, machen wir zuallererst ein paar Minuten Theorie. Packt alles weg, schreiben könnt ihr später; eure Zauberstäbe könnt ihr draußen lassen. Was wisst ihr über den Patronus-Zauber? Ja, Hermine?"

„Der Patronus ist ein Schutzzauber. Der einzige, um genau zu sein, der uns unter anderem vor einem Angriff von Dementoren wirklich schützen kann, denn er stellt sich zwischen sie und uns. Er bewirkt, dass diese nicht in der Lage sind, glückliche Gedanken von uns zu absorbieren, und in sehr seltenen Fällen ist er sogar stark genug, einen oder mehrere Dementoren ganz zu vertreiben. Wenn er stark genug ist, erscheint er meistens in der Form eines Tieres, von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich. Er entsteht durch die Worte Expecto Patronum´, wenn man sich dabei voll und ganz auf seinen glücklichsten Gedanken konzentriert."

„Sehr gut, Hermine, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Also, wer von euch hat schon einmal versucht einen Patronus zu erschaffen?"

Alle, bis auf Rufus hoben ihre Hände. „Was, so viele? Was ist mit dir, Rufus? Hast du es noch nie versucht?"

„Doch, schon", stammelte er leise, „aber geklappt hat es nicht."

„Nun", sagte Remus jetzt gut gelaunt, „dann sind wir mit der Theorie ja schon beinahe durch. Zeigt mir mal, wie weit ihr im Einzelnen bereits seid. Kommt alle der Reihe nach hier nach vorne und versucht bitte, einen Patronus zu erzeugen. Ron, sei doch so gut und fange an, ja?"

Ron stand auf, ging nach vorne und drehte sich zur Klasse um. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und sagte den Zauberspruch. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes kam jedoch nur etwas silbriger Dunst, wie danach auch bei fast allen anderen. Seamus und Hermine waren die Einzigen, die einen gestaltlichen Patronus erzeugen konnten, aber auch diese lösten sich wenige Sekunden später wieder in silbrigem Dunst auf, bevor sie verschwanden.

Rufus hatte es erst gar nicht versucht, sich ernsthaft auf einen glücklichen Gedanken zu konzentrieren und das Ergebnis war wie erwartet, nämlich dass aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes rein gar nichts kam.

„Also gut, das war doch schon einmal ein guter Anfang, das gibt dann jeweils 5 Punkte für Gryffindor für Miss Granger und Mr. Finnigan. Ich bin beeindruckt. Ziel dieses Kurses in diesem Jahr sind zwar in der Tat noch einige Abwehrzauber mehr zu erlernen, doch für die haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es, euch allen diesen sehr wichtigen Schutzzauber noch vor Halloween beizubringen, damit wir euch beruhigt in euer erstes Hogsmade-Wochenende schicken können. Für all diejenigen, die ihn bis dahin nicht beherrschen, werden immer wieder zwischendurch Wiederholungen angesetzt, denn bis zum Ende des Jahres erwarte ich diese Leistung von euch. Gut, dann noch ein wenig Theorie."

Als die Stunde sich dem Ende neigte und er mit seinen Ausführungen weitestgehend durch war, zwinkerte er ihnen aufmunternd zu. „Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich, dass jeder von euch sich heute Abend vor dem Schlafengehen in aller Ruhe Gedanken darüber macht, welches glückliche Erlebnis aus eurem Leben stark genug sein könnte, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen, damit ihr euch morgen in der nächsten Stunde richtig darauf konzentrieren könnt. Über das Wochenende schreibt ihr bitte einen Aufsatz über Dementoren; eine Rolle Pergament genügt für den Anfang. Das war es dann auch schon für heute, ihr könnt gehen. Rufus? Auf ein Wort."

Alle Gryffindors erhoben sich und auch Rufus schulterte seine Tasche, während er an den anderen vorbei nach vorne zu seinem Lehrer ging. Er hatte in der hintersten Reihe gesessen und seine Hauskameraden schenkten ihm nur verständnislose Blicke und Schulterzucken, bevor sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.

„Und? Wie fühlst du dich an deinem ersten Schultag?", fragte Remus ihn, als die Tür geschlossen und sie allein waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Rufus ehrlich. Zuerst hatte er sich noch ganz gut gefühlt, doch seit dem Gespräch mit Hermine in der Bibliothek war ihm nur noch übel.

„Du bist gerade siebzehn Jahre alt und hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir. Jetzt, wo du wieder normal zur Schule gehst, lebe bitte auch wieder. Du musst lernen, das stimmt schon. Aber es hilft dir nicht weiter, deine Nase immerzu nur in Bücher zu stecken. Du darfst nebenher nicht vergessen, dass Bücher dir keine glücklichen Erinnerungen schenken können", sprach Remus nun mit seiner sanften Stimme auf ihn ein.

„Ich bemühe mich", antwortete er genervt. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er wollte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand um ihn sorgte, schon gar nicht Remus, der unter Sirius Tod beinahe ebenso zu leiden hatte, wie er selbst.

„Wirklich? Dann überzeuge mich davon, zeig mir deinen Patronus", forderte ihn dieser jetzt herausfordernd auf. Rufus stellte seine Tasche neben sich auf den Boden, nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und versuchte sich ernsthaft auf etwas Glückliches zu konzentrieren. Doch worauf? Der einzige glückliche Gedanke, der es ihm bislang überhaupt jemals ermöglicht hatte, einen wahrhaft starken Patronus hervorzurufen, war das Glücksgefühl, bei Sirius sein zu können. Seit dessen Tod jedoch war alles Glück in ihm wie ausgestorben. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie glücklich Harry damals war, als er das erste Mal mit dem Hogwarts-Express in dieses herrliche Schloss gereist war.

„Expeco Patronum", sagte er mit fester Stimme, doch noch immer geschah nichts.

„Also noch immer nicht", seufzte Remus traurig, „und ich dachte, spätestens jetzt müsstest du wieder wenigstens eine klitzekleine glückliche Erinnerung haben, die stark genug ist. Denk doch nur einmal an deine Mutter", versuchte er es jetzt etwas drängender, „oder an deinen Adler Ashraw, an deine Zugfahrt hierher, denk an das Fest von gestern Abend oder an deine Freunde in Gryffindor, an irgendetwas, aber versuch es."

„Gib mir noch etwas mehr Zeit. Bitte, Remus. Nur ein paar Wochen, dann schaffe ich das auch."

„Zeit! Dafür haben wir aber nicht alle Zeit der Welt, verdammt! Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Du weißt selbst, wie wichtig dieser Schutzzauber ist! Verbissenheit allein reicht für den Patronus nun einmal nicht. Versuche es wenigstens für mich, damit ich auch mal wieder eine Nacht ruhig schlafen kann. Ich weiß doch, dass du es kannst."

„Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht aufgeben es zu versuchen." Remus tat Rufus wirklich sehr Leid. Es ließ ihm fast das Herz bluten, ihn so voller Sorge an seinem Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Sein Haar war im vergangenen Jahr beinahe vollständig ergraut und tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich über seine Stirn. _„Sieh ihn dir genau an, das ist alles deine Schuld"_, sagte ihm eine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf, aber war es das wirklich?

„Was hast du jetzt, Arithmantik? Ich denke, du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Professor Vektor hat es nicht sonderlich gerne, wenn Schüler zu spät kommen."

„Gib mir einfach noch ein wenig Zeit, ich bin doch erst einen Tag hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon", startete er noch einen besänftigenden Versuch, in der Hoffnung den schmächtigen Lehrer doch noch ein wenig zu ermutigen.

„Das hoffe ich", flüsterte Remus nun fast, nickte ihm zu. Als Rufus die geschlossene Tür des Klassenzimmers erreichte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass diese lediglich angelehnt war. Hatte er vorhin nicht gehört, wie sie zuschlug? Wer hatte den Klassenraum zuletzt verlassen? Sein äußerst flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend machte sich jetzt noch stärker bemerkbar, als er sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass es Hermine war, die die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte.

Unruhig ging er mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor entlang zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, denn nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr hatte er festgestellt, dass die nächste Stunde schon begonnen haben musste. Auf den Gängen waren keine Schüler mehr und als er das Klassenzimmer von Professor Vektor erreichte, stand kein Schüler mehr davor. Er klopfte nur kurz an die Tür, öffnete sie und trat entschlossen ein.

„Verzeihung, Professor Vektor? Professor Lupin läst mich entschuldigen, er bat mich nach dem Unterricht noch auf ein Wort."

„Schon gut, setz dich, sagte die noch relativ junge Professorin, die höchstens in ihren Vierzigern zu sein schien, in einem sehr entnervt klingenden Tonfall. „Zumindest können sie sich entschuldigen."

„Verzeihung?"

„Nun, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Hauskollegin, die nur eine Minute vor ihnen hier eintraf. Ich war gerade mit meinem Kommentar dazu fertig, als sie hereinkamen. Also Miss Granger, 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, denn im Gegensatz zu Mr. Black hatten sie ja leider keine Entschuldigung. Gut, da nun also alle Schüler anwesend sind, beginnen wir dieses Schuljahr doch einmal mit einem Test, damit ich erfahren kann, ob ihr in den Sommerferien nicht alles wieder vergessen habt, und auf welchem Stand Mr. Black ist."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ auf jeden Tisch ein unbeschriftetes Pergament schweben. „Ihr habt genau eine halbe Stunde Zeit, danach benote ich unverzüglich… ab jetzt", sagte sie, und in diesem Moment erschienen auf den Pergamenten auch schon die Aufgaben.

Nachdem Rufus sie erst einmal durchgelesen hatte, stellte er fest, dass sie alles andere als schwierig für ihn waren. Das Rechnen war Harry schon damals in der Muggelschule nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen und im vergangenen Jahr hatte er unter Professor McGonagalls strengem Regiment weitaus schwierigere Aufgaben zu lösen gehabt, und auch Dumbledore hatte wesentlich mehr verlangt als so einen einfachen Test. Er rechnete die Aufgaben in Windeseile im Kopf aus, schrieb die Zahlen einfach auf den Testbogen hinter die Antworten, kritzelte zwei kleinere Tabellen auf die Rückseite und lehnte sich bereits nach zehn Minuten in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Wütend und enttäuscht betrachtete er Hermine, während er darüber grübelte, wie viel sie wohl gehört haben könnte. Hatte er denn das Recht, wütend auf sie zu sein? Würde sie ihn in nicht in Ruhe lassen, bevor sie sein dunkles Geheimnis gelüftet hatte? Sicher nicht, dazu kannte er sie viel zu gut. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter bei dem Gedanken, dass sie allen erzählen könnte, wer er noch vor gut einem Jahr war, sollte sie es je herausfinden. Dann wäre alle Mühe umsonst gewesen, Voldemort würde ihn wieder verfolgen und alle Welt würde ihn hassen. Seine ehemals besten Freunde, die ihn geliebt und ihm vertraut hatten, kämen sich verraten und belogen vor. Falls das je geschehen sollte, seufzte er innerlich auf, dann ist es vermutlich ohnehin egal, was ich noch tue.

Eine halbe Stunde nach Beginn des Tests, flogen die Pergamente automatisch wieder auf den Schreibtisch von Professor Vektor, die sie nun bat, in ihren Büchern zu lesen, bis sie die Ergebnisse austeilte. Erst kurz bevor die Stunde zu Ende, war bekamen sie ihre Tests wieder zurück. Rufus sah seinen ohne jede Emotion nur kurz an und steckte ihn dann schnell in seine Tasche, bevor er aufstand und hinausging. Wie zu erwarten, hatte er ein Ohnegleichen bekommen.

Sein Magen knurrte und er fühlte sich schrecklich müde. Ohne sich umzublicken, schritt er zielsicher in Richtung Große Halle, als Hermine hinter ihm her gerannt kam und erst neben ihm abbremste.

„Hey, und wie ist der Test bei dir gelaufen?", fragte sie ihn mit einer Unschuldsmiene, die Rufus nun auf einen Schlag fast zur Weißglut trieb.

„Hast du genug gehört?", fragte er in einem sehr abwertenden Tonfall und sah sie grimmig von der Seite an.

„Wovon sprichst du?", sagte sie und blieb stehen. Rufus blieb nun ebenfalls stehen und drehte sich blitzschnell drohend zu ihr um.

„Zum Beispiel von einer angelehnten Tür und einer unentschuldigten Verspätung", zischte er ihr entgegen und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. Wenn sie es jetzt immer noch abstritt, würde er genau feststellen können, ob sie ihn anlog oder er sich gerade unglaublich lächerlich machte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Er fühlte zwar deutlich ihre Unsicherheit, aber noch nicht mehr, er musste nun wohl versuchen, direkter zu werden.

„Pah! Und ich dachte, Gryffindors seien mutig. Also, wenn du mir schon hinterher spionierst und ich es merke, könntest du doch zumindest die Courage haben, es auch zuzugeben, nicht? Also los, geh schon… erzähl es schnell den anderen… na los, worauf wartest du?"

„Ich habe dir nicht hinterher spioniert, Rufus. Ich war auf der Toilette", da war es. Sie log eindeutig, er konnte es fühlen und eine kleine Spur von Triumph schlich sich in seine Stimmung ein.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, ich sehe es, wenn ich belogen werde. Einfach alles an dir verrät dich", giftete er sie jetzt an und betrachtete sie abwertend von oben bis unten. Wieder waren einige Schüler stehen geblieben, die das Geschehen verwundert mitverfolgten. Der Neue stritt sich mit einer Schülerin aus seinem eigenen Haus, das war ja ein toller Start.

„Also schön, gut. Ich gebe es zu und es tut mir leid. Können wir uns später darüber unterhalten?", fragte sie nun mit ehrlicher Stimme, doch obwohl Rufus jetzt die Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen sehen konnte, waren das Misstrauen und die Neugier noch immer vorhanden.

„Wann später? Nach dem Abendessen muss ich noch zu Professor Snape, schon vergessen? Außerdem, warum sollte ich mich mit dir noch unterhalten wollen? Für ein weiteres Verhör vielleicht? Oder um mir noch mehr Lügen von dir anzuhören? Kein Interesse!", fuhr er sie kalt und abweisend an, doch noch ehe sie antworten konnte, bekam er unerwartet Hilfe.

„Hey Rufus!", drängte sich Draco Malfoy zwischen die beiden, und betrachtete ebenfalls Hermine von oben bis unten mit einem abwerteten Blick, „Granger verzieh dich, wir unterhalten uns gerade."

Innerlich musste Rufus beinahe darüber lachen, dass ihm ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy persönlich, Harrys ehemals größter Erzfeind nach Voldemort, gerade eine äußerst unangenehme Weiterführung dieses Gespräches ersparte, doch er verzog keine Miene, als er Hermine ansah, und sagte auch kein weiteres Wort dazu. Hermine indessen blickte ungläubig zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sie sich ohne Kommentar umdrehte und davonrannte.

„Sah so aus, als könntest du Hilfe brauchen. Ärger mit deinen Hauskollegen?", grinste ihn Draco an. Rufus sah ihm einen Augenblick lang in die Augen und stellte fest, dass Draco dies wahrhaft ernst gemeint hatte. Er schien Rufus gegenüber in diesem Moment tatsächlich unvoreingenommen zu sein und ihm zu trauen.

„Danke, Draco. Ich weiß auch nicht… ich denke, sie misstraut mir, weil ich mich mit dir unterhalte", er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „verstehst du das?"

„Ja und nein. Komm, lass uns was essen gehen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie nebeneinander in die Große Halle und trennten sich wieder erst vor dem Tisch der Slytherins mit einem freundlichen Gruß. Als Rufus am Gryffindortisch ankam, war Hermine nicht da. Erleichtert darüber setzte er sich und aß rasch, ohne viele Worte mit den anderen zu wechseln, seinen Teller leer und stand dann mit einem kurzen Nicken auf.

Ohne sich noch einmal nach seinen Kameraden umzudrehen, schulterte er seine Tasche und ging geradewegs hinunter in die Kerker. Vor Severus Büro jedoch hielt er für einen Moment inne bevor er anklopfte und klärte gewissenhaft seine Gedanken und Gefühle. Zwar war Severus in den vergangenen Monaten immer mehr ein Freund für ihn geworden, doch konnte er noch immer sehr zornig reagieren, wenn er merkte, dass Rufus sein Training nicht absolut gewissenhaft absolvierte. Ein sehr strenger, guter Freund, der sich um ihn genau so sorgte wie Remus.

„Herein", tönte Snapes strenge Stimme durch die feuchten Kerkerwände und die massive Holztür nachdem er angeklopft hatte.

„Ach Sie sind es, Black", schnarrte er angriffslustig als Rufus öffnete und in das dunkle Büro trat, „schließen Sie die Tür und kommen Sie hier nach vorne."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen, schloss die Türe und lief durch das Büro zu Severus Schreibtisch, wo er sich auf dem unbequemen Stuhl davor niederließ.

„Guten Abend, Severus", begrüßte Rufus seinen Lehrer freundlich, während er seine Tasche neben sich abstellte.

„Kommen wir gleich zum Punkt, Rufus", begann Severus Snape sachlich und direkt hinaus, „trotz deiner schauspielerischen Glanzleistung heute habe ich wohl bemerkt, dass du deine Gefühle wieder einmal nicht hundertprozentig unter Kontrolle hattest. Du bist erschrocken wie ein kleines Kind, als du meine Stimme hörtest, nicht wahr? Und davor warst du zornig, weil du dir nicht sicher warst, ob ich dich nun hasse, oder nicht."

„Die Frage ist, warum habe ich deine Stimme gehört, wenn du doch nicht gesprochen hast? Wie ist das möglich, kann ich jetzt Gedanken lesen oder gehört das zur Legilimentik dazu? Oder warst du das? Ich muss zugeben, ich war verwirrt, und bin es noch", sagte er ehrlich und hoffte, dass Severus auch eine Antwort darauf hatte.

„Nein, das war ich nicht." Severus sprach langsam, als ob er selbst noch über seine Worte nachdenken musste und sich scheinbar nicht ganz sicher war, das Richtige zu erklären. „Ich kann Gefühle wahrnehmen und Lügen erkennen und verstehe es auch recht vorzüglich, meine eigenen Gefühle zu verbergen und Falsche glaubhaft vorzuspielen. Legilimentik und Okklumentik, wie du weißt. Aber das Projizieren eigener Gedanken in den Geist eines anderen, und das Heraushören fremder Gedanken, ist eine sehr seltene Gabe. Einmal in fünfhundert Jahren vielleicht, wenn überhaupt, wird ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe geboren, der oder die dieses Gedankenprojizieren bereits als Kind beherrscht. Diese Menschen nennt man Telepathen so wie man dich einst abwertend als Parselmund bezeichnete. Es sind keine sehr gerngesehenen Leute, obwohl sie nichts dafür können. Niemand teilt seine privaten und intimen Gedanken gerne einer fremden Person mit. Man fühlt sich in deren Gegenwart einfach seiner Privatsphäre beraubt; man sollte damit also nicht unbedingt hausieren gehen."

„Aber wenn ich nun ein Telepathen wäre", versuchte Rufus nun unsicher nachzuhaken, „warum kann ich das dann nicht schon länger? Außerdem hat das heute das erste Mal bei dir im Unterricht funktioniert und danach nicht wieder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Severus, „mit Telepathie habe ich mich noch nie befasst. Ich werde sehen, ob ich unauffällig einige Bücher zu diesem Gebiet auftreiben kann, die wir dann gemeinsam studieren können, um das, was wir heute an dir entdeckt haben, richtig verstehen und fördern zu können. Ich denke zudem nicht, dass du ein Telepath bist, dennoch entwickelst du dich wie jeder andere natürlich ständig weiter, aber um das alles richtig begreifen zu können, brauchen wir jetzt Geduld und Bücher. Wichtig ist für den Moment nur, dass du das für dich behälst, hast du verstanden?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Rufus nachdenklich, ganz in diese neuen Erkenntnisse versunken.

„Gut, was wollen wir heute machen? Ich schlage vor, wir setzen heute noch einmal Veritaserum auf, damit hattest du beim letzten Mal noch einige Schwierigkeiten, und Dumbledore braucht noch eine Flasche für den Orden."

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure zahlreichen und sehr lieben Reviews! Ich hab mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut sfg ich hab Luftsprünge gemacht, vor Freude! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch auch wieder so gut gefallen, wie das letzte? Hmm… na, ihr werdet es mir hoffentlich mitteilen, gell? Auf alle Fälle freue ich mich super doll über jeden Einzelnen von euch, der mir sagt, was ihm/ihr gefallen hat und was nicht. So, dann versuche ich auch gleich mal alle zu beantworten und hoffe, ihr seid mit meinen Antworten und spärlichen Informationen dennoch glücklich… gg

**Review-Antworten**

**janine black:** g er sagt es nicht, er sagt es nicht, hihi! Aber wer weis, vielleicht kriegt sie es ja noch raus? Nicht böse sein, ja? Auch dir einen dicken Knuddel!

**Konni:** Bitte schön, mein lieber Konni, und noch mal vielen herzlichen Dank für deine FF-Links, die du in Sternchens Thread gepostet hast, die waren wirklich toll! Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich mit deiner FF-Seite weiter? Ach ja, an alle: Konni hat eine eigene FF-Seite in Deutsch, da fehlen auch noch jede Menge Autoren. Hier der Link: http:www.city-box.de/ff/ muss doch auch mal ein bissele Werbung für meinen lieben Konni machen sfg

**asani-celine:** Hermine hat 13 ZAGs, liebe Celine, und Rufus 14. Allerdings ist Rufus Zeugnis nicht echt, obwohl er während seines sechsten Schuljahres tagtäglich nichts anderes getan hat, als sein Wissen zu erweitern und er sehr wohl 14 ZAGs erreichen könnte, müsste er die Prüfung wiederholen. Das kann ich dir hier so frei beantworten, weil es (wenn auch ganz versteckt) in den früheren Kapiteln bereits erwähnt wurde (Gespräch mit Severus) ;-)

**Jo Lizard:** Deine Review zu lesen hat mir wirklich großen Spaß gemacht, Jo Lizard! knuddel! Reicht dir fur den Anfang das, was Hermine im Moment fühlt? Naja, zu schnell darf ich dann aber auch wieder nicht werden, das muss ich dann für die weiteren Kapitel doch wieder etwas langsamer angehen lassen. Und für Vorschläge bin ich natürlich immer offen und dankbar dazu… danke für deinen! :-)

**sternchen:** So, mein liebes Sternchen, hier ist es also wie versprochen gggg Es war einfach super toll, dich, deinen Schatz und deine süße Tochter mal persönlich kennen zu lernen, und ich hoffe wirklich sehr, das war nicht das erste und letzte Mal! Es war einfach viel zu kurz und ich hätte heulen können, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit hatte. Nächstes Mal bleibe ich auf alle Fälle länger und bringe auch ein Zelt mit, das ist ein offizielles Versprechen! Nun warte ich aber auch ganz gespannt auf dein nächstes Kapitel, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten! Knuddelknutsch!!! :-)

**Angel344:** Vielen Dank, Angel! Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug? ;-)

**Kissymouse:** Ich hoffe, ein kleiner Teil deiner Fragen wurde in diesem Kapitel auch schon beantwortet, liebe Kissymouse? Und selbstverständlich werde ich mich auch weiterhin bemühen, schnell weiter zu schreiben. Ich freue mich immer wieder sehr darüber, eine Review von dir lesen zu können!

**vero:** dieses Gedankenlesen wird in diesem Kapitel zwar nur teilweise beantwortet, aber es hat was mit dem zu tun, was der sprechende Hut Rufus erzählt hat. Ich hoffe nur, ich hab jetzt nicht zuviel verraten? g Und ich hoffe, ich hab mich, ohne Rufus lügen zu lassen, geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen? ;-)

**Max88:** Es freut mich wirklich unglaublich, dass mein letztes Kapitelchen dir so gut gefallen hat, deine gute Laune konnte man aus deiner lieben Review förmlich herausspüren, lieber Max. Nun, über den Arithmantik-Unterricht erfährst du in diesem Kapitelchen ja mal etwas, wenn auch noch nicht sehr viel… und das andere kommt natürlich noch, fest versprochen! Ich knuddel dich ganz fest und sage ganz lieb: Danke schön! :-)

**Tiberitus:** Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment, Tiberitus! Ja, Rufus gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt sogar fast besser als Harry, und mit den Kapiteln gebe ich mir wirklich große Mühe… hier muss ich dann aber auch gleich noch ein ganz herzliches Danke schön und einen riesigen Knuddel an die liebe Vivi weitergeben, denn sie korrigiert meine Geschichte wirklich super und kritisch! Eine ganz liebe, Süße, die ich am vergangenen Wochenende zusammen mit ihrem süßen Sohnemann endlich auch mal persönlich kennen lernen durfte! Und ein Knuddel natürlich auch an dich, lieber Tiberitus!

**Fidi:** Muss es denn gleich zu Beginn ein Pärchen geben? Nun, schlag mir aber jetzt bitte nicht den Kopf ein, weil es im Moment nicht so aussieht, als ob die beiden je zusammenfinden, Fidi! Ich mach mich ja schon ganz klein sfg

**sunny:** Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht enttäuscht, weil es im Moment noch nicht wirklich so aussieht, als ob die beiden so gut zusammenpassen?

**auxia:** Vielen Dank, mach ich auch gleich, hier ist schon mal das nächste! :-)

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder für dieses Mal.

Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure bandu


	10. Nicht die ganze Wahrheit

Kapitel 10: Nicht die ganze Wahrheit

„Ähm… wenn wir gerade über Tränke sprechen", fragte Rufus hoffnungsvoll mit einem gequälten Lächeln im Gesicht, „du hast nicht zufällig noch einen Stärkungstrank da, oder? Ich hatte letzte Nacht wirklich kaum Schlaf und kann mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten."

„Zufälligerweise", sagte Severus mit einem Blitzen in seinen Augen, während er ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch stellte, „hab ich noch einen. Melinda hat mir heute Mittag schon davon erzählt", er machte eine kurze Pause, „und gerade bei Veritaserum musst du schließlich ganz besonders Acht geben. Gut, doch vorher noch etwas anderes… wie war dein erster Schultag?"

„Bescheiden", sagte Rufus niedergeschlagen und nahm das Fläschchen entgegen, „vielen Dank. Nun, Hermine ahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. In der Bibliothek hat sie mich erst verhört, später nach Remus Stunde hat sie uns belauscht und als ich sie zur Rede gestellt habe, hat sie mich auch noch angelogen", er seufzte tief und trank einen kleinen Schluck der süßlich schmeckenden Flüssigkeit. Dann schloss er die kleine Flasche wieder und steckte sie in seinen Umhang. Die Wirkung entfaltete sich fast sofort. Noch während die Flüssigkeit warm seine Kehle hinunterlief fühlte er, wie seine Kraft und Konzentration zurückkehrte und die Müdigkeit restlos verschwand.

„Von deinen beiden Treffen mit Malfoy heute habe ich auch schon gehört. Wie du weißt, verbreiten sich insbesondere ungewöhnliche Neuigkeiten in dieser Schule unglaublich schnell; erzähl mir mehr davon", sagte Snape und stand auf, um die Zutaten für den Trank aus einem alten Schrank zu holen.

Während des Brauens mussten sie immer wieder mit dem Zufügen neuer Zutaten warten und in diesen Pausen erzählte Rufus seinem Freund und Lehrer alles, was sich seit der Zugfahrt zugetragen hatte; lediglich sein Gespräch mit dem sprechenden Hut ließ er aus. Severus war ein guter Zuhörer und schwieg während Rufus sprach, und dieser unterbrach seine Ausführungen nur, wenn es Zeit war dem Veritaserum etwas hinzuzufügen, die Temperatur zu verändern oder umzurühren.

Exakt drei Stunden später löschten sie das Kesselfeuer und brachten den Kessel mit dem angefangenen Trank zum Reifen in einer großen, dunklen Truhe unter. Dann setzten sie sich noch einmal an Severus Schreibtisch und gönnten sich eine heiße Tasse Tee. Der Zaubertränkelehrer reichte Rufus noch einmal eine kleine Flasche.

„Hier, den wirst du später brauchen, sonst kannst du wegen dem Stärkungstrank nicht einschlafen. Und vergiss nicht, nachher deine Uhr zu stellen, sonst verschläfst du dennoch, auch wenn die erste Stunde morgen für dich ausfällt."

„Alles klar, danke", sagte Rufus, ließ nun auch dieses Fläschchen in seinen Umhang gleiten und seufzte, „Und? Ein toller erster Schultag, was? Hast du nicht einen Rat für mich, was ich jetzt tun soll? Wie kann ich Hermine davon abhalten, mir hinterher zu schnüffeln? Wenn sie so weiter macht, kriegt sie es auf jeden Fall raus und ich bin geliefert. Und was Malfoy angeht, er kann wirklich nett sein, wenn man nicht gerade Harry Potter heißt und seine Freundschaft nicht gleich beim ersten Treffen ausschlägt. Ich will ja nicht gleich sein Kumpel werden, dafür ist früher einfach zu viel vorgefallen, aber ich will zumindest rauskriegen, was er von seinem Vater alles weiß und ob ich ihn nicht vielleicht doch auf unsere Seite ziehen kann. Ja, und dann bleibt noch Ron. Er war früher der allerbeste Freund, den man sich nur wünschen kann. Jetzt ist er misstrauisch, abweisend und voller Gram."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür der richtige Ansprechpartner bin", sagte Severus aufrichtig, „der Umgang mit Menschen liegt mir nicht besonders."

„Ach, komm schon, Severus, mich hast du früher auch gehasst oder etwa nicht? Und was ist jetzt aus uns geworden? Es war vielleicht ein weiter Weg bis hierher und steinig zudem auch noch, aber wir haben beide gelernt, uns zu vertrauen."

„Aber im Gegensatz zu mir schleppst du ein Geheimnis mit dir herum, und deine alten Freunde spüren das - Vergiss das nicht. Und dein Umgang mit Malfoy trägt auch nicht gerade dazu bei, vertrauenswürdig zu erscheinen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was für einen Ratschlag ich dir darauf geben könnte; vielleicht solltest du dich darüber noch einmal mit Melinda oder Remus unterhalten. Aber was Malfoy angeht…", hier unterbrach er sich schlagartig, griff sich mit der Hand an seinen Arm und hielt angestrengt die Luft an.

„Was", stieß Rufus erschrocken aus und stand sofort besorgt auf, dann verstand er. „Er beordert wieder eine Versammlung ein, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte, hielt aber noch immer seine Luft an. Es musste sehr schmerzhaft sein, dieses Mal zu spüren, schoss es Rufus nicht zum ersten Mal durch den Kopf.

„Beeil dich, bevor er misstrauisch wird", forderte er seinen Lehrer äußerst besorgt auf, „ich benachrichtige sofort Dumbledore. Danach räume ich hier noch alles weg, in Ordnung?"

Severus nickte noch einmal, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch öffnete drehte er sich noch einmal um, noch immer hielt er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Arm fest. „Falls irgendetwas passieren sollte… morgen früh habe ich die ersten beiden Stunden die sechste Klasse UTZ und nach dem Mittagessen Doppelstunde für die fünfte Klasse von Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff. Mach mit dem UTZ-Kurs den Verwirrungstrank und mit den Fünftklässlern den Schrumpftrank, das schaffst du, du brauchst den Schulunterricht hier nicht mehr wirklich. Und sieh nach dem Veritaserum, es ist sehr wichtig, der Orden benötigt es wirklich dringend."

Rufus ging, während sein Lehrer ihm diese Anweisungen gab, mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und legte ihm seinen Arm auf die Schulter.

„Pass gefälligst auf dich auf und sieh zu, dass du rechtzeitig gesund und lebendig wieder hier auftauchst, klar?" Er sprach zwar in einem strengen Tonfall, doch entging Severus der besorgte Unterton auch diesmal nicht. Noch einmal nickte er, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür hinaus in den dunklen Korridor.

Rufus schloss schnell die Tür, nachdem auch er in den Korridor hinausgetreten war, verschloss sie mit einem Sicherheitszauber, den nur Severus oder er selbst wieder aufheben konnte und rannte los. Völlig außer Atem erreichte er den Wasserspeier, rief ihm schon von weitem das Passwort entgegen und spurtete dann die sich drehende Treppe hinauf. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er in das Büro des Schulleiters, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch überrascht aufsah.

„Professor", rief er, noch ehe er den großen, wuchtigen Schreibtisch erreichte und ignorierte das entrüstete Schnauben der ehemaligen Schulleiter, „Voldemort ruft gerade eine Versammlung ein, Severus hat soeben das Schloss verlassen!"

Dumbledore stand augenblicklich auf, nickte ihm zu und ging dann hinüber zu Fawkes. Er streichelte dem wunderschönen rotgoldenen Vogel zärtlich über den Kopf und sprach mit einer leisen, beruhigenden Stimme zu ihm: „Wir benötigen dringend eine Warnung an alle Ordensmitglieder", dann zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. Der Phönix erhob sich und verschwand sofort in einer kleinen, roten Stichflamme. Dumbledore kam an seinen Schreibtisch zurück, setzte sich, beschwor Rufus einen gemütlichen alten Chientzsessel herauf und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen.

„Setz dich, Rufus. Und jetzt erzähl mir bitte noch einmal alles und in aller Ruhe. Hat Severus noch irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Das ist es ja", antwortete Rufus besorgt, während er sich unruhig auf dem Sessel niederließ, „er bat mich, falls irgendetwas passieren sollte, morgen seine Schüler zu unterrichten und auf das Veritaserum Acht zu geben. Er benahm sich, als würde er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

Dumbledore sah besorgt auf seine Finger, „nun, wollen wir doch hoffen, dass der schlimmste Fall nicht eintrifft. Die Ordensmitglieder aus dieser Schule werden bald hier sein, in der Zwischenzeit werde ich das Hauptquartier kontaktieren. Es ist schon sehr spät und du hattest einen langen Tag, du solltest schlafen gehen. Morgen früh werde ich dich über alle Neuigkeiten, die wir erfahren, informieren. Danke, dass du uns so schnell Bescheid gegeben hast, Rufus. Und jetzt wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht."

„In Ordnung", sagte Rufus und stand wieder auf, „ich muss nur noch schnell die Zutaten für das Veritaserum einschließen und sauber machen. Gute Nacht, Professor." Er drehte sich um und warf den ehemaligen Schulleitern, die sich über sein Eintreten so lauthals geäußert hatten, noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er ging.

Obwohl es bereits nach zwei Uhr in der Nacht war, als Rufus den Gryffindorturm erreichte, war er noch kein bisschen müde. Im Gegenteil; der Stärkungstrank hatte seine wärmende und wohltuende Wirkung nun voll entfaltet und würde er den Schlaftrank nicht nehmen, so würde dessen Wirkung garantiert bis zum späten Abend des nächsten Tages nicht mehr nachlassen. Rufus beschloss aufgrund der besorgniserregenden Ereignisse, den Schlaftrank für einen anderen Notfall aufzuheben und sich stattdessen für alle Fälle auf den morgigen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Severus hatte das Schloss zu Voldemorts Treffen noch nie so besorgt verlassen, und obwohl Rufus inständig hoffte, ihn am nächsten Morgen wohlauf wieder zu sehen, wollte er für den Fall der Fälle doch einen guten Lehrer für die Schüler abgeben.

Die fette Dame war wie zu erwarten von seiner späten Rückkehr absolut nicht begeistert. Ängstlich zuckte sie in ihrem Stuhl zusammen, als er sie weckte und das Passwort nannte. „Was treibst du dich eigentlich mitten in der Nacht noch im Schloss herum", fragte sie ihn misstrauisch, „du bist kein Vertrauensschüler. Was hast du angestellt?"

„Ich habe gar nichts angestellt, ich hatte Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape und es müsste sich inzwischen eigentlich herumgesprochen haben, dass er mich nicht leiden kann. Was ist, wollen Sie mich nun einlassen oder soll ich meinen Vater rufen?", fuhr er sie entnervt an.

„Deinen Vater? Hieß es nicht, dein Vater wäre nicht mehr am Leben?", fragte sie ihn nun ängstlich.

„Eigentlich hieß es das, ja, aber das wird nur vermutet, seinen Körper hat man nie gefunden und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich auch nicht daran", versuchte er sie jetzt einzuschüchtern. Er war derart geladen, dass er glaubte explodieren zu müssen, würde er sich nicht an irgendjemandem auslassen, und die fette Dame kam ihm gerade recht. „Was ist jetzt, soll ich vielleicht hier draußen übernachten? Das Passwort lautet „Turmzimmer". Ich kann auch gerne einen Professor holen gehen."

„Du musst mich ja nicht gleich so anfahren, Junge", antwortete die fette Dame in ihrem Portrait nun mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Entrüstung, ließ ihn aber schließlich ein.

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, um diese Uhrzeit im Gemeinschaftsraum noch allein zu sein, hatte er sich mächtig getäuscht. In einem seiner Lieblingssessel aus früheren Tagen saß Hermine. Das Feuer im Kamin war bereits erloschen und sie schien im Schlaf zu frieren, denn sie zitterte leicht und hatte ihre Arme fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. Als er näher kam und sie betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass sie geweint haben musste, denn auf ihrem Pullover sah man die Flecken der Nässe noch immer. Wie er sie so ansah, tat sie ihm auf einmal schrecklich leid und er bereute zutiefst, sie nach dem Arithmantikunterricht so verletzt zu haben. Doch was hätte er tun sollen? Irgendwie musste er doch versuchen, sie davon abzuhalten, ihm noch weiter nachzuspionieren.

Er wusste, dass er nicht darum herumkam, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen und sie wusste das auch, sonst hätte sie kaum auf ihn gewartet. Warum sonst saß sie um diese Uhrzeit noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, und warum sonst hätte sie andernfalls geweint. Sie wusste, dass sie sich falsch verhalten hatte, aber das hatte er ebenfalls. Er entschied sich für ein Gespräch, noch in dieser Nacht, aber er war sich noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Abweisend? Oder doch erklärend? Er würde in dieser Nacht ohnehin nicht schlafen und so beschloss er, sie noch eine Weile schlafen zu lassen und sich in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal in Ruhe darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Leise schob er einen zweiten Sessel heran, legte ihre Beine darauf und zog dann die Sessel ganz zusammen, damit sie mehr wie auf einer Couch lag. Dann beschwor er ein weiches Kissen und eine warme Decke herauf, damit sie nicht mehr fror. Anschließend entfachte er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erneut ein prasselndes, warmes Feuer im Kamin, zog sich selbst auch noch einen kleinen, runden Tisch an einen der Sessel heran und machte es sich gemütlich. Auf den Couchtisch beschwor er eine kleine Platte Sandwichs, eine Kanne heißen Tee und zwei Tassen. Dann legte er sich für seine Notizen ein Stück Pergament, seine Feder und sein Tintenfass zurecht. In seinem Zaubertrankbuch blätterte er, bis er die entsprechenden Zaubertränke gefunden hatte, lehnte sich dann zurück und begann Tee trinkend zu lesen. Hin und wieder machte er sich Notizen oder biss von einem der Sandwichs ab.

Schon bald hatte er jedoch genug von diesen lächerlich einfachen Tränken, wie er fand, und so stand er leise auf und schlich sich in seinen Schlafsaal, um ein interessanteres Buch aus seinem Koffer zu holen. Das Lesen war ihm zu Beginn des vergangenen Jahres noch äußerst schwer gefallen; oft hatte er sich zwingen müssen, sich auf seine Lektüren ernsthaft zu konzentrieren. Doch nach einigen Wochen hatte er tatsächlich seine Freude daran entdeckt, durch Bücher mehr über die Zaubererwelt, Tränke, Verwandlungen, Flüche und Rituale zu erfahren, als sich dieses Wissen bruchstückhaft durch Hörensagen oder im Unterricht anzueignen, und auch die Tatsache, sich am Ende mit Voldemort auf Leben und Tod duellieren zu müssen, trug ihren Teil dazu bei.

Zudem bekam er nicht x-beliebige Literatur, wie andere Schüler seines Alters - er durfte sich sogar teilweise selbst entscheiden, was er als nächstes studieren wollte. Auch der Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung wurde ihm nicht länger verwehrt, es sei denn, Madam Pince war gerade da oder es bestand Gefahr, dass ihn irgendjemand außer den fünf Eingeweihten dort drinnen sah. Professor Snape hatte sich sogar persönlich dafür eingesetzt, ihm auch Bücher über schwarze Magie zu gestatten, worum Rufus ihm überaus dankbar war.

Dieses Buch über besonders schwierige Verwandlungszauber und Tränke, war über siebenhundert Jahre alt und beanspruchte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie schnell die Nacht vorbei war und erst als die Dämmerung langsam hereinbrach, sah er wieder auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte jedoch um zu wissen, dass für ein ungestörtes Gespräch noch immer genügend Zeit sein würde, und so schlich er leise hinüber zu Hermine und rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Zeit aufzuwachen", sagte er gedämpft leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Lehne. Er konnte beobachten, wie sie nur langsam zu sich kam und erst nach einem weiteren, vorsichtigen Rütteln an ihrer Schulter und einem gedämpften „aufwachen", öffnete sie schließlich blinzelnd ihre Augen. Als sie ihn jedoch neben sich sitzen sah, fuhr sie erschrocken auf.

„Was? Oh, ich muss eingeschlafen sein", war alles, was sie in ihrem verschlafenen Zustand zusammenbrachte.

Rufus erhob sich wieder. „Wach erst einmal in aller Ruhe auf", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und ging wieder zu seinem Sessel. Er setzte sich, schwor eine frische Kanne heißen Tee herauf und schenkte diesen nun in beide Tassen ein. Dann nahm er wieder sein Buch zur Hand, schloss es aber nach einiger Überlegung und legte es zurück auf den Tisch. Seine Notizen für Severus Unterricht platzierte er dabei vorsorglich direkt darauf. Es würde sich sicherlich noch genügend Zeit finden, darin zu lesen und so starrte er stattdessen nachdenklich in das prasselnde Feuer.

Hermine war indessen aufgestanden und blickte verschlafen erst auf ihre veränderte Schlafgelegenheit, dann auf Rufus und schließlich auf das Fenster. „Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Es ist erst kurz vor sechs Uhr, wir haben also noch jede Menge Zeit, uns in Ruhe zu unterhalten, keine Sorge", antwortete er ihr nachdenklich, den Blick noch immer auf das Feuer gerichtet.

„Woher…?"

„Ich bin nicht blind, Hermine."

„Warst du die ganze Nacht wach?"

„Ja, allerdings."

„Wie machst du das? Du siehst überhaupt nicht müde aus und wir haben schon die Nacht davor kaum geschlafen."

Er sah zu ihr auf und seufzte, dann zog er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und einer der Sessel, auf denen Hermine geschlafen hatte, wandte sich nun dem Tisch zu; der andere drehte sich wieder Richtung Kamin, wobei die Decke und das Kissen völlig geräuschlos wieder verschwanden, so, als wären sie nie da gewesen.

„Komm und setz dich", forderte er sie auf, während er das Fläschchen mit dem Stärkungstrank aus seinem Umhang zog und es kurz betrachtete. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, hielt er es ihr schließlich hin.

„Hier, ich denke, schon ein sehr kleiner Schluck davon dürfte genügen", erklärte er ihr, und nach einem verwirrten Blick von Seitens Hermine, fügte er noch grinsend hinzu: „Das ist nur ein Stärkungstrank, keine Sorge. Ein klein wenig solltest du mir schon vertrauen. Wollen wir uns nun unterhalten oder nicht? Du siehst wirklich aus, als könntest du ihn brauchen."

Mit einem äußerst skeptischen Blick nahm sie es ihm aus der Hand, öffnete es und nahm entschlossen einen kleinen Schluck davon. Auch bei ihr setzte die Wirkung wie erwartet augenblicklich ein, ihr Blick klärte sich, die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen verblassten und die Gänsehaut, die man unter dem hoch gerutschten Ärmel ihres Pullovers sehen konnte, verschwand sofort. Sie verschloss es wieder sorgfältig und gab es ihm mit einem Lächeln zurück.

„Danke schön", sagte sie, doch in diesem Moment schien ihr auch wieder der Grund einzufallen, warum sie die Nacht auf dem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht hatte. Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden, und schien sich zu überlegen, was sie eigentlich zu ihm sagen sollte. Rufus indessen ging es ähnlich, auch er überlegte ob es ihm gelingen würde die richtigen Worte zu finden, um sie von ihrer Neugier abzubringen, ohne es sich zudem mit sämtlichen Gryffindors zu verscherzen. Doch es machte keinen Sinn sich nun, da sie schon einmal wach war, gegenseitig anzuschweigen. Er schob ihr die zweite Tasse dampfenden Tees zu und deutete auf die Platte mit den Sandwichs. _„Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung"_, sagte er sich im Stillen, räusperte sich und sah wieder in die Flammen des Feuers.

„Gut, dann fange ich am besten einmal an", kam er gleich zum Punkt, „du erkennst Sirius in mir wieder, aber irgendein Gefühl sagt dir, dass irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Du wolltest herausbekommen was es ist und spioniertest mir deshalb hinterher, weil dich dein Verhör heute Mittag nicht wirklich weiterbrachte. Nun, eigentlich hätte ich das ja kommen sehen müssen. Du hast mich belogen, weil du dich für das, was du getan hast schämtest, und das war auch der Grund, warum du dir, bevor du schließlich vor Erschöpfung hier eingeschlafen bist, die Augen ausgeheult hast. Das war übrigens auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich dich erst einmal schlafen ließ", er machte nach dieser Zusammenfassung eine kurze Pause und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„In Ordnung, dass ich dich nach dem Arithmantikunterricht vor Malfoy abgewiesen und bloßgestellt habe, tut mir wirklich leid. Aber wenn du mir nicht versprichst, mir in Zukunft nicht mehr hinterher zu spionieren, kann ich dir leider für nichts mehr garantieren. Du misstraust mir, weil ich Malfoys Freundschaft nicht nur nicht ausgeschlagen, sondern auch noch in einem offenen Streit erzwungen habe. Du wirst mir aber leider notgedrungen vertrauen müssen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich felsenfest auf Dumbledores Seite stehe und lediglich vorhabe, Malfoy entweder auf unsere Seite zu ziehen oder ihn zumindest auszuhorchen. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort könnte er durchaus eine Hilfe sein, wenn er wollte. Außerdem könnten so vielleicht auch neue Freundschaften unter den anderen Häusern mit Slytherin entstehen, was in Zukunft durchaus einige Streitereien und Duelle in dieser Schule verhindern könnte. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen?"

„Nein, du verstehst es wirklich beängstigend gut, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen", sagte Hermine überrascht, „es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dich und Professor Lupin belauscht zu haben, bitte verzeih mir meine Neugier und meine Reaktion, als du mich darauf angesprochen hast. Aber woher zum Teufel weißt du das alles? Woher weißt du, was mein Gefühl mir sagt?"

„Wie ich dir vorhin schon sagte, Hermine, bin ich nicht blind. Zuerst wusste ich mit deinem verwirrten und misstrauischen Blick auch nichts anzufangen, aber bei deinem Verhör dämmerte es mir langsam und Professor Vektor bestätigte meine Vermutung dann schließlich." Er sah wieder von den Flammen auf und ihr direkt in die Augen. Dann lächelte er sie kurz an.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir sogar dabei helfen herauszufinden, warum dein Gefühl plötzlich Alarm geschlagen hat. Ich denke, ich erinnere dich an Harry Potter. Professor Lupin kannte Harry sehr gut und er erzählte mir einmal, dass wir beide in unserer Art sehr viel miteinander gemeinsam hätten. Er war dein bester Freund und jetzt ist er leider tot. Doch du musst eines verstehen: ich bin Rufus, nicht Harry. Ich kann ihn dir leider nicht zurückbringen oder ersetzen und das habe ich auch nicht vor."

Hermine nippte an ihrem Tee, sah zuerst Rufus eine Weile nachdenklich an, ließ aber dann ihren Blick schweifen. Als sie sich gerade ein Sandwich nehmen wollte, bemerkte sie seine Notizen. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah sie ihn wieder an, traute sich aber nicht gleich, ihn schon wieder mit Fragen zu löchern. Rufus wiederum hatte sie beobachtet und räusperte sich nun.

„Professor Snape musste am späten Abend noch das Schloss verlassen. Wie du ja schon weißt, arbeitet auch er für den Orden. Da meine Strafarbeit dadurch unterbrochen wurde, wies er mich an, ihn im Falle seiner verspäteten Rückkehr zu vertreten. Ich wollte mich lediglich gut vorbereiten, falls es dazu kommt, um weitere Abzüge wertvoller Hauspunkte zu vermeiden. Im Übrigen war das auch der zweite Grund, warum ich dich schlafen ließ, ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ich dafür benötigen würde."

„Snape lässt dich seinen UTZ-Kurs unterrichten? Ich fasse es nicht", starrte sie ihn nun ungläubig an.

„Professor Snape, Hermine. Das solltest du dir wirklich einmal angewöhnen. Und vertreten sollte ich ihn nur, falls er sich verspätet, was ich nicht hoffe."

„Das sagst gerade du?", lachte sie kurz auf, „nach dem Krach gestern Morgen? Rufus, er hasst dich… außerdem… warum duzt du dich eigentlich mit Professor Lupin?"

„Geschickt das Thema gewechselt, wirklich gut", grinste er zurück, „die Antwort darauf ist ziemlich simpel: Respekt. Und was Professor Lupin betrifft… kannst du ein kleines Geheimnis für dich behalten?"

„Ich denke schon, ja."

„Remus ist mein Pate."

„Oh, das erklärt zumindest, warum er sich solche Sorgen um dich macht", erkannte sie und wurde sogleich wieder ernst, „aber was meinte er damit, als er sagte, du sollest wieder leben?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", fragte er sie unsicher und senkte dabei seine Stimme.

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja irgendwie helfen."

„Dann versprich mir bitte eines: zu niemandem ein Wort darüber zu sagen. Auch zu Ron Weasley nicht, zu niemandem. Ich erzähle dir nur ansatzweise davon, weil du vermutlich nur noch neugieriger wirst, wenn ich es nicht tue, aber ich habe dennoch kein gutes Gefühl dabei", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er da gerade eigentlich tat.

„Ich verspreche es, du kannst mir vertrauen", erwiderte sie daraufhin aufrichtig. Er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Das hoffe ich", sagte er und sah sie noch einmal kurz an, bevor er wieder ins Feuer blickte und leise zu erzählen begann. „Ich habe auf Grund einer anderen Geschichte, über die ich mich allerdings nicht mit dir unterhalten werde, meinen Lebenswillen verloren. Remus hat mich damals vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt; beinahe im letzten Augenblick. Ich lebe noch, aber ich habe es seither nicht wieder geschafft, einen glücklichen Gedanken zu fassen. Remus hat nicht nur Harry vor einigen Jahren gelehrt, einen Patronus zu erschaffen, sondern auch mich, doch jetzt gelingt er mir nicht mehr. Er gelingt nur wirklich glücklichen Menschen, deshalb ist er so verzweifelt."

„Ich verstehe, er macht sich Sorgen, dass du ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagst", sagte sie nun ebenso leise, nachdem sie auf seine Erklärung hin erst einen Moment lang geschwiegen hatte, „das alles tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Es muss schrecklich sein, nicht mehr leben zu wollen. Aber warum wolltest du dich umbringen? Hattest du Liebeskummer? Ich würde dir wirklich sehr gerne helfen."

„Nein, ich würde Remus niemals anlügen, und das weiß er auch", antwortete er ihr ehrlich, „und es war weder Liebeskummer, noch hätte ich mich je selbst getötet, noch braucht es dir Leid tun. Ich will kein Mitleid. Wie schon gesagt, zu niemandem ein Wort, klar? Denk an dein Versprechen. Und ich hoffe, dass den Grund dafür niemals irgendjemand erfährt, denn sonst könnte auch Remus mir nicht mehr helfen. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann stell sie meinetwegen, aber sei nicht gleich beleidigt und spioniere mir hinterher, wenn du nicht auf jede Frage eine zufrieden stellende Antwort bekommst. Und wenn du mir irgendwie helfen willst, dann behandle dieses Gespräch, als hätte es nie stattgefunden."

Nun sah auch sie nachdenklich eine Weile in die lustig tanzenden Flammen und schwieg, dann schlich sich auf einmal wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, sie lächelte ihn an und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Du hast Recht, Professor Lupin hat das völlig richtig erkannt. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich dieses Gefühl einordnen sollte, doch jetzt ist es mir gerade klar geworden. Ich danke dir, Rufus. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mir damit geholfen hast", schluchzte sie.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du erinnerst mich wirklich sehr an Harry, es war mir nur nicht klar. Und als du es vorhin sagtest, wollte ich es zuerst nicht glauben. Aber es stimmt tatsächlich", lachte sie jetzt und die Tränen liefen ihr nun ungehindert die Wangen hinunter.

„Komm, steh auf", forderte sie ihn auf einmal auf, sprang aus ihrem Sessel und zog ihn an der Hand. Verdutzt erhob er sich, „Warum, was…?", und zu seiner Überraschung schlang sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", schluchzte sie in seiner Schulter, „können wir nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen?"

„Natürlich", flüsterte er und nahm sie nun auch fest in den Arm. Diese ungewohnte Nähe fühlte sich merkwürdig schön an, auf ihre Weise, doch war er gleichzeitig auch völlig überfordert mit dieser Situation. Auf der einen Seite hatte er Angst vor dieser Nähe, auf der anderen Seite jedoch wollte er sie in diesem Augenblick am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Er hatte sie nicht angelogen, aber auch nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt, und doch war er sehr erleichtert über den glücklichen Ausgang dieses Gespräches, obwohl sie jetzt hemmungslos schluchzte.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Turteltauben", ertönte es auf einmal so plötzlich hinter ihnen, dass sie beide zusammenzuckten. Wie lange hatten sie so dagestanden? Rufus konnte es im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, es mussten etwa zehn Minuten gewesen sein. Hermine schluchzte noch immer, und er hielt sie noch immer in seinen Armen fest, als er langsam seinen Kopf drehte und Ron zunickte.

„Du hast ja wirklich eine seltsame Art, einer Frau den Hof zu machen, weißt du das? Angiften und herunterputzen und sich dann für eine Weile aus dem Staub machen. Aber alle Achtung, es scheint wirklich zu funktionieren", stellte Ron überrascht fest, während er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht, Ron", sagte Rufus leise und schob Hermine nun wieder ein kleines Stück von sich. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, „geht es dir jetzt wieder etwas besser?", sie nickte und lächelte. „Es wird Zeit brauchen das zu verarbeiten, nimm sie dir", fügte er noch hinzu und wischte ihr liebevoll die Tränen weg.

„Ja, klar - und meine Schwester ist in Malfoy verknallt. Schon kapiert!", meldete Ron sich wieder ungläubig.

„Das solltest du aber nicht Parvati hören lassen, Ron", grinste Rufus, „es hört sich irgendwie so an, als wärst du eifersüchtig?"

„Woher weißt du davon, das weiß noch niemand?", entgegnete Ron erschrocken und starrte nun auf Hermine, „Hermine, hast du es ihm gesagt? Aber wir hatten doch ausgemacht, es noch niemandem zu sagen?"

„Du bist wirklich so feinfühlig, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, Ron", zog er ihn nun grinsend auf, „nein, Hermine hat mir nichts gesagt und das war auch überhaupt nicht nötig. In Professor Lupins Unterricht saß ich heute hinter euch, schon vergessen? Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man es euch ansehen und ich bin nicht blind, Ron."

Rufus schob Hermine nun zurück zu dem Sessel, auf dem sie auch zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Ron und legte ihm kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Na, hast du den kleinen Schock wieder überwunden? Setz dich, und trinke eine Tasse Tee mit Hermine. Es interessiert dich sicherlich, warum ich mich mit Malfoy unterhalten habe und sie kann es dir erzählen. Ich für meinen Teil begebe mich jetzt zuerst einmal unter die Dusche."

Dann wandte er sich von den beiden ab und lief die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Bei so lieben und zahlreichen Reviews macht das Schreiben jedes Mal gleich doppelt so viel Spaß! Wie immer hab ich mich über eure Meinungen, eure Komplimente und natürlich eure Kritik wieder einmal sehr gefreut! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch auch wieder so gut gefallen, wie das letzte? Nun, einige von euch sind jetzt sicher ein wenig enttäuscht, weil Rufus sich wirklich erstaunlich geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen hat, aber wer weis schon, was die Zukunft noch so alles bringt? ;-) Und noch einmal auf diesem Wege ein herzallerliebstes Danke schön und einen riesigen Knuddelknutsch für die liebe Vivi, die sich meine Geschichte immer vorher geduldig durchliest und nach Fehlern durchkämmt… vielen Dank für deine Geduld, meine Liebe!

**Review-Antworten**

**auxia:** Vielen Dank, auxia! :-)

**FredHamill:** Danke, FredHamill, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel war nun ein guter Anfang zurück in die richte Richtung? ;-)

**Kissymouse:** Fragen, über Fragen, liebe Kissymouse… doch wie soll ich sie dir alle beantworten? Ich kann leider nur so viel dazu sagen: warte, all deine Fragen werden sich klären! ;-) Knuddel!

**Jo Lizard:** Danke schön! Knuddel! Da sind wir so ziemlich einer Meinung, Jo Lizard, ich denke ebenfalls nicht, dass Hermine jemanden aus ihrem eigenen Haus verraten könnte… und wie es mit Malfoy weitergeht… nun, im nächsten Kapitel schaffe ich es vielleicht wieder eine nette kleine Szene einzubauen ;-)

**Liz Black:** Der Satz klingt überhaupt nicht bescheuert, liebe Liz, und vielen Dank! Dir auch ein Knuddel! :-) Im Forum hab ich dem Konni anweisungsgemäß liebe Grüße von dir ausgerichtet, SirIN, und auf diesem Weg mache ich gleich auch noch ein bisschen Werbung für unseren Konni: Er hat nämlich eine eigene Homepage erstellt, auf der deutsche FF-Geschichten gepostet werden können, hier der Link: **http:www.city-box.de/ff** (diesmal fett gedruckt, damit man es auch sehen kann). Deine Geschichte ist übrigens auch sehr schön, ich lese die neuen Kapitel immer wieder sehr gerne, mach weiter so! ;-) Zu Hermine & Co. werde ich schon nicht zu böse sein, und das hier war doch schon wieder viel besser, gell?

**asani-celine:** Das macht doch überhaupt nichts, liebe Celine, dafür gibt es doch Reviews… zum Fragen stellen! Ich beantworte all eure Fragen immer wieder sehr gerne, es sei denn, ich könnte schon im Voraus zuviel verraten, was die Spannung nehmen könnte. Einen großen extra-Knuddel für dich!

**Fidi:** Wie schon gesagt, wenn man so unglaublich viele liebe Reviews bekommt, macht das Schreiben einfach gleich doppelt so viel Spaß! :-)

**janine black:** Na, unsere drei Freunde haben doch auch früher immer wieder gerne ihre Nasen in Dinge gesteckt, die sie eigentlich nichts angingen, oder? ;-) Knuddel dich auch ganz doll, liebe Janine!

**Tolotos:** Nun, Hermine hat sich für das, was sie getan hat, ehrlich geschämt… und sie hat es dann ja auch zugegeben, nur das zählt, oder? Ich mag sie eigentlich schon ganz gerne, eigentlich mag ich alle Charaktere sehr gern. ;-) Was das Paaring angeht, muss ich dir ehrlich gestehen, hab ich mich noch überhaupt nicht festgelegt, aber ich denke, von Draco/Rufus werde ich eher Abstand nehmen, falls es überhaupt zu einem kommt (will ja nix verraten), aber vielen dank für deinen netten Vorschlag. Für Vorschläge aller Art bin ich eigentlich immer sehr offen und höre mir auch gerne alle an. Wenn ich sie sehr mag, baue ich sie auch ein, da ich aber ein Mädchen bin, kenne ich mich überhaupt nicht damit aus, wie es zwei Jungen geht, die sich verlieben… verstehst du, was ich meine? Ich weis einfach zu wenig darüber… Einen großen Knuddel auch an dich, hoffentlich höre ich noch mehr von dir! :-)

**Max88:** Ich freue mich immer wieder sehr über eine Review von dir, lieber Max! Einen ganz besonderen Knuddel für dich und ein Bussi obendrauf! Nun, was den Patronus angeht,… ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir deine Frage erklärt: er kann ihn wirklich nicht mehr, leider! Er ist zwar nicht depressiv, und er kämpft auch um besser zu werden, und schließt seinen Frieden mit seinem neuen Leben, aber wirklich und wahrhaft glücklich ist er einfach nicht mehr, seit Sirius tot ist und er von der Prophezeiung weis. Er hatte sich aufgegeben und ein neues Leben bekommen, aber er muss noch sehr an sich selbst arbeiten. Naja, vielleicht wäre es ja wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn er sich neu verlieben würde, hihi… mal überlegen! ;-)

**Obelix72:** Rufus tut mir in seiner Lage auch sehr leid, lieber Obelix, aber ich denke es wäre noch weitaus schlimmer für ihn, WENN sie es wüssten… vielen lieben Dank für deine liebe Review! :-)

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder für dieses Mal.

Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure bandu


	11. Der Notfall

Kapitel 11: der Notfall

_„Verflucht! Wo zum Teufel steckst du nur? Verdammt! Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein",_ fluchte Rufus innerlich auf, während er sich nach dem Frühstück hinunter in die Kerker begab.

Seine größte Befürchtung, die ihm schon die ganze Nacht wie ein kalter, schwerer Kloß im Magen gelegen hatte, war heute Morgen tatsächlich wahr geworden. Beim Frühstück, er hatte sich gerade seinen ersten Kaffee eingeschenkt und sich etwas Rührei mit Speck auf seinen Teller geladen, war auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts heraus, ohne auch nur das kleinste Geräusch zu verursachen, ein kleiner, unscheinbarer, zusammengefalteter Zettel aufgetaucht, auf dem sein Name stand.

Schon als er die Große Halle betreten hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Severus nicht da war. Sein Platz war leer, obwohl bereits alle anderen Lehrer anwesend waren. Die besorgten Mienen von Dumbledore, McGonagall, Melinda, und Remus hatten ihm daraufhin vollends die Bestätigung für seinen bösen Verdacht geliefert und er hatte sich lustlos und resigniert auf seinen Platz fallen lassen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern hatte er die Nachricht schließlich geöffnet, aber erst nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle anderen Gryffindors um ihn herum mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit woanders waren.

_Hiermit erteile ich Dir die Erlaubnis, während Deiner Ausübung als Lehrer Hauspunkte zu vergeben oder gegebenenfalls auch abzuziehen. Komme bitte heute Abend nach dem Essen in mein Büro, dort können wir ungestört reden. A. D._

Die Schüler warteten bereits vor dem Klassenraum, als er eintraf. Nur Ginny, Colin und Luna kannte er bereits näher, die drei Slytherins, das Hufflepuffmädchen und den Jungen aus Rawenclaw jedoch nur vom Sehen. Verwundert sahen sie ihn an, als er mit finsterer Miene an ihnen vorbeilief und die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er schlicht, trat ein und ging nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Er lehnte sich zur Klasse gewandt lässig dagegen und wartete, seine Hände an der Tischkante aufliegend, bis die verdutzten Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten und Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, ist Professor Snape heute verhindert. Da meine Strafarbeit gestern Abend dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass er das Schloss für eine wichtige Angelegenheit verlassen musste, fand er es anscheinend recht amüsant, mir stattdessen seinen Unterricht aufzuladen; ihr braucht also nicht glauben, dass ich das hier gern tue, ganz im Gegenteil. Zudem erteilte Professor Dumbledore mir heute morgen freundlicherweise für die Dauer meiner Vertretung die Erlaubnis, Hauspunkte zu vergeben oder gegebenenfalls auch abzuziehen, ihr braucht euch also nicht einzubilden, mich hier zum Narren halten zu können."

Für einen Moment zog er scharf die Luft ein, bevor er fort fuhr.

„Gut, soweit zur Erklärung. Ihr werdet mir heute einen Verwirrungstrank brauen; die Zutaten befinden sich wie üblich…", er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Schrank, der daraufhin mit einem Knall aufflog, „…im Schrank. Alles, was ihr über die Zubereitung wissen müsst…", nun ließ er seinen Zauberstab an die Tafel knallen, konzentrierte sich für einen Augenblick auf die Rezeptur, die er sich in der Nacht zuvor noch einmal in sein Gedächtnis berufen hatte und nun wie von Geisterhand geschrieben an der Tafel erschien, „…seht ihr hier."

Mit einem kurzen Blick überprüfte er noch einmal kurz, ob sich bei seinem Anschrieb ein Fehler eingeschlichen hatte, stellte dann aber zufrieden fest, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Wieder zu den Schülen gewandt fuhr er mit seiner, wie er sich natürlich durchaus bewusst war, leicht einschüchternen Ansage fort.

„Wenn hier jemand eine Frage haben sollte, dann meldet sich derjenige… ich komme zu ihm. Zur Kontrolle werde ich aber hin und wieder auch so nach dem Rechten sehen. Nach der Stunde füllt ihr eure fertigen Tränke wie üblich ab, beschriftet die Flaschen und stellt sie zur Benotung dann hier vorne auf den Tisch."

Damit stieß er sich wieder vom Tisch ab, lief um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich auf Severus Stuhl nieder. Als er wieder zur Klasse aufsah, musste er feststellen, dass sich noch immer keiner der Schüler rührte. Wie zu Stein erstarrt, saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen und starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Worauf warten ihr noch? Fangt an", forderte er sie streng auf. Augenblicklich kam Bewegung in die Schüler. Rasch kamen sie nach vorne, um sich die Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen und setzten dann ihre Kessel über ihren Feuerstellen auf. Sie schienen alle irgendwie nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation umgehen und sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollten.

_„Bestens, das läuft ja besser als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hätte"_, dachte sich Rufus im Stillen, kramte sein Verwandlungsbuch wieder aus der Tasche und fing an darin zu lesen. Doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit musste er zu seinem großen Ärger feststellen, dass er sich heute wohl nicht mehr darauf würde konzentrieren können. Zu groß war seine Sorge um Severus ungeklärten Verbleib und als er seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ, musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm das Lehren in seinem früheren Leben durchaus einmal große Freude bereitet hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, was für enorme Fortschritte Schüler machen konnten, wenn man ihnen nur das Gefühl gab, durch ihren Fleiß etwas erreichen zu können. Mit großem Stolz dachte er dabei vor allem an den unsicheren, rundlichen Neville, der sich seitdem so unglaublich verändert hatte.

Seufzend legte er sein Buch wieder auf den Tisch und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch sein strubbeliges, schwarzes Haar. _„Was tue ich hier?"_, fragte ihn seine innere Stimme, während er die Klasse dabei beobachtete, wie sie einige getrocknete Kakerlakenherzen in ihren Mörsern pulverisierten. Langsam stand er wieder auf und ging nach vorne zu den ersten Tischen.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er den blassen Slytherinjungen, der ihm in diesem Moment am Nächsten war, während er ihm beim Hantieren mit dem Mörser beobachtete.

„Rodney Kuby", antwortete dieser mit fester Stimme und sah ihn nun fragend an.

„Du solltest nicht zu sehr stampfen, das staubt nur unglaublich und dauert außerdem viel zu lange, Rodney. Wenn du den Mörser dabei drehst, geht es viel schneller", riet er ihm, legte dabei kurz seinen Arm auf dessen Schulter und ging dann weiter zum Nächsten.

„Hast du die Gänseblümchenessenz schon in dein Wasser geträufelt, Ginny?"

„Ja, warum?", antwortete sie ihm nun verunsichert.

„Weil das Wasser zwar zuerst sieden muss, jedoch unmittelbar nach Zugabe der Essenz auf siebzig Grad abgekühlt werden muss, damit die Essenz nicht zu stark verkocht. Du solltest noch drei zusätzliche Tropfen hineinträufeln und den Trank dann abkühlen, so kannst du ihn noch retten. Verstanden?"

„Oh, ja, natürlich" stotterte sie nun zusammen, „Verzeihung, das habe ich doch glatt vergessen."

„Macht ja nichts, solange man ihn noch retten kann, ist auch noch nichts verloren. Und genau dafür bin ich ja zuständig, nicht wahr?", erklärte er ihr nun beiläufig und ging weiter.

Einem Schüler nach dem anderen, gab er nun Tipps, wie sie mit ihren Zutaten effektiver umgehen konnten, oder half, wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Bereits eine halbe Stunde später war die Stimmung im Klassenraum deutlich angehoben. Die Schüler schienen ihm nun schon beinahe zu vertrauen, da bislang noch keiner der Tränke komplett missraten war, und er bei besonders aufmerksamer und genauer Arbeit, hin und wieder fünf Hauspunkte vergab - jedoch keine abzog.

Die Stunde war aber noch lange nicht zu Ende, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und alle Anwesenden erschrocken herumfuhren. Ein kleiner Drittklässler kam in den Kerker gerannt, blieb erst kurz vor Rufus ehrfurchtsvoll stehen und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. In seiner Hand hielt er einen zusammengefalteten Zettel, den er ihm wortlos in die Hand drückte. Er musste erst einen Moment lang tief Luft holen, da er den ganzen Weg hinunter in die Kerker gerannt zu sein schien, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, ich soll ihnen das hier so schnell wie möglich bringen", brachte er schließlich atemlos hervor, während Rufus den Zettel schon mit einem kleinen Wink seines Zauberstabes geöffnet hatte.

_Severus ist zurück, doch schwer verletzt. Poppy benötigt hier dringend alles, was wir für Verbrennungen und Blutverlust da haben. A. D._

Diese zwei kurzen Sätze ließen ihn für einen Moment geschockt aufkeuchen, denn seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich mit einem Schlag.

„Die Stunde ist beendet, das ist ein Notfall. Die Kessel räumt ihr zum Reifen ins Regal und dann geht ihr. Und beeilt euch, klar?", sagte er mit knappen Worten an die Klasse gewandt, drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach hinten in Severus Vorratsraum, in dem unzählige Tränke, Salben und Tinkturen haltbargemacht in den verstaubten Regalen nur darauf warteten, eines Tages einmal für einen Notfall dringend gebraucht zu werden.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, da er sich in diesem Raum bereits bestens auskannte. Schnell beschwor er einen großen Karton herauf, in den er in aller Eile alles packte, was seiner Meinung helfen könnte. Als er den schweren Karton zurück in das Klassenzimmer schweben ließ, waren noch immer einige Schüler anwesend. Sie schienen sich nicht sonderlich beeilt zu haben; vermutlich erhofften sie sich einige Informationen über den genauen Grund des unerwarteten Unterrichtsschlusses.

„Ich zähle bis drei, und wer bis dahin immer noch da ist, wird von mir persönlich hier eingeschlossen, bis ich wieder zurückkomme. Beeilung!", fuhr er sie ungeduldig an, während er mit schnellen Schritten den Klassenraum durchquerte, den Karton hinaus auf den Gang manövrierte und ihn dort kurz abstellte.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, drängte sich gerade der letzte Schüler an ihm vorbei in den Korridor, seine Schultasche eilig unter den Arm geklemmt.

Es war Colin Creevey.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

Die anderen Schüler aus seiner UTZ-Klasse standen ebenfalls alle noch mit überraschten Gesichtern im dunklen Kerkerkorridor vor dem Klassenzimmer versammelt, nickten aber nur. Einige von ihnen versuchten einen Blick auf das Innere des Kartons zu erhaschen, in der Hoffnung, dadurch vielleicht etwas zu erfahren.

„Ein Notfall, wie ich schon sagte."

Ohne ihnen weitere Beachtung zu schenken, versiegelte er die Tür und dirigierte die dringend benötigten Heilmittel für seinen Freund und Lehrer im Laufschritt hinauf in den Krankenflügel.

Als er diesen nur kurze Zeit später erreichte, herrschte dort eine bedrückende Atmosphäre. Am Fußende des derzeit einzig belegten Krankenbettes, standen Professor Dumbledore und Melinda, die sich leise flüsternd unterhielten und Rufus erst bemerkten, als die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.

Als er das Bett erreichte, um das Madam Pomfrey herumwuselte, bot ihm Severus einen grauenhaften Anblick. Einfach alles an ihm schien Flammen ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein und man konnte deutlich eine große Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel erahnen, über der sich seine angekohlten Kleidungsstücke deutlich dunkelrot gefärbt hatten. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken wies Madam Pomfrey ihn an, den Karton auf einen kleinen Tisch am Fußende des Bettes abzustellen, bevor sie damit anfing, die mitgebrachten Flaschen und Gläser nach ihrer Brauchbarkeit zu untersuchen.

„Sehr gut, Sie scheinen ja richtig Ahnung zu haben, Junge. Ich gehe schnell noch einige Binden holen", sagte sie anerkennend, wandte sich um und ging.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise, ohne dabei von Severus aufzusehen und begann sogleich mit äußerster Vorsicht die angebrannten Kleidungsstücke von der verletzten Haut seines Freundes zu entfernen.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht, Rufus", antwortete Melinda ihm nun ebenso leise, „als Hagrid ihn vor einer halben Stunde vor dem Schloss fand, war er bereits bewusstlos."

„Wir vermuten jedoch, dass Voldemort ihn für einen Anschlag auf eine Muggelsiedlung abkommandierte. Dort wurde gestern Nacht alles niedergebrannt und es gab viele Tote. Ich denke, er ist irgendwie zwischen die Flammen geraten und wurde dann zurückgelassen. Die Auroren durchsuchten die Häuser nicht sofort, weil sie dort keine Überlebenden mehr vermuteten und zuerst damit beschäftigt waren, die Gedächtnisse der überlebenden Muggle zu verändern und die Verletzten in Krankenhäuser zu bringen", erklärte der alte Zauberer ihm eben so leise und besorgt, brach dann aber ab, als Madam Pomfrey eilig mit einem großen Stapel Binden zurückkam.

„Was machen Sie denn… wollen Sie mir etwa helfen? Wo haben Sie gelernt, wie man das macht?", fragte sie ihn nun völlig perplex, als sie sah, wie der Rufus gerade damit beschäftigt war, die große Fleischwunde am Oberschenkel des bewusstlosen Lehrers mit einem desinfizierenden Trank zu säubern und die Blutung der verletzten Vene zu stillen.

„Sie können gerne versuchen mich fortzuschicken, aber ich versichere Ihnen, das wird Ihnen nicht gelingen", antwortete Rufus abwesend, zog seinen Zauberstab und heilte mit äußerster Vorsicht und Konzentration die Vene, die mit Sicherheit in den vergangenen Stunden für einen lebensbedrohlichen Blutverlust gesorgt hatte.

„Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte", antwortete die überraschte Heilerin daraufhin und beobachtete Rufus bei seiner Arbeit ganz genau. Dann drehte sie sich zu Dumbledore und Melinda um, und sagte in einem etwas strengeren Tonfall: „Was allerdings nicht für Sie beide gilt. Ich informiere Sie, sobald wir es geschafft haben, seinen Zustand zu stabilisieren. Nun gehen Sie, das ist ein Krankenflügel und kein Besprechungsraum", scheuchte die beiden, aus dem Krankenflügel.

Hand in Hand arbeiteten Madam Pomfrey und Rufus die nächsten Stunden gemeinsam daran, Professor Snape von seinen restlichen verkohlten Kleidungsstücken zu befreien, die Haut zu desinfizieren, mit einer speziellen Brandsalbe zu behandeln und anschließend sorgfältig in Binden einzuwickeln, die sie vorher mit einen kühlenden Zaubertrank durchtränkt hatten.

Immer wieder überprüfte die Heilerin zwischendurch besorgt Snapes Zustand, indem sie mit ihrem Zauberstab konzentriert seinen ganzen Körper entlangfuhr und Dutzende von Heilsprüchen über ihn sprach.

Snapes Zustand war noch immer sehr kritisch; es ließ sich nicht einmal mit absoluter Bestimmtheit sagen, ob er jemals aus seinem Koma wieder erwachen, geschweige denn diese Verletzungen überhaupt überleben würde. Er hatte sehr viel Blut und Flüssigkeit verloren, stand unter Schock und die Haut konnte mit derartigen Verbrennungen kaum noch atmen. Im Prinzip grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt bis nach Hogwarts geschafft hatte.

„Wir müssen ihm den Heiltrank möglichst jetzt geben, Madam", stieß Rufus ungeduldig aus, nachdem auch der letzte Verband sicher saß, „meinen sie er kann schlucken? Ich meine… auch wenn er…?"

„Er muss nicht schlucken können, Junge. Aber sie haben Recht, es wird höchste Zeit dafür. Hier, halten sie das gut fest", wies sie ihren jungen Assistenten an und drückte ihm die Phiole mit dem abgemessenen Zaubertrank in die Hand, „ich werde es direkt in seinen Magen leiten, allerdings benötige ich dafür einen Leiter."

Sie tastete Severus Bauch erst vorsichtig ab, platzierte dann Rufus linke, noch freie Hand sorgfältig auf den Magen des Patienten und zog schließlich ihren Zauberstab.

„So, und jetzt passen Sie mal gut auf, bei mir können sie nämlich auch noch etwas lernen", sagte sie stolz und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab direkt auf Rufus rechten Arm.

„Infusionus!"

Seine Arme begannen mit einem Mal merkwürdig zu kribbeln. Beinahe hätte er die Phiole mit dem lebensnotwendigen Gebräu fallen lassen; es fühlte sich an, als wären seine Arme eingeschlafen und würden gerade erst nach stundenlanger Blutabschnürung wieder aufwachen. Als er die Phiole genauer ansah, stellte er fest, dass sie sich langsam leerte und durch ihn durchfloss, direkt in Severus Magen hinein, wie durch einen Infusionsschlauch der Muggel.

„Wow", stieß er verblüfft aus, als die Phiole entleert und er seine Arme wieder normal fühlen konnte, „meinen Sie, er ist jetzt über den Berg?"

„Nein, leider noch nicht", gab sie ihm besorgt Auskunft, „jetzt beginnt erst die wirklich kritische Phase. Jetzt heißt es warten und hoffen. Die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden werden entscheidend sein, ob er leben oder sterben wird. Morgen früh müssen wir diese Infusion wiederholen, falls er bis dahin noch nicht aufgewacht sein sollte, und die Verbände müssen alle zwölf Stunden gewechselt und seine Haut neu eingerieben werden, damit keine Narben zurückbleiben."

„Kann ich ihnen noch irgendwie behilflich sein, Madam?"

„Nein, Mr. Black, Sie waren mir heute wirklich eine sehr große Hilfe, aber nun sollten Sie gehen, sonst werden Sie auch vom Abendessen nicht mehr viel haben. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wo Sie das alles gelernt haben, aber Merlin sei Dank dafür. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich heute ohne Sie gemacht hätte."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ron und Hermine saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als sich Ginny zwischen sie setzte, was an und für sich ungewöhnlich war, da sie normalerweise bei ihrer besten Freundin Laura saß.

„Ich weiß was, was ihr nicht wisst", flüsterte sie leise verschwörerisch und sah sie triumphierend an.

„Spuck es schon aus, Schwesterherz, was ist es?", forderte Ron sie ungeduldig auf, nachdem sie offenbar nicht damit herausrücken wollte, ohne vorher dazu aufgefordert zu werden. Sie schien ihr Wissen, ihrem großen Bruder gegenüber, sichtlich auszukosten.

„Also, dass euer Rufus heute die Vertretung für Zaubertränke aufgebrummt bekommen hat, habt ihr ja sicherlich schon mitbekommen", sagte sie nun herumdrucksend und wartete, bis die beiden ihr nun ungeduldig zunickten, bevor sie fort fuhr.

„Mitten in der Stunde kam ein Drittklässler hereingestürmt, drückte ihm eine Nachricht in die Hand und sagte ihm, dass er von Dumbledore geschickt wurde, woraufhin er uns alle aus dem Klassenzimmer jagte. Er ließ uns lediglich wissen, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelte und ging dann nach hinten in Snapes Vorratsraum. Nur fünf Minuten später kam er mit einem Karton voller Flaschen und Gläser wieder zurück, versiegelte die Tür und rannte davon. Von dem Drittklässler habe ich später erfahren, dass Hagrid, als er mit seiner Klasse gerade über das Schlossgelände lief, Snape in der Nähe eines großen Gebüsches gefunden hat. Er war schwer verletzt und es sah so aus, als sei er verbrannt worden. Dieser Rufus wurde den ganzen Tag seither nicht mehr gesehen und niemand darf in den Krankenflügel. Colin hat nach dem Mittagessen eine Magenverstimmung vorgetäuscht, aber die Tür des Krankenflügels war verschlossen und es hing lediglich ein Zettel dran, auf dem stand, dass er heute wegen eines Notfalls geschlossen wäre. Ich sage euch, irgendwas stimmt mit diesem Black nicht", endete sie atemlos und wartete nun ihrerseits mit großen Augen die Reaktion der beiden ab.

„Verbrannt, sagst du?", antwortete ihr Hermine nachdenklich, „im Tagespropheten stand heute morgen, dass es in einem Muggelwohngebiet heute Nacht gebrannt hätte, und das Ministerium vermutete dahinter einen Anschlag von Voldemort, weil das Feuer anscheinend in mehreren Häusern gleichzeitig ausbrach."

„So, deswegen hat er also das Schloss verlassen müssen", brummte Ron nun aufgebracht, und gestikulierte dabei wild mit seinen Armen, „er hat für Du-weißt-schon-wen heute Nacht Muggel getötet. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum Dumbledore diesem Todesser noch immer vertraut. Er ist ein Mörder!"

„Was mich verwunderte war allerdings", fuhr Ginny unbeirrt von Rons Ausbruch fort, „dass Rufus nur fünf Minuten in Snapes Vorratsraum brauchte. Einmal, als Snape vergessen hatte die Tür zu schließen, habe ich einen Blick hineinwerfen können. Dort stehen unzählige Regale, die meterhoch mit tausenden von Flaschen und Gläsern voll gestellt sind. Außerdem, hat irgendjemand von euch Rufus seit heute morgen gesehen? Ich frag mich, wo er ist und was er den ganzen Tag eigentlich treibt."

„Ich schätze, das können wir ihn gleich selbst fragen", bemerkte Hermine daraufhin und zeigte unauffällig zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle hinüber, „da kommt er gerade."

Gespannt beobachteten sie nun den großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, wie er langsam auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zuschlenderte. Als er gerade am Tisch der Slytherins vorbeikam, nickten sich Malfoy und Rufus kurz freundlich zu, was Ron wiederum zu einem ungläubigen Schnauben veranlasste. Hermine hatte ihm am Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum zwar erzählt, was er mit Malfoy vorhatte, aber Ron, wie auch sie selbst, waren nicht der Meinung, dass das gut gehen konnte - dafür kannten sie Malfoy viel zu gut. Sie befürchteten, dass Rufus sich in dieser Sache gewaltig überschätzte und Malfoy ihm eines Tages die Rechnung dafür präsentieren würde, aber darum ging es jetzt im Moment nicht. Sie waren viel zu gespannt darauf, mit welchen Erklärungen Rufus herausrücken würde, wenn sie ihn gleich darauf ansprachen.

Er schien vollkommen in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn er bemerkte die drei, die vergeblich versuchten, ihn zu sich herüberzuwinken, nicht im Geringsten. Vielmehr schien er besorgt über etwas zu grübeln und mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein, als er sich am anderen Ende des Tisches auf einen freien Platz fallen ließ und abwesend Schokoladensoße über sein Schnitzel goss.

Als er den ersten Bissen in seinen Mund schob, klappten die Münder der drei vor Erstaunen herunter, als er nicht eine Miene verzog, sondern seelenruhig seinen Teller wieder von sich schob, aufstand und wieder Richtung Ausgang schlenderte. Professor Lupin und Mrs Black schienen die Szene ebenfalls mitbekommen zu haben; besorgt hatte sich zuerst der Professor von seinem Platz erhoben, war dann aber von Rufus Mutter am Arm festgehalten worden, die ihm ein paar beruhigende Worte zuzuflüstern schien. Er setzte sich daraufhin wieder, während sie nun aufstand und Rufus nachlief.

„Ich fürchte, heute werden wir nicht mehr viel erfahren, lasst uns zu Ende essen und dann in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", folgerte Hermine daraufhin enttäuscht.

„Kann mir mal jemand erzählen, warum Professor Lupin auch aufgestanden ist? Und warum hat er ihn gestern nach dem Unterricht zu sich gerufen, kennen die sich?", fragte Ron sich gerade laut, als Mrs. Black ihren Sohn eingeholt und die beiden die Große Halle verlassen hatten.

„Das hast sogar du bemerkt?", war Ginnys überraschte Antwort darauf, dass ihr Bruder so rasch den Zusammenhang zu erahnen schien, dass zwischen Rufus und Professor Lupin wohl mehr als nur ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis zu existieren schien, und mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich und setzte sich ein paar Plätze weiter wieder zu ihrer besten Freundin Laura.

„Das hätte jeder Blinde bemerkt", brummte Ron vor sich hin.

Hermine jedoch war nun ihrerseits mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, und bekam Rons letzte Bemerkung überhaupt nicht mehr mit. Sie dachte über Rufus nach und über das, was Ginny ihnen gerade zugeflüstert hatte. Professor Lupin war also Rufus Pate, Mrs. Black seine Mutter. Warum aber kannte er sich in Snapes Kerker so gut aus? Selbst sie hatte einmal bei einer Gelegenheit vor fünf Jahren einen Blick in Snapes Vorratsraum werfen können, und er war in der Tat riesengroß. Aber nicht nur das, Rufus kannte sich auch im Schloss außergewöhnlich gut aus. Viel zu gut, für jemanden, der erst seinen zweiten Tag hier verbrachte.

Was war das für eine Situation gewesen, bei der Professor Lupin Rufus das Leben rettete? Was war der Grund, warum er überhaupt hatte sterben wollen? Was war nur hinter seinen dunklen, mysteriösen und zugleich wundervollen Augen, die ihr ständig das Gefühl gaben, er könnte direkt in ihr Herz sehen, wenn er sie ansah. Irgendetwas störte sie an ihm, und obwohl er ihr am frühen Morgen so viel von sich erzählt hatte, plagten sie noch immer eine Unmenge ungeklärter Fragen. Sie nahm sich fest vor, ihre Fragen nicht für immer einfach so im Raum stehen zu lassen, und wenn er es ihr nicht erzählen würde, musste sie einen Weg finden, es irgendwie herauszubekommen. Sie wusste nicht was, aber irgendetwas an ihm zog sie wie magisch an. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Hermine saß noch immer am Kaminfeuer und lernte. Trotz der späten Stunde und der Tatsache, dass alle anderen Gryffindors längst in ihren Betten schliefen, verspürte sie noch nicht einmal einen Hauch von Müdigkeit, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Rufus den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Warum kommst du erst so spät?", fragte sie überrascht und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ich war bei meiner Mutter", antwortete er ihr müde. Unter seinen Augen hatten sich dunkle Schatten gebildet und er sah sehr blass aus. Aus seinem Umhang zog er ein kleines Fläschchen, betrachtete es einen Moment lang nachdenklich und hielt es ihr schließlich hin.

„Hier, ein kleiner Schluck davon dürfte genügen. Ich denke, ich werde ihn heute nicht mehr benötigen, du jedoch schon."

„Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", grinste sie jetzt, „was ist es diesmal?"

„Nur ein leichter Schlaftrank. Die Wirkung des Stärkungstrankes wird bei dir morgen früh nachlassen, und du willst doch nicht im Unterricht einschlafen, nicht wahr?"

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja gehofft, mich noch ein wenig mit dir unterhalten zu können. Es wird viel geredet hier im Schloss, weißt du? Was ist passiert?", versuchte sie zögernd eine Gegenfrage zu stellen, ohne dabei Anstalten zu machen, ihm den Schlaftrank aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Heute nicht mehr, ich bin ziemlich fertig. Trink das und lass mich dann noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag", wich er ihr aus und hielt ihr das Fläschchen noch immer hin. Missmutig nahm sie es ihm aus der Hand und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Wie auch schon am Morgen, bei der Einnahme des Stärkungstrankes, setzte die Wirkung augenblicklich ein, und sie fühlte sich schrecklich müde. Rufus nahm ihr die kleine Flasche sanft aus der Hand, verabschiedete sich mit einem zufriedenen Nicken und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Die Tage kamen und gingen. Professor Snape lag noch immer im Krankenflügel, aber Professor Dumbledore hatte den Schülern schon zwei Tage nach dem mysteriösen Notfall während des Frühstückes versichert, dass ihm Madam Pomfrey ausdrücklich versichert hätte, dass der Professor in zwei Wochen wieder wohlauf wäre. Zudem bat er Rufus, während dieser Zeit auch weiterhin die Vertretung zu übernehmen, da er leider keinen besser geeigneten Ersatz auf die Schnelle finden konnte.

Am Sonntagmittag saß Hermine wie üblich an ihrem Tisch in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und erledigte den Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben. Sie ärgerte sich fürchterlich darüber, dass Rufus ihr auch in den folgenden Tagen nicht verraten hatte, wo er den ganzen Mittwoch gesteckt und was eigentlich genau vorgefallen war. Er war ständig mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg, wenn er überhaupt da war, was nicht besonders häufig passierte. Meistens war er irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs und kam erst spät abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und wich ihr damit aus, dass er unglaublich müde sei und dringend Schlaf bräuchte.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie nicht doch, wie all die anderen Schüler es vernünftigerweise taten, nach draußen an den See schlendern sollte, um dort in der warmen Sonne ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Rufus in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Als sie ihn ansprach, blieb er jedoch wie erstarrt stehen und starrte sie verwundert an.

„Was ist, hab ich etwa Pusteln im Gesicht? Warum starrst du mich so an? Ich habe lediglich freundlich hallo zu dir gesagt", versuchte sie das Eis zu brechen, um endlich einmal wieder an ihn heranzukommen.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass bei diesem Wetter noch jemand hier drinnen ist, bitte entschuldige."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, du weichst uns seit Tagen aus. Auf diese Weise wirst du hier jedenfalls nicht so schnell Freunde finden. Um Freunde zu finden, muss man sich mit seinen Mitmenschen unterhalten und ihnen nicht aus dem Weg gehen", belehrte ihn Hermine mit ihrer üblichen lehrerhaften Haltung, die ihn schon immer irgendwie an Professor McGonagall erinnert hatten.

Er wollte augenscheinlich gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, doch zu Hermines Missvergnügen kam es einmal wieder nicht dazu, da ein großer Adler geradewegs durch das offene Fenster geflogen kam, sich auf die Sessellehne neben Rufus niederließ und ihm sein Bein, an dem ein Brief befestigt war, entgegenstreckte.

„Vielen Dank, Ashraw. Na, wer hat dich geschickt? War es meine Mum?", fragte er den Adler sanft, ehe er ihm liebevoll über seinen anmutigen Kopf strich, eine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche zog, diese öffnete und dem Adler vor den Schnabel hielt.

Entsetzt stellte Hermine fest, dass sich in der Schachtel eine tote Maus befunden hatte, und bei dem Anblick des genüsslich speisenden Adlers drehte sich ihr beinahe der Magen um.

„Ist das etwa dein Adler?", fragte sie ihn nun angewidert.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Ashraw, der Steinadler meiner Mutter und mir", antwortete er mit einer derart liebevollen Stimme, dass Hermine überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wie sie sich in diesem Moment eigentlich fühlen sollte, während er das speisende Tier vorsichtig von seinem Brief befreite.

Dieser Junge konnte so abweisend sein wie mit seinen Gedanken abwesend, so mysteriös - und nie wusste man, was er eigentlich gerade tat oder wo er sich herumtrieb. Er konnte ihr mit diesem wissenden Blick in die Augen sehen, als ob er immer wusste, wie sie sich gerade fühlte, hatte immer eine passende und zugleich ausweichende Antwort parat, und dann konnte er so liebevoll mit seinem Tier umgehen.

Als der Adler die tote Maus endlich runtergeschluckt hatte, stieß er ein raues „hijäh" aus, bevor er sich wieder stolz in die Luft erhob und durch das Fenster hinausrauschte. Rufus hatte indessen seinen Brief geöffnet und gelesen. Anscheinend musste er ziemlich wichtig sein, denn als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, steckte er ihn in seinen Umhang und ging eilig zum Portraitloch. Bevor er hinausging, wandte er sich Hermine noch einmal kurz zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, unsere beginnende Freundschaft heute wohl nicht mehr pflegen zu können, Hermine, aber ich muss wirklich dringend noch einmal weg."

Und weg war er. Seufzend packte sie ihre Schulsachen zusammen, stopfte alles in ihre Tasche und ging ebenfalls. Das erhoffte Gespräch war ausgeblieben und sie ärgerte sich darüber, aber zumindest würde sie am See noch ein wenig auf andere Gedanken kommen und die Sonne den restlichen Nachmittag genießen können. _„Eigentlich hätte ich mir das ja denken können"_, dachte sie missmutig, als sie eine Viertelstunde später durch das große Eichenportal aus dem Schloss hinaustrat und langsam auf das Seeufer zuschlenderte. _„Die Karte der Rumtreiber müssten wir jetzt haben, doch wo ist sie nur?"_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchdrang ihn, als er daran dachte, was für Gefühle er hinter ihren Augen hatte ausmachen können, als er sie angesehen hatte nachdem er ihr Casto vorgestellt hatte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Hermine ihn absichtlich abgepasst hatte, denn niemals würde sie ohne Grund darauf verzichten, ihre Hausaufgaben unter der strahlenden Sonne am Seeufer erledigen zu können und es tat ihm sehr leid, sie derartig abgefertigt zu haben. Aber was in diesem Brief stand, war ihm in diesem Moment einfach viel wichtiger gewesen, musste er doch um jeden Preis endlich etwas von dem finden, wonach er schon seit langem suchte.

_Rufus, mein Schatz,_

_ich wollte Minerva nicht unnötig stören, deshalb schicke ich dir Casto. Anbei liegt ein Brief von Remus, in dem er dir erlaubt, heute in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach einem Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu suchen, damit niemand misstrauisch wird. Ich hoffe, ich liege richtig in der Annahme, dass du mit deinen Büchern inzwischen durch bist? Jedenfalls hattest du diese Woche genug mit Zaubertränken zu tun und ich dachte, eine kleine Abwechslung würde dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Viel Erfolg beim Stöbern und viel Spaß beim Schmökern! Lese aber nicht zuviel, ja? Ich hab Remus fest versprechen müssen darauf zu achten, dass du dich auch noch anderen Dingen außer Büchern widmest. Er macht sich noch immer große Sorgen, weil du den Patronus noch nicht wieder in den Griff bekommen hast. Ich hab dich lieb._

_Mum___

Das war genau das, was Rufus in diesem Moment wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Sein Herz machte regelrecht einen Hüpfer vor Freude, als ihm klar wurde, dass er soeben einen Freibrief in die Verbotene Abteilung erhalten hatte, und er diesmal nicht erst auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten musste. Das letzte Mal war er in den Sommerferien dort gewesen, seither hatte sich ihm leider keine derartige Gelegenheit mehr geboten.

Als er Madam Pince etwa zwanzig Minuten später die beigelegte Erlaubnis von Remus unter die Nase gehalten hatte, war diese dennoch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon gewesen, ihm Zutritt in die Abteilung zu gewähren. Sie hatte ein Gesicht gemacht, als hätte sie in einen sauren Apfel gebissen bevor sie ihm die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. _„Sieh aber zu, dass du mir keine Unordnung machst und stelle die Bücher sorgfältig wieder zurück, wenn du fertig bist. Und mache dir Notizen, denn diese Bücher sind nicht für den Verleih, nur zum Anschauen, klar?"_, hatte sie ihm noch hinterher gerufen, bevor er soweit wie nur möglich in die hintersten Gänge gelaufen war.

Mit einer Öllampe bewaffnet, lief er nun hungrig suchend durch die meterhohen Regale voller verstaubter Bücher. Ganz hinten in der verbotenen Abteilung war es gerade durch die engen und hohen Regale ziemlich dunkel, obwohl es draußen noch helllichter Tag war, und hin und wieder musste er einige große Spinnennetze mit der Hand zerreißen, damit sie nicht an seinem Umhang kleben blieben. _„Ron, Ron, dir würde es hier vermutlich gar nicht gefallen"_, dachte er sich im Stillen, so glücklich war er noch immer darüber, schon wieder hier sein zu dürfen.

Auf der anderen Seite jedoch fand sein Glück schon bald wieder ein rasches Ende, nachdem er bereits über eine Stunde lang verzweifelt nach einem Hinweis suchte, ohne fündig zu werden. Buch für Buch zog er heraus, blätterte es durch und stellte es dann doch nur wieder enttäuscht zurück. Würde er hier denn niemals auf etwas stoßen? Es musste doch einfach ein Buch darüber geben. Wenigstens einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt. _„Was ist das denn?"_, fragte er sich gerade, als er einen zwei Kilo Wälzer herauszog, der den Titel „fragwürdige Rituale, deren Gebräuchlichkeit nie wirklich erwiesen wurden" trug. Ein Autor stand nicht darauf, aber das verwunderte ihn nicht weiter. Es gab sehr viele Bücher, deren Verfasser lieber unbekannt bleiben wollten, was hauptsächlich bei sehr alten Exemplaren der Fall war.

„In Ordnung, Rituale… guuuut… hast du auch einen Index?", flüsterte er in die staubige Stille hinein und öffnete das Buch. Es hatte tatsächlich einen, er allein war sogar über vier Seiten lang. Rufus ging in die Hocke, legte das schwere Buch auf seine Knie und fuhr mit dem Finger suchend den Index entlang hinunter, blätterte weiter und suchte. Dann zog er mit einem Mal scharf die Luft ein, während sein Herz fast einen Aussetzer bekam, als er fassungslos auf die Worte starrte, die dort geschrieben standen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich in diesem Moment darüber freuen sollte, endlich ein kleines Stückchen von dem gefunden zu haben, wonach er schon so lange so verzweifelt gesucht hatte oder ob er in diesem Moment nicht lieber sterben wollte, als er das Buch wieder schloss und entsetzt auf den Titel starrte. „Fragwürdig? Nie erwiesen? Oh, bitte! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist", flüsterte er flehend, öffnete es noch einmal und blätterte mit zittrigen Händen weiter, bis er die Seite gefunden hatte, die der Index auf der dritten Seite angab. Kraftlos ließ er sich nun vollends an das Bücherregal fallen und bemerkte noch nicht einmal die dicke schwarze Spinne, die direkt neben seinem rechten Ohr lustig ihr Netz weiter spannte, als er mit Tränen in den Augen die so sehr herbeigesehnten Zeilen las.

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Bei diesem Kapitelchen muss ich euch gestehen, hatte ich das erste Mal echt Schwierigkeiten beim schreiben. Aber ich hoffe, es ist mir dennoch gelungen, und hat euch wieder so gut gefallen, wie die vorherigen…

Über eure zahlreichen Reviews habe ich mich so sehr gefreut, dass mir eigentlich noch immer die Worte fehlen, ich bin echt sprachlos, Leute. Danke schön dafür! So liebe Worte habt ihr gefunden, dass das Herz regelrechte Freudenhüpfer macht, wenn man sie liest! Ich hoffe, meine Beantwortungen darauf genauso ausführlich und lieb in Worte gefasst bekommen zu haben, wie auch ihr zuvor…

**Review-Antworten:  
**

**janine black:** Oh, er musste tatsächlich unterrichten, Süße… aber mehr Unterricht gibt es leider erst wieder im nächsten Kapitelchen. ;-) Ich knuddel dich auch ganz fest!

**sternchen:** Wenn da irgendwo, auch nur irgendwas auf die beiden hindeuten sollte, dann tue ich am besten so, als weis ich von gar nichts, hihihi! #auch grins# So, und nun bist du wieder dran #den Ball weiterschmeiss# mit schreiben. Ich knuddel dich ganz fest, Süße! Hach, ich hab dich lieb, Schwesterherz! :-)

**Tiberitus:** Wer weis schon, wie sich die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden noch so entwickeln wird #mal drüber nachdenkt# doch nicht etwa ich? #grins# nun, zumindest die Sache mit der Vertretung konnte ich dir schon einmal erfüllen, auch wenn es in diesem Kapitelchen ein bisschen wenig war… Ich drück dich ganz fest :-)

**Tolotos:** #gg# Ohne Worte, Süßer! Ich bin wirklich sprachlos über deine goldige Review und weis gar nicht, was ich schreiben soll… außer vielleicht… warum bekommst du bei Dumbledore ein nervöses Zucken in den Händen? Was stimmt nicht mit ihm? #besorgt rüberschiel# Und… meintest du Spock? Der ist super, gell? Jep! Finde ich auch #gg# Was deine Links angeht,… kommt nur darauf an, was auf den Seiten so alles zu sehen ist, ist es für Leute unter 18 erlaubt? Dir auch einen lieben Knuddel! :-) Und bis zum nächsten Mal!

**Kissymouse:** Ich lasse nichts untergehen, meine Süße, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich nehme alle Vorschläge äußerst ernst und versuche sie eigentlich auch wenn möglich, immer mit einzubauen. Auf deine Frage hin: hat sie sich in diesem Kapitel damit beantwortet? Ich knuddel dich ganz besonders, meine Süße! :-)

**vero:** Ron ist mit Parvati zusammen, liebe Vero. ;-)

**auxia:** Danke dir, meine Liebe! :-) Knuddel!

**Fidi:** Sorry, war nur ein wenig kurz… vielleicht gibt es im nächsten aber etwas mehr, mal sehen ;-) Dich auch knuddel!

**Max88:** Hach, ja… was bist du wissbegierig, lieber Max… #gg# Und doch kann ich dir leider nicht all deine Fragen beantworten, weil ich dann leider viel zu viel verraten könnte, was ich ja gar nicht sollte… aber andererseits wiederum gerne würde… nein, geht nicht! ;-) Nur so viel: Das mit dem Patronus wird auf jeden Fall erst gegen Ende der Geschichte geklärt, und über die DA und über Draco erfährst du leider auch erst wieder mehr in den nächsten Kapitelchen. Leider war in diesem absolut kein Platz dafür, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir? So, jetzt reicht es aber auch schon wieder, sonst führst du mich noch in Versuchung, dir all meine Ideen und Vorstellungen für diese Geschichte zu verraten, und das wollen wir ja beide nicht! Ich hab dich lieb, süßer Max, und deshalb fühle dich von mir geknuddelt und gebusselt und oben auf die Stirn noch einen rießigen Schmatzer obendrauf! Hach, was kannst du schöne Reviews schreiben! :-)

**Angel344:** Danke dir, Angel! Sicher ist er anders, aber ich dachte mir, früher oder später muss er sich einfach ändern. :-)

**sunny:** Zuallererst einmal ist Ron mit Parvati zusammen. Ron sagt das mit Ginny und Malfoy eher sarkastisch als ernst gemeint, weil er Rufus nicht glaubt, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht. ;-) Hermine hat noch keinen Freund, was jetzt aber nichts heißen soll, gell? ;-) Aber ich wette, das hast du nur aus Spaß so verdreht #gg#

**Cho:** Danke, liebe Cho! Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug? ;-)

**Jo Lizard:** Du hast mich in deinem email-allert? Ehrlich? Oh, freu!!! :-) Super #juchtz#, dann kommen wir gleich mal zu den Trickstufen… hab ich mir zusammen mit der Vivi auch schon überlegt gehabt… ich will ja jetzt wirklich nichts verraten, aber die kommen noch #zwinker# Und Rons Kommentar zu Draco und Ginny war sarkastisch gemeint, aber das wusstest du ja bereits, gell? #rüber schiel# Über die Animagusausbildung habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht, aber das werde ich mal, fest versprochen… ich lasse dich dann auf jeden Fall wissen, zu was für einem Urteil ich dann gelangen werde, ja? ;-) Aber übers Quidditch wird jetzt ganz sicher noch nichts verraten, #gg# immer nur kleine Häppchen und nicht alles auf einmal, hihi! #noch mal zwinker# Vielen Dank für deine sehr ausführliche Review, Jo, immer wieder sehr gerne! Ein ganz besonders lieber Knuddel für dich!

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder für dieses Mal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich keinen von euch vergessen habe und keiner bei meiner Antwort zu kurz kam. Ich hab euch furchtbar lieb, Leute! Fühlt euch noch mal herzlich von mir in den Arm genommen und geknuddelt!

Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure bandu


	12. Erste Schritte des Vertrauens

Kapitel 12: Erste Schritte des Vertrauens

Rufus hatte noch eine ganze Zeitlang auf dem Boden an das Bücherregal gelehnt dagesessen und auf die lange herbeigesehnten Zeilen gestarrt. Er hatte Rotz und Wasser geheult vor Glück, Aufregung und Verzweiflung; doch nun wusste er, wonach er als nächstes zu suchen hatte.

Seine Hoffnung, die er nie wirklich aufgegeben hatte, wurde wieder aufs Neue entfacht und legte sich wie eine wohlig weiche Wärme sanft auf sein Herz, während gleichzeitig ein eiskalter Schauer langsam seinen Rücken hinunter lief.

Müde und erschöpft lag er spät an diesem Abend auf seinem Bett, die Vorhänge zugezogen, hielt die herausgerissene Seite ordentlich zusammengefaltet fest in seiner Hand, und erinnerte sich noch einmal an die vor vielen Jahrhunderten verfassten Worte.

oOoOoOo

_Im Jahre 1105 soll es angeblich dem bekanntesten Alchemisten (Sir Robert von Westminster) seiner Zeit gelungen sein, seinen Bruder aus dem Todestor, welches sich bekanntlich in den unterirdischen Katakomben in London befindet, in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzuholen. Sir Robert von Westminster sagte laut Überlieferung folgendes dazu:_

_„Es gelang mir einen Zaubertrank herzustellen, der verhinderte, dass mein Geist sich von meinem Körper trennen konnte. Dann ging ich zu diesem Tor und sah es mir lange an, doch schließlich trank ich mein Gebräu und ging hindurch. Ich fand meinen Bruder schließlich, schaffte es, seinen Geist wieder in seinen Körper zurückkehren zu lassen, nachdem ich einen Zeitumkehrzauber über den toten Körper gelegt hatte, und zerrte ihn dann aus dem Todestor wieder heraus. Dort merkte ich allerdings, dass unsere Körper durch die, für Lebende tödliche Atmosphäre des Todesreiches, verseucht worden waren. Mit einem Portschlüssel kehrten wir in mein Labor zurück, wo ich glücklicherweise noch einen sehr komplizierten, aber effektiven Entgiftungstrank vorrätig hatte, den wir schließlich zu uns nahmen. Wir fielen in einen tiefen Zauberschlaf, aus dem wir erst sechs Monate später wieder erwachten."_

_Da Sir Robert von Westminster jedoch niemals seine Rezepturen preisgegeben hat, und seither niemals wieder jemand aus diesem Todestor gerettet werden konnte, ist diese Geschichte jedoch sehr zweifelhaft und unglaubwürdig. Nach diesem Zwischenfall wurde Sir Robert von Westminster schwer belastet, schwarze Magie zu betreiben und wurde daher geächtet. Seinen Bruder und ihn fand man nur einige Wochen später erhängt im kleinen Waldstück seines eigenen Anwesens. Da die beiden mit magischen Fesseln verschnürt waren, konnte Lynchjustiz nicht ausgeschlossen werden._

_Dass das Tor in diesen Katakomben zweifelsfrei ein Todestor ist, wurde bereits fünfzig Jahre vor diesem Zwischenfall von Madam Olivia P. Orleans bewiesen. Laut Überlieferungen war sie fähig ein Ritual zu vollziehen, mit dem sie ihren Geist von ihrem Körper eine gewisse Zeit lang lösen und sich körperlos in der Welt der gegangenen Geister bewegen und sogar mit ihnen sprechen konnte. Sie konnte den engsten Familienangehörigen einiger Opfer dieses Todestores scheinbar glaubhaft Dinge erzählen, die niemand sonst wissen konnte, als die unglücklichen Seelen selbst._

oOoOoOo

Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben und hatte schreckliche Angst, das alles könnte sich noch immer als schrecklicher Albtraum erweisen, würde er im Morgengrauen seine Augen aufschlagen. Die anderen vier Jungen, mit denen er sich diesen Schlafsaal teilte, schliefen fest und bekamen von seiner inneren Zerrissenheit nicht das Mindeste mit, bis auch Rufus langsam die schweren Augenlider zufielen und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller wirrer Träume fiel.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Das Frühstück war schon beinahe beendet, als sich Ron am darauf folgenden Morgen am Gryffindortisch erhob.

„Hört mir mal für einen Moment zu, Leute. Professor McGonagall hat mir gestern mitgeteilt, dass das Quidditchfeld am kommenden Freitag nach dem Abendessen für uns reserviert ist. Wir brauchen noch zwei Jäger oder einen Jäger und einen Sucher, weil Ginny ab diesem Jahr gerne ihren Sucherposten eintauschen würde um Jägerin zu werden. Alle, die gerne in der Hausmannschaft mitmachen würden, fordere ich hiermit auf, zu unserem Auswahlspiel pünktlich mit ihren Besen zu erscheinen."

Mit hochrotem Kopf, der seiner Haarfarbe in diesem Moment in nichts nachstand, setzte er sich wieder und bemerkte ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine nicht, dass Rufus erst jetzt in der Großen Halle erschienen war und von seiner kleinen Ansprache höchstens die Hälfte mitbekommen haben konnte.

„Ron", sagte sie zu ihm gewandt leise flüsternd, „du könntest ja Rufus fragen, ob er spielen kann. Ich denke, er hat nicht alles mitbekommen, da er gerade eben erst gekommen ist. Sieh ihn dir mal an, er könnte vielleicht einen ganz brauchbaren Jäger abgeben."

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Quidditch, Hermine?", fragte Ron sie jetzt verwundert, bekam allerdings nur einen ihrer lehrerhaften Blicke als Antwort, bevor sie ihre Nase wieder in ihr Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste steckte, welches Fach sie an diesem Morgen zuerst haben würden.

„Hey Rufus", rief er dennoch über den Tisch hinweg, so dass dieser ihn nicht überhören konnte. Rufus kam zu ihnen herübergelaufen und ließ sich neben Ron auf den freien Stuhl fallen.

„Morgen", nuschelte Rufus müde.

„Kannst du Quidditch spielen?", begann Ron, ohne um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und sah seinen Sitznachbarn dabei mit einem Blitzen voller Tatendrang in den Augen an, „unser Auswahlspiel ist diesen Freitag nach dem Abendessen und wir brauchen noch zwei Jäger oder einen Jäger und einen Sucher. Hast du einen eigenen Besen? Bist du gut? Kommst du?"

„Ähm, Quidditch? Mal sehen, Ron, vielleicht. Aber ich glaube eher, das kriege ich dieses Jahr nicht auch noch gebacken", antwortete er auf die enthusiastische Frage Rons nur ausweichend und müde lächelnd.

Nur zu gerne hätte er Ron gerade eben sofort zugesagt und ihm versichert, einen wirklich guten Sucher abzugeben. Aber auf der anderen Seite würde er seine Mannschaft kläglich im Stich lassen sollte sein Plan, der sich langsam aber sicher in seinem Kopf manifestierte, gelingen.

Immerhin würde er die meiste Zeit des Schuljahres in einem Zauberschlaf verbringen, wenn er es überhaupt schaffen sollte, lebend aus dem Todestor wieder herauszukommen. Oder sollte er damit warten, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende war? Schließlich war es gut möglich, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gelingen würde, mit seinen Recherchen schnell genug voranzuschreiten.

Was, wenn es Jahre dauern würde, bis er es schaffen würde, eine Verbindung mit dem Geist von Sir Robert von Westminster aufzunehmen, geschweige denn die nötigen Zutaten für die Zaubertränke zu beschaffen?

Aber in seinen Überlegungen sollte er früher unterbrochen werden, als ihm lieb sein würde, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Ron plötzlich etwas ganz anderes bemerkt.

In dem Moment, indem Rufus Ron kopfschüttelnd und müde lächelnd gesagt hatte, dass er es vermutlich nicht schaffen würde, beim Auswahlspiel teilzunehmen, konnte er beobachten, wie Professor Lupin sich fassungslos von seinem Platz erhob und entsetzt in seine Richtung sah.

Seine Mutter, Mrs. Black, versuchte ihn abermals beschwichtigend am Arm festzuhalten, diesmal jedoch vergebens. Unwirsch befreite er sich aus ihrem Griff, richtete einige unverständliche Worte an sie und kam vom Lehrertisch mit schnellen Schritten zu ihnen herübergelaufen.

Seine Miene spiegelte nun entsetzte Erschütterung wieder, als er seinem überraschten Patensohn mit festem Griff die Hand auf die Schulter legte, welcher bei dieser Kraftausübung seine Zähne zusammenbiss und die Augen schloss, als wüsste er bereits, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde oder wer der überraschte Besucher hinter ihm war.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin", sagte er leise durch seine immer noch geschlossenen Augen, als bereitete er sich innerlich auf einen Kampf vor.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Black", stieß Remus gepresst durch seine Zähne, „Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Ich muss sie auf ein Wort bitten, Mr. Black. Jetzt gleich."

Ron und Hermine, wie auch beinahe alle anderen Gryffindors sahen nun mit überraschten Gesichtern zu, wie Rufus sich langsam erhob, nach seiner Tasche griff, und von ihrem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unsanft aus der Halle geschoben wurde.

„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte Seamus kopfschüttelnd.

„Mann, das sah vielleicht nach Ärger aus", bemerkte Neville.

Der Rest ging in einem unverständlichen Murmeln unter, da sich anscheinend jede Person am Tisch ihre ganz speziellen Gedanken dazu machte.

In Anbetracht der Uhrzeit leerte sich die Große Halle jedoch schon kurz darauf zügig, und zurück blieben nur die verwirrten Gryffindors aus dem siebten Jahr. Sie beeilten sich nun nicht mehr damit rasch ihre Kaffeetassen zu leeren, da ihr Professor so ausgesehen hatte, als könnte dieses „Gespräch" durchaus etwas länger dauern.

Die Einzige, die nichts zu all dem sagte, war Hermine, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihre Nase unauffällig hinter ihrem Buch zu verstecken.

„Los sag schon, Hermine", bemerkte zum Erstaunen aller Ron, woraufhin sich ihr alle Übriggebliebenen neugierig zuwandten, „was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen."

„Nun, ich habe ihm eigentlich versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen, Leute,… aber ich denke, jetzt spielt das ohnehin keine große Rolle mehr", gab sie kleinlaut zu, woraufhin sämtliche Jahrgangskameraden sie fragend anstarrten und gespannt darauf warteten, dass sie endlich weitersprach.

„Professor Lupin ist sein Pate."

„Warum wollte er daraus ein Geheimnis machen? Ist doch cool", warf nun Parvati schwärmerisch ein, „super gut aussehender Junge kommt nach Hogwarts, kann anscheinend schon alles, was es überhaupt zu lernen gibt, wie aus dem eff-eff, seine Mutter ist Hausmeisterin, sein Pate Professor, sein Vater ein berühmter, toter, entflohener Askaban-Häftling.

„Und sein Unterricht ist dem von Snape sogar noch weit voraus; soviel wie am vergangenen Freitag hätte ich bei Snape in drei Monaten nicht gelernt", versuchte Seamus Parvatis Schwärmerei noch ein wenig grinsend anzusticheln, „der wird vielleicht Augen machen, wenn er wieder selbst unterrichtet, Leute… der brummt Rufus doch glatt noch einmal vier Monate Strafarbeit auf, oder was meint ihr?"

„Findest du, er sieht besser aus als ich, Parvati?", fuhr sie Ron beleidigt über den Tisch hinweg an, „also ich kann an dem gar nichts finden. Zudem hält er sich ja kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum auf, ständig ist er im Schloss unterwegs und keiner weiß eigentlich, wo der sich herumtreibt."

„Ach, Ronnyschätzchen", versuchte Parvti Ron zu besänftigen und verdrehte gespielt entrüstet ihre Augen, „jetzt sei nicht gleich beleidigt. Du musst aber schon zugeben, w..."

„Leute, ich unterbreche euch ja wirklich ungern bei euren hoffnungslosen Flirtversuchen", unterbrach Hermine sie unwirsch, stand auf und schulterte ihre Tasche, „aber so langsam müssten wir dennoch los. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, wie lange dieses „Gespräch" vielleicht dauern mag."

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste witzelten sie noch ein wenig über die seltsame Situation, die ihnen der neue Mitschüler wieder einmal innerhalb kürzester Zeit geboten hatte; wurden jedoch schlagartig still, als sie vorm Klassensaal ankamen und aus dem Innern die unverwechselbaren Geräusche eines lautstarken Streites drangen.

Viel bekamen sie zwar nicht mit, aber es reichte immerhin, um Hermines Aussage vom Frühstückstisch noch einmal kräftig zu untermauern, da die beiden sich angifteten, wie es in einem gewöhnlichen Lehrer – Schüler – Verhältnis gewiss niemals vorkommen würde.

Gerade als es interessant zu werden schien, drängte Mrs. Black sich an ihnen vorbei, öffnete die Tür und ging ebenfalls hinein. Durch den kurz geöffneten schmalen Spalt konnten sie sehen, dass Rufus mit verschränkten Armen auf einem Stuhl saß und zornig seinen Lehrer anstarrte, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und sich lediglich kurz umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer es in diesem Moment wagen konnte, das Klassenzimmer zu betreten.

Sie hörten, nach dem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, lediglich noch kurz, wie ihre attraktive Hausmeisterin „Silencio" rief, danach wurde es für eine geschlagene Viertelstunde still und jeder, der vor der Tür Wartenden, hing schweigend seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Da an diesem Tag keiner der Siebtklässler mehr Zaubertränke hatte, sahen die Gryffindors ihren Hauskameraden, der das Fach noch immer unterrichtete, erst beim Abendessen wieder.

Mittags war er nicht erschienen, vermutlich, weil er dem Trubel entgehen wollte, den sein Streit mit dem Professor ausgelöst hatte, denn bekanntlich verbreiteten sich ungewöhnliche Neuigkeiten in diesem Schloss in rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Verwundert stellten sie fest, dass er wie ausgewechselt wirkte, als er sich unaufgefordert zwischen Ron und Hermine setzte, und sogar versuchte, sich zwischendurch an ihrem Gespräch zu beteiligen.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war und die Schüler langsam aufstanden um ihre Gemeinschaftsräume für den Abend aufzusuchen, hielt Rufus die beiden zurück, und bedeutete ihnen noch für einen Moment sitzen zu bleiben, bis die anderen gegangen waren.

„Ich nehme an, den Streit heute habt ihr mitbekommen?", begann Rufus, als sie endlich ungestört waren, mit dem unsinnigsten Satz, den man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte und fuhr mit einem gequälten Lächeln im Gesicht fort, als die beiden ihm auffordernd zunickten.

„Remus verlangt von mir, dass ich außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten keine Alleingänge mehr unternehme, ganz egal was auch immer ich tue. Nun, soll mir Recht sein, dann bleibt es eben kein Geheimnis mehr, aber da ihr beiden ohnehin vom Orden wisst, …habt ihr nicht vielleicht Lust, …mit mir in den Kerker zu kommen? Ihr könntet mir helfen und ganz nebenbei …auch noch etwas lernen, wovon ihr überhaupt nichts wissen dürftet, weil es eigentlich illegal ist."

„Illegal?", fragte Hermine mit einer Miene, die deutlich Unbehagen widerspiegelte.

„Klar, kommen wir mit", sagte Ron jedoch sofort, „wann, jetzt gleich?"

„Ja, jetzt. Ich arbeite schon seit Mitte der letzten Woche an diesem Trank und er muss alle vierundzwanzig Stunden weiterbearbeitet werden", und an Hermine gewandt setzte er noch dazu, „keine Panik, ich braue ihn im Auftrag von Professor Dumbledore nur weiter, solange Professor Snape dazu nicht in der Lage ist, weil der Orden ihn dringend benötigt."

Damit wirkte Hermine schon um einiges beruhigter, als sie kurz darauf die Treppen in die dunklen Kerker hinab stiegen - jedoch sah sie wieder mit einem fragenden Blick auf, als Rufus den Sicherheitszauber von der Tür nahm und sie öffnete.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich von Snapes Sicherheitszauber? Soweit mir bekannt ist, kann nur Snape allein ihn wieder bannen. Er benutzt ihn schon seit unserem zweiten Schuljahr und noch kein einziger Schüler hat es meines Wissens nach seither geschafft, unbemerkt in diesen Raum zu gelangen."

„Schon, aber wie soll ich ihn hier schließlich vernünftig vertreten, wenn ich noch nicht einmal einen simplen Sicherheitszauber aufheben kann? Sagen wir einfach, ich habe ihn ein wenig abgewandelt", antwortete er ihr darauf mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen, „jetzt kann ihn noch immer niemand brechen, außer Professor Snape und meiner Wenigkeit."

Noch immer grinsend schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen wieder mit dem gleichen Zauber, damit sie während ihrer Arbeit auch wirklich ungestört bleiben würden, legte noch zusätzlich einen Schweigezauber darüber, da er ja nun nicht mehr allein war und wandte sich schließlich der großen, dunklen Truhe zu, die unauffällig in einer Ecke hinter Severus Schreibtisch stand.

Für diese Truhe brauchte er allerdings ein wenig länger und erst nach fünf weiteren Zaubersprüchen hob sich schließlich anmutig ihr geheimnisvoller Deckel.

„Na schön, Leute. Ihr wolltet ja unbedingt wissen, warum ich jeden Abend irgendwo im Schloss verschwinde und erst spät wieder zurückkomme", begann er andächtig sein Geheimnis zu lüften, „jetzt dürft ihr euch auf einen besonders außergewöhnlichen Privatunterricht in „Geheime und besonders schwierige Tränke" freuen. Erratet ihr, was es ist?"

Die beiden Freunde lugten vorsichtig in die Truhe, in der der große schwarze Kessel stand und aus welchem große, dunkelgrüne Blasen hervorquollen.

„Keinen Schimmer", sagte Ron ahnungslos, „sag schon."

Doch Rufus nahm den Kessel ohne zu antworten heraus und trug ihn mit äußerster Vorsicht zu einer der Feuerstellen. Danach ging er zu Severus privatem Vorratsschrank, öffnete ihn und kramte einige Minuten lang darin herum.

Die Zutaten, welche sie heute dem Serum zufügen würden, verteilte er vorsichtig auf drei der Schülertische, anschließend lief er zum Schreibtisch des Lehrers und zog aus einer der untersten Schubladen ein großes, in Leder gebundenes Buch heraus, auf dessen Umschlag nichts stand.

„Ihr kommt nicht drauf? Also gut, ich zeige es euch", sagte er verschwörerisch und blätterte in dem Buch, bis er die entsprechende Seite gefunden hatte, „hier, seht selbst."

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können", meinte Hermine, nach dem sie begonnen hatte, zu lesen, „Veritaserum. Was sonst sollte der Orden so dringend benötigen. Wow, der Trank sieht komplizierter aus als alles, was ich je zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Und Snape lässt _dich den_ brauen? Wie kommt das?"

„_Professor_ Snape mag mich vielleicht hassen, aber er weiß, dass ich es kann. Zudem ist er noch immer nicht in der Lage es selbst zu tun und der Orden benötigt das Serum zum einen überaus dringend, und zum anderen dauert die Zubereitung einen ganzen Monatszyklus. Zeit ist kostbar und die Zutaten, die dafür benötigt werden, ebenfalls. Er hatte ihn bereits begonnen zu brauen und wäre damit nicht weitergemacht worden, wäre die bisherige Arbeit vernichtet gewesen."

„Was kannst du eigentlich nicht?", fragte Ron ungläubig, woraufhin Rufus ihn einen langen Augenblick sehr ernst ansah und dann nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr begann, sich wieder dem Serum zu widmen.

„Sehr vieles", sagte er kurz angebunden, „aber jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, weiter zu machen, damit der Trank nicht am Ende doch noch misslingt. Reden können wir später auch noch. Ich habe die Zutaten auf drei Tische verteilt, wie ihr seht. Ron, du gehst am besten an diesen hier und schneidest einer der Taranteln aus diesem Glas vorsichtig die Haare ab. Aber töte sie nicht, wir brauchen lediglich ihr Haar,… was ist denn?"

Wie Rufus bereits erwartet hatte, war Ron schneeweiß im Gesicht geworden, er zitterte merklich und sah aus, als fiele er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht.

„Kann Ron vielleicht etwas anderes machen? Er hat fürchterliche Angst vor Spinnen, weißt du?"

„Hmm… gut, dann übernehme ich die am besten selbst. Hast du auch Angst vor Maden, Ron? Vor toten, getrockneten Maden?"

„Was, da kommen auch Maden rein?", erwiderte dieser angewidert, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

„Aber sicher doch", lachte Rufus seinen ehemals allerbesten Freund herzlich an, „schnapp dir bitte den Mörser und pulverisiere sie zu feinem Staub. Den Mörser dabei einfach drehen, nicht stampfen und immer nur eine einzelne Made hinein geben, dadurch wird der Staub wesentlich feiner. Kriegst du das hin? Wir brauchen exakt siebzehn Gramm dieses Pulvers in…", dann sah er kurz auf seine Uhr, „dreiundzwanzig Minuten."

„Kennst du dieses Rezept eigentlich auswendig? Du hast nicht einmal in das Buch hineingesehen und doch weißt du ganz genau wie viel von was und wann in den Kessel gehört. Du bist mir unheimlich, Rufus, „ seufzte Hermine, und besah sich dann den dritten Zutatentisch, „nun gut, was genau soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Was du hier vor dir siehst, ist Rattenkot. In Professor Snapes Vorratsraum befindet sich im vorletzten Regal ganz hinten rechts ein grünliches Glas mit Efeuessenz. Wenn du mir bitte innerhalb der nächsten dreiviertel Stunde zehn Gramm des Rattenkots in zweihundert Millilitern dieser Essenz auflösen könntest…?"

Hermine hätte Rufus am liebsten noch hunderttausend weitere Fragen gestellt, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass sie das ganze Jahr über noch genügend Zeit haben würde, mehr über diesen geheimnisvollen und überaus klugen Jungen herauszufinden, und die Begeisterung an einem Veritaserum mitarbeiten zu dürfen, und gleichzeitig etwas Sinnvolles für den Orden des Phönix tun zu können, ließ sie beinahe einen Freudenhüpfer machen.

Als sie aus dem riesigen Vorratsraum von Severus Snape wieder herauskam, den sie sich in ihren kühnsten Vorstellungen niemals so groß vorgestellt hätte, hatte sich auch Ron scheinbar wieder etwas beruhigt.

Rufus hatte die Tarantel schon geschoren, sie zurück in das Glas gesetzt und war nun gerade dabei mit seinem Zauberstab sorgfältig die Temperatur des Trankes zu messen, der inzwischen auf dem Feuer brodelte.

Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden arbeiteten sie sehr konzentriert weiter und die zwei Freunde befolgten genau jede Anweisung von Seitens ihres Hauskameraden, der ihnen ganz genau erklärte, was sie zu tun hatten und sie dabei über die Schulter beobachtete.

Selbst Ron stellte sich dafür, dass er Zaubertränke mehr als alles andere hasste, erstaunlich geschickt an, was wohl daran lag, dass ihr Lehrer nicht Professor Snape hieß und sie nicht ständig anblaffte, wie unglaublich dumm sie sich dabei anstellten.

Rufus war ein hervorragender, ruhiger und sehr geduldiger Lehrer, bei dem sie selbst in dieser kurzen Zeit unglaublich viel lernten. Schließlich jedoch war die Arbeit für diesen Tag getan, alle Hinweise darauf, dass hier ein verbotener Trank gebraut wurde, verschwunden, und auch der Kessel stand wieder in der dunklen Truhe.

„Wollen wir uns noch einen Moment für eine Tasse Tee setzen? Das tue ich eigentlich immer wenn ich fertig bin, um mich noch ein wenig zu entspannen", forderte Rufus sie auf, nachdem die Truhe wieder mit diversen Zaubersprüchen versiegelt war. Er beschwor, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eine Kanne und drei Tassen herauf und ließ sich hinter Severus Schreibtisch seufzend auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Das war die beste Zaubertränkestunde die ich je hatte", sagte Ron ehrlich, ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl fallen und griff sich dankbar eine Tasse, „schade ist nur, dass du nicht ein paar Jahre älter bist und Snape schon vor etwa sieben Jahren von seinem Lehramt abgelöst hast."

„Wann gewöhnt ihr euch eigentlich mal an, Professor zu sagen, wenn ihr von einem solchen sprecht?"

„Tun wir doch", meinte Ron daraufhin entrüstet, „nur eben bei diesem einen nicht. Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, warum gerade du so großen Wert darauf legst; er kann dich ja auch nicht besonders leiden, wie ich gehört habe? Und außerdem ist er ein verdammter Todesser!"

„Er _war _mal ein Todesser, Ron. Aber er hat begriffen, dass er gegen Voldemort arbeiten musste und die Seiten gewechselt, noch lange bevor er das erste Mal verschwunden ist. Seine Arbeit im Kreise der Todesser ist sehr wichtig für den Orden, ohne ihn bekäme unsere Seite beinahe überhaupt keine Informationen."

„Was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen", mischte sich nun auch Hermine wieder ein, „kannst du uns sagen, warum Dumbledore gerade_ ihm_ vertraut?"

„Ja, allerdings. Aber das gehört jetzt nicht hierher. Tatsache ist, dass Dumbledore ihm aus gutem Grund vertraut und dass er wirklich gegen Voldemort arbeitet und kein Todesser mehr ist."

„Warum sagst du es uns nicht einfach", drängte Ron ihn ungeduldig zu einer genaueren Erklärung, „vielleicht könnten wir ihn dann ein wenig besser verstehen?"

„Weil ich es selbst eigentlich gar nicht wissen dürfte. Ich habe es zufällig herausgefunden und versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen."

„Na, und", drängte Ron weiter, „wir würden es bestimmt niemandem erzählen."

„Ich habe es versprochen, Ron", sagte Rufus nun in einem bestimmten Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch mehr duldete, „und ich habe noch niemals ein Versprechen gebrochen."

Daraufhin folgte für einige Minuten nachdenkliches Schweigen, in dem jeder wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Erst durch ein leises „Plopp" aus dem Kamin wurde die Stille wieder unterbrochen, durch das sich die Anwesenden neugierig umwandten und Rufus schnell aufstand und sich dem Feuer näherte.

„Hallo? Ist noch irgendjemand da?"

„Oh, Guten Abend Madam Pomfrey."

Der Kopf der Heilerin war im Feuer erschienen und lag nun wie ein großes Ei inmitten der Glut. Erfreut darüber, Rufus um die späte Stunde noch anzutreffen, sah sie freundlich zu ihm auf, dann jedoch mit überraschtem Blick an ihm vorbei, während Rufus sich höflicherweise zu ihr hinunterkniete.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Black. Oh, wie ich sehe, sind sie heute nicht allein? Nun, ich habe eine kleine Bitte an sie. Leider ist mir hier der Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf ausgegangen, sie wissen schon… mein Patient. Gerade erhielt ich eine Eule von Professor Trelawney, die mich dringend bat, ihr möglichst heute Abend noch eine kleine Flasche davon vorbeizubringen… ist in Professor Snapes Vorratsraum nicht noch etwas davon vorrätig?"

„Zufälligerweise ja, jedoch nur noch drei Flaschen, aber ich werde ihn morgen früh unverzüglich neu aufsetzen, Madam."

„Ja, das wäre reizend, ich benötige ihn hier ebenfalls, aber das reicht auch morgen früh noch. Für heute habe ich ihm bereits den letzten Rest gegeben. Würden sie ihn ihr freundlicherweise vorbeibringen, ich kann hier gerade sehr schlecht weg?"

„Natürlich, Madam. Kann ich sonst noch irgendetwas für sie tun?"

„Nein danke, mein Junge, sie haben mir schon so viel geholfen. Aber ich melde mich natürlich, sollte es etwas geben."

„Wie geht es denn ihrem Patienten?"

„Schon viel besser, aber davon können sie sich morgen dann ja selbst überzeugen. Wie dem auch sei, die Arbeit ruft wieder. Gute Nacht, Mr. Black."

„Gute Nacht, Madam."

Und mit einem weiteren leisen „Plopp" war sie auch schon wieder aus dem Feuer verschwunden.

„Der Patient,… das ist doch Snape, oder? Ich meine, warum sonst ist ein ganzer Abschnitt im Krankenflügel abgesperrt worden, wenn nicht für einen Lehrer", fing Ron gleich darauf wieder an nachzubohren.

„Versprecht ihr, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt, wenn ich euch ein paar kleinere Anhaltspunkte zustecke?"

„Oh, natürlich, ich schwöre es! Ich dachte schon, jetzt kommt wieder die _ich habe versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden-Abfuhr", _sagte Ron erleichtert, jedoch nicht, ohne den Sarkasmus ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen zu können.

„Spar dir deine Ironie, Ron. Wenn ich etwas verspreche, dann halte ich es auch. Nur in diesem Fall habe ich überhaupt kein Versprechen abgeben müssen, denn eigentlich ist es selbstverständlich, dass man über die Krankengeschichte eines Patienten nichts ausplaudert und Madam Pomfrey vertraut mir diesbezüglich, da ich ihr ein wenig geholfen habe."

„Wie geholfen? Na, erzähl schon, wir platzen ja schon vor Neugierde", konnte Ron es kaum noch erwarten. Hermine dagegen hielt sich noch immer stark zurück und Rufus dankte es ihr im Stillen.

„Ich habe ihr Tränke, Salben und Tinkturen nach oben gebracht, als er gefunden wurde. Außerdem habe ich mich als _Leiter_ zur Verfügung gestellt, da er eine Infusion benötigte. Das hat eine Weile gedauert und in dieser Zeit habe ich natürlich auch so einiges mitbekommen. Ja, es ist in der Tat Professor Snape und es geht ihm noch immer verdammt schlecht. Er lag bis gestern im Koma und die ersten Tage war Madam Pomfrey sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt überleben würde."

„Woher wusstest du, was genau du ihr bringen musstest, und wo, in seinem riesigen Vorratsraum, du es auf die Schnelle finden würdest?"

„Das war nicht weiter schwierig, Hermine. Professor Dumbledore schrieb mir eine Nachricht in der stand, was Madam Pomfrey benötigte. Und in dem Vorratsraum warst du vorhin doch selbst, war es etwa schwierig die Efeuessenz zu finden?"

„Nein, aber wenn du mir nicht gesagt hättest, wo sie steht, hätte ich vermutlich Monate damit verbracht, danach zu suchen. Also, warum kennst du dich hier so gut aus?"

„Hmm… weiß ich auch nicht", sagte Rufus nun und hob ahnungslos seine Schultern, „vielleicht… nun ja, in dem Vorratsraum von meinem Professor für Zaubertränke sah es genauso aus… ich schätze mal, die räumen alle ihre Lager gleich ein. Wartet hier, ich gehe nur noch schnell den Schlaftrank holen… wollt ihr mich zu dieser Professorin auch begleiten? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ihr Büro ist… was unterrichtet sie?"

Nur kurze Zeit später war das Trio bereits auf dem Weg zum Turm von Professor Trelawney und Ron erzählte im Flüsterton alles, was er über die Professorin wusste.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, schilderte er, wie Hermine einst im dritten Schuljahr zornig den Unterricht Trelawneys verlassen hatte.

Hermine selbst hielt sich mit ihren Äußerungen stark zurück, denn obwohl sie die Lehrerin absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, da diese immerzu nur Harrys frühzeitigen und besonders grausamen Tod vorausgesagt hatte, tat sie ihr doch auch leid, nachdem was die Großinquisitorin Umbridge ihr später angetan hatte.

Und auch darüber musste sich Rufus nun alles aus Rons Sichtweise anhören, wobei er ihn jedoch trotz dessen Übertreibungen nicht unterbrach, was eigentlich kaum noch möglich war, denn sie war wirklich das Schrecklichste gewesen, das Hogwarts je heimgesucht hatte.

Schließlich hatten sie das Turmzimmer der Professorin erreicht, dessen Eingang sich wenige Meter über dem Boden befand und mittels einer Leiter zugänglich war.

Sehr gesprächig war die diese jedoch nicht, als die drei kurze Zeit später in dem stickigen Raum standen und Rufus ihr die Phiole überreichte. Sie wirkte abgeschlagen und müde und sah tatsächlich so aus, als könnte sie den Trank dringend brauchen. Rufus machte sich Gedanken darüber, warum sie wohl derartige Schlafprobleme haben könnte, verwarf sie jedoch sofort wieder. Er hatte genügend eigene Probleme und musste sich nicht unbedingt auch noch über andere Leute den Kopf zerbrechen.

Er wollte nur schnellstens wieder aus diesem fürchterlichen Turm verschwinden, denn irgendetwas in ihm schrie förmlich danach, dass er sich beeilen sollte, bevor er hier drin wegen des unerträglichen Parfümgestanks in Ohnmacht fiel. Auch hatte ihn eine unerklärliche Unruhe gepackt, die ihm zu sagen schien, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. So drückte er ihr mit einem Gruß von Madam Pomfrey rasch das kleine Fläschchen in die Hand und verabschiedete sich wieder.

Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich schon zur Hälfte umgedreht, um zum Loch im Boden zurückzulaufen, als Rufus in seiner Bewegung innehielt und ihm sämtliche Restfarbe aus dem Gesicht entwich, als er Harrys ehemalige Professorin für Wahrsagen anstarrte, die in ihrer Bewegung verkrampft auf die Couch niedergesunken war und gleichzeitig ihre Augen in den Höhlen zu rollen begannen.

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Und wieder einmal hat es leider etwas länger gedauert, dieses Kapitelchen zu schreiben. Bitte verzeiht mir das, Leute, aber zum einen war ich ein paar Tage lang zwischendurch nicht zu Hause, und zum anderen ist es wirklich nicht so einfach, immer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Diese verfluchte Prophezeiung aber auch! Mann, war die schwer… warum muss ich mir auch immer gleich so viel vornehmen? Naja, wenigstens habe ich die schon fertig, nur Geduld #gg# sie wird euch gefallen, davon bin ich fast felsenfest überzeugt! ;-) Eure Reviews waren wieder einmal der volle Hammer! Wie die liebe Jo Lizard schon so fantastisch beschrieb: sie lösen wahre Endorphinschübe in einem aus, und man kann nur noch Luftsprünge vor Freude machen… sehr treffend! Die Beste Beschreibung, die es dafür nur geben kann und die Wahrheitsgetreueste zudem auch noch! ;-) Vielen lieben Dank dafür!

**Kleine Umfrage:** Leider hat eine gute Freundin aus dem HP-Forum (Bertie Perenelle Pigwidgeon) bei dem letzten Kapitelchen bemerkt, dass ich aus Versehen dem Steinadler von Rufus zwei Namen verpasst habe. Zuerst hieß Ashraw und dann Casto. Dieser Fehler tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, das hatte ich wirklich nicht bemerkt und selbstverständlich werde ich das nachträglich auch noch verbessern. Nun meine Frage: Welcher der beiden Namen gefällt euch eigentlich besser? Ihr dürft nämlich jetzt entscheiden, wie letztlich heißen soll, und dementsprechend werde ich das dann angleichen. Ich selbst habe mich inzwischen so in beide Namen verliebt, dass ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden kann… #gg#

**Review-Antworten:  
**

**michi-sky:** Was die Animagusform angeht, mein lieber michi-sky, so muss ich dich doch noch um ein wenig Geduld bitten, denn ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob die in dieser Geschichte überhaupt Platz hat. Bin diesbezüglich noch immer am Grübeln #gg# …und dann Quidditch. Das habe ich mir sehr lange und reiflich überlegt, und bin dann doch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es eben überhaupt nicht passen würde. Leider! ;-( Bitte nimm mir das nicht übel, aber es hätte einfach nicht gepasst…

**Kissymouse:** Wow, so viele Fragen auf einmal… danke zu allererst einmal, dass du dir über die Geschichte so viele Gedanken machst, meine Liebe! Was er gesucht hat, hat sich jetzt ja aufgeklärt, alles Weitere wird sich zeigen, nur Geduld… ;-) Und ja, #lach# ich lasse mich herzlich gerne mit „lieben, kleinen" Fragen immer wieder an die Dinge erinnern, die ich sonst vielleicht vergesse… das ist sehr konstruktiv und hilft mir wirklich weiter, danke auch dafür!

**vero:** Hmmh! Was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Außer: meistens kommt es ganz anders, als man denkt… oder noch besser: hinter dem Offensichtlichen liegt oft noch eine ganz andere Wahrheit in den Schatten des Verborgenen… ;-)

**Fidi:** Danke, mein lieber Fidi! Nach dem Kompliment bin ich zu allererst einmal ganz rot geworden und sicherlich eine halbe Stunde lang mit der Birne, die Ron sicher stark Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, durch unser Haus gelaufen und wurde ganz schief angeschaut #grins# Soll ich mir mit dem updaten wirklich mehr Zeit lassen? ;-)

**Jo Lizard:** Sorry, meine Süße Jo… aber einen kleinen Cliffhanger konnte ich mir leider auch diesmal nicht so ganz verkneifen #gg#... Naja, zumindest wird die Sache mit dem mysteriösen Buch schon zu Beginn aufgeklärt. ;-) Aber mal ehrlich: bevor ich hier das nächste Sternchen werde, wirst wohl eher DU das #gg# wenn ich mich an deine Geschichte erinnere… sechs Kapitelchen, aber… Wow! Die waren echt brandheiß! Aber danke für dein Riesenlob!!!! Dafür knuddel ich dich ganz doll! :-) Hab mich riesig gefreut über dein liebes Review!!!

**Tiberitus:** „Jetzt" kann ich dir zumindest mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass ich ganz genau den gleichen Wunsch habe wie du… ich will auch den Hund zurück #gg# denn jetzt ist ja schon offensichtlich, worauf ich hinaus will… nur ob er es hinkriegt oder nicht,… DAS kann ich leider hier noch nicht verraten,… vielleicht kommt es ja ganz anders, als es unser lieber Rufus gerne hätte… #schelmisch grins# Aber trotzdem vielen Dank für dein riesiges Lob! Auch ich werde J.K.R. niemals verzeihen können, dass sie unseren Liebling einfach so hat sterben lassen… ich hab Rotz und Wasser geheult!!!

**auxia:** Oh, ja! Ich gebe mir wirklich die allergrößte Mühe, euch auch etwas anständiges, und einigermaßen durchdachtes zum Lesen zu geben, aber ich hoffe doch, das war dennoch bald genug?

**Fraenzi:** Tja, wie es aussieht hat er das nicht zwinker denn genau wegen dieser Sache hat er mit seinem Potterdasein abgeschlossen, das heißt aber nicht, dass er mit Sirius abgeschlossen hat… ;-)

**janine black:** #gg# schön, dass dir Rufus als Lehrer so gut gefallen hat, das freut mich riesig! Knuddel dich auch, liebe janine!

**Fee-der-Nacht:** Wie bist du darauf nur so schnell gekommen? Bei deiner Kombinierungsgabe kriege ich ja Angstzustände #lach# War das wirklich SO offensichtlich?

**Max88:** Hallo, mein lieber Max! Wow, ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass das letzte Kapitel solche Gefühlsschwankungen auslösen könnte #ggg# und es macht mir wirklich nicht das Geringste aus, dass du mir immer so ausführliche und lange Reviews schreibst, ganz im Gegenteil! Nur hoffe ich jetzt wirklich stark, da ja nun aufgeklärt wurde, um was es sich in diesem Buch für einen Artikel gehandelt hat, dass du nicht allzu enttäuscht darüber bist, dass du leider nicht ganz Richtig lagst, mit deiner Vermutung. Die Sache mit dem Patronus und die Sache mit der Gabe des Trumpfes wird auf alle Fälle noch aufgeklärt werden, jedoch erst später… nur Geduld! ;-) Ich knuddel dich ganz herzlich!

**Condor:** Vielen lieben Dank, Condor #ganz rot werde# hmm! Aber mit dem Paaring kann ich dir leider noch nichts versprechen, eigentlich hatte ich diesbezüglich ja etwas ganz anderes im Sinn… ;-)

**Cho:** Das mit den langen Kapiteln ist aber manchmal gar nicht so einfach,… das ist auch einer der Gründe, weshalb es immer einige Zeit dauert, bis eines fertig ist, aber vielen lieben Dank dafür! :-)

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder für dieses Mal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich keinen von euch vergessen habe und keiner bei meiner Antwort zu kurz kam. Ich hab euch furchtbar lieb, Leute! Fühlt euch noch mal herzlich von mir in den Arm genommen und geknuddelt und geknutscht!

Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure bandu


	13. Die Schleier der Zukunft

Kapitel 13: Die Schleier der Zukunft

„Nein, nicht…", flüsterte er tonlos und schwankte vor Entsetzen einige Schritte rückwärts. Doch die neue Prophezeiung, die sie nun verkünden würde, war weder aufzuhalten, noch konnte er verhindern, dass es diesmal noch weitere Zeugen hören würden. Und so begann sie auch schon mit ihrer monotonen, krächzend tiefen Stimme die nebeligen Worte zu verkünden.

_"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird dem Tod ins Auge blicken, um sein Herz zu heilen und seinen Weg zu verstehen, …aber solange er mit ihm ringt, wird der Verräter dem Dunklen Lord seinen Lehrmeister ausliefern, …und der Lehrmeister wird sich für seinen Schüler opfern, …der Eine, von ihm persönlich als Ebenbürtig gezeichnet, wird sich dem dunklen Lord schließlich stellen, wenn der Mond des siebten Monats im nächsten Zyklus an höchster Stelle steht, … der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt, … und der Eine wird sich dem dunklen Lord schließlich stellen …"_

Einige Minuten lang herrschte im Raum eine Totenstille, bei der lediglich alle Beteiligten dabei zusahen, wie die Professorin wieder zu sich kam und sich orientierungslos in ihrem Turmzimmer umsah.

„Was ist, warum starrt ihr mich so an?", fragte sie und sah an sich herunter, als ob sie gleich einen Fleck an ihrem Umhang finden würde.

„Wie Sie Professorin geworden sind, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel", versuchte er ihr trocken entgegen zu schleudern, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, um ihre Glaubwürdigkeit, an der er keineswegs zweifelte, zumindest in den Augen der Anwesenden ein wenig zu erschüttern. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er große Mühe, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, denn sein Herz raste wie wild.

„Ich denke, auf einem", und das nächste Wort spuckte er ihr förmlich angewidert entgegen, „_Muggel__ - Rummel_ wären sie weitaus besser aufgehoben, zumindest gäbe es dort wenigstens noch ein paar _Idioten_, die ihnen ihre _Show_ abkauften", betonte er noch einmal kopfschüttelnd, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah zu, dass er schnellstens so weit wie nur irgend möglich, von diesem Turm Abstand gewann.

So sehr er sich auch in diesem Augenblick wünschte, diese Worte nicht vernommen zu haben, so sehr hatte sich der unheilschwangere Wortlaut bereits in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt und er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er wollte noch nicht einmal wissen, was genau sie zu bedeuten hatten, sondern lediglich so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen.

Wie gehetzt rannte er panisch durch das ganze Schloss, nicht wissend, wohin er überhaupt lief und bemerkte erst wohin seine zittrigen Beine ihn getragen hatten, als er aufsah und die steinerne Statue des Koboldes vor sich erkannte. Die vertraute Statue, die ihn ein ganzes Jahr lang vor dem Rest der Schule versteckt hatte und dessen eigentliche Bedeutung nur fünf weitere Menschen kannten.

Erschöpft sah er sich um und vergewisserte sich gründlich, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war, als er auch schon seine Hand auf die Stirn des kleinen, steinernen Wesens legte und nach Atem ringend leise das Passwort flüsterte. Völlig geräuschlos kam es nun aus der Mauer hervor und gab hinter sich einen schmalen Durchgang in der Wand frei, hinter dem eine lange und enge Treppe von genau einhundertfünfzig Stufen steil nach oben führte.

Als er die Wohnung, in der er beinahe das gesamte letzte Jahr eingesperrt gewesen war, und die ihm dennoch wie ein wohl behütetes Zuhause mehr als alles andere ans Herz gewachsen war, erreicht hatte, führte ihn sein erster Weg direkt in die Toilette, wo er sich ausgiebig übergab, bis sich ein angenehmer, dunkler Schleier über seine Augen legte und er endlich an nichts mehr dachte.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Zuerst dachten sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine, dass ihre Professorin vielleicht so etwas wie einen epileptischen Anfall bekam, bevor sie mit großen Augen und nicht wissend was sie eigentlich davon halten sollten, mit anhörten, wie die Frau vor ihnen plötzlich in einem für sie völlig fremden Tonfall begann, diese seltsamen Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Obwohl murmeln vielleicht das falsche Wort dafür war, denn man konnte sie überaus deutlich dabei verstehen. Während Ron sie einfach nur überrascht mit offenem Mund ansah, wusste Hermine nicht recht, was ihr eigentlich mehr Sorgen bereiten sollte, denn auch Rufus legte ein überaus besorgniserregendes Verhalten an den Tag.

Noch bevor Professor Trelawney ganz auf ihren Sessel gesunken war und bevor es überhaupt irgendein ungewöhnliches Anzeichen gegeben hatte, war sie eigentlich nur herumgefahren, weil Rufus etwas vor sich hin geflüstert hatte, das so ähnlich geklungen hatte wie „Nein, nicht…" oder hatte sie sich das eingebildet?

Es hatte sich mindestens genauso geschockt angehört, wie er schließlich ausgesehen hatte und sie hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht, er könnte an Ort und Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen, bevor sie auf ihre ehemalige Professorin auch nur einen weiteren Blick verschwendet hatte.

Und danach? Er hatte so ausgesehen, als hätte er die allergrößte Mühe, seine Fassung zu bewahren und wirkte unglaublich aufgewühlt, als stünde sein Leben auf dem Spiel.

_Wie Sie Professorin geworden sind, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel,_ hatte er gesagt. Dann hatte er nach Atem gerungen, als ob er am Ersticken wäre und sie schließlich auch noch beleidigt.

_Ich denke, auf einem Muggel - Rummel wären sie weitaus besser aufgehoben, zumindest gäbe es dort wenigstens noch ein paar Idioten, die ihnen ihre Show abkauften,_ hatte er ihr entgegengeschleudert und dabei fast schlimmer geklungen als Malfoy, wenn er sie schon bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte.

So etwas konnte er zu einer Professorin doch nicht sagen, überlegte sie sich entsetzt. Ja, und dann hatte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war regelrecht geflüchtet. Die arme, geschockte Hexe, die sich scheinbar selbst nicht an das erinnern konnte, was sie gerade prophezeit hatte, einfach auf ihrem Sessel zurücklassend.

War das eben überhaupt eine Prophezeiung? Eine echte und wahrhaftige? Konnte das denn möglich sein? Sie hatte eindeutig von Voldemort und noch einer weiteren Person gehandelt und sie, Hermine, wusste ganz genau, wen sie darüber unbedingt und unverzüglich in Kenntnis setzen musste.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Professor", sagte sie sich besänftigend an die Professorin gewandt, als sie sich selbst wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, „er hat einfach überreagiert. Sie haben irgendetwas vom dunklen Lord erzählt und schienen einen Moment lang vollkommen abwesend; ich werde mich schon um ihn kümmern und ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen, Professor. Geht es Ihnen soweit wieder gut?"

„Pah", sagte diese jedoch nur, „mit solch ungläubigem Pack hatte ich schon öfter zu tun, als mir lieb wäre. Zum Glück ist _der_ nicht in _meinem_ Unterricht. Geht jetzt, es ist schon spät und ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf, Kinder."

Als sie das stickige Turmzimmer wieder verlassen und sich weit genug davon entfernt hatten, wies Hermine Ron an, im Gryffindorturm nach Rufus zu suchen und ihn gegebenenfalls zu Dumbledore zu schleifen, wenn es nicht anders ginge. Sie selbst, so sagte sie ihm, würde sich direkt dorthin begeben und ihn darüber informieren, was sich dort oben soeben zugetragen hatte.

Damit hatte sie sich umgewandt und auf direktem Wege den schluckenden Wasserspeier angesteuert, dessen Passwort sie als Vertrauensschülerin im siebten Jahr selbstverständlich kannte, obwohl sie noch nie zuvor im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen war.

Normalerweise gehörte es nicht zu ihrer Art, einen Mitschüler zu verpetzen, aber irgendeine Stimme tief in ihr, schrie förmlich danach, dass das eben Geschehene überaus wichtig sein musste und der Schulleiter unbedingt sofort von dieser Prophezeiung, wenn es denn eine gewesen sein sollte, erfahren musste.

Ebenso war sie aus einer unergründlichen Intuition heraus der festen Überzeugung, dass Rufus trotz seines ungeheuerlichen Verhaltens mit Sicherheit keine Strafe zu erwarten hatte, denn er hatte tatsächlich so ausgesehen, als sollte er dringend von Madam Pomfrey untersucht werden, bevor er am Ende noch umfiel.

Offensichtlich war der Schulleiter nicht allein, denn sie konnte durch die leicht einschüchternd wirkende Eichenholztür, die in das Büro des Schulleiters führte, deutliches Stimmengemurmel wahrnehmen, als sie das Ende der sich selbst drehenden Wendeltreppe erreicht hatte. Als sie jedoch zögernd anklopfte verstummten die Stimmen sofort und Albus Dumbledore rief sie herein.

Als sie den Raum ebenso zögernd betreten hatte, sah sie sich einen Augenblick verwirrt um, sie hätte schwören können, dass noch vor ein paar Sekunden mehrere Personen hier gewesen sein mussten, fasste sich dann aber wieder, als der Professor sie hinter seinem Schreibtisch durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser freundlich ansah.

„Professor Dumbledore, es ist etwas passiert und ich dachte, sie sollten das so schnell wie möglich wissen", brachte sie zögernd hervor.

„Setzen Sie sich doch zu erst einmal, Miss Granger", sagte er freundlich und bat sie auf einem gemütlichen Chintz-Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

„So, und nun erzählen Sie bitte langsam und der Reihe nach, was genau passiert ist", forderte er sie auf, als sie sich scheinbar etwas beruhigt hatte.

Hermine schilderte ihm die Vorkommnisse in Professor Trelawneys Turmzimmer in allen Einzelheiten, und ließ auch ihre Besorgnis gegenüber Rufus Zustand nicht aus. Sie beschrieb, wie er ausgesehen und reagiert hatte. Kaum dass sie geendet hatte, klopfte es abermals, und Ron betrat den Raum als Dumbledore auch ihn freundlich hereinrief. Er war vollkommen außer Puste und sein Gesicht knallrot, er musste den ganzen Weg gerannt sein.

„Professor, Hermine,… ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden", stammelte er besorgt, „weder im Gryffindorturm, noch sonst wo im Schloss. Ich bin durch einige Korridore gerannt, in denen ich ihn vermutet hatte, doch ich finde ihn nicht".

„Zunächst einmal setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Weasley, ich sage nur kurz Professor Lupin Bescheid", forderte der Schulleiter ihn mit einer beruhigenden Handbewegung auf, während er zum Kamin ging und etwas Flohpulver hineinstreute.

„Remus Lupin", sagte er laut und deutlich. Schon wenige Augenblicke später erschien dessen Kopf oberhalb der Glut. Er sah ziemlich zerzaust aus und hatte mit Sicherheit schon geschlafen.

„Was gibt es, Albus, ist etwas passiert?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und mit einem sehr besorgten Unterton in der Stimme, während seine Stirn sich kräuselte, als er Ron und Hermine im Hintergrund erblickte.

„In der Tat, Remus. Ich möchte dich bitten, nach Rufus zu sehen, er ist verschwunden. Vielleicht ist er zu seiner Mutter gegangen, aber dort möchte ich zu dieser späten Stunde nur äußerst ungern stören. Wärst du so freundlich?"

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte er und verschwand sogleich wieder mit einem leisen „Plopp".

„Ich denke um Rufus müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, Mr. Weasley," sagte der Schulleiter in seiner freundlichen Stimme wieder zu den beiden gewandt, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückging und wieder dahinter Platz nahm, „er ist sicherlich bei seiner Mutter und übergibt sich gründlich. Mrs. Black hat mich schon vor Beginn des Schuljahres darüber informiert, dass er leider die gleiche Allergie gegen zu extremen Parfumgeruch entwickelt hat, wie auch schon sein Vater, und es gibt da ein gewisses Gegenmittelchen, welches sie, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, immer bei sich hat, da er es verabscheut."

Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr.

„Und nun zu euch beiden…"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Als Rufus einige Zeit später wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich zu seinem Erstaunen nicht mehr auf dem Fußboden der Toilette, an dessen Kälte und Härte er sich als letztes erinnern konnte, sondern auf einem weichen, gemütlichen Bett. Er öffnete erst seine Augen, als er einige Schritte entfernt zwei vertraute Stimmen miteinander flüstern hörte.

Zuerst sah er sie nur ganz verschwommen, da ihm noch immer sein Schädel brummte, als wäre er mit diesem voran gegen eine Wand gerannt, doch dann erkannte er Melinda und Remus. Was sie miteinander besprachen verstand er nicht, aber als er sich versuchte aufzusetzen, nur um sich augenblicklich wieder stöhnend in das Kissen zurückfallen zu lassen, verstummten sie augenblicklich und kamen sofort zu ihm herüber gestürzt.

„Was ist passiert", fragte ihn Remus völlig aufgelöst, während sich in seinem blassen Gesicht deutlich Sorgenfalten runzelten, „warum finde ich dich mitten in der Nacht in der Toilette hier oben? Warum hast du dich übergeben müssen, geht es dir nicht gut? Und warum sitzen Ron und Hermine bei Dumbledore im Büro? Zuerst dachte ich, du wärst bei Melinda, aber glücklicherweise suchten wir hier oben zuerst, sonst hättest du vielleicht noch morgen früh dort gelegen…"

„Es ist überhaupt gar nicht passiert, Remus", erwiderte Rufus abweisend, „mir ist nur schlecht geworden und ich suchte eine Toilette. Die hier war die nächste und außerdem geht es mir schon wieder viel besser", doch nach einem äußerst ungläubigen Blick von Melinda und Remus fügte er einen Augenblick später noch hinzu: „es ist alles Bestens, ich habe lediglich Kopfschmerzen!"

Remus, der sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte, fuhr resigniert hoch und seufzte laut bevor er sich umdrehte und ein paar Schritte auf das Fenster zuging.

„Das liegt garantiert an unserem Streit von heute morgen, dass er nicht mit mir spricht, Melinda. Versuch du es."

„Nein", gab Rufus entnervt zurück, „es ist gar nichts. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier liegen und gehe später wieder in meinen Turm zurück. Es ist alles Bestens!"

„Nun beruhige dich doch erst einmal wieder, mein Schatz", versuchte ihn seine Mutter liebevoll zu beschwichtigen, während sie mit der Hand über seine Stirn fuhr, „wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich."

„Ach", gab er unwirsch zurück und fuchtelte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ihre Hand wieder von sich, „lasst mich einfach allein, nicht mal hier hat man seine Ruhe… und ich dachte, hier würde mich niemand so schnell finden…", sagte er und drehte sich damit zur Seite und zog sich das Kopfkissen über sein Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, sie würden aus dem Zimmer gehen. Er wusste, dass er sie damit verletzte und sie ihn garantiert nicht allein lassen würden.

Noch einmal hörte er Remus aufseufzen.

„Verflucht, er ist genau so starrköpfig und stur wie schon sein Vater damals", zischte er wütend vor sich hin.

„Von welchem genau sprichst du jetzt?", konnte Melinda sich in diesem Augenblick nicht verkneifen amüsiert zurück zu setzen, wurde jedoch gleich darauf wieder ernst.

„Verzeihung, jetzt werde ich auch noch sarkastisch", gab sie kleinlaut zu, bevor sich die Tür öffnete.

„Albus, Merlin sei Dank", atmete Remus erleichtert auf, als er sich scheinbar zu dem neuen Besucher umgewandt hatte, „er redet nicht mit uns. Wir fanden ihn in der Toilette, bewusstlos, er hatte sich vorher übergeben, was ist passiert?"

„Es gibt eine neue Prophezeiung, wie es aussieht", klärte der alte Schulleiter die beiden nun ohne Umschweife auf, „Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger waren ebenfalls zugegen, als Rufus Sybill eine Phiole Schlaftrank in Poppys Auftrag vorbeibringen sollte. Ich kenne nicht den exakten Wortlaut, die beiden waren sehr besorgt um Rufus und ziemlich durch den Wind, weil er wohl etwas überreagiert hat, aber sie werden mit niemandem darüber sprechen."

Auf diese Aussage hin folgte für einige Minuten Schweigen. Rufus wollte sich nicht im Geringsten ausmalen, wie entsetzt Remus und Melinda den Schulleiter in diesem Augenblick wohl anstarrten und er wusste, was daraufhin unweigerlich folgen musste. Genervt stöhnte er noch einmal auf und zog sich das Kissen noch ein Stück fester über seinen Kopf.

„Rufus…", begann Dumbledore, aber dieser unterbrach ihn augenblicklich.

„Nein, heute ganz sicher nicht mehr. Ich habe genug von diesen dämlichen Prophezeiungen, außerdem habe ich Kopfschmerzen von diesem verfluchten, verdammten, verhexten Turmzimmer dieser… dieser… ach, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!", giftete er aufgebracht in sein Kissen.

„Tut mir leid, aber die Sache ist zu wichtig, um sie einfach aufzuschieben", erwiderte Dumbledore daraufhin in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch mehr duldete, „soweit ich das verstanden habe betrifft sie abermals dich, Voldemort, aber auch noch zwei weitere Personen. Reiß dich am Riemen und komme hinüber in die Küche, dort habe ich mein Denkarium abgestellt. Anschließend unternehmen wir etwas gegen deine Kopfschmerzen und dann verbringst du den Rest der Nacht bei Poppy im Krankenflügel."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Als Ron und Hermine der fetten Dame das Passwort genannt und in den Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert waren, fanden sie glücklicherweise keinen weiteren Schüler mehr vor und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihnen, dass es bereits eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht war.

Im Stillen überlegte sich jeder von ihnen, ob es nicht vernünftiger wäre, auf direktem Weg sein Bett aufzusuchen, aber nach allem was an diesem Abend vorgefallen war, war die Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen und unzählige verwirrte Gedanken und Fragen schossen ihnen durch die Köpfe.

Auf dem Weg in ihrem Turm hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt, und auch als sie sich in ihre Lieblingssessel vor den Kamin fallen ließen, sprachen sie eine ganze Weile lang nicht aus, worüber sie grübelten.

„Bist du nicht müde?", brach Ron leise nach einer langen Viertelstunde des Schweigens endlich die bedrückende Stille.

„Nein, Ron", antwortete Hermine ihm daraufhin langsam und nachdenklich, „ich denke über das nach, worüber Professor Trelawney gesprochen hat. Ich überlege mir schon seit Jahren, warum Dumbledore diese unfähige Hexe nicht schon längst rausgeschmissen hat. Ich frage mich, ob das nun eine echte Prophezeiung war oder nicht. Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Rufus so entsetzt reagiert hat. Es sieht so aus, als weiß er etwas Entscheidendes, worüber wir nichts wissen und ich würde auch gerne wissen, was es ist. Ich glaube sogar, Dumbledores Behauptung über diese angebliche Allergie war eine Ausrede… auch er verschweigt uns etwas. Und zuerst habe ich über Trelawneys Worte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, aber später, in Dumbledores Büro,… ich versuche mir einen Reim darauf zu machen, aber ich verstehe es nicht… verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Es ergibt keinen Sinn…", nickte Ron ihr nachdenklich zu.

„Ich dachte immer, Dumbledore sei der Einzige, vor dem sich Voldemort je gefürchtet hat. Aber die Prophezeiung sagt einmal _„Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen"_, und ein anderes Mal wiederum _„der Eine, von ihm persönlich als Ebenbürtig gezeichnet"_,… das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn… glaubst du, Dumbledore hat ein Zeichen von Voldemort?"

„Der Einzige, der je ein Zeichen von… ihm hatte, war… du weißt schon… _Harry_."

Es war das erste Mal seit Harrys Tod, dass Ron den Namen seines besten Freundes aussprach, wenn auch sehr leise, so dass man es kaum verstand, Tränen rannen ihm dabei über sein Gesicht und selbst Hermine musste hart schlucken.

„Aber das ist nicht möglich, Ron", flüsterte sie jetzt fast, „wir haben doch alle dieses Bild gesehen... Ich konnte", und nun schossen auch ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen, „selbst kaum fassen,… dass der Tagesprophet zu so etwas fähig ist,… aber er war es… es muss noch jemanden geben…"

Daraufhin schwiegen sie wieder eine Weile und dachten über das eben Gesprochene und das an diesem Abend Erlebte nach, bis Ron sich schließlich mit einem schwermütigen Lächeln wieder aus dem gemütlichen Sessel erhob und Hermine eine Hand reichte.

„Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen… heute werden wir ohnehin nichts mehr erfahren."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Schneller als er sich versah, wurde Rufus auf Anordnung Dumbledores am Dienstagmorgen pünktlich zum Frühstücksbeginn geweckt. Madam Pomfrey gab dabei überaus deutlich kund, wie wenig sie diese Anordnung gut hieß, da Rufus noch immer schreckliche Kopfschmerzen plagten und er sich beim Aufstehen erst einmal am Bettpfosten festhalten musste, weil sich vor ihm alles drehte und ihn der Schwindel fast wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen ließ.

„…ich würde Sie ja mindestens zwei Tage lang hier behalten, Mr. Black… als ob er hier der Heiler wäre… ich habe wirklich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Sie jetzt fort zu schicken…"

Sie schien eindeutig einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben und Rufus hätte sicherlich laut aufgelacht, wenn es ihm nicht so schlecht gegangen wäre. Und so beschränkte er sich stattdessen darauf, lediglich in sich hineinzugrinsen und versprach ihr, im Laufe des Tages noch bei ihr vorbei zu schauen.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er Ron und Hermine freundlich, als er sich am Frühstückstisch zwischen Hermine und Lavender auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und nickte auch den anderen kurz zu.

„Ich schulde euch eine Erklärung, bitte verzeiht mein Verhalten von gestern Abend. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir nach dem Abendessen… ähm… ja wieder einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, habt ihr Lust?", flüsterte er zu den beiden hinübergebeugt.

„Ja, herzlich gern", antwortete Ron ohne zögern. Hermine allerdings sah ihn zuerst an, bevor sie ihm antworten wollte und erschrak. „Du siehst ja entsetzlich aus, Rufus… wäre es nicht besser, wir bringen dich zu Madam Pomfrey…?"

„Oh, nein", unterbrach er sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln, „was glaubst du, wo ich gerade herkomme?" Als sie daraufhin aber einen äußerst skeptischen Blick aufsetzte, fügte er noch „du kannst ja meine Mutter fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Lass nur, es geht schon wieder" hinzu und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

Nun wurde auch Seamus neugierig. „Warum warst du heute Nacht im Krankenflügel, was hast du denn?"

„Kopfschmerzen, nichts weiter. Es geht mir gut genug, den Unterricht heute nicht ausfallen zu lassen."

Anerkennend hob Seamus seine Kaffeetasse in Rufus Richtung und nickte ihm zu. „Oh, das ist gar nicht mal schlecht. Weißt du, du bist wirklich ein guter Lehrer."

Rufus lächelte verschwörerisch. „Danke Seamus, ich hoffe nur, das wirst du nach der heutigen Stunde auch noch behaupten, ich habe nämlich was _ganz Besonderes_ mit euch vor."

Seamus und Hermine versuchten während des restlichen Frühstücks lachend Rufus davon zu überzeugen, ihnen einen kleinen Tipp zu geben, doch dieser ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und widmete sich stattdessen besonders viel Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück.

Als es Zeit zum Gehen wurde, waren die meisten Schüler bereits aus der Großen Halle verschwunden und als Rufus sich erhob, standen auch die anderen Schüler der siebten Jahrgangsstufe auf, die an diesem Morgen Zaubertränke bei ihm haben würden und schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert", fragte ihn Draco Malfoy ehrlich besorgt, als er ab dem Slytherintisch zu ihnen stieß, „du siehst ja aus, wie der wandelnde Tod?"

„Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen, das ist alles Draco. Aber nett, dass du dir solche Sorgen machst."

Für Malfoy ziemlich ungewöhnlich, hob dieser aber nur die Schultern. „Ich wollte zur Abwechslung nur mal höflich sein."

Und zur Verwunderung aller grinste Rufus den Slytherin an und legte kurz seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ist dir auch gut gelungen, mach nur weiter so."

Im Klassenzimmer angekommen, lehnte Rufus sich wie gewöhnlich lässig gegen Severus Schreibtisch und begann erst zu sprechen, als unter den Schülern Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„So, also gut, Leute. Packt als erstes bitte alle eure Bücher weg, ihr werdet sie heute nicht brauchen. Ich hoffe nur schwer, dass ich mit Professor Snape keinen Ärger bekomme, weil der Trank, den wir heute brauen werden eigentlich nicht auf dem Lehrplan steht. Andererseits geht es mir heute wirklich bescheiden und ich habe keine Lust, mich heute Abend noch damit zu befassen… und der Trank ist weder illegal, noch besonders schwierig… ihr werdet ihn mit ein wenig Hilfe hinbekommen. Gut, was wir heute brauen werden, ist der berühmte _„Schlaftrank für einen traumlosen Schlaf"_.

Er machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Worte reiflich wirken zu lassen und fuhr erst fort, nachdem er noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte und auf den Gesichtern seiner Klassenkameraden sichtbar wurde, dass sie begriffen hatten, was für ein ungewöhnlicher Trank heute auf dem Plan stand.

„Madam Pomfrey teilte mir gestern Abend mit, dass ihr Vorrat erschöpft sei, was leider auch für Professor Snapes Vorräte zutrifft. Nach der Stunde werden wir eure Tränke in Phiolen abfüllen und beschriften. Jeweils eine davon werdet ihr zur Benotung hier vorne auf dem Tisch abstellen, die anderen jeweils in zwei große Kartons verteilen, von denen einer zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel kommt, der andere in Professor Snapes Vorratsraum. Alles klar, soweit?"

Diese Erklärung schien schon weiter durchgedrungen zu sein. Nun konnte man Seitens der Schüler deutlich Unbehagen spüren; Padma Patil sprach als Erste aus, worüber sie sich nun Gedanken machten. „Und wenn unsere Tränke nicht gut genug wirken? Wir haben noch nie etwas für Madam Pomfrey gebraut..."

„Sie werden wirken,… ähm… Padma? Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, konzentriere dich auf die Zubereitung und lass dir von mir helfen. Wenn einer der Tränke misslingen sollte, haben wir dennoch genügend Weitere, die wir später nach oben bringen können."

Rufus zog nun sein eigenes, ganz besonderes Zaubertränkebuch aus seiner Tasche, welches er sich extra noch in der vorangegangenen Nacht aus seiner alten Wohnung mitgenommen hatte, schlug es auf und blätterte kurz darin, bis er die entsprechende Seite gefunden hatte.

Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, derart unvorbereitet in einen Unterricht zu gehen, doch er konnte sich ganz besonders heute einfach keinen Fehler erlauben. Aufgrund seiner Kopfschmerzen konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren, deshalb entschloss er sich, das Rezept direkt aus dem Buch herauszulesen, um es an der Tafel erscheinen zu lassen.

„Was", erschrak Padma Patil, als sie das komplizierte Rezept an der Tafel las, „und das soll ein einfacher Trank sein?"

„Von einfach sagte ich nichts", entgegnete er kurz angebunden, „ich sagte lediglich, der Trank sei nicht besonders schwierig und ihr werdet ihn mit meiner Hilfe schon hinbekommen. Außerdem, mit welcher Klasse soll ich ihn den sonst brauen, wenn nicht mit dem UTZ-Kurs der höchsten Jahrgangsstufe?"

„Woher kannst du eigentlich all diese schwierigen Tränke? Und woher weißt du so viel über illegale und schwarzmagische Tränke?", fragte Malfoy.

„Nun ja,… ich hatte einen sehr guten Lehrer, der mich außerhalb des regulären Unterrichts viel gelehrt hat, Draco. Er war der Meinung, dass man über die verschiedensten Tränke nie genug wissen konnte und gab mir zudem sehr viele Bücher zum Lesen. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Allerdings, da wird man ja glatt neidisch."

„Braucht es aber nicht, Draco. Dafür werde ich euch alles beibringen, was ich weiß… zumindest bis Professor Snape seinen Unterricht wieder selbst leitet. Aber nun haben wir genug gequatscht, fangen wir an bevor die Zeit dafür zu knapp wird. Zu allererst müssen wir aus fünf Handvoll fein geschnittenem Wermut einen Aufguss zubereiten, das dauert erst einmal ein Weilchen,… kommt schon, ihr wisst ja wo ihr die Zutaten findet."

Während seine Klassenkameraden nach vorne kamen um sich verschiedene Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen, fuhr er fort.

„Lasst euch Zeit beim Schneiden; je feiner ihr den Wermut zu Beginn schneidet, desto schneller wird der Trank später wirken. Das Feuer könnt ihr noch auslassen, denn zuerst kommt das Kraut in den Kessel, dann das Wasser und danach wird das Ganze erhitzt."

oooooooooooooooooooo

„Du siehst beinahe noch schlimmer aus als ich", stellte Severus Snape fest, als Rufus vor dem Mittagessen im Krankenflügel vorbeisah und gerade an sein Bett getreten war. Madam Pomfrey werkelte glücklicherweise gerade in ihrem Büro herum und hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. „Was fehlt dir?"

Severus sah nun schon wieder um einiges besser aus. Durch die Verbände hindurch konnte man den Heilungsfortschritt der verbrannten Hautstellen schon deutlich sehen und auch sein Haar schien inzwischen wieder ein Stück nachgewachsen zu sein. Aufrecht saß er in seinem Bett und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein Buch in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, als Rufus ihn durch sein Näherkommen unterbrochen hatte.

„Hat Dumbledore es dir noch nicht erzählt?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Gestern Abend gab es eine neue Prophezeiung, woraufhin es mir furchtbar schlecht wurde. Ich versteckte mich in der Wohnung und hab mir die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt. Anschließend bin ich mit diesen fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen wieder aufgewacht… war ja zu erwarten, dass sie mich finden."

„Scheinen aber sehr starke Kopfschmerzen zu sein, so wie du aussiehst… ich denke nicht, dass die von allein wieder verschwinden… du… bist immer noch mit ihm verbunden, vergiss das nicht… ich denke, sie erinnern dich daran, wer du bist."

„Nett, danke. Das heißt also, dass ich in Zukunft nur noch mit einer Birne herumrenne, die sich anfühlt, als platzt sie gleich…?", stellte Rufus sarkastisch fest und lachte trocken auf.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, natürlich gibt es auch dafür einen Trank… er ist schwierig, aber ich denke, du bekommst ihn dennoch hin… ich meine trotz deiner Kopfschmerzen, nicht dass er zu schwierig für dich wäre."

Rufus sah interessiert auf. „Sprich weiter, was ist das für ein Trank?"

„Sieh in das rote Buch in meiner Schublade, er nennt sich _„Tentakilistrank"_ und ist eigentlich dafür bestimmt, einen langsamen, schmerzvollen Tod zu verursachen, aber ich habe das Rezept ein wenig abgewandelt. Er ist immer noch giftig, aber wenn du ihn jeden Tag einmal um die gleiche Uhrzeit einnimmst und eine Woche lang exakt vier Stunden später einen Stärkungstrank zu dir nimmst, gewöhnt sich dein Körper an das Gift und du wirst immun. Aber um nicht abhängig davon zu werden solltest du ihn dennoch einmal im Monat für vier Tage absetzen."

Rufus war sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, einen tödlichen Trank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen auszuprobieren und auch war er sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Trank sich später mit den Tränken von Westminster vertragen würde. Doch um seinen Lehrer nicht zu enttäuschen, gab er diesen Gedankengang nicht preis, sondern nickte dankbar.

„In Ordnung, vielen dank dafür. Und wie geht es dir heute?"

„Wird wieder. Ich habe gehört, du vertrittst meinen Unterricht auch weiterhin?"

„Oh, ja. Und ich habe dir heute auch schon wieder einen kleinen Vorwand für zukünftige Strafarbeiten geliefert."

Mit einem Blick dunkler Vorahnung sah Severus ernst auf. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Wir hatten keine Vorräte des _„Trankes für einen traumlosen Schlaf"_ mehr, aber dein höherer UTZ-Kurs hat sich wirklich gut angestellt", beruhigte Rufus ihn sofort.

Doch so schnell ließ dieser sich nicht beirren. „Warum hast du ihn nicht selbst aufgesetzt… der ist nichts für Schüler."

„Weil ich noch immer jeden Abend mit dem Veritaserum beschäftigt bin und außerdem muss ich ab heute noch zusätzlich den Wolfsbanntrank für Remus beginnen. Dazu kommt noch, dass mir fast der Kopf platzt und ich nur nach dem Abendessen Zeit dafür finde. Ich komme nie vor Mitternacht ins Bett und ab heute Abend vermutlich nie vor zwei Uhr, ich denke, ich werde noch abhängig von Stärkungstrank."

Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung nahm Severus diese Erklärung als ausreichend hin. „Davon wird man nicht so schnell abhängig. Ist wenigstens noch davon genügend vorrätig?"

„Auch nur noch drei Flaschen, aber wenn ich die zu mir nehme, kann ich die nächsten Nächte ja durcharbeiten."

„Der reicht für Monate", sagte sein Professor mit einer lehrerhaften Miene, die deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass dieser das eigentlich wissen sollte.

„Wenn man ihn allein nimmt schon, aber ich habe jetzt noch zwei Helfer."

Jetzt ließ sich Snape erschöpft in sein Kissen zurückfallen und stöhnte auf: „Nicht noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten… wer weiß noch davon… und warum Helfer?"

Erklärend hob Rufus die Hände. „Ich hatte einen Streit mit Remus, weil ich mich zu sehr in meinen Büchern verkrieche… also nahm ich Ron und Hermine mit in den Kerker, um mich an seine neuen Anweisungen zu halten, nichts mehr allein zu unternehmen… sie wissen schließlich vom Orden und waren mir gestern Abend wirklich eine sehr große Hilfe."

„Weasley?", fragte Severus alarmiert nach.

„Oh, ja. Außer seiner Spinnenphobie hat er sich erstaunlich geschickt angestellt", gab Rufus amüsiert über dessen Blick Auskunft, „der Nachteil war nur, dass die beiden später auch die Prophezeiung gehört haben… ich hoffe nur, sie haben sie nicht begriffen…"

„Weasley sicher nicht, aber bei Granger wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Professor Snape nun wieder ernst und sachlich.

Rufus hoffte noch immer, seine ehemals besten Freunde hätten die Worte nicht so genau verstanden wie er, beziehungsweise könnten sich vielleicht nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern.

„Wir werden sehen. Heute Abend kommen sie mir wieder zu Hilfe, dann werden wir sehen, was für Fragen sie haben… und wie viel sie verstanden haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, selbst ich habe sie nicht komplett verstanden…"

Severus verstand natürlich Rufus Sorgen und legte ihm beruhigend seine bandagierte Hand auf den Arm.

„Ab nächster Woche werde ich dich wieder ablösen können."

Doch nun kam Rufus noch etwas anderes in den Sinn. „Was meintest du eigentlich damit, als du vorhin sagtest, ich sei noch immer mit ihm verbunden? Ich dachte, Dumledore hätte die Narbe entfernt?"

_„Sei still, da kommt Madam Pomfrey wieder"_, flüsterte Severus, und wie auf Kommando kam sie tatsächlich im ungünstigsten Augenblick aus ihrem Büro herausgewuselt und lächelte sofort, als sie Rufus erblickte.

_„Oh, Bestens"_, dachte er sich, und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Hallo Madam Pomfrey, ich habe ihnen den Trank mitgebracht, nachdem sie gestern Abend fragten."

Fortsetzung folgt!

**Autornote:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder sehr darüber gefreut und mich diesmal auch, obwohl ich im Moment ein wenig herumkränkel, extra für euch beeilt! Bitte entschuldigt auch, wenn meine Review-Antworten diesmal ein klein wenig kurz ausfallen, das liegt aber nur daran, dass ich einfach nicht so viel Zeit habe im Moment… dennoch hab ich euch natürlich furchtbar lieb!!!

**Ergebnis von meiner kleinen Umfrage:** Tja… das steht leider noch nicht so ganz fest… nur drei Stimmen bis jetzt? Also habe ich beschlossen, die kleine Umfrage noch bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen laufen zu lassen, vielleicht melden sich ja noch ein paar von euch gg Also, wer ist für Ashraw und wer für Casto? Bitte meldet euch! ;-)

**Review-Antworten:**

**sunny:** Sorry, sunny… aber als dein letztes Review kam, war das neue Kapitelchen schon oben… demnach war das dann ja wohl schnell genug? ;-)

**ClassicAngel:** Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst! Zu deiner Frage: ja, es wird leider noch jemand sterben, und zu deiner anderen, noch viel wichtigeren Frage: JEEEEETZT! ;-)

**janine black:** #hach# ja… so einen Lehrer hätte ich wirklich auch gerne! #kicher#

**auxia:** Nein, nein, du brauchst dich gar nicht zu beschweren ;-) Und danke, für deine Stimme!

**Tiberitus:** Hihihi! Falsch geraten! Aber das mit Ron und Hermine… hmm! Naja, vielleicht? ;-)

**Jo Lizard:** Zuallererst einmal: Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, bei deinem sechsten Kapitelchen nicht zum Reviewn gekommen zu sein :-(!!! Aber selbstverständlich werde ich das noch nachholen, Süße! Nun ja, Cliffs sind schon was schönes, gell? Weil sie zum Nachdenken anregen und die Geschichte nicht langweilig werden lassen #gg# ich gebe mir mit ihnen wirklich jedes Mal die allergrößte Mühe, also nicht böse sein ;-)… die sechs Monate haben natürlich auch ihren Grund, aber das kommt noch… und langweilig werden sie (wenn es überhaupt dazu kommt!!!) auch ganz bestimmt nicht, das ist ein Versprechen ;-)… sooooo, ich denke, fürs Erste habe ich mich nun wohl genug verplappert, was? Kommt ganz sicher nicht mehr vor! ;-) Nach deiner supertollen Geschichte ist es auch kein Wunder, dass dich meine Theorie vom Torbogen interessiert, aber in dieser Hinsicht kann ich dich wieder einmal leider nur noch um etwas mehr Geduld bitten, Süße… kommt alles noch! Knuddel dich auch noch mal ganz doll!

**Konni:** Na, ich kann sie ja auch nicht besonders leiden, lieber Konni,… aber manchmal ist sie doch noch recht nützlich, gell? ;-)

**Kissymouse:** Na, dann wünsche ich dir mal viel Erfolg in der Schule, Süße, gute Noten und natürlich auch gute Nerven, und hoffe dich immer mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitelchen von deinem Alltag ein wenig abzulenken. :-) Knuddel dich, Süße!

**BlauerAdler:** Danke, BlauerAdler! Naja, teils, teils. Zum größten Teil solltet ihr euch darüber natürlich eure eigenen Gedanken machen, schließlich wirkt die Geschichte dann ein klein wenig interessanter, oder?

**Liz Black:** Liebe Liz, leider kann ich nicht immer alles mit reinnehmen, aber natürlich werde ich in solchen Fällen immer mal wieder versuchen, derartige Lücken im Nachhinein noch etwas mit einfließen zu lassen. ;-) Geht es dir inzwischen wieder etwas besser? Ich hoffe doch, auf jeden Fall weiterhin Gute Besserung, Süße! Knuddel dich ganz arg (ist eh egal, ich kränkel ja auch gerade rum, hihi!)!!!

**laser-jet:** Ja, ja… nur nicht hetzen! ;-)

**Max88:** Ich freue mich doch jedes Mal riesig über deine Bemerkungen zu meinen Kapitelchen, lieber Max! Aber was anderes: findest du meine Grammatik wirklich so furchtbar? Ich werde mir deine „Duden" - Seite auf jeden Fall näher ansehen, man kann schließlich nie auslernen, aber bislang dachte ich eigentlich immer, meine Deutschkenntnisse (jetzt mal ganz außer Acht gelassen, dass man bei alter/neuer Rechtschreibung eh nicht mehr so richtig durchblickt) wären ganz in Ordnung ??? Nun ja, ich werde mich jedenfalls bemühen, in Zukunft etwas darauf zu Achten #gg# Ich hoffe, die Prophezeiung war dir gepfeffert genug, und natürlich wird sie bei Ron und Hermine wieder mal eine Menge Fragen aufwerfen #kicher# und über die Gabe des Trumpfes kommt selbstverständlich auch noch was (habe die natürlich nicht umsonst mit eingebaut #ggg#) Und die Zaubertrankzutaten: das ist in der Tat eine meiner Spezialitäten, mir die sonderbarsten Zutaten auszudenken, ich hoffe nur, es wird mit der Zeit nicht zuuuu abstrus, hihihi! Oh, Max! Ich knuddel dich noch mal herzlich! Und auch dir: vielen, lieben Dank auch für deine Stimme ;-)

**Condor:** Danke für deinen netten Tipp, Condor! Ich werde mir die Seiten, die du mir gegeben hast, natürlich mal bei Gelegenheit ansehen, versprochen! :-)

**H.P.:** Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben, danke dir! #freu#

**Eva Luna:** Hallo Süße! Danke, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt, aber was noch viel wichtiger ist: Nochmal ein ganz herzliches WILLKOMMEN in unserem Forum! Ich finde es wirklich toll, dass du dich angemeldet hast und wir dich in Zukunft hoffentlich öfter lesen! Knuddel dich ganz herzlich!!!

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder für dieses Mal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich keinen von euch vergessen habe und keiner bei meiner Antwort zu kurz kam. Ich hab euch furchtbar lieb, Leute! Fühlt euch noch mal herzlich von mir in den Arm genommen und geknuddelt!

Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure bandu


	14. Nächtliche Umtriebe und Gespräche

Kapitel 14: Nächtliche Umtriebe und Gespräche

„Setzt euch erst einmal einen Moment hin, ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten", wies Rufus seine beiden Helfer freundlich an.

Der Abend war schneller gekommen, als Rufus lieb war, und so befand er sich wieder gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine im Kerker seines Zaubertranklehrers und war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Tür zu versiegeln und mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen.

Mit einem Gefühl dunkler Vorahnung ging er anschließend zur Truhe, in der das noch nicht fertige Veritaserum versteckt war, öffnete sie, hob den großen schwarzen Kessel vorsichtig heraus und trug ihn umsichtig zu einer der Feuerstellen.

_„Oh, bitte! Lass es sie nicht verstanden haben! Bitte!"_, flehte er im Stillen immerzu, während er sich überlegte, was für Fragen an diesem Abend wohl noch von ihnen kommen würden. Dass sie welche haben würden, stand für ihn vollkommen außer Frage. Doch was sollte er ihnen antworten?

Er ging nach hinten in Severus Vorratsraum, schnappte sich eine Flasche Stärkungstrank, ein Glas Sumpfkrötensekret, einen kleinen Umschlag und ging wieder nach vorne. Den Stärkungstrank stellte er auf Severus Schreibtisch, das Sekret und den Umschlag legte er auf einem der Schülertische ab.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihm gebannt zu und schwiegen. Rufus ging nun an Severus Vorratsschrank und zog noch einige weitere Dinge heraus, die er ebenfalls zum Schülertisch brachte, um anschließend die beiden Freunde mit nach vorne zu winken. Als diese den Schreibtisch des Lehrers erreicht hatten, hatte Rufus bereits drei kleine Gläser aus einer Schublade gezogen, sie auf dem Tisch abgestellt und war gerade dabei, die feuerrote Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche sorgfältig auszuschenken.

„Drei Gläser? Das sind dann wohl keine Zutaten, oder?", fragte Ron mit großem Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Nein, Ron", lächelte Rufus ihn nur an, verschloss die Flasche wieder und hob ein Glas hoch. „_Das_ werden _wir_ uns genehmigen,… Prost!" Mit einem Zug leerte er das Glas, stellte es wieder auf den Tisch zurück und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist?"

„Ist es das, was ich denke, dass es das ist?", hakte Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln kurz nach und als Rufus nickte, hob auch sie ohne weiter zu zögern ihr Glas, prostete ihnen zu und leerte es in einem Zug. „Oh, ja. Das Zeug wirkt wirklich wahre Wunder!"

„Bevor ich euch das jetzt nachmache,… würde es euch vielleicht etwas ausmachen mir zu erklären… was ich da jetzt gleich trinke?", hakte Ron, noch immer mit Unbehagen in der Stimme und die großen verwunderten Augen auf Hermine gerichtet, noch einmal nach.

„Das, mein lieber Ron, ist ein Stärkungstrank. Heute werden wir nicht nur einige Stunden damit verbringen, an dem Veritaserum weiterzuarbeiten, sondern voraussichtlich die gesamte kommende Woche nachts nicht in unsere Betten kommen und uns stattdessen die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen um hier zu arbeiten. Für euch bedeutet das zudem, dass ihr hier etwas ganz besonders Schwieriges lernen werdet. Das bedeutet eine Woche kein Schlaf, was man aber nur überleben kann, wenn man dieses, wundervolle, konzentrationsfördernde, aufputschende, wärmende und fantastische… Mittelchen zu sich nimmt", schwärmte Rufus seinem ehemals bestem Freund übertrieben vor, was Hermine augenblicklich zum kichern brachte, weil er dabei theatralisch mit der Flasche vor Rons Gesicht herumwedelte.

Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf das Gebräu prostete nun auch Ron den beiden zu und trank es in einem Zug. Auch bei ihm setzte die Wirkung sofort ein; man sah ihm die Verblüffung förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Fertig? Dann kann es ja losgehen, das Veritaserum wartet nicht", sagte Rufus sofort, als Ron das Glas wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, in einem ernsten, geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall, drehte sich um und ging auf den Tisch mit den vorbereiteten Utensilien zu.

„Was meintest du eigentlich damit, dass wir die gesamte Woche hier unten des Nachts zu arbeiten hätten? Was gibt es denn noch zu tun, außer dem Veritaserum?", fragte Hermine nach, als sie sich von ihrem Kicheranfall wieder beruhigt und den Sinn seiner Worte realisiert hatte.

„Nun, in exakt sieben Tagen ist Vollmond, meine Liebe, doch Professor Lupin wird seinen Trank bereits ab Sonntag zu sich nehmen müssen, damit er wirkt. Also müssen wir uns dementsprechend ranhalten. Hinzu kommt, dass wir von dem Stärkungstrank ebenfalls nur noch drei Flaschen vorrätig haben, _den_ ich nun aber _wirklich nicht_ mit Schülern brauen darf, sonst reißt mir Professor Snape am Ende tatsächlich noch den Kopf ab."

Nun sahen Ron und Hermine ihren neuen Hauskameraden mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an und schüttelten mit offenen Mündern ihre Köpfe.

„Du meinst, _wir_ brauen hier _Wolfsbanntrank_? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Nur sehr wenige Zauberer können ihn herstellen…", sagte Ron.

Über ihre Reaktion amüsiert, musste Rufus nun trotz seiner unbeschreiblichen Kopfschmerzen laut auflachen. „Wenige ist gut, Ron. Meines Wissens sind es weltweit genau fünf… und in wenigen Tagen werden es sogar sieben sein… Professor Lupin hat wirklich Glück, dass er in einer Schule unterrichtet, in der ihn gleich vier Menschen beherrschen werden."

Ron war nun völlig verunsichert. „Du meinst also …wir lernen hier bei dir, wie man Wolfsbanntrank braut und sind anschließend auch in der Lage ihn selbst herzustellen? Wenn ihn weltweit nur eine handvoll Zauberer beherrschen? Hört sich unmöglich für mich an…"

„In der Tat, ich hoffe sehr, ihr werdet ihn anschließend beherrschen …ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen bitte, Ron… aber nun sollten wir wirklich mit dem Serum fortfahren, sonst läuft uns die Zeit davon… komm doch mal hier rüber."

Ron ging näher zum Tisch, an dem Rufus bereits damit beschäftigt war, vorsichtig den kleinen, unscheinbaren Umschlag zu öffnen und heraus fiel…

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron.

„Das sind stink normale, getrocknete Blütenblätter einer Kamillepflanze. Eigentlich nur eine normale Teepflanze, doch diese Blütenblätter sorgen letztlich dafür, dass das Veritaserum geschmacksneutral wird, da das Teearoma die Bitterstoffe neutralisiert."

„Und was soll ich jetzt damit machen?"

„Sie dürfen zum Ziehen nicht in das Serum selbst gehängt werden, deshalb musst du mir jetzt einen halben Liter Wasser aufsetzen, zum Kochen bringen, und wenn das Ganze auf achtzig Grad abgekühlt ist, für exakt dreißig Minuten fünfzig Gramm dieser Blütenblätter in das Wasser halten. Außerdem musst du darauf achten, dass die Temperatur von achtzig Grad in dieser Zeit konstant bleibt, kriegst du das hin?"

„Ähm... ja, sicher", sagte Ron daraufhin, schnappte sich den Umschlag und verschwand zu einer anderen Feuerstelle. „Tee habe ich bei uns Zuhause auch schon oft kochen müssen, ist nur ein ganz klein wenig komplizierter", grinste er noch einmal kurz über seine Schulter und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Hermine, die den beiden äußerst interessiert zugesehen hatte, rückte jetzt noch ein Stückchen näher. „Gut, und was kann ich tun?"

„Das hier ist Sumpfkrötensekret." Als Rufus bei dieser Erklärung den Deckel des Glases öffnete, stieg ihnen sofort beißender Geruch entgegen und sie wandten ihre Gesichter für einen Moment ab. „Richt gut, was?", witzelte er herum, kam aber gleich wieder zur Sache.

„Auch eine der wichtigeren Zutaten. Das, was sich im Moment im Kessel befindet, ist lediglich die Rohmasse, die wir demnächst noch destillieren müssen, um sie weiterbearbeiten können, keine Bange. Dieses Sekret ist ziemlich schleimig und lässt sich daher nur sehr schwer exakt dosieren. Wir brauchen allerdings absolut exakt fünfzehn Gramm davon, und zwar gründlich auf einem Holzbrett zerrieben, kannst du das übernehmen?"

Auch Hermine versicherte Rufus, mit der ihr zugewiesenen Arbeit durchaus zurechtzukommen, was Rufus wiederum dazu freistellte, in aller Ruhe nach dem eigentlichen Kessel zu sehen und ihn für die Weiterbearbeitung auf die richtige Temperatur zu erhitzen.

Und wiederum arbeiteten sie konzentriert Hand in Hand bis weit nach Mitternacht und Rufus erklärte Ron und Hermine eine Menge über die richtige Verarbeitung von Zutaten und Zubereitung von Tränken. Als der bauchige Kessel jedoch wieder in der Truhe verschwunden und verschlossen war, setzten sie sich erst einmal wie schon am Abend zuvor an Severus Schreibtisch, um sich eine gemütliche Tasse Tee zu genehmigen.

Als Rufus die Kanne heraufbeschworen und in drei Tassen ausgeschenkt hatte, saßen sie einige Minuten lang schweigend da und schlürften das heiße Gebräu. Keiner wusste so recht, wo er eigentlich beginnen sollte und Rufus graute abermals vor den unvermeidlichen Fragen. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten entschloss er sich dann aber doch dazu, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung sei.

„Euch interessiert, warum ich fortgelaufen bin, nicht wahr?", fragte er zögernd.

Ron wechselte, ehe er antwortete, einen unsicheren Blick mit Hermine, der Rufus unverkennbar zu verstehen gab, dass sich die beiden am gestrigen Abend noch darüber unterhalten hatten. „Ja, und vor allem wohin du eigentlich verschwunden bist."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin in eine Toilette verschwunden,… mir ist speiübel geworden… ich hab mir die die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, aber dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen... hmm… ja, und als ich aufwachte, lag ich mit diesen fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen in einem Bett und ein ziemlich aufgewühlter Remus Lupin und meine Mutter bestürmten mich sofort mit unsinnigen Fragen."

_„Gott sei Dank, bis hierher habe ich sie noch nicht anlügen müssen!"_ dachte er sich, und versuchte, trotz seines schlechten Gewissens darüber, in ihren Augen nach Gefühlen und Gedanken zu suchen.

„Weist du, was die Prophezeiung bedeutet? Und… und wer mit _„Dem Einen"_ gemeint sein könnte?", fragte nun Hermine.

„Ob es eine echte Prophezeiung war oder nicht, wissen wir doch gar nicht… was, wenn diese dumme, alte Schachtel sich nur aufspielen wollte?", versuchte Rufus sie zu verunsichern, doch bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend kam all der Zorn, der zuerst von der Panik unterdrückt worden war, wieder in ihm hoch.

Doch so schnell gab Hermine nicht auf.

„Ich glaube selbst nicht an Wahrsagerei, Rufus… doch gestern Abend war einfach alles so… anders, ich weiß auch nicht. Jedenfalls glaubt selbst Dumbledore daran, das es eine echte Prophezeiung war,… er schien sehr besorgt und genau das bereitet mir am meisten Kopfzerbrechen. Seit Jahren schon frage ich mich, warum er diese unfähige Hexe überhaupt noch hier behält …bis gestern. Dumbledore sagte irgendetwas davon, dass dies nun wohl die dritte, wahre Prophezeiung gewesen wäre, die sie verkündet hätte, doch mehr wollte er uns darüber nicht sagen. Er ließ uns lediglich schwören, niemandem davon zu erzählen und schickte uns dann zurück in unseren Turm, es ist echt zum verzweifeln!"

„Ich glaube nicht an Wahrsagerei, Hermine, oder vielleicht wäre es ehrlicher zu sagen: ich würde nur zu gerne nicht daran glauben müssen, dass es auf dieser _verfluchten_ Welt nur eine einzige Person gibt, die es diesem _Bastard_ heimzahlen kann."

Ron fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen, als er sich an dieser Stelle wieder einmischte.

„Ja, und um es noch einmal auf diese _„eine"_ Person zu bringen, _wer_ ist es? Die einzige Person, von der ich weiß, die je ein Zeichen von diesem… wie nanntest du ihn… _Bastard_, genau!... hatte… ist… ist tot, verdammt! Also entweder ist diese Aussage nun falsch, was jedoch unmöglich sein kann, oder es gibt noch eine weitere Person und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, _wer_ es ist!"

Rufus wurde bei diesem Gespräch immer unwohler. Wenn er nicht auf dem schnellsten Wege das Thema zu wechseln verstand, würde er sie am Ende noch anlügen müssen, und das wollte er keinesfalls. In ihren Augen sah er die Verzweiflung, ohnmächtige Wut und Trauer blitzen, er musste schnell denken. _„Verfluchte Kopfschmerzen!"_, dachte er und wischte sich kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

Zögernd setzte er einen Versuch an. „Mich würde vielmehr interessieren, wer die anderen beiden Personen wären… falls man diesen Nebelschleier überhaupt ernst nehmen kann, natürlich."

_„Natürlich!"_, schlich sich wieder diese unzumutbar hartnäckige Stimme in seinen Hinterkopf ein, _„als ob DU NICHT daran glauben würdest! Du hast selbst miterlebt, wie sich einst die zweite Prophezeiung dieser Nebelkrähe bewahrheitet hat! Und deinetwegen ist diese verfluchte Mistratte noch nicht tot, was sie aber längst sein sollte! Pah!"_

Weder Ron noch Hermine wussten auf diese Frage eine Antwort, und so schwiegen sie, sehr zu Rufus Zufriedenheit wieder einige Minuten, in denen sie sich lediglich ihrer Teetassen widmeten.

Wie schon am Abend zuvor, wurde diese Stille plötzlich durch ein leises „Plopp" aus dem Kamin unterbrochen. Sofort stand Rufus auf und sah von weitem schon, wessen Kopf zu dieser späten Stunde in den Flammen erschienen war. Auch seine beiden Helfer wandten sich neugierig um, schwiegen aber, als Rufus sich dem Kamin näherte und den späten Besucher kalt begrüßte.

„Was willst du so spät noch?"

„Dir auch einen schönen Guten Abend, Rufus", sagte Remus Lupin in seiner gewohnt sanften Stimme, sah dann an ihm vorbei und lächelte, „Oh, hallo Ron, hallo Hermine! Schön zu sehen, dass ihr Rufus nun Gesellschaft leistet."

„Komm zur Sache, Remus", drängte Rufus ihn zu einer genaueren Erklärung über sein spätes Erscheinen.

Doch dieser ließ sich nicht so schnell beirren. „Wie lange willst du mir das eigentlich noch nachtragen?", fragte er mich einem gequälten Lächeln, auf das Rufus seinerseits jedoch nicht antwortete. Mit verschränkten Armen und unergründlicher Miene sah er lediglich auf das Feuer herab und wartete.

„Wir möchten uns mit dir noch einmal über gestern Abend unterhalten, komm bitte nach oben in das… ähm… Besprechungszimmer", rückte er zögernd mit einem weiteren Blick auf Ron und Hermine heraus.

„Gut", sagte Rufus mit unveränderter Haltung und abweisender Stimme, „dann sagen wir… um fünf Uhr? Da würde es passen. Ansonsten wieder morgen vor dem Mittagessen, da habe ich zufällig wieder eine Freistunde."

„Eigentlich meinte ich damit jetzt gleich", sagte Remus nun mit lehrerhaftem Blick, der eigentlich keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Geht aber nicht", gab Rufus aber nur wieder unwirsch zurück, „selbst wenn es so aussieht, als seien wir hier fertig, wir machen lediglich eine kurze Pause. Mit dem Veritaserum sind wir für heute zwar fertig, aber wir müssen heute Nacht noch einen gewissen _Wolfsbanntrank_ aufsetzten und auch der Stärkungstrank, der uns diese nächtlichen Überstunden hier überhaupt möglich macht, geht zur Neige. Vor fünf Uhr kann ich hier auf keinen Fall weg."

Remus schwieg daraufhin einen Moment lang und sah Rufus nur durchdringend an, bevor er kurz nickte. „Ich werde es Dumbledore ausrichten. Gut, dann sehen wir uns eben um fünf Uhr, bis dahin… viel Erfolg", sagte er und war mit einem weiteren leisen „Plopp" wieder verschwunden.

„Worum genau ging es eigentlich bei eurem Streit?", fragte Ron interessiert nach, als Rufus sich wieder dem Schreibtisch näherte und seine Teetasse aufnahm.

„Eigentlich war es kein richtiger Streit", begann Rufus abermals nur zögernd mit der Sprache rauszurücken, „ich war nur sauer auf ihn, wegen der _Art und Weise_, wie er mich gestern vor allen Schülern bloßgestellt hat, als er mich aus der Großen Halle _begleitete_. Das war vollkommen unnötig, und hätte auch Zeit gehabt, den richtigen Augenblick abzuwarten…"

Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Tee, doch abermals ließ Ron sich nicht so einfach abfertigen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du einmal auf eine direkte Frage auch eine direkte Antwort geben würdest… du weichst uns ständig aus, machst du das absichtlich?"

Er versuchte Ron mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick von weiteren Fragen abzubringen, doch dieser wiederum hielt seinem Blick hartnäckig stand. Seufzend stellte er seine Teetasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Also schön, Ron…", fing er an die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. Wohl wissend, dass er Ron damit gleichzeitig sehr treffen würde.

„…es ging um Bücher und um Quidditch. Ich habe wohl mitbekommen, dass du inzwischen darüber Bescheid weist, dass Remus mein Pate ist und dass er ebenfalls die persönlichen Sachen von Harry Potter vermacht bekommen hat. Früher war ich mal recht gut in Quidditch, aber seit einiger Zeit vergrabe ich mich eben lieber in meinen Büchern. Remus hat mir Harrys Besen überlassen und eigentlich hatte ich auch vor, dich zu fragen, ob du mich in deiner Mannschaft vielleicht brauchen könntest."

Wie er bereits erwartet hatte, schockierte Ron diese Aussage zutiefst, denn das hatte er bislang natürlich nicht gewusst. Doch nun, da er schon einmal begonnen hatte, würde er ihm auch den Rest erzählen.

„Aber die Dinge haben sich in der Zwischenzeit grundlegend geändert, so dass ich für Quidditch eben keine Zeit haben werde. Remus passt es ganz und gar nicht, dass ich das Spielen sausen lasse und noch viel weniger, dass er mich ständig mit einem Buch in der Hand erwischt. Er behauptet, ich würde mich abkapseln und deshalb hat er mir auch auferlegt, mich nicht mehr allein im Schloss herumzutreiben. Sollte er mich allein erwischen, so hat er mir angedroht, mir meine Bücher wegzunehmen und Bibliothekverbot zu erteilen."

Ron schwieg. Die Tatsachen, dass Rufus Harrys Besen besaß, und dass Rufus spielen konnte, aber nicht wollte, trafen ihn hart.

Hermine rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und warf Ron einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu Rufus wandte.

„Was genau suchst du eigentlich? Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte das letzte Mal in der Bibliothek nicht das Gefühl, dass du dich nur in den Büchern vergräbst… vielleicht könnte ich dir ja helfen, ich kenne die Bibliothek inzwischen ganz gut…"

„Danke, aber das ist meine Sache", antwortete Rufus ihr freundlich aber auch bestimmt. Dann stützte er sich mit seinen Händen am Tisch ab, atmete noch einmal tief durch und erhob sich. „So, und jetzt sollten wir langsam auch mit dem Trank beginnen… es tut mir leid, Ron. Falls es dir etwas bedeutet… ich sagte Remus gestern, dass ich ihm den Besen wieder geben werde."

Ron sagte auch dazu nichts, aber nachdem er Rufus einen Augenblick lang in die Augen gesehen hatte, nickte er und erhob sich ebenfalls. Rufus indessen, der ebenfalls in Rons Augen gesehen hatte, sah wohl, dass Ron diese Geste ernst gemeint hatte und es ihm nicht weiter nachtragen würde. Ron hatte wohl noch viele Fragen, doch er würde es fürs Erste dabei belassen und insgeheim war Rufus sogar froh darüber, was für einen Ausgang diese Aussprache bislang genommen hatte.

Bis halb fünf Uhr morgens arbeiteten sie konzentriert weiter. Rufus erklärte den beiden alles, was man bei der Herstellung des Wolfsbanntrankes beachten musste, welche Zaubersprüche wie über den Kessel gesprochen werden mussten und sie machten sich währenddessen eine Menge Notizen. Anschließend fuhren sie auf dieselbe Weise bei der Herstellung des Stärkungstrankes fort, die beiden gaben sich wirklich die allergrößte Mühe, seinen Anweisungen genauestens Folge zu leisten.

Unter normalen Umständen wären alle drei nach einem derartigen Brauereimarathon ziemlich fertig gewesen, aber dank des Stärkungstrankes wirkten sie auch am frühen Morgen, als die Dämmerung durch die Kerkerfenster schon langsam hereinbrach, noch fit und ausgeruht, als hätten sie die ganze Nacht hindurch hervorragend und ausgiebig geschlafen.

Schnell waren alle verdächtigen Utensilien, die darauf hindeuten könnten, dass hier die ganze Nacht hindurch voller Betrieb war, beseitigt, die Feuer gelöscht, die Tränke gut versteckt und verschlossen, die Tür versiegelt, und die drei machten sich in aller Ruhe auf den Weg nach oben in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich schließlich mit einem gegenseitigem freundschaftlichen Schulterklopfen wieder trennten.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Während Ron und Hermine beschlossen hatten den Gryffindorturm anzusteuern, um die restliche noch verbleibende Zeit bis zum Frühstück dahingehend zu nutzen, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, ging Rufus auf die steinerne Statue des Koboldes im dritten Stock zu. Dort angekommen, legte er dem Kobold wieder einmal die Hand auf die Stirn, nannte leise murmelnd das Passwort und stieg schließlich langsam die lange Treppe hinauf.

Rufus wusste, dass das Gespräch nur deshalb in dem Besprechungszimmer der geheimen Wohnung stattfinden würde, weil es dort keine Gemälde gab, sie durch zahlreiche Zauber, Schutzbanne und Flüche sogar vor den Geistern aus dem Schloss geschützt war, und wirklich absolut niemand mitbekommen konnte, was dort besprochen wurde.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Rufus", sagte Dumbledore, der schon dasaß und vor sich bereits auf einem kleinen Tisch sein Denkarium aufgestellt hatte, freundlich, „komm und setze dich. Die anderen werden auch gleich hier sein, es sind ja noch ein paar Minuten Zeit bis fünf Uhr."

„Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte Rufus zögernd und setzte sich in einen der bereitstehenden, gemütlichen Chintz-Sessel. „Darf man fragen, wer noch alles an dieser Besprechung teilnimmt?", fragte er interessiert.

„Du darfst, natürlich", gab der Schulleiter bereitwillig Auskunft und lächelte ihn durch seine Halbmondbrillengläser hindurch freundlich an, „wir werden heute morgen vollzählig tagen, auch Severus wird erscheinen."

Rufus sah überrascht auf. „Severus? Als ich ihn gestern besucht habe, hat er aber noch nicht so ausgesehen, als sollte er sich schon aus seinem Bett bewegen… Madam Pomfrey wird das sicherlich nicht gefallen."

„Nein, sicherlich nicht", gab Dumbledore zu, „aber er selbst bat mich gestern Abend, als ich ihn besuchte, ausdrücklich darum ebenfalls teilnehmen zu dürfen. Also, was sollte ich tun? Er ist schließlich auch ein Eingeweihter und ebenso um dein Wohlergehen besorgt, wie wir anderen auch."

Die beiden brauchten nicht mehr lange auf die restlichen Mitglieder ihres geheimen Ringes warten, denn schon wenige Minuten später betraten auch sie den Raum. Severus, der von Remus und Melinda gestützt wurde, sah noch immer sehr schwach aus und unter seinem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang den er sich angezogen hatte, vermutlich einfach um im Schloss nicht aufzufallen, falls sie doch jemandem über den Weg laufen sollten, sah er umwickelt von den unzähligen, weisen Verbänden noch immer einer Mumie ziemlich ähnlich.

Doch trotz allem versuchte er natürlich sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und Stärke und Autorität auszustrahlen; nur Rufus wusste es besser, denn seine Legilimentikkünste wurden täglich besser seit das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte und er sich wieder regelmäßig unter Massen von Menschen bewegte, und die Okklumentikschilde seines Lehrers waren bei weitem noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem alten, gewohnten Level.

Als alle sich gesetzt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore zugewandt hatten, begann dieser auch schon ohne große Umschweife zum Thema zu kommen.

„Guten Morgen. Ihr wisst alle, aus welchem Grund wir uns heute Morgen hier versammelt haben und deshalb werde ich mit dem Zauber auch sogleich beginnen."

Doch als er seinen Zauberstab erhob, um auf die anwesenden Lehrer den Zauber auszusprechen, der verhindern würde, dass die neue Prophezeiung ihre Köpfe jemals wieder auf irgendeinem Wege würde verlassen können, unterbrach ihn Rufus.

„Professor, bitte gestatten Sie mir noch eine Frage…", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als könne er nicht fassen, was der Schulleiter gerade vorhatte und sogleich waren alle Augen dieses Raumes fragend auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ja?", forderte Dumbledore ihn mit einem interessierten und amüsierten Blitzen in seinen Augen auf, seine Frage zu stellen. Rufus hingegen schnaubte innerlich.

„Wozu soll das noch gut sein?", begann er hitzig mit seiner Frage und den dazugehörigen Ausführungen und dachte nicht im Traum daran sein Unverständnis über diese abstruse Situation zu verstecken. Das ist doch lächerlich! Ron und Hermine haben die Prophezeiung auch gehört und sie wurden dem Zauber dennoch nicht unterzogen. Ihre Gedächtnisse zu verändern hielten sie nicht für nötig, und laut der neuen Prophezeiung habe ich ohnehin nur noch zehn Monate, bis ich es diesem Bastard entweder heimzahlen kann, oder bei dem Versuch draufgehe… also… kommen wir doch gleich zur Sache."

„Rufus…", rief Professor McGonagall entsetzt, während allen Anwesenden bis auf Professor Dumbledore bei diesen Worten sämtliche Farbe aus den Gesichtern wich, „Wie… was? Merlin!"

Rufus jedoch starrte seinen Schulleiter mit unergründlicher Miene weiterhin fragend an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Dieser sah ihm ebenfalls über seine Halbmondbrillengläser hinweg tief in die Augen, aber Rufus wusste, dass seine Okklumentikkünste schon seit langem verhinderten, dass irgendjemand etwas von seinen Gedanken oder Gefühlen wahrnehmen konnte.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", gab er nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens schließlich zögernd zu, „nun, letztlich ist es noch immer deine Entscheidung und wenn wir diesmal die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen außer Acht lassen, so bringt uns das doch auch den Vorteil, dass wir dann in der Lage sind darüber zu diskutieren, nicht wahr… nun gut…"

Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er sein Denkarium an, aus welchem nun wieder ein vertrauter Wirbel aufstieg. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen weiteren Moment bis schließlich alle sich im Raum befindlichen Personen leicht verschwommen miterleben konnten, wie Rufus mit seinen beiden Begleitern das Turmzimmer betrat, seine ehemalige Professorin die Prophezeiung sprach, nachdem sie auf ihrem Sessel zusammengesunken war und schließlich damit endete, wie Rufus sich abwandte um die Leiter wieder nach unten zu flüchten.

Die kleine Szene, die er Professor Trelawney nach der Prophezeiung gemacht hatte, war Rufus zwar unabsichtlich mit hineingerutscht, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment ohnehin egal. Er war am vorgestrigen Abend einfach noch zu aufgewühlt gewesen und ob sie davon nun wussten oder nicht, spielte auch nicht gerade die größte Rolle.

Als der Wirbel nachgelassen hatte und in dem Besprechungsraum wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Jedes der blassen Gesichter war nun kreideweiß und keiner brachte auch nur ein Wort heraus. Um Severus Snape machte er sich die allermeisten Sorgen, da dieser nun hinter seiner Maske so geschwächt aussah, als würde er jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen. _„Warum musste er auch sein Krankenbett verlassen"_, schossen ihm die besorgten und tadelnden Gedanken durch den Kopf, _„wegen der paar Tage… viel zu früh…"_

Vorsichtig nahm Rufus seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und sammelte seine Gedanken um dieses Erlebnis sorgfältig wieder aus Dumbledores Denkarium heraus. Dann konzentrierte er sich und führte sie wieder zurück auf ihren Platz zwischen all seinen anderen Erinnerungen.

„Gut", begann der Professor nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Schweigens wieder zu ruhig zu sprechen, „natürlich habe ich mir über diese Worte bereits gestern und auch heute Nacht schon meine Gedanken gemacht, aber… nun, ich würde sagen, das wir uns alle nun überlegen sollten, was genau dies nun zu bedeuten hatte, und uns hier wieder treffen, wenn auch Severus wieder ganz gesund ist… sagen wir am kommenden Montag zur selben Zeit?"

„Was…", räusperte sich nun völlig fertig Remus mit krächzender Stimme, „…zu was für einem Ergebnis sind Sie denn bislang gekommen, Albus?"

„Leider noch zu keinem Befriedigenden", beantwortete Dumbledore Remus Frage ernst, „wenn man davon absieht, dass die ganze Angelegenheit an sich schon nicht erfreulich ist, Remus. Deshalb werde ich mich jetzt auch erst einmal mit meinen Mutmaßungen zurückhalten, bis ich eure Meinungen dazu gehört habe."

„Ich will endlich wissen, was du in diesen verfluchten Büchern suchst, Rufus, und sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, nichts! Was hat das zu bedeuten, dass du dem Tod ins Auge blicken wirst? Bitte rede wieder mit mir, ich mache mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen um dich!", brach es verzweifelt aus Remus heraus.

„Brauchst du aber nicht", erklärte er seinem Paten sanft, „denn wie du ja sicherlich auch gehört hast, werde ich mich dem dunklen Lord in zehn Monaten stellen, also kann ich bis dahin auch nicht sterben. Worüber ich mir allerdings seit vorgestern Abend _verfluchte_ Sorgen mache ist die Frage, _wer_ in dieser Prophezeiung der _Lehrmeister_ ist. Verstehst du? Wenn hier jemand einen Grund hat sich Sorgen zu machen, dann bin immer noch ich das, und _ich_ mache mir… bei Merlin! …in der Tat verfluchte Sorgen um _euch_!"

Daraufhin verschlug es Remus die Sprache. Er versuchte zwar etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch es blieb lediglich bei einigen tiefen Atemzügen und gestikulierenden Wedlern mit seinen Armen und schließlich seufzte er tief und beließ es dabei ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln und sich verständnislos durch sein Haar zu fahren.

Melinda versuchte daraufhin die gedrückte Stimmung ein wenig zu überspielen.

„Woher", fragte sie leise in den Raum hinein, „wissen wir eigentlich, dass es sich bei Trelawneys Prophezeiungen um wirklich echte Prophezeiungen handelt? Ich habe mir das ganze letzte Jahr darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, jedoch auch nicht gewagt meine Bedenken einmal anzusprechen, bitte verzeiht mir. Aber ist es nicht so, dass nicht einmal die erste Prophezeiung bislang vollständig erfüllt wurde? Wer sagt uns, dass sie genau so passieren werden, wie sie verkündet wurden? Womöglich gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit, gewisse Dinge, wenn man vorher schon darüber Bescheid weiß, noch zu verhindern?"

„Nun ja,…", meldete sich nun auch Professor McGonagall leise zu Wort, „es tut mir sehr leid wenn ich mich an dieser Stelle auch einmische, Albus… Sie wissen, dass ich Ihre Meinung nie anzweifeln würde… aber wenn tatsächlich die Möglichkeit bestehen würde, dass diese Prophezeiungen verändert werden könnten, beziehungsweise gar nicht so eintreten müssen… Sie wissen doch, wie ich zu Wahrsagerei stehe, Albus… aber auch ich habe diesbezüglich gewisse Zweifel."

Doch noch bevor Professor Dumbledore dazu antworten konnte, fuhr sich Rufus verzweifelt durch sein Haar und stöhnte auf.

Das hatte er befürchtet. Sie würden sich Sorgen um ihn machen und diese verfluchte Prophezeiung nicht ernst genug nehmen. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass er sich seit Ende seines fünften Schuljahres wie ein Mörder fühlte, der unter ständiger Bewachung zur besten Waffe ausgebildet wurde, um sie alle vom großen Übel zu befreien, welches wöchentlich neue Schreckensmeldungen verursachte.

Sie hatten ihre wundervollen Zaubererroben gestrichen voll, wenn sie nur daran dachten, ihm könnte etwas passieren bevor er Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich sein Leben weiterhin vorschreiben zu lassen. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Remus sich um ihn sorgte, hatte er doch genug eigene Probleme.

Schon allein die Vorstellung davon, einer _seiner_ Lehrmeister würde sich in diesem Krieg für ihn opfern ließ seinen Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfen und einen weiteren Brechreiz nur mühsam unterdrücken. Aber er wusste, dass es so kommen würde. In seinem dritten Schuljahr, als er noch Harry war, hatte er diese zweite Prophezeiung schon einmal unterschätzt und nur ihm allein war es zu verdanken, dass Wurmschwanz mit dem Leben davon gekommen war, flüchten konnte, Sirius sich verstecken musste und Voldemort wieder auferstehen konnte. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie nun den gleichen Fehler machten.

Ihm würde nichts passieren. Im Gegenteil, er wusste jetzt, dass er es schaffen konnte, sein Vorhaben zu verwirklichen. Die Prophezeiung sagte ihm, dass er sein Herz heilen und in dieser Zeit mit dem Tod ringen würde. Aber schließlich würde er sich dem dunklen Lord stellen. Das würde bedeuten, er würde finden, wonach er suchte und nicht dabei sterben. Was machten sie sich also um ihn Sorgen? Er musste sie unbedingt dazu bringen, es zu verstehen… zu verstehen, dass möglicherweise einer _seiner_ Lehrmeister damit gemeint war und nicht der Lehrmeister dieser Bestie.

Nacheinander sah er sie sich an. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass in den nächsten zehn Monaten vielleicht einer von _ihnen_ sich für _ihn_ opfern würde, brannte ihm ein großes, schwarzes Loch in sein Herz. Er wusste, er würde sich dann wieder genauso schuldig und allein fühlen, wie schon bei Sirius Tod. Auch wenn er inzwischen Voldemort die größte Schuld an Sirius Tod gab, fühlte er sich noch immer dafür verantwortlich. Und wenn sich einer von _ihnen_ nun wieder für _ihn_ opfern würde… auch wenn diese Person letztendlich durch die Hand dieses Bastards sterben würde… so fühlte er sich dennoch, als wäre es _seine_ Schuld. Sie mussten einfach _verstehen_.

Darüber hatte er während der vergangenen zwei Tage in jeder freien Minute nachgedacht und hatte nur eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie davon vielleicht überzeugen zu können. Er musste es ihnen zeigen, auch wenn diese Erinnerungen für ihn sehr schmerzhaft waren, so gab es dennoch keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste sie warnen. Denn auch, wenn er fest davon überzeugt war, dass diese Prophezeiung unbezwingbar genau so eintreffen würde, wie sie gesprochen wurde, so musste er sie doch unbedingt davor warnen, auf keinen Fall das Schloss zu verlassen. Nicht in den nächsten zehn Monaten.

„Das habe ich befürchtet… ich schätze, diese Frage sollte vielleicht ich beantworten", sagte er, woraufhin sein Schulleiter ihm beinahe unmerklich zunickte.

„Nun… ehrlich gesagt kann ich Ihre Zweifel sehr gut nachvollziehen, denn bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe auch ich mich noch mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, daran zu glauben. Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich vorgestern Abend so ausgerastet bin war der, dass ich leider inzwischen davon überzeugt bin, dass die Prophezeiung ganz exakt so eintreffen wird, wie sie vorhergesagt wurde. Der einzige Nachteil ist der, dass wir vorher nicht mit absoluter Bestimmtheit sagen können, was und wen diese Worte genau meinen. Ich… habe mir gestern schon gedacht, dass Ihr berechtigte Zweifel haben werdet, aber… und glauben Sie mir bitte, wenn ich sage, dass mir diese Überlegung gewiss nicht leicht gefallen ist,… nun… ich werde es Ihnen beweisen…"

„Das kannst du?", fragte Melinda ihn erstaunt und sah ihn durchdringend an, „wie?"

„Nun, außer Professor Dumbledore und mir… weiß bislang niemand davon, dass die Prophezeiung… bereits die dritte war…", sagte er stockend.

Er machte einen schweren Seufzer, ehe er nun schneller fortfuhr, um es schleunigst hinter sich zu bringen. Außer seinem Schulleiter starrten ihn nun wieder alle entsetzt und ungläubig an.

„Am Ende von Harrys drittem Schuljahr verkündete Professor Trelawney etwas, dass bereits ein Jahr später vollständig genau so eingetroffen war, wie sie es sagte… und diese Ereignisse sind es auch, die ich beweisen könnte… indem ich sie… Ihnen zeige. Sie müssen es einfach verstehen..."

Rufus wandte sich noch einmal Dumbledore zu. „Darf ich… Ihr Denkarium benutzen, Sir?"

Sein Schulleiter sah ihn ernst und traurig zugleich an. Er wusste, worauf Rufus hinaus wollte und schien ernsthaft mit sich zu ringen, ob es richtig war das zuzulassen oder besser nicht. Doch schließlich nickte er.

Rufus konzentrierte sich abermals und zog mit seinem Zauberstab, den er dabei an seine Schläfe hielt, seine Erinnerungen an die zweite Prophezeiung, welche Professor Trelawney in Harrys drittem Schuljahr in Hogwarts vorhergesagt hatte, sorgfältig aus seinem Kopf. Nachdem er die leuchtend weißen Fäden in dem steinernen Becken abgelegt hatte, hob er den Zauberstab abermals an seine Schläfen, um diese Prozedur noch einige weitere Male zu wiederholen.

Als er schließlich damit fertig war, erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und stupste das Denkarium mit seinem Zauberstab vorsichtig an. Wie durch einen Brunnen, durch den er von oben hineinsah, konnte er tief unten das stickige Turmzimmer erkennen, in welchem Harry am Ende seines dritten Schuljahres seine Prüfung in Wahrsagen abgelegt hatte.

„Nun gut, Sie sollten dazu allerdings näher kommen und die Substanz berühren… dadurch werden Sie direkt an die Orte der Geschehnisse gebracht Ich weiß, dass niemand, der hier Anwesenden die wirklich vollständige Geschichte kennt… deshalb habe ich mich gestern auch dazu entschlossen es auf diesem Weg zu zeigen, sollten Sie Bedenken haben… Sie müssen daran glauben, weil ich auch keinen von euch verlieren will… aber… nun, seht es euch an…"

Fortsetzung folgt

**Autornote:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure sehr herzlichen und lieben Reviews! Wenn ich eure Reviews lese, geht mir wirklich das Herz auf vor Freude… da bin ich doch wieder ganz schnell gesund geworden (nur noch ein wenig Husten, aber das geht auch wieder vorbei #g#). Nun, ich hoffe natürlich auch diesmal wieder, dass euch dieses Kapitelchen gefallen hat, selbst wenn es nicht ganz so abwechslungsreich war, aber die Gespräche waren wirklich wichtig #zwinker#. Auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an euch, dass ihr meine Prophezeiung so gelobt habt #freu# und wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch darüber auch schon mächtig Gedanken gemacht #grins#. Nun, dann werde ich jetzt natürlich wieder eure herzlich lieben Reviews beantworten und euch noch mal ganz herzlich dafür in die Arme schließen und knuddeln. :-)

**Ergebnis meiner kleinen Umfrage:** Hui! Erst mal: vielen herzlichen Dank für eure rege Teilnahme an meiner kleinen Umfrage. Ich schätze, der Name von Rufus jungem Steinadler steht nun fest #zwinker# nach dem letzten Stand waren es zwei:eins Stimmen für Ashraw, und nach dem heutigen Stand sogar fünf:drei Stimmen für Ashraw. Damit scheidet dann Caso leider aus, und ich werde das elfte Kapitelchen natürlich demzufolge mit (übrigens auch meinem persönlichen Favoriten #g#) angleichen.

**Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an: auxia, ClassicAngel, Arnold Friedlich, sunny, Kissymouse, Max88 und Fraenzi!**

**Review-Antworten:  
**

**laser-jet:** …und schon geht es auch wieder weiter… ;-)

**auxia:** #grins# ich beeile mich ja schon ;-)

**Konni:** Ich hoffe, du bist nicht all zu enttäuscht, mein lieber Konni, dass sie es an diesem Abend noch nicht herausgefunden haben? Aber um dir ein wenig Klarheit darüber zu verschaffen, was den beiden nach dem Tod ihres Freundes erzählt wurde: gar nichts. Nur Rufus fünf Vertraute und Lehrer wissen in meiner Geschichte von dieser Prophezeiung und die Wahrheit über Rufus. Und um dich ein wenig zu verwirren #grins# …wer weis, ob ich Rufus Zaubertrankkenntnisse nicht nur deshalb so hervorgehoben habe, um euch zu verwirren? Na, insbesondere hoffe ich, dass es auch dir gesundheitlich wieder ein wenig besser geht (so wie mir) und alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang geht? Ich knuddel dich!

**Arnold Friedlich:** Vielen dank für dein riesiges Lob, mein lieber großer Bruder Arnie! Deshalb werde ich dir auch (aber nur weil du es bist!) einen winzigen Tipp über seinen Weg geben, den er verstehen muss: Seine zukünftigen Handlungen. So, das war es aber auch schon (ich darf mich nicht immer wieder von solch lieben Worten weich kochen lassen #Nase rümpf und grins# hmm… ja, nun… hat dir diese Zaubertrankstunde auch wieder so gut gefallen? Irgendwie bekomme ich immer das Gefühl, mich für dich besonders gerne ins Zeug zu legen, wenn es um neue, interessante Zutaten geht #lieb schau# Fühl dich auch von mir herzlich geknuddelt, deinem kleinen Schwesterlein, welches dich mächtig gern hat! :-)

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** #ganz mächtig grins# ja, nun… in diesem hier war der Cliffi ja nicht ganz so fies, gell? #zwinker# Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt und hoffe, das wird sie auch weiterhin, liebe Mina :-)

**Condor:** Rufus hat sich entschieden kein Quidditch zu spielen und dabei wird er auch bleiben. #kopfschüttelnd grinst# Ihr schafft es aber auch immer wieder, mir kleine Informationen zu entlocken, was? Gut, was Hermine angeht… sag ich nicht #zwinker#

**Fraenzi:** Vielen Dank, Fraenzi! :-)

**Padfoot's Mate:** Ein wirklich großartiges Kompliment #rotwerd# Danke, Padfoot´s Mate! Hast du die anderen Kapitel inzwischen auch gelesen? Soviel kann ich dir versprechen: es wird noch weitaus interessanter ;-)

**Eva Luna:** Sooo viele Fragen… aber keine kann ich dir beantworten… hmm… na ja, noch nicht #grins# Vielen Dank für deinen lieben Kommi und auf diesem Wege auch noch einmal ein herzliches Willkommen in unserem wundervollen Forum, Süße!!! Sei ganz herzlich geknuddelt und fühl dich ganz lieb bei uns aufgenommen! Na, das mit dem Schreiben… ich schätze mal, da geht es allen Schreiberlingen irgendwie ähnlich… mal geht es flüssig, und dann mal wieder nicht… hier ein Vorschlag: Hand drauf! Wir geben beide nicht auf! :-)

**Tiberitus:** Nein, leider (und das tut mir wirklich, aufrichtig leid) kann ich in _diesem_ Kapitelchen über Rufus Kopfschmerzen noch nichts wirklich aufschlussreiches sagen… nur: ja, sie haben etwas zu bedeuten, und ja, es wird in der Tat noch eine Aufklärung geben… ich bin mir allerdings nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie euch gefallen wird #überleg# oh, vielleicht aber doch #grins# Kannst du Rufus Stimmungen nach diesem Kapitelchen nun etwas besser nachvollziehen?

**janine black:** #giggel# Einen Fluch? Das würdest du wirklich tun? Na, dann werde ich mal schön vorsichtig meine Fensterchen schließen und mich an die Tasten werfen #immer noch kicher#

**sternchen:** Meine liebe große Schwester! Meine Motivation! Hach, vielen Dank für dein Kompliment! Aber komme jetzt (wo ich gerade in so guter Laune schwebe) nicht auf den falschen Gedanken, du könntest mir etwas über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung entlocken #grins# Zuerst einmal warte ich jetzt ganz gespannt und voller Hoffnung, was mit Andrea passiert (in deinem nächsten Kapitelchen), was mit Wurmschwanz ist, wie sich Silver, Sirius, Harry, usw… verhalten… #zwinker# Fühl dich herzlich von mir in den Arm genommen und geknuddelt!

**Blackgirl:** Wow! So ein Kompliment hat mir bislang wirklich noch niemand gemacht… danke, ich bin echt gerührt! Aber zu deiner Frage: dies ist die erste ff, an die ich mich je rangetraut habe… und fertig ist sie auch noch nicht, da ich jedes Kapitel erst schreibe, die liebe Vivi es dann beta liest, und ich es dann eigentlich fast sofort hochlade… bis auf Aufsätze in der Schule hab ich wirklich noch nie so etwas langes geschrieben… und die Aufsätze waren nie auch nur annähernd so lange, wie ein Kapitelchen hier… ich schwöre! Nun, dass Hermine es früher oder später herausfindet, glaubt hier inzwischen eigentlich fast jeder, genauso wie, dass es Severus Snape ist, der sich für Rufus opfern wird… wie kommt ihr nur alle darauf #Augen verdreh und grins# Nun, dazu werde ich mich auf jeden Fall ganz sicher nicht äußern! ;-)

**sunny:** Zu deiner Frage, ob es schwierig ist so etwas zu schreiben… ja und nein. Ja, weil man sich schließlich eine ganze Geschichte mit Fallen, Gesprächen, Geheimnissen und einer vielseitigen Handlung ausdenken muss… und nein, weil… wenn die Handlung erst einmal steht (wenn man den goldenen Leitfaden mal hat, dem man folgen kann) die Worte eigentlich von ganz allein kommen… und dann wieder ja, weil man sich an einigen Stellen doch immer wieder etwas schwer tut… #zwinker# willst du es nicht auch einmal versuchen? Danke für deinen lieben Kommi und auch für deine Stimmbeteiligung an meiner kleinen Umfrage! Sei herzlich geknuddelt!

**Minnilein:** Ich habe auch schon gemerkt, dass andere ff´s besonders gerne die Feindschaft zwischen Severus oder Draco zu Harry irgendwann in Freundschaft umwandeln, und schon bei Rowlings Büchern hab ich mir immer wieder gedacht: Mann, können die sich nicht mal zusammenreißen? Also, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, vielen Dank für dein nettes Kommi #freu# aber noch was: ich denke nicht, dass ich Rufus noch Quidditch spielen lasse, er hat sich Ron gegenüber schon ziemlich klar ausgedrückt :-/

**Max88:** Mein lieber Max! Ich verspreche hiermit nocheinmal, mich auf deinem Link ausführlich umzusehen, um an meiner Semantik (macht gar nix, wenn du es besser weist, um so besser schließlich für mich #grins#) arbeiten werde. Ich finde es übrigens unheimlich super, dass du dich in unserem Forum inzwischen ein wenig umgesehen hast, bist du inzwischen auch angemeldet? Ich fände es klasse, wenn wir uns dort auch des Öfteren schreiben könnten, übrigens gibt es dort auch einen netten Chatbereich, in dem die Forumsmitglieder sich abends (auch Sternchen #g#) gern ab und an treffen. Kannst du Rufus Gefühlssturm nach diesem Kapitel etwas besser nachvollziehen? Hat es dir wieder gefallen? (Ich versuche es jetzt einfach mal mit ein paar Gegenfragen, weil du immer so viele stellst, die ich wiederum aber nicht wirklich beantworten kann, wie du weist #grins#) Fühl dich auch herzlich von mir geknuddelt, ich lese deine Kommis immer besonders gern, und nehme sie auch jedes Mal wirklich ernst! ;-)

**Blackgirl:** Vielen lieben Dank! #ganz mächtig rot wird#

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder für dieses Mal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich keinen von euch vergessen habe und keiner bei meiner Antwort zu kurz kam. Fühlt euch herzlich von mir in den Arm genommen und geknuddelt!

Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure bandu


	15. Visionen

Kapitel 15: Visionen

Ron und Hermine machten sich an diesem Morgen außergewöhnlich früh auf den Weg hinunter in die Große Halle. Das Frühstück würde zwar erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen und die meisten Schüler in diesem Schloss lagen mit Sicherheit noch in den tiefsten Träumen, aber die beiden hatten beschlossen, dass sie es nicht länger in ihrem Turm aushielten.

Die Hausaufgaben waren schnell erledigt gewesen, zumal Hermine ihren besten Freund ausnahmsweise ohne zu Murren hatte abschreiben lassen, doch zum Reden war ihnen nicht zumute. Die Fülle an Informationen, die sie von ihrem neuen Hauskamerad Rufus in der vergangenen Nacht erhalten hatten, mussten sie erst noch verdauen.

Ihr Verstand war zwar hellwach, und wirklich viel in Erfahrung hatten sie nicht bringen können, doch niemals hätten sie sich träumen lassen, einmal von einem Mitschüler in die höchsten Künste der Zaubertrankbrauerei eingeführt zu werden. Er war wirklich ein äußerst talentierter Lehrer und dennoch auch ein äußerst merkwürdiger Vogel mit vielen Geheimnissen, daran bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel.

Doch es sollte noch merkwürdiger kommen. Sie waren gerade die Treppe in den dritten Stock hinunter gestiegen und in einen Gang eingebogen, der eine deutliche Abkürzungsmöglichkeit zur Eingangshalle bot, als Ron seiner besten Freundin die Hand auf den Mund legte und sie blitzschnell hinter einen Vorhang zog, wo er ihr andeutete keine Geräusche zu verursachen und durch den schmalen Spalt den Gang zu beobachten.

Zuerst verstand Hermine sein Verhalten nicht, und war schon kurz davor, ihm eine bissige Bemerkung entgegenzuschleudern, als sie überrascht die Augen aufriss. Eine Prozession von sechs Personen lief langsam aus jenem Gang heraus, der schon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr für alle Schüler des Schlosses tabu war.

Schmerzliche Erinnerungen kamen Hermine bei diesem Anblick auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie mit Ron und Harry in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in diesen Gang zum ersten Mal Fluffy, dem dreiköpfigen Hund Hagrids nur knapp entkommen waren, da sie aus Versehen eine falsche Abzweigung genommen hatten und vor Mrs. Norris flüchten mussten um nicht ihrem damaligen Hausmeister Filch in die Arme zu laufen.

Die ersten beiden Personen erkannten sie als Professor Lupin und ihren Hauskamerad Rufus Black wieder, die gemeinsam eine in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang gehüllte Person stützten, welche sehr stark humpelte und schwankte. Unmittelbar hinter ihnen lief ihr Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore, flankiert von Mrs. Black und Professor McGonagall, wobei Professor Dumbledore eine seltsame schwarze Schale vor sich hertrug.

Sie schienen allesamt in ein sehr leises, und scheinbar sehr ernstes Gespräch versunken und direkt in ihre Richtung zu laufen. Ron warf ihr gerade einen fragenden Blick zu, aber alles was sie ihm antworten konnte, war ein Kopfschütteln und ein Schulterzucken, bevor sie sich wieder lautlos in den Schlitz zwischen Wand und Vorhang zwängten und hofften, von den vorbeilaufenden Personen vielleicht einige Gesprächs Fetzten auffangen zu können.

_„...leichtsinnig, Severus. Ich hoffe, Madam Pomfrey hält dir dafür eine ordentliche Standpauke"_, hörten sie Rufus ärgerlich flüstern und sahen, wie er missmutig den Kopf schüttelte. Er sah noch entsetzlicher aus als vor wenigen Stunden. Trotz des Stärkungstrankes hatten sich unter seinen Augen dunkle Ringe gebildet und er war schneeweiß im Gesicht. Er wirkte, als hätte er Fieber.

_„Treib es nicht zu weit, Rufus"_, flüsterte der Mann in dem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang mit einer seltsam vertrauten, aber sanften Stimme zurück, _„was anderes, wie kommst du mit den Tränken voran? Haben deine zwei Helfer sie inzwischen ruiniert, wie ich befürchte?"_

_„Du würdest dich wundern,..."_, begann Rufus zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, wurde jedoch sogleich scharf von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen.

_„Seid ihr lebensmüde? Euch könnte jemand hören!"_

Der Mann unter dem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang schüttelte den Kopf und zischte Rufus nun in seiner altbekannten, hasserfüllten Stimme zu: _„Da sehen sie es, Black, mit Ihnen hat man nichts als Ärger. Machen Sie sich nächste Woche auf eine saftige Strafarbeit gefasst. Wie konnten Sie es nur wagen in meinem Unterricht diesen Schlaftrank zu brauen. Das werden Sie mir büßen!"_

Daraufhin prustete Rufus lachend in seine freie Hand, die er sich schützend vor den Mund hielt, um weiterhin leise und unauffällig genug zu sein, während Professor Lupin nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, seufzte dabei jedoch lautstark, während Professor Dumbledore und Mrs. Black ebenfalls amüsiert grinsten. Dann flüsterte Dumbledore an Professor McGonagall gewandt:

_„Minerva, die beiden wissen wie viel davon abhängt…"_

Ron und Hermine standen noch weitere fünf Minuten lang stocksteif hinter dem Vorhang und blickten mit nach unten geklappten Kinnladen und ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen auf den Gang hinaus, ohne sich rühren zu können, bis es ihnen schließlich gelang, sich wieder einigermaßen zu fassen. Sie sahen sich an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Was… war das?", fragte Ron, der als Erster die Sprache wieder fand und ließ sich mit einem fassungslosen Stöhnen an die Wand gelehnt, langsam auf den Boden gleiten.

„Ich… ich glaube… das war nur eine Vision, Ron… du kannst nicht das Gleiche gesehen haben wie ich…", stotterte Hermine und ließ sich ihrem Freund gegenüber nun ebenfalls auf den Boden nieder sinken. Sie war blass, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Nun, ich habe gesehen, wie unser Rufus mit diesem Todesserzaubertranklehrer geredet hat, als wären sie alte Freunde… und dann waren da noch die Professoren Lupin, McGonagall und Dumbledore,… und Mrs. Black. Eine ziemlich große Besprechung muss das gewesen sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass es jetzt dreiviertel sieben ist… kannst du mir sagen, warum die alle gelacht haben, als Snape in seinem üblichen, hasserfüllten Ton Rufus angegiftet hat?"

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

oOoOoOo

„Mr. Snape, wie konnten Sie es wagen", Madam Pomfrey war wie erwartet außer sich, als Remus und Rufus mit Severus im Schlepptau den Krankenflügel betraten, „in diesen Räumlichkeiten bestimme immer noch ich, wer hier das Bett verlassen darf und wer nicht… ab ins Bett mit ihnen… sofort! Und Sie beide… was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

Rufus fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Kopf von ihrem Gezeter nun vollends platzen. Die Aufregung und Konzentration der vergangenen Stunden machten ihm trotz des Stärkungstrankes schwer zu schaffen und kalter Schweiß lief ihm von seiner Stirn. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm immer mehr vor seinen Augen, aber da es Remus vor Scham offensichtlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte, riss er sich noch einmal zusammen und holte tief Luft.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, Madam. Wir haben den Professor rein zufällig auf dem Gang getroffen. Er wollte zurück in sein Quartier und behauptete, es ginge ihm deutlich besser… glücklicherweise konnte Professor Lupin ihn jedoch davon überzeugen, dass es besser für ihn wäre noch ein paar Tage unter ihrer Aufsicht zu bleiben und da ich ohnehin auf dem Weg zu ihnen war,… „

„Bei Merlin!", stöhnte sie entsetzt auf, als sie ihn nun ansah weil er das Wort ergriffen hatte, „Mr. Black, was fehlt Ihnen? Sie sehen ja entsetzlich aus?"

„Mir fehlt nicht viel, ich habe lediglich Kopfschmerzen, Madam", erwiderte er ihr unter immer größerer Anstrengung und nahm all seine letzte Kraft dafür auf, „und den Trank, den Professor Snape mir bei meinem gestrigen Besuch dafür empfohlen hat, konnte ich gestern Abend nicht mehr herstellen…"

„Ja, ja, schon gut, Mr. Black. Legen Sie sich dort hin, ich werde S ie erst einmal eingehend unters…"

Den Rest hörte er nicht mehr als es ihm nun gänzlich schwarz vor den Augen wurde und er spürte wie er fiel.

_Er fiel und fiel. Immer tiefer. Endlos. Durch tiefe Dunkelheit. Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Dunkelheit dann etwas heller und er fiel durch dichten, grauen Nebel. Dieser Nebel wurde heller und heller. So grell weiß schließlich, dass ihm davon die Augen schmerzten und er den Blick abwenden musste. Doch es waren nicht wirklich seine Augen, denn er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich noch immer im Krankenflügel befand und vermutlich nur ohnmächtig geworden war. „Was passiert hier?", dachte er während leichte Panik in ihm aufstieg. „Ist das wieder eine Vision von Voldemort? Oh, bitte nicht!", hoffte er fest, während er immer weiter fiel. „Wo bin ich hier?", fragte er sich nun und erschrak zutiefst, als ihm plötzlich ein leises Geflüster antwortete. Es war kaum hörbar, mehr wie ein Rascheln von Baumblättern im Wind. Es schien von sehr weit her zu kommen._

_„Rufus, ich bin es… das mit den Kopfschmerzen tut mir leid, aber es ging nicht anders… versuche dich durch Meditation in Trance zu versetzen, damit ich dir mitteilen kann, wie du mich erreichst… vielleicht könnte dir eine Ruhekerze dabei helfen… auch die Schmerzen werden dadurch verschwinden… bitte vertraue mir, wir müssen dringend miteinander sprechen."_

_Das Geflüster verschwand wieder, aber noch immer hatte er das Gefühl zu fallen. Immer tiefer und tiefer. Doch diesmal ergraute der Nebel wieder langsam, bevor es abermals vollkommen dunkel um ihn herum wurde. Nach einer Weile sah er unter sich seinen Körper liegen, der in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit immer näher kam, dass ihm für einen Moment lang vollkommen die Luft wegblieb. Als er schließlich direkt in ihn hineinfiel, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, der ihn unwillkürlich aufbäumen ließ, wie in einem Krampf. Er keuchte. Sein Geist drehte sich für einen Augenblick wie im Schwindel._

„Oh, Merlin! Du bist wach! Junge, wie fühlst du dich?"

Rufus öffnete seine Augen, schloss sie jedoch augenblicklich wieder. Das grelle Sonnenlicht stach wie tausende kleiner Messer in seinem Kopf und der Schwindel ließ ihn sogleich wieder nach hinten in sein Kissen fallen. Als er es kurz darauf noch einmal mit einem vorsichtigen Blinzeln versuchte, klappte es schon wieder ein wenig besser. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er seine Schulroben nicht mehr trug und stattdessen in seinem Schlafanzug in einem ordentlich gemachten Bett im Krankenflügel lag.

Madam Pomfrey wuselte sogleich aufgeregt um ihn herum und untersuchte ihn gründlich mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und fummelte ihm an seiner Stirn und seinen Handgelenken herum.

„Tut… tut mir leid, Madam", versuchte er ihr zu antworten und wunderte sich darüber, wie sehr seine Stimme krächzte, „…muss kurz ohnmächtig geworden sein."

„Kurz?", vernahm er wieder ihre besorgte Stimme, die nun um einiges warmherziger klang, „du warst beinahe den ganzen Tag lang bewusstlos… dein Herz schlug nur noch einmal in der Minute… zuerst dachte ich wirklich,… bitte jage mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, mein Junge."

„Den ganzen Tag, Madam? Merlin! Wie spät ist es?"

„Das Abendessen beginnt gleich… aber das braucht dich im Moment ohnehin nicht zu interessieren… du bleibst mindestens eine Woche lang in diesem Bett liegen, damit ich dich beobachten kann und wir etwas gegen deine Kopfschmerzen finden."

„Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Rufus vorsichtig und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dieser Woche am besten entgehen konnte. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass mit dieser Frau nicht zu handeln war, aber das Veritaserum und der Wolfsbanntrank für Remus waren einfach um so vieles wichtiger.

„Ja?", entgegnete sie abwesend, während sie wieder begonnen hatte ihren Patienten weiter zu untersuchen. Ablenkung! Das war es… erst ablenken… und dann überrumpeln. Was hatte er in seiner Vision noch mal vernommen?

„Würden Sie mir bitte eine Ruhekerze und einen kleinen Schluck Stärkungstrank bringen?", fragte er sie und setzte einen möglichst unschuldigen Blick auf.

„Eine Ruhekerze? Wofür das denn?", fragte sie überrascht und musterte ihn scharf.

„Ich habe mir gerade eben sagen lassen, dass Meditation mit einer Ruhekerze garantiert meine Kopfschmerzen beseitigen wird. Und genau das würde ich jetzt gerne testen. Wären Sie so lieb und würden mir dabei helfen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht… wer soll das gesagt haben? Und vor allem… wann gerade eben?", stellte sie als Gegenfrage und zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Rufus seufzte.

„Bitte, Madam. Könnte ich es nicht einfach versuchen?", fragte er sie und fasste sich demonstrativ mit den Fingerspitzen beider Hände an die Schläfen, was ihm einen mitleidigen Blick einbrachte.

„Ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass ein wenig Meditation und eine Ruhekerze das Richtige für solch schlimme Kopfschmerzen sind, wie du sie scheinbar hast, aber schön. Ich hätte es zwar gern zuerst mit einigen Tränken versucht… aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Aber nur, wenn du mir zwei Dinge fest versprichst…"

„Und was?", entgegnete er ihr hoffnungsvoll. Das war immerhin schon besser gelaufen, als er sich hätte wünschen können. Innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf Teil zwei des Planes vor, der ihn hoffentlich aus ihren Klauen befreien würde, ansonsten sah er schwarz für Remus.

„Zuerst einmal… nenn mich Poppy. Und dann… wenn das mit der Ruhekerze und der Meditation funktionieren sollte, möchte ich ganz genau wissen wer dir das gesagt hat, und vor allem, wann", lächelte sie ihn an. _„Das kannst du dir gleich mal abschminken"_, dachte er, aber sein Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer. Hoffentlich ging sie bald.

„Versprochen, Poppy. Und danke", entgegnete er ihr stattdessen mit einem Lächeln, welches jedoch aufgrund der starken Schmerzen gründlich misslang.

Als sie hinter dem einzigen Vorhang verschwunden war, der sich seitlich auf der rechten Seite seines Bettes befand, schwang er schnell seine Beine über den Bettrand. Noch immer war ihm schwindlig, vermutlich würde es so aussehen, als sei er betrunken, wenn er gleich durch das Schloss in die Große Halle gehen würde, aber das zählte nicht.

Wenn diese Vision, oder was auch immer das gerade eben oder vielleicht sogar bereits schon vor Stunden gewesen war, funktionieren sollte, dann gut. Wenn nicht, dann würde er eben wieder herkommen müssen, aber die äußerst kniffligen Tränke die im Zaubertranklabor unten im Kerker auf ihn warteten, waren momentan bedeutend wichtiger als ein paar Schmerzen; so schlimm sie auch sein mochten. Es war ihm egal, er hatte schließlich schon weitaus Schlimmeres erlebt.

Er hoffte nur, dass er genug Zeit haben würde sich umzuziehen, denn er wusste aus Erfahrung nur zu gut, dass Madam Pomfrey ziemlich an die Decke gehen konnte, wenn ein Patient sich nicht an die Regeln hielt. Das galt insbesondere für Patienten, die nicht gerne allzu viel Zeit in diesem Flügel verbrachten. Anziehen, den Trank und die Kerze schnappen und dann möglichst schnell die Fliege machen… überrumpeln eben. Eine andere Möglichkeit sah er nicht.

Er hatte seinen Schlafanzug ausgezogen und seine Schuluniform sowie frische Unterwäsche, die zusammengelegt auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett gelegen hatten, neben sich gelegt (sein Umhang hing noch auf einem Bügel ganz vorne an der Vorhangschiene, aber den würde er ohnehin erst ganz zum Schluss anziehen) und wollte sich gerade aus seiner Boxershorts schälen, als die Krankenschwester mit einer kleinen Phiole roter Flüssigkeit und einer ziemlich großen, dunkelbraunen Kerze wieder zu ihm trat. _„Verfluchter Mist"_, dachte er, _„was mache ich jetzt?"_

Ihr sonst so warmer und freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck schlug binnen Sekunden erst in Überraschung und danach sofort in Strenge und leichtem Ärger, als sie sein Vorhaben erkannte.

„Oh, nein! Schlage dir das ganz schnell wieder aus dem Kopf! Bei Merlin, du legst dich sofort wieder ins Bett, mein Freund. Und keine Widerrede! Wo wolltest du überhaupt hin um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt,… Poppy", versuchte er es zuerst einmal mit einer freundlichen Erklärung, „ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Ich werde mich wie alle anderen Schüler zum Abendessen begeben und anschließend im Zaubertranklabor noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen. Hast du die Ruhekerze? Ah, vielen Dank", nahm er ihr die Kerze und den Trank aus der Hand. Sie war für einen Moment so verdutzt über seine ruhige aber dennoch bestimmende Sprechweise, dass sie sich die mitgebrachten Utensilien wortlos aus der Hand nehmen ließ.

„Ich verspreche dir auch, mich morgen früh wieder hier einzufinden und dir über den Erfolg oder Misserfolg dieses Versuches Bericht zu erstatten. Ansonsten habe ich dir jedoch nichts versprochen… wenn du dich jetzt allerdings bitte umdrehen würdest, ich würde gerne eine frische Shorts anziehen… oder möchtest du mir vielleicht dabei zusehen?"

Die letzten Worte sprach er mit einem gewollt unverschämten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und die Wirkung setzte genau so ein wie beabsichtigt.

„Mr. Black!", entgegnete sie ihm gefährlich leise, so dass jeder andere Schüler vermutlich sofort wieder anstandslos unter die Bettdecke gekrochen wäre, „Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun! Ab, und zurück ins Bett mit Ihnen!"

„Mist!", dachte er. _„Ein neuer Plan… ein neuer Plan…"_, dachte er sich und seufzte innerlich auf. _„Unter diesen Umständen… freiwillig wird sie mich nicht gehen lassen,… mit Vernunft komme ich hier nicht weiter… dann muss ich eben wohl oder übel… nun, gut. Es geht nicht anders, ich muss sie ein wenig schocken, auch wenn sie mir eigentlich leid tut."_

„Gerade eben waren wir noch beim Du, Poppy", entgegnete er ihr mit gespielter Entrüstung und seufzte dann hörbar. Nichtsdestotrotz… muss ich wohl selbst immer noch am Besten wissen, ob ich fit bin oder nicht, nicht wahr? Und ich werde mich jetzt umziehen und bitte dich hiermit noch einmal dich umzudrehen", sagte er nun mit Bedauern in der Stimme, wartete jedoch nur einen klitzekleinen Augenblick bevor er fortfuhr, da er wusste, dass sie darauf ohnehin nicht reagieren würde.

„Aber sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt…"

Damit zog er nun auch noch seine Shorts aus und griff sich die frische Kleidung. Als sie das sah, wich sie entsetzt einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn mit ungläubiger Miene an, während sie scharf die Luft einsog.

„Mr. Black!", kreischte sie so laut, dass man sie sicherlich noch in der Großen Halle vernommen hatte und Rufus der Schrei in den Ohren klingelte. „Das ist ja eine… Unverschämtheit! Ich werde Professor Dumbledore darüber informieren… und ihre Mutter ebenfalls!"

Sie rang sichtlich um ihrer Fassung, aber damit hatte er bei dieser Aktion ohnehin gerechnet. Schnell schnappte er sich seine Hose fuhr damit fort, sich so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihre Fassung langsam wiedergewann, setzte er noch einen drauf.

„Ich würde mich auch lieber allein umziehen… aber du wolltest mir ja unbedingt dabei zusehen", er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie leicht vorwurfsvoll und lächelnd an, während er den Kopf schüttelte. Das saß!

„Ich… ich… Mr. Black!", sie schloss einen Moment ihre Augen und sammelte sich, inzwischen war sie kreideweiß im Gesicht. Rufus nutzte jede Sekunde dieses Gespräches, um sich weiterhin so schnell wie möglich in seine Schulrobe zu werfen, jeder Augenblick war hier kostbar. „Ich will Ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie sich entblättern, Mr. Black… das… das ist einfach eine Unverschämtheit! So etwas ist mir in der langen Zeit hier wirklich noch niemals untergekommen… aber meine Anordnung Sie betreffend lautet noch immer: zurück ins Bett! Sofort!"

„Es tut mir ja wirklich und aufrichtig Leid, Poppy", provozierte er sie noch ein wenig weiter, „aber es gibt Dinge, die sind nun einmal wichtiger, als faul in einem Bett herum zu liegen. Ich bin mir zudem sehr sicher, dass auch Professor Dumbledore mich diesbezüglich unterstützen wird, schließlich muss ich selbst am besten wissen, ob es mir nun wieder besser geht, oder nicht. Würdest du mir bitte meine Robe reichen? Sie hängt genau hinter dir."

Madam Pomfrey war derart geschockt von seiner Unverfrorenheit, dass sie ihm nun wortlos seine Robe reichte. Als er an ihr vorbeilief drückte er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Danke, Poppy", und rauschte davon.

Als Rufus am dem Vorhang vorbeigegangen war sah er, dass er sich in demselben abgeschirmten Bereich befand, in dem auch Severus untergebracht war, was ihm zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war. Dieser lag wach in seinem Bett und hatte die gleiche unverbindliche Maske aufgesetzt, die Rufus schon seit vielen Jahren von ihm kannte. Doch sie sich auf seiner Flucht aus dem Krankenflügel kurz zunickten, sah er seinem Zaubertranklehrer für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen. Und was er dort sah, überraschte ihn zutiefst: Schadenfreude und Glück. Rufus grinste ihn an, als er diese Entdeckung machte, nickte ihm noch einmal zu und sah dann zu, dass er Land gewann.

Das war etwas, was Rufus an diesem Mann noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, trotz dass sie inzwischen gute Freunde geworden waren. Überrascht von dieser Entdeckung machte sein Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass Severus das niemals zugeben würde, sollte er ihn eines Tages einmal darauf ansprechen.

oOoOoOo

Das Abendessen war bereits in vollem Gange, als er in die Große Halle eintrat und auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuerte, ohne sich weiter umzusehen.

„Hey", Dean Thomes bemerkte ihn zuerst, „ich dachte unser neuer Zaubertranklehrer befindet sich seit heute morgen im Krankenflügel."

„Gesund sieht der aber noch nicht aus", warf Parvati ein, als sich nach Deans Bemerkung ihr Blick dem Mitschüler zugewandt hatte, „der schwankt ja, als fliegt er gleich um… meint ihr nicht, wir sollten ihm helfen?"

„Na ja, so wie es aussieht, schafft er es gerade noch. Lasst ihn lieber in Ruhe", beruhigte Neville sie schnell und sie warteten geduldig bis er sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und erstaunlicherweise sogar Neville, die durch die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Tage aufmerksamer geworden waren, was ihren neuen Hauskameraden betraf, hatten jedoch nur im ersten Augenblick auf Rufus geachtet und dann sofort ihre Blicke gespannt auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet, um eventuell wieder einmal ungewöhnliche Beobachtungen machen zu können; und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht.

Professor Lupin sah aus, als würde er am liebsten sofort aufstehen und seinen Patensohn wenn nötig mit Gewalt in den Krankenflügel zurückbeordern, während es Mrs. Black scheinbar ganz genauso ging, sie sich jedoch, wenn auch krampfhaft beherrschen konnte und sich stattdessen redliche Mühe dabei gab, den Werwolf zurückzuhalten, indem sie ihn am Arm festhielt und beruhigend auf ihn einflüsterte. Er zischte ein paar Mal unverständliche Worte zurück, doch letztlich gewann sie den kleinen Kampf.

Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall dagegen hatten sich schon etwas besser unter Kontrolle und bemühten sich redlich sich ihre Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen. Einzig Hermine durchschaute sie, nachdem sie durch den zufällig belauschten Vorfall am frühen Morgen besonders sensibilisiert die Reaktionen der beiden beobachtete.

Sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass Rufus und diese fünf Lehrer, wobei sie in diesem Moment zum Ersten Mal wirklich bedauerte, dass Professor Snape leider für genauere Beobachtungszwecke abwesend war, tatsächlich eine kleine Scharade spielten. Die beiden Professoren lehnten ihre Hände beruhigend auf den Tisch, atmeten tief durch und zwinkerten mit den Augen, als müssten sie sich gerade möglichst unauffällig von einem heftigen Schock erholen und ehrliche Besorgnis verstecken.

Als sie ihre Blicke wieder Rufus zuwandten, der sich in der Zwischenzeit ihnen gegenüber zwischen Lavender und Seamus gesetzt hatte, erschraken sie beinahe. Er war blass, hatte dicke dunkle Ränder unter seinen müden Augen und wirkte mit seinem leicht verklebten Haar, seiner schweißfeuchten Stirn und dadurch, dass er so aussah als ob er fror, noch immer fiebrig. Doch zu ihrer aller Überraschung lag auf seinem Gesicht ein triumphierendes, schadenfrohes Grinsen als er sie fröhlich begrüßte.

„Wie kann man eigentlich so scheiße aussehen und gleichzeitig so fröhlich sein, Alter?", lachte Seamus.

„Und wie hast du es nur geschafft, so aus Madam Pomfreys Krallen zu entkommen? Hast du sie geschockt?", schoss Dean kopfschüttelnd und schief grinsend hinterher. Viele am Gryffindortisch lachten kurz schallend auf.

„Ja…", begann Rufus langsam mit einem gekünstelten Stirnrunzeln und schiefem Grinsen, „so könnte man es vielleicht auch nennen."

„Wie, du hast ihr doch nicht etwa einen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt, oder?", hakte Seamus sofort nach und wenn sich bis dahin noch nicht alle Blicke Rufus zugewandt hatten, dann waren sie es spätestens in diesem Augenblick.

In der Halle war es sofort totenstill, so dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Durch seine Publicity, die er sich durch seine einzigartige Stellung und Kenntnisse in den vergangenen Tagen zwar unfreiwillig, aber dennoch erworben hatte und die Tatsache, dass niemand wusste, warum er den Tag über im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte und demzufolge der Unterricht ausgefallen war, hatten sehr viele Schüler das Gespräch unauffällig, aber dennoch aufmerksam verfolgt, genau wie die Lehrer auch.

Nun drehten sie sich überrascht um, starrten ihn unverhohlen an und warteten gespannt darauf, was er nun antworten würde. Sie alle wussten, dass es nicht leicht war, der Schulkrankenschwester zu entkommen, besonders dann nicht, wenn man so fürchterlich krank aussah, wie Rufus Black in diesem Moment.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete dieser sofort wieder todernst wie sonst, doch seine Augen verrieten sein innerliches Grinsen trotz dieser augenscheinlichen Müdigkeit durch ein belustigtes Funkeln.

„Na los", drängte Dean ihn sofort zu einer genaueren Schilderung weiter, „erzähl schon, was hast du gemacht? Aus ihren Krallen ist noch nie ein Schüler entkommen, wenn sie es nicht ausdrücklich gestattet hat."

„Ähm… nein. Wisst ihr, eigentlich habe ich nur ein wenig _maraudert_, ihr wisst, was ich damit meine? Also, ich fand es wirklich amüsant… nur sie vermutlich eher nicht, aber egal… ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen." Ein wenig schuldbewusst grinsend senkte Rufus den Kopf und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch sein schwarzes Haar, ehe er etwas leiser fortfuhr: „Nur,… wenn uns das im Nachhinein ein paar Hauspunkte kosten sollte… nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel…"

„Wieso Hauspunkte? Nun erzähl schon!", forderte ihn jetzt Lavender auf.

„Falls. Und nur _falls_ es dazu kommt, werdet ihr es wohl ohnehin erfahren. Versprochen, Leute, ihr kennt doch diese Schule und ihre Lauffeuer", lachte er und nahm sich etwas von dem herrlichen Essen auf seinen Teller. Da die Schüler an seinem unmissverständlichen Tonfall genau erkannten, dass aus ihm nun nichts mehr herauszubekommen war, wandten sich enttäuschte Gesichter nun wieder ihren eigenen Tellern zu und auch in der restlichen Halle setzte augenblicklich wieder das übliche Gemurmel und die Akustik von auf Tellern kratzendem Besteck ein.

Keiner jedoch bekam mehr mit, wie sich am Lehrertisch einige ganz spezielle Professoren teilweise das Grinsen verkneifen, oder Seufzer unterdrücken mussten und teilweise ihre Köpfe schüttelnd in ihren Händen verbargen, als sie Rufus das Wort _„maraudern"_ sagen hörten. Im Stillen bereiteten sie sich schon mal auf ein interessantes Schuljahr vor, jetzt, nachdem Rufus scheinbar seinen ersten Streich gespielt hatte. Sie waren schon sehr gespannt auf die Erzählungen Poppy Pomfreys und nahmen sich fest vor, den Krankenflügel sofort nach dem Essen aufzusuchen.

Über seinen momentanen Gesundheitszustand waren sie zwar ernsthaft besorgt, jedoch freuten sie sich auf der anderen Seite auch wieder dafür, dass der Junge scheinbar wieder etwas Freude an seinem Leben zurückerlangte, und waren keinesfalls darauf aus, diesen kleinen glücklichen Moment durch eine Strafe zu zerstören. Sie würden einige Überzeugungsarbeit bei Poppy leisten müssen, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass so ein „kleiner Scherz" doch wirklich _belanglos_ war… aber dennoch hatten sie durchaus vor, die Neuigkeiten zur allgemeinen Erheiterung in der Schule zu verbreiten, was auch immer es gewesen sein mochte.

oOoOoOo

Als die geheimen Zaubertränke in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder einmal versteckt, die Zutaten aufgeräumt und die Arbeitsfläche gesäubert war, blickte Rufus seine beiden Mitschüler Ron und Hermine einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, bevor er sich einen Moment sammelte und dann kurz verwundert den Kopf schüttelte.

Nach dem Abendessen waren die Beiden einfach ohne Worte aufgestanden, hatten ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken zu verstehen gegeben dass sie wieder mitkommen würden und hatten sich ihm unauffällig angeschlossen. Sie hatten ihm die ganze Nacht hindurch nicht eine Frage gestellt, die nicht mit den schwierigen Zaubertränken in Zusammenhang stand und auch jetzt sahen sie nicht so aus, als würden sie damit herausrücken, obwohl sie offensichtlich beinahe vor Neugierde platzten. Für Rufus war es wiederum lustig sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich ständig gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken dazu aufforderten, ihn ja in Ruhe zu lassen. _„Nun, es hat offensichtlich Vorteile so scheiße auszusehen"_, dachte er sich amüsiert. Doch dann räusperte er sich wieder und riss sich zusammen.

„Gut, für heute Nacht sind wir dann soweit fertig. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe, ihr habt auch heute Nacht wieder großartige Arbeit geleistet und viel gelernt. Nun,… ich habe hier noch etwas zu tun bis das Frühstück beginnt… aber das muss ich wirklich allein machen und ihr beide habt euch eine redliche Pause und etwas Erholung verdient."

Mit diesen Worten ging er auf die dunkle Kerkertüre zu und öffnete sie mit seinem Zauberstab und einigen gemurmelten Worten. Dann winkte er sie mit einer freundlichen Geste hinaus.

„Na, geht schon. Macht es euch im Gemeinschaftsraum noch ein wenig gemütlich, ihr seid doch sicherlich auch mehr als froh, aus diesem kalten Kerkerloch wieder raus zu kommen, oder?", grinste er sie an. Doch scheinbar hatte er sich dabei geirrt, die Neugierde der beiden, obwohl sie ihre Fragen noch immer eisern für sich behielten, schien dennoch ungebrochen.

„Ähm… wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würden wir gerne hier bleiben, nicht wahr, Ron?", begann Hermine unsicher und sichtlich nervös und verlagerte dabei ihr Gewicht ständig von einem Bein auf das andere, während Ron ihr sofort zustimmend zunickte, „wir… haben noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und… nebenbei leisten wir dir so schließlich auch Gesellschaft, nicht wahr?"

„Meinetwegen", gab er sich daraufhin ziemlich schnell geschlagen, denn eigentlich war er teilweise sogar ziemlich froh darüber noch etwas Gesellschaft zu haben, und andererseits hatte er noch nie zuvor eine Ruhekerze benutzt. Wenn er sich jetzt in diesem Kerker allein einschließen würde, und es würde am Ende etwas dabei schief gehen,… er gab sich einfach geschlagen bei ihrer Bitte und ging danach nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Gut", sagte er deshalb, „ich werde die Tür aber dennoch für euch offen lassen. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr es euch anders überlegt. Wenn ihr jedoch geht, versiegelt sie bitte wieder denn ich werde dazu… nun, sagen wir mal einfach zu beschäftigt sein, in Ordnung? Und seid bitte leise und fasst mich nicht an… und… behaltet auch das was ihr hier sehen werdet bitte für euch, in Ordnung?"

Über diese seltsame Erklärung verwirrt und verwundert drein schauend, stutzten die Beiden einen Moment, nickten dann jedoch und ließen sich an zwei Tischen im hinteren Bereich des Klassenzimmers nieder, und beobachteten Rufus neugierig, als dieser nach vorne lief.

oOoOoOo

Nach dem Schock, den sie aufgrund des seltsam vertrauten Gespräch, zwischen Rufus und den Lehrern erlitten hatte, fehlten Hermine jegliche Worte. Ihr lagen so viele Fragen auf der Zunge, aber gleichzeitig war sie so verwirrt, dass sie nicht wirklich dazu fähig war sie Rufus Black gegenüber auszusprechen.

Als sie dann beim Frühstück erfahren hatte, dass Rufus im Krankenflügel lag und der Unterricht in Zaubertränke vorerst ausfallen würde, hatte sie sich schreckliche Sorgen über den gut aussehenden und außergewöhnlich intelligenten Jungen gemacht und auch Ginny hatte nicht weniger besorgt ausgesehen, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte. Es war außerdem _das_ Gesprächsthema gewesen.

Viele ihrer Mitschüler, egal welchem Haus sie nun angehörten, hatten den Neuen inzwischen richtig in ihr Herz geschlossen und man hörte bedauernde Kommentare wie _„schade, und nächste Woche kommt voraussichtlich Snape wieder"_, oder _„soviel wie bei Black in einer Woche habe ich in den vergangenen Jahren nicht in Zaubertränke gelernt"_ oder _„hab ich mir fast gedacht, er sah schon seit Tagen so aus, als würde er etwas ausbrüten, hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes"_.

Was ihr jedoch am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache über das Gerücht, er sei im Krankenflügel mehr oder weniger zusammengebrochen und dass Madam Pomfrey sich wirklich sehr ernste Sorgen über seinen Zustand machen würde. Zusätzlich war es nicht gerade erbaulich die besorgten Gesichter von Professor Lupin und Mrs. Black zu sehen, die nur kalkweiß vor ihrem Essen saßen und lustlos darin herumstocherten. Und auch Professor McGonagall hielt sich an diesem Morgen mit versteinerter Miene nur verkrampft an ihrer Teetasse fest und biss sich zwischendurch immer wieder nervös auf die Unterlippe, wie Hermione beobachtet hatte.

Es war wirklich seltsam. Dieser Schüler war noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen an dieser Schule. Und doch kannte er sie scheinbar besser als jeder andere Schüler, was verwunderlicher Weise Neville erst gestern aufgefallen war, woraufhin Ginny sofort zu ihr gelaufen war und ihr diese vermeintliche Neuigkeit erzählt hatte, als hätte sie, Hermine, darauf eine vernünftige Antwort. Demzufolge jedenfalls war Neville, hinter Rufus hergelaufen um zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen und versehentlich auf der Treppe in eine dieser dämlichen Trickstufen gefallen. Rufus, der die versteckte Tafel in der Wand überhaupt nicht kennen konnte, drückte ebendiese geistesgegenwärtig, und befreite den unglücklichen Neville, der sich zu seinem Leidwesen selbst nach so vielen Jahren noch immer nicht alle dieser Trickstufen merken konnte. Woher zum Teufel wusste er das? Das Schloss war riesig!

Dann seine Reaktion auf die Wahrsageprofessorin und ihre Prophezeiung. Und die ständig besorgten Reaktionen der Lehrer um ihn herum. Nein, eigentlich nicht alle Lehrer, sondern nur fünf ganz spezielle, wie sie seit gestern früh verzweifelt überlegte. Noch dazu seine unglaublichen Kenntnisse über den Orden des Phönix und seine gespielte Farce mit Professor Snape. Warum spielten sich die beiden im Unterricht den größten abgrundtiefen Hass vor und lachten und scherzten im Geheimen, während sie sich noch dazu duzten?

Dieser Schüler… beherrschte stablose Magie, wie sie es bisher nur bei Professor Dumbledore gesehen hatte und er benutzte seinen Zauberstab mit einer natürlichen Eleganz, die sie verdammt noch mal schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte, doch wo nur?

Was war das für eine geheime Besprechung gewesen, bei der diese fünf Professoren alle teilgenommen hatten, und warum hatte diese nicht im Büro des Schulleiters stattgefunden sondern im verbotenen dritten Stockwerk? Und warum um alles in der Welt beschlich sie immer wieder das eigenartige Gefühl, dass dieser Schüler sie bereits seit langer Zeit kannte? Er war erst seit zwei verfluchten Wochen in dieser Schule und die einzigen Schüler, bei denen er im Unterricht Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich ihre Namen zu merken, waren die untersten Klassenstufen. Das hatte sie übrigens herausgefunden, als sich einige der Erstklässler darüber lustig gemacht hatten, dass Rufus im Unterricht ständig ihre Namen durcheinander gebracht hatte, doch die Schüler aus den oberen Klassenstufen hatten daraufhin nur gemeint, bei ihnen hätte er diese Schwierigkeiten nicht gehabt.

Und nun saß eben dieser Schüler seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden vor dieser komischen Kerze, starrte sie an und blinzelte nicht einmal mit seinen wundervollen dunklen Augen. Wie hypnotisiert. Aus einigen Büchern kannte sie sehr wohl bereits die Wirkung von Ruhekerzen, aber weshalb benutzte er sie? Gegen Kopfschmerzen? Davon hatte sie noch nie gehört. Es war beinahe sieben Uhr, als die Flammen im Kamin sich von rot zu grün färbten und einige Augenblicke später der besorgte Kopf von Professor Lupin in die Flammen _„ploppte"_.

„Rufus?"

Entschlossen stand Hermine auf und eilte zum Kamin, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Schon seit über einer Stunde konnten sich beide nicht mehr auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrieren und hatten es längst aufgegeben. Erleichtert über die Abwechslung hätten sie beide nicht eine Sekunde länger still auf ihren Stühlen sitzen bleiben können.

„Professor? Was gibt es? Rufus ist im Moment leider nicht ansprechbar, und ich fürchte das kann auch noch eine Weile dauern", sagte sie unbeherrschter, als sie es eigentlich vorhatte. Die Wirkung ließ aber auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Was? Warum? Wo ist er, und was zum Teufel treibt er jetzt schon wieder? Los, raus mit der Sprache!", fluchte der sonst so sanftmütige Professor laut los, was die beiden Schüler unmerklich zusammenzucken ließ.

„Er sitzt hier am Schreibtisch von Professor Snape, Professor. Er starrt seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden in eine Ruhekerze und rührt sich nicht, aber er hat uns angewiesen leise zu sein und ihn nicht zu stören", antwortete sie respektvoll und leise.

„Ist die Tür wenigstens unversiegelt?"

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Ron daraufhin, „er wollte uns eigentlich zurück in den Turm schicken, hat uns dann jedoch erlaubt hier zu bleiben."

„Ist gut, bleibt bitte auch jetzt da, ich komme ebenfalls sofort. Falls etwas sein sollte… nun, ich bin gleich da."

Eine Sekunde später war er bereits wieder verschwunden und zwei noch mehr verwirrte Teenager betrachteten mit großen Augen erst einen weiteren Moment lang das Feuer und anschließend wieder ihren mysteriösen Klassenkammeraden. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile im Flüsterton darüber, ob sie ihn nun bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einfach auf sein mysteriöses Verhalten und das, was sie inzwischen über ihn herausgefunden hatten, ansprechen sollten, oder ob sie noch abwarten und weiter beobachten sollten was als nächstes geschah, denn ihre Neugier und ihr Entdeckungsdrang wuchs täglich, auch wenn die Privatsphäre dieses Jungen sie im Grunde nicht das Geringste anging.

Als die Tür aufflog und Professor Lupin, dicht gefolgt von Mrs. Black und Madam Pomfrey hereinstürmte, wunderte sie ohnehin nichts mehr. Zu fünft standen sie nun allesamt vor dem Schreibtisch und sahen aufmerksam auf den bewegungslosen Jungen hinunter, und auch die nächsten zwanzig Minuten passierte nichts weiter, außer dass die Schulkrankenschwester nervös um ihn herumschwirrte, seinen Puls maß, seine Temperatur prüfte und ihm anschließend die Schläfen massierte, während sie leise flüsterte, dass offenbar alles im grünen Bereich sei und er sich offensichtlich in einer sehr tiefen Trance befand.

Doch dann blieb Hermine auf einmal fast das Herz stehen und es fühlte sich so an, als fiel gerade ein tonnenschwerer Eisklumpen in ihren Magen, als Rufus Black auf einmal lächelte und beinahe so leise etwas flüsterte, dass es kaum jemand verstanden hätte, wäre es in diesem Moment nicht so leise in dem dunklen und feuchten Kerkerraum gewesen.

_„Natürlich werde ich zu dir kommen. Danke, Harry."_

Neben ihr plumpste Ron, dem jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, auf seinen Hintern, seine Augen vor Schock und Entsetzen geweitet. Melinda Black traten Tränen in die Augen, während sie flehend den Kopf schüttelte, Professor Lupin zog scharf den Atem ein und sah so aus, als wolle er seinen Patensohn am liebsten windelweich schlagen und Madam Pomfrey biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen, ihre Arme auf den Schultern ihres Patienten zitterten. Sie selbst bekam jedoch nicht mehr mit, wie ihr die Tränen auf die Robe fielen, denn in diesem Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und das Nächste woran sie sich erinnern sollte, war ein Erwachen im Krankenflügel mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen.

oOoOoOo

Rufus indessen bekam von all den Gedankengängen Hermines und den Geschehnissen in der Zwischenzeit nicht das Geringste mit. Nachdem die Beiden sich an zwei Tischen im hinteren Bereich des Kerkers niedergelassen hatten um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, lief er nach vorne.

Seufzend ließ er sich erschöpft hinter Severus berühmt berüchtigtem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl fallen und rieb sich erneut seine schmerzenden Schläfen. Wenn er nicht durch diese seltsame Vision heute zu der Hoffnung gelangt wäre, dass die Meditation, die er nun gleich beginnen würde gegen die entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen helfen würde, hätte er sich vermutlich eher auf dem Boden hinter diesem Schreibtisch zusammengerollt, seine Augen geschlossen und gehofft, nie wieder aufzuwachen. Wäre sein Kopf in diesem Moment explodiert wie eine Bombe, es hätte ihn nicht wirklich gewundert bei dem Druck, den er fühlte.

Nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne darüber was er eigentlich tat, fasste seine Hand wohl eher automatisch in seine Robe und zog die dicke dunkelbraune Kerze heraus. Dann stellte er sie vor sich auf den Tisch und mit einer weiteren müden Handbewegung, der er sich nun jedoch nicht mehr bewusst war, entflammte das Licht und die Kerze schwebte nun von ganz allein soweit in die Höhe, dass die kleine Flamme direkt vor ihm in Augenhöhe zum Stillstand kam.

Das beruhigende Gefühl, welches diese unwirkliche orangegrüne Flamme ausströmte, bewirkte, dass sein Geist sich beinage wie von selbst in einen dichten weißen Nebel zurückzog. Es war ähnlich wie bei der Okklumentik, was Rufus wiederum beruhigte, da ihm dieses Gefühl bereits seit langem vertraut war. Nur, dass all seine Gedanken diesmal nicht nur durch seine eigene Konzentration verschlossen wurden.

Er brauchte nicht einmal mehr zu blinzeln. Stattdessen starrte er gebannt wie unter Hypnose mit weit geöffneten Augen, die dabei nicht im Geringsten tränten, auf die Flamme vor ihm, während sein Geist langsam aber stetig immer mehr abdriftete. Langsam aber sicher glitt er zuerst nur in eine leichte Trance und dann immer tiefer und tiefer, der Nebel wurde dichter und dichter. Irgendwann drang noch nicht einmal mehr der kleinste Laut von außen an sein Gehör, noch nicht einmal mehr die natürlichen Geräusche des kalten, feuchten Kerkers.

Deutlich spürte er, wie der Druck in seinem Kopf langsam abschwächte und seine Körperwärme, die in den vergangenen Tagen so rapide gesunken war, dass er ständig gezittert hatte, ebenso langsam aber stetig wieder anstieg und sich stattdessen wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Er liebte dieses willkommene Gefühl so sehr, dass er diesen Nebel wohl niemals wieder freiwillig verlassen würde, nachdem er schon befürchtet hatte, diese Kopfschmerzen niemals loszuwerden.

Aber er wusste es schließlich besser, nicht umsonst hatte seine Nase im vergangenen Jahr mehr in Büchern gesteckt als sonst wo und so kannte er sich mit dem Gebrauch und der Wirkungsweise von Ruhekerzen bestens aus, auch wenn er noch nie eine benutzt hatte.

_Er stand plötzlich auf einer grünen Wiese vor einem Wald. Genauer gesagt war es eine Waldlichtung, wie er feststellte, als er sich genauer umsah, indem er sich neugierig einmal um seine eigene Achse drehte. Es war helllichter Mittag, die Sonne stand im Zenit und die Luft war warm und roch herrlich nach frischem Grün. Ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat, begann er sich die Pflanzen auf dieser Wiese genauer anzusehen. Es war keine normale Wiese, denn hier wuchsen Pflanzen, die für gewöhnlich auf einer Lichtung rein gar nichts zu suchen hatten und die normalerweise niemals gemeinsam miteinander angepflanzt wurden, weil sie sich nicht vertrugen._

_Er pflückte einige davon, ohne zu wissen warum. Dennoch achtete er genau darauf, um welche Arten es sich handelte. Vielleicht war es ja ein Hinweis darauf, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Als er sich das nächste Mal umwandte, stand hinter ihm eine kleine Holzhütte. Neugierig betrat er sie. Außer einem Tisch, einem Stuhl, einem Kamin und einem Sessel davor, befand sich nichts darin. Als er sich an den Tisch setzte, begann er einige der gesammelten Kräuter, die auf einmal staubtrocken waren als wären sie einige Wochen lang getrocknet worden, vorsichtig zwischen den Händen zu zerreiben und die Krümel in eine kleine Steinschale, die nun auf dem Tisch stand, fallen zu lassen._

_Aus den restlichen Kräutern bereitete er einen einfachen Aufguss, den er einige Minuten lang ziehen ließ. Dann trug er die Steinschüssel zum Kamin und ließ sich in den Sessel davor fallen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte, um die seltsame Gewissheit zu haben, dass es nun genau Mitternacht war. Er trank seinen Aufguss und warf eine Handvoll der zerriebenen Kräuter in das Feuer vor ihm, welches augenblicklich einen beruhigenden orangeroten Farbton annahm, während das Geräusch von den verbrutzelnden Kräutern an seine Ohren drang. Er leerte seinen immer noch heißen, dampfenden Aufguss in einem Zug und wartete. Nach einer Weile warf er noch einmal eine Handvoll der getrockneten Kräuter in das Feuer und schloss seine Augen._

_Der Trank ermüdete ihn rasch, während ihm die scharfen Dämpfe der verbrennenden Kräuter, die er mit tiefen Atemzügen einatmete die Sinne vernebelten. Auf einmal drang wieder dasselbe Geflüster an seine Ohren, welches er in seiner Vision im Krankenflügel schon einmal vernommen hatte, so leise und kaum hörbar, und dennoch jedes Wort verständlich._

_„Jetzt weißt du, was du tun musst, um mich zu treffen. Wie du sicher bereits erkannt hast, ist dies das Ritual nachdem du gesucht hast. Ich hoffe, du kommst bald."_

_Er versuchte daraufhin zu antworten, denn inzwischen hatte er tatsächlich nicht nur die Stimme erkannt, obwohl er sie nur als leises Flüstern vernommen hatte, sondern auch den Sinn dieser Vision. Seltsamerweise gelang ihm seine Antwort, er konnte sich selbst flüstern hören, was ihn augenblicklich erleichtert lächeln ließ._

_„Natürlich werde ich zu dir kommen. Danke, Harry", sagte er nur und spürte bereits, wie seine Sinne wieder abdrifteten und die Hütte um ihn herum verschwand._

Wieder bildete sich dieser dichte, weiße Nebel, welcher sich glücklicherweise erst nach einer ganzen Weile langsam lichtete. Eine beruhigende, entspannende und erholsame lange Weile, die damit endete, dass er durch den schwindenden Nebel auf einmal wieder die beruhigende orangegrüne Flamme der Ruhekerze erkannte, die noch immer vor ihm schwebte.

Als Rufus aus seiner Trance erwachte, musste er dank der Wirkung der Flamme vor ihm noch immer nicht blinzeln, und da er sofort spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde, wandte er seinen Blick auch nicht von der Kerze ab. Er wusste sofort wieder, wo er sich befand. Seine Ohren intensiv auf die Geräusche seines Umfeld richtend, rührte er sich nicht und lauschte stattdessen gespannt.

_„Seine Pupillen haben sich gerade wieder erweitert, es dürfte also nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, Remus"_, vernahm er die flüsternde Stimme von Madam Pomfrey. Er seufzte innerlich. Hörten die denn niemals auf, sich um ihn Sorgen zu machen?

Fortsetzung folgt

**Autornote:** Wenn ihr mich jetzt sehen könntet, würdet ihr jetzt eine ganz schuldbewusste Bandu sehen, die sich hinter ihrem PC so richtig klein gemacht hat und zitternd eure schimpfenden Kommis erwartet, weil sie sich (und dessen ist sie sich wirklich bewusst) wirklich unglaublich viel Zeit mit ihrem neuen Kapitel gelassen hat. Ehrlich Leute, so lange wie diesmal hab ich einfach noch nie nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. Außerdem hatte ich in der letzten Zeit nie wirklich länger als mal eine Stunde am Computer Zeit, mich mal wirklich auf die Fortsetzung zu konzentrieren. Es war und ist zum verzweifeln! Und es tut mir wirklich und aufrichtig Leid, das habt ihr nicht verdient und ich weiß das auch. Könnt ihr mir das bitte verzeihen? Nun,… und des Weiteren hab ich mir was die Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte angeht, natürlich auch so meine Gedanken gemacht… was will ich mit rein nehmen? Was soll noch passieren? Wie schreibe ich das am besten? So was halt… wie schon gesagt, es ist meine allererste Geschichte und als ich mit ihr anfing… vor erst vier Monaten… hatte ich die ersten vier Kapitel absolut planlos und ohne eine wirkliche Idee einfach so drauf los getippt und das hier ist inzwischen dabei raus gekommen.

Und wisst ihr auch, wer den größten Anteil dabei hat? Das seid ihr! Auf diesem Wege (bevor ich mich gleich daran mache, eure lieben Reviews zu beantworten) wollte ich mich auch noch einmal ganz herzlich bei euch für eure zahlreichen, aufbauenden, lieben, herzlichen und konstruktiven Reviews und Kommis bedanken! Einen ganz dicken Knuddelknutsch (wenn wir gerade dabei sind) auch an meine liebe Beta-Leserin, Beraterin, Freundin und Forumsschwester Vivianne Ollivander! So, und nun hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitelchen auch wieder so gut gefallen hat, wie die vorherigen und dann mache ich mich gleich auch an die Antworten…

**Review-Antworten:**

**Jo Lizard:** Liebe Jo, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review (auch wenn es schon so spät war, dass du beinahe über deiner Tastatur eingeschlafen bist) #kicher# Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitelchen hat dir auch wieder gut gefallen, man merkt ja schon, dass sich so langsam einiges tut, auch wenn Rufus erst seit zwei Wochen in Hogwarts offiziell zur Schule geht… ähm… schreibst du eigentlich auch mal wieder was Neues? So ein Schreibtalent wie du es bist, sollte nämlich wirklich nicht vergeudet werden… schon eine Idee? ;-) Ganz liebe Grüße und einen dicken Knuddel an dich!

**laser-jet:** Vielen Dank! Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe. #knuddel#

**auxia:** Danke schön, liebe auxia #ganz dick knuddel#

**pupp135:** Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass ich bis jetzt auf die Sache mit dem Denkarium nicht näher eingegangen bin? Nun, ich dachte jedenfalls, ich mache erst mal nicht allzu viele Wiederholungen über Harry Potters Erlebnisse rund um die zweite Prophezeiung und deren Auswirkungen… hat es dir dennoch gefallen? :-)

**Eva Luna:** Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review hier im ff-net, wie auch deine lieben Kommis bei uns im Forum, liebe Eva Luna! Nunja, die Prophezeiung… ich muss gestehen, so lange ich an ihr auch herumgetüftelt habe,… einige sehr schlaue Leser kommen der Wahrheit leider dennoch schon sehr nahe, aber ich habe keineswegs vor näher darauf einzugehen, wollte ich an dieser Stelle nur mal anmerken. Die Tatsache ist: Harry IST tot, die Karte der Rumtreiber lügt nicht, aber in diesem Kapitelchen (will ja nix verraten, aber wie schreibe ich das jetzt nur) wird ja auch schon stark darauf hingewiesen, dass Harry noch immer in der Lage ist, etwas zu… bewirken??? Aarg! Naja, irgendwann werdet ihr es ja herausfinden… an dieser Stelle knuddel ich dich jetzt einfach mal ganz fest, und lasse das mal so stehen. Liebe Grüße! ;-)

**michi-sky:** Vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews, lieber michi-sky! Nun, in meiner ff ersetzt der Stärkungstrank den Schlaf komplett, macht nicht abhängig und wirkt etwa für 24 Stunden, aber danach ist man dennoch abgeschlagener und müder als gewöhnlich und es gibt keine weiteren Folgeerscheinungen. Beantwortet das deine Frage soweit? Auch von mir ein #ganzgroßesgrins# bezüglich deiner kleinen Anmerkung über inoffizielle, vertrauliche Informationen per e-mail… bist du etwa auch ein Slytherin? #lach# wie ich! Aber mal im Ernst: willst du weiter lesen und dir deine Gedanken darüber machen was du noch nicht weißt, oder willst du dir allen Ernstes die Spannung verderben lassen? #zwinker# Wollte nur noch mal nachfragen, ob das ein ernst gemeintes Anliegen war, oder nur die Neugierde, die im Grunde genommen neugierig bleiben möchte. Einen riesigen Extra-Knuddel für dich! ;-)

**Nathalya:** Danke liebe Nathalya, das freut mich wirklich und ich werde mir natürlich auch weiterhin die größte Mühe geben. Du hast sie echt an einem Stück gelesen? Wow, inzwischen hat sich ja schon so einiges angesammelt, wie lange hast du gebraucht? ;-)

**mono.tonie:** Nochmal ein herzliches Willkommen bei uns im HP-Forum und vielen Dank für deine lieben PM´s, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe. Schneller ging es leider nicht mit dem Kapitelchen, das nächste lässt aber hoffentlich nicht so lange auf sich warten. Hat es dir auch diesmal wieder gefallen? #hoff#

**mooney:** Zuerst einmal vielen Dank für dein liebes Review, mooney, darüber habe ich mich sehr gefreut! Wenn du magst, kannst du meine FF natürlich sehr gerne (erteilt mooney hiermit die Erlaubnis) auch in ein anderes Forum stellen, aber wäre es nicht viel weniger umständlich dort einfach nur den Link anzugeben? Nun, ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht mit der Geschichte aufhören, bevor sie zu Ende ist, keine Angst. Auch an dich einen großen Knuddel! ;-)

**Max88:** Auch an dich noch einmal ein herzliches Willkommen bei uns im HP-Forum, lieber Max! #freu# Nun, ich denke es ist inzwischen offensichtlich, dass unser lieber Rufus sich nicht mehr all zu lange aus der Affäre ziehen kann, was? Es wird wohl nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, und er muss wohl oder übel Rede und Antwort stehen. Was die kleine Reise ins Totenreich angeht (ohne jetzt was verraten zu wollen) klärt sich in diesem Kapitel ja auch so einiges, der Rest wird sich zeigen. Und? Hast du schon eine Ahnung, was ich mit diesen „Visionen" bezwecke? #grins# Ganz liebe Grüße und auch an dich einen lieben Knuddel!

**hbt3:** Danke schön, ich denke mal, das nächste Kapitel kommt bedeutend schneller als dieses hier :-)

**Hhnschen:** Liebe Reddi, ich werde natürlich erst mit dieser Geschichte aufhören, wenn sie zu Ende ist, und nicht vorher. Aber dass dieses Kapitelchen so lange gebraucht hat, tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Hmm… willst du Rufus und Hermine wirklich als Paar sehen? Ähm… nunja, lass mich mal überlegen wie ich das eventuell anstellen könnte… ich weiß noch nicht so recht, ob ich das hinkriege. Telefonieren wir mal wieder? Vielleicht hast du ja einen guten Einfall #grins# ich knuddel dich, Süße! Hdl!

**Serana.Malfoy:** Danke liebe Sera. Dass du meine Geschichte liest, obwohl du selbst so viel mit schreiben um die Ohren hast, ist eine große Ehre für mich. Was heißt eigentlich Schwarzleserin? Liest du sie schon länger? Na, jedenfalls bist mit dem nächsten Kapitelchen jetzt wieder du dran #kicher#

-- der Sera eine Tasse guten, englischen Earl Grey rüberschiebt :-)

**alle anderen Leser und Kommi-Schreiber aus dem HP-Forum:** ich hab euch mega-doll-lieb! Danke für eure lieben Kommentare und Diskussionen! Auch im Forum werde ich natürlich wie immer Fragen beantworten, soweit es mir möglich ist ohne zuviel zu verraten, und freue mich immer wieder über jeden einzelnen Beitrag! Ganz liebe Grüße und eine mega-herzliche Gruppenumarmung!!!

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder für dieses Mal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich keinen von euch vergessen habe und keiner bei meiner Antwort zu kurz kam. Fühlt euch herzlich von mir in den Arm genommen und geknuddelt!

Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Bandu


End file.
